La prophétie de Gryffondor
by Althea54
Summary: Venez découvrir l'histoire de celle par qui tout aurait pu être différent...elle a le pouvoir de changer la face du monde...Aux côtés des Maraudeurs, cette sixième année s'annonce pleine de mystères... Entrez dans la légende Catiline Harper...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre1: La nuit du 25 août.

Par une belle nuit d'été, tout était calme dans la demeure des Harper. Toute la maisonnée était paisiblement endormie. Mais dans le parc planait une ombre plus noire que la nuit elle même; une ombre qui se mouvait silencieusement en direction de la maison. Puis une deuxième ombre apparut derrière un arbre et une troisième arriva du fond du jardin. Il y avait au moins 8 mangemorts regroupés dans ce jardin, en ce 25 août, chez Caitline Harper. La jeune fille de 16 ans était profondement endormie quand soudain, elle fut révéillée par l'aboiement de Torok, son chien. A l'étage inférieur, des bruits de bibelots fracassés résonnaient...une bataille faisait rage ça ne faisait aucun doute.Caitline prit peur et se cacha derrière son armoire quand sa mére pénétra en trombe dans sa chambre:

" Viens vite, partons!" dit Eliana à sa fille.

Les deux femmes s'enfuirent de la maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

"Ou allons nous? demanda Caitline

-Chez ton oncle. dit sa mère

-Et papa, ou est-il?

-Il est là bas avec ton cousin, ils essayent de les retenir.

-Mais on ne peut pas les laisser là bas!

-Ils nous rejoindront après." répondit sa mère.

La jeune fille pleurait silencieusement.Elle ne dit plus rien du trajet se retournant fréquement pour voir si elles n'etaient pas suivies.Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas utiliser la magie icipensa Caitline. En effet, étant encore à l'école, ceci lui était interdit dans les endroits fréquentables par les moldus. Sa mère étant elle-même moldue,donc dénuer de magie, elle ne pouvait pas grand chose pour les aider. Elles devaient donc courrir.

Lorsque au bout d'une demi-heure de course elles arrivèrent chez l'oncle de Caitline, elles étaient à bout de souffle. Ce fut Mariana, la tante de Caitline, qui ouvrit la porte:"Eliana, Caitline, entrez vite. Laurent est partit chez vous, aider Frank. Ils ne devraient plus tarder."

Laurent était l'oncle de Caitline, le frère de son père. Il avait un fils,David, qui était actuellement avec son père. Il était comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu; ils s'entendaient très bien.

Tout à coup, trois personnes apparurent dans le salon. Son père, son oncle et son cousin étaient enfin de retour.

"Comment allez-vous? s'enquirent les trois femmes.

-Ca va, nous n'avons rien. répondit Frank

-Que voulaient-ils?demanda Caitline

-Je ne sais pas". dit-il en lançant un regard à sa femme qui voulait dire je te le dirai plus tard.

Caitline comprit tout de suite mais ne posa aucune questions connaissant la réaction de ses parents face à trop d'insistance.

"Si tu montais te coucher Caity? dit sa mère

-Oui tu dois être épuisée, rétorqua son père.

-Viens, je vais te préparer un lit."dit sa tante.

Caitline suivit sa tante après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, autant que cela fut possible, au reste de la famille.

A peine se fut elle glissée sous les couvertures qu'elle s'endormie tant elle était fatiguée.

En bas la conversation reprit sur les événements de la soirée:

"Que s'est -il passé? questionna Eliana

-Ils étaient huits, tous des mangemorts, à la solde de Voldemort. Ils sont certainement venus chercher Caity.

-Nous nous y attendions mais pas si tôt.Il reste encore huit mois. Il faut la mettre en sécurité le plus tôt possible.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer a Poudlard? C'est l'endroit le plus sûr depuis la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort.dit Mariana

-Oui le directeur est une de nos vieilles conaissance. Il acceptera sans aucuns problèmes. continua son mari.

-Vous êtes sûr? A quatres jours de la rentrée? demanda la mère de Caitline.

-Mais oui, il n'y a aucuns problèmes. Je vais lui envoyer un hibou dès demain, comme ça vous aurez la liste des fournitures à temps.

-Merci beaucoup Laurent. répondit Frank. Je pense que vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant. dit-il aux femmes.Nous avons réussi à les stupéfixier et ils ne devraient pas être retrouvés avant demain au moins. Nous sommes tranquilles pour la nuit."

Elles allèrent se coucher mais les deux hommes réstèrent éveillés toute la nuit.

Le surlendemain ils reçurent la liste du matériel nécessaire à Caitline pour faire sa rentrée en 6ème année à la célebre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la librairie au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses manuels, elle faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un. Elle marmona quelques vagues excuses sans s'aperçevoir que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs longs jusqu'au cou,la dévorait des yeux.Elle alla commander ses livres scolaires puis fit un tour pour voir si elle trouvait quelques livres intéressants. Caitline adorait les légendes et les mythes. Elle en trouva deux qu'elle paya avec ses manuels puis sortit rejoindre sa mère.

Le reste des vacances se déroula sans aucun problèmes. Lorsque le jour de la rentrée fut arrivé, Caitline était réveillée depuis l'aube.Elle appréhendait ce jour depuis qu'elle était au courant de son changement d'école. Elle s'habilla lorsque le réveil afficha 7h et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Lorsque tout fut prêt, son père chargeat ses affaires dans la voiture. Elle dit au revoir à sa tante et son oncle, son cousin n'étant pas là. Lors du trajet jusqu'à la gare de King Cross, ses parents lui expliquèrent qu'elle serait plus en sécurité a Poudlard que dans son ancienne école. Le directeiur Albus Dumbledore lui avait permis d'emmener son chien avec elle. C'est un bon garde du corps avait-il écrit dans sa lettre. C'est donc avec Torok sur les genoux que Caitline arriva à la gare londonniene.

Ses parents l'accompagnèrent jusqu' au quai 9 3/4. Là Caitline leur fit ses adieux et monta ses bagages dans le Poudlard Express. Elle trouva un compartiment vide ou elle s'installa avec Torok. Elle regarda ses parents partir et sentit se gorge se sérée. Elle n'allait plus revoir sa famille durant 10 longs mois.Et elle ne savait pas non plius qu'elle courrait un grand danger, ses parents ne l'ayant pas mise au courant de la menace qui planait sur elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre est peut êtr eun peu "bateau" mais bon, il faut bien en passer par là... Le prochain viendra bientôt rassurez vous, et l'action commencera vraiment!

Ensuite, merci beaucoup à mon unique revieweuse: **Lia Sail**!! Ca me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire.

* * *

Maintenant, place à la lecture!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**: Les présentations

Sur le quai 9 3/4, Lily Evans essayait en vain de trouver ses amis, les maraudeurs. Tout à coup, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper. Elle se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir James Potter avant de se retrouver dans ses bras.

James et Lily sortaient ensemble depuis l'année dernière bien qu'ils aient rencontrés quelques petits problèmes d'affinité au début. Lily salua ensuite les deux autres garçons présents: Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Sirius lui décrocha son sourire de charmeur alors que Remus lui fit remarquer à quel point elle avait grandit. C'est vrai que la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts avait grandi mais elle mesurait une bonne tête de moins que James.

Il faut dire que ce dernier était très grand. Le jeune homme avait les yeux bleu foncés, aussi foncé que le bleu de la nuit, et des cheveux noirs qu'il n'arrivait jamais à coiffer. Son ami de toujours, Sirius Black, était aussi grand que lui mais avait les yeux bleu clairs et de long cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient dans le cou. Quand au dernier présent, il était un peu plus petit (à peine 10cm en moins), avec des cheveux blond très clair et des yeux bleu gris. Remus était de nature très calme et aussi très gentil. Il était beaucoup apprécié pour ça.

-"Mais ou est Peter?" demanda Lily.

Peter Pettigrew était le dernier membre des maraudeurs.

-"Il est partit étudier en France cette année. Dit Remus.

-Ah bon, il ne m'as rien dit, répondit la jeune fille

-Bon, il serait temps d'aller chercher une place, dit James, vous ne croyez pas?

Si, si on arrive", répondirent les autres.

Caitline repensait à toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posé depuis cette fameuse nuit:Pourquoi ces parents pensaient-ils qu'elle était en danger? Pourquoi ces gens avaient-ils attaqués? Que voulaient-ils? Pourquoi ces parents l'avaient-ils fait changer d'école? Toutes ces questions trottaient encore dans sa tête, cherchant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Caitline y avait songé tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait su qu'elle irait à Poudlard. Elle n'avait encore trouvé aucunes réponses.arrête d'y penser et voit les choses du bon côté: tu vas rencontrer plein de gens et tu vas étudier dans la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie. se dit-elle en observant les élèves qui se massaient sur le quai. Tous se dépêchaient pour avoir une place à bord du Poudlard Express. Elle regardait cette foule se presser de monter dans le train sans réellement la voir lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de son compartiment:

"-Salut, on peut s'installer ici? On est quatre et y a plus de place nulle part. demanda un jeune homme

-Oui, allez-y; répondit Caitline

-Eh les gars, y a de la place ici. Venez!"

Les quatre jeunes gens s'installèrent avec Caitline. L'un prit place à côté d'elle mais s'éloigna à cause de Torok qui grogna légèrement. Les trois autres s'assirent en face. Il y avait une jeune fille parmi eux et elle semblait être très proche du garçon qui lui avait parlé tout à l'heure.

Un des garçon la fixait intensément depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut. Il ne détourna pas le regard pour autant mais il lui sourit:

"-On s'est pas déjà vu quelque part? Lui demanda t-il

-Non je ne crois pas.

-Mais si, tu m'a rentré dedans à la librairie sur le chemin de traverse.

-Ah' c'était toi?! Excuse moi, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais.

-J'ai bien vu, dit-il...Moi c'est Sirius Black. Et toi, t'es nouvelle à Poudlard? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant?

-Oui, je suis nouvelle, je viens d'une école en Europe. Je m'appelle Caitline Harper.

-Enchanté, répondit Sirius; Voici Remus Lupin, dit-il en désignant le jeune homme à côté d'elle. Il a un peu peur des chiens, c'est rien.

-Oh Torok ne lui fera rien, il est très gentil.

-Moi c'est James Potter, intervint le garçon en face d'elle,et voici Lily Evans,ma petite amie.

-Enchanté de vous connaître, répondit Caitline.

-Il est très beau ton chien, Torok c'est ça, questionna Lily, c'est quoi comme race?

-C'est un Huskies. Je l'ai depuis 5 ans, lorsque j'ai fait ma première rentrée dans mon école.

-Tu rentres donc en 6ème année? dit Sirius.

-C'est ça.

-Comme nous, dit Lily, j'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison.

-La même quoi?

-La même maison.

-C'est quoi?

-Ah, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est donc tu ne dois pas savoir comment fonctionne Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, pas vraiment, avoua Caitline.

-Laisse moi t'expliquer, dit précipitamment Sirius;

-Je crois que Remus serait plus apte que toi à le faire Patmol", rétorqua gentiment James.

Caitline se tourna vers le garçon assit à côté d'elle. Il prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet:

"- Poudlard fut fondé en 990 par les quatre grands mages de l'époque: Goddric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazard Serpentard. Ils ont crées cette école pour apprendre aux jeunes sorciers comment utiliser la magie et en faire un bon usage bien que l'un d'entre eux, Salazard Serpentard, fut plutôt tourné vers la magie noire. Enfin ils fondèrent cette école et les quatre maisons qui y existent: Gryffondor la maison des courageux, Poufsouffle celle des travailleurs, Serdaigle pour les "intelligents" et Serpentard, qui n'as accueilli pour l'instant que des sorciers qui ont mal tournés." Caitline vit que Sirius baissa les yeux et son regard devint soudain absent.

-"Oh, excuse moi Sirius; dit précipitamment Rémus.

-C'est rien, c'est pas grave.

-Qu'y a t-il? demanda Caitline.

-C'est juste que Sirius est à Gryffondor alors que tous les membres de sa famille ont été à Serpentard. Dit James. Et ils lui en veulent un peu.

-Oh je vois", dit Caitline en rougissant de sa curiosité.

Un silence pesant s'abattit et personne n'osa plus parler. C'est alors que le chariot à friandises arriva ce qui remit tout le monde de bonne humeur. Après avoir grignoté quelques bonbons, la conversation reprit:

-Nous sommes tous à Gryffondor, dit Lily.

-Oui et j'espère que toi aussi, dit sirius.

-Je ne sais pas, on ne m'a rien dit;

-Tu le sauras sûrement ce soir, après l'attribution des 1ères années, enchaîna Lily. Tu dois aussi savoir que les objets moldus ne fonctionnent pas dans l'enceinte de l'école. Dumbledore est le directeur. Il est très gentil, c'est sûrement lui qui t'a permis de garder Torok car généralement les chiens ne sont pas autorisés.

-Et aussi, il y a 2 préfets pour chaque maison, désignés à partir de la 5ème année. D'ailleurs, dit Rémus en regardant ces amis, je suis préfet cette année! Je vais pouvoir vous surveiller et vous punir maintenant, continua t-il en rigolant.

-On va surtout pouvoir enlever des points aux Serpentards, rétorqua Sirius;

-Oui dit Lily, chaque année a lieu le tournoi des quatre maisons avec à la fin une coupe pour la maison gagnante. Ca marche avec un système de points que les préfets et les profs ont la possibilité de donner ou d'enlever.

-Nous avons toujours gagner", dit fièrement James.

Le reste de la conversation tourna sur le Quidditch et autres choses très intéressantes lorsque finalement le train arriva à destination. Les quatre amis descendirent suivis par Caitline, lorsque la voie de Hagrid résonna:

-"Les première année, par ici, venez tous par là."

Caitline s'arrêta lorsque son regard croisa la stature imposante de Hagrid.

-"C'est Hagrid, notre garde- chasse. Il habite dans une cabane, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Il s'occupe de faire traverser le lac aux 1ères années. Viens, montons dans une calèche." dit Lily.

Caitline la suivit et s'installa à côté de Sirius étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de place ailleurs. Ce dernier lui sourit lorsqu'elle monta. Elle lui rendit son sourire et aperçut ses yeux pour la première fois; Il avait de très beaux yeux d'un bleu très clair dans lesquels se perdit Caitline un instant avant de se ressaisir et de s'assoire. La conversation reprit très vite sur la Cérémonie qui allait se dérouler et durant laquelle Caitline irait dans sa maison.

Lorsque le convoi de diligences traversa le parc, Sirius dit:

"Voila le château de Poudlard et son parc. Tu verras mieux demain, c'est très grand."

A peine avait-il finit de parler que la calèche s'arrêta et ils descendirent. Caitline suivit ses amis lorsque ceux ci gravirent les marches de pierre menant à la porte de chêne de l'entrée. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur du château, elle fut émerveillée devant la splendeur et la grandeur des lieux. Tout à coups, elle entendit un grand "SPLASH" à côté d'elle et pu voir que les dalles du sol étaient mouillées. Des élèves essayaient de se mettre à l'abri de ses bombes à eau qui tombaient du plafond lorsque Rémus arriva et l'entraîna à toutes vitesse vers une autre salle.

"C'est Peeves, lui expliqua t-il, l'esprit frappeur du château; Il adore jouer des tours aux élèves, en particulier pour la rentrée;" Ils se trouvaient dans une salle immense avec 4 grandes tables disposées parallèlement et qui faisaient face à une 5ème ou siégeaient de nombreux sorciers et sorcières.

Certainement les professeurs songea Caitline.

Les élèves étaient installés sur les autres tables, chacune correspondant à une maison, lui dit Rémus. Soudain un professeur arriva et lui demanda de le suivre. Elle s'arrêta à la table des professeurs à côté d'un personnage avec une très longue barbe couleur argent et des lunettes en forme de demi- lune. il avait l'air très vieux? Caitline sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du directeur: le professeur Dumbledore. Il prit la parole pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux "lèves et annonça:

"Avant la répartition des premières année, je tiens à vous présenter une nouvelle élève: Miss Caitline Harper. Elle nous vient d'une école située en Europe et elle entre directement en 6ème année. Maintenant elle va mettre le Choixpeau pour savoir à quelle maison elle appartient".

Le Choipeaux avait fait sa chanson qui différait de celles des autres années comme à chaque fois. Lorsque Caitline s'avança vers le tabouret, ses mains tremblaient. Elle s'assit et mis le Choipeaux sur sa tête:

-"GRYFFONDOR", cria ce dernier.

Des applaudissements et des cris de joie fusèrent de la table des Gryffondor et plus précisément des Maraudeurs. Caitline se dépêcha de remettre le Choixpeau à sa place, se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et alla s'installer avec ses nouveaux amis. Ils la félicitèrent et attendirent que la répartition se termine. Quelques élèves vinrent à Gryffondor et ils y furent chaleureusement accueillis. Après la répartition, Dumbledore reprit la parole:

"Je tiens à vous souhaiter une bonne année scolaire et aussi à vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite est toujours INTERDITE comme son nom l'indique. Maintenant, bon appétit!!"

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit à ces dernières paroles et toutes sortes de plats apparurent sur les tables. Les maraudeurs mangèrent dans la bonne humeur et préparaient déjà divers plans et farces à faire aux Serpentards cette année. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Rémus et la 2ème préfète de Gryffondor s'occupèrent des premières années et donnèrent aussi le nouveau mot de passe aux autres. Caitline suivit Lily jusqu'aux dortoirs des filles:

"- Tu peux prendre le lit à côté du mien si tu veux, dit Lily...Tu verras, tu vas vite t'habituer ici, dit-elle à sa voisine en la voyant regarder partout autour d'elle. Demain on te fera visiter l'école si tu veux.

-Oui je veux bien... ça m'évitera de me perdre.

-Oh, tu sais, quand je suis arrivée, je me perdais au moins une fois par jour. Le pire c'est dans les cachots.

Lily rit en voyant la tête de son amie.

-Vous avez des cachots, des vrais?

-oui, pourquoi?

-Dans mon ancienne école, il n'y en avait pas et on nous avait raconté plein d'histoires effrayantes. On disait que les cachots étaient utilisés pour la magie noire et qu'ils étaient remplis de monstres.

-Ah bon?! Tu verras, y a rien d'effrayant ici. C'est juste un peu humide et sale. T'étais à l'école ou avant?

-Dans une école en Europe, pas très connue. Elle n'était pas très grande. Répondit évasivement Caitline.

-Ah! Et pourquoi t'es venue ici?

-On a déménagé, pour des raisons familiales, répondit-elle. Bon, je crois que je vais me coucher, je suis épuisée? Termina-t-elle. Bonne nuit Lily.

-Bonne nuit", répondit cette dernière.

Lily se coucha mais ne put s'endormir. Les paroles de sa camarade lui trottaient dans l'esprit:

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit d'ou elle venait ni pourquoi? Et pourquoi avoir couper court la conversation?

De toutes façons, se dit la jeune fille, si elle veut nous en parler, elle nous le diras d'elle même.

Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées, bercée par les ronflements sourds de Torok couché entre les deux lits.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus malgré tout et le prochain arrive bien vite!!

**Althea**


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le troisième chapitre, que je poste un peu en avance car je pars vendredi pour quatre jours sans connexion internet, donc je ne pourrai pas poster ce week end.

Mais je pense bien que ma vie ne vous intéresse pas des masses lol!!

Encore un grand MERCI à **Lia Sail **pour sa review très entoushiaste qui m'a fait grand plaisir!!! Oui pas de Peter dans ma fic, à l'époque ou je l'ai commencée (il y a maintenant 3ans et demi) j'ai préféré l'envoyer ailleurs parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu être vraiment gentille avec lui lol!

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai dépassé la cinquantaine de lecture pour les deux premiers chapitres!! Je ne pensais pas que cette fic attirerait autant de lecteur, bien que je n'ai qu'une seule et unique reviweuse lol!

Enfin, voilà le chapitre 3 où l'on commence à en apprendre un peu plus sur le secret de Caitline...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**: La lettre

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Caitline s'éveilla, elle se demanda ou elle se trouvait l'espace d'un instant. Puis tout lui revint en m"moire: elle se trouvait à poudlard, dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor et c'était son premier jour de cours! A cette pensée, elle sauta hors du lit et vit que Lily était déjà réveillée, cette dernière n'étant plus dans son lit mais à la salle de bain. Caitline attendit donc qu'elle en sortit pour y aller se préparer.

"-Salut, bien dormi? demanda Lily

- Oui très bien et toi?

-Comme un loir! Alors, première journée de cours, tu te sent en forme pour attaquer?

-Oui, ça peut aller, un peu stressée, mais bon, on fait avec.

-C'est normal au début, tu verras, tu vas vite t'y faire. Allez prépare toi, on va y aller."

Caitline se dépêcha de se préparer et alla rejoindre son amie.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle ou elles retrouvèrent Remus, Sirius et James qui se précipita sur Lily.

"-Viens, assied-toi, dit Sirius à Caitline en lui désignant la place qu'il lui avait gardé à ses côtés. La jeune fille s'installa après avoir salué Remus. Ce dernier ne resta pas longtemps et disparut chercher les emplois du temps des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'il revint avec ceux pour ses amis et leur donna, les jeunes hommes (James et Sirius) firent plusieurs remarques:

"-Oh non, on commence par deux heures de potions!

-Avec les Serpentards en plus! Continua Sirius.

-Et regarde, on a encore SACM avec eux, cette année, enchaîna James

-C'est un problème? demanda Caitline

-Oui c'en est un ...pour eux, dit Remus.

-Un gros problème même, dit Sirius, on va encore devoir supporter Snivellus et son copain Malefoy.

-C'est qui, demanda Caitline

-Tu vois celui aux cheveux blonds décolorés avec un autre aux cheveux noirs tout gras. Ce sont eux. Ils sont détestables au possible.

-Severus n'est pas détestable, le coupa Remus, Ce n'est qu'une de vos victimes.

-...victimes...?

-On aime bien l'embêter avec James, se justifia Sirius.

-L'humilier tu veux dire, rétorqua Remus

-...Oui...si tu veux, marmonna Sirius.

-Bon, c'est l'heure d'y aller." dit Lily, terminant ainsi la conversation qui risquait de mal tourner.

Ils arrivèrent dans les cachots et Caitline frissonna.

"-Tu as froid? S'inquiéta Sirius

-Non non, ça va, c'est juste que... vous faites vraiment cours dans des cachots?

-Ben oui, mais juste pour les potions."

Le professeur arriva et ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle.

La journée se passa plutôt bien pour Caitline hormis le cour d'histoire de la magie, matière dans laquelle elle avait du mal. La jeune fille se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque pour commencer le devoir donné par le professeur. La porte grinça bruyamment lorsque Caitline la poussa. La bibliothécaire lui fit les gros yeux et Caitline comprit que dans ce lieu, le silence était roi; Elle alla donc s'installer sans faire de bruit. Lorsqu'au bout d'une heure, elle vit qu'elle n'avait écrit que quelques lignes, elle se décida à aller chercher des renseignements dans tous les livres disponibles. Elle se dirigea vers le rayon HISTOIRE ou elle passa plusieurs minutes avant de se décider pour certains livres qui lui paraissaient intéressant pour son devoir. Elle se dirigea vers sa table ou elle était installée quand soudain elle heurta une personne de plein fouet. Tous ces livres tombèrent à terre et s'éparpillèrent. Le jeune homme se baissa pour les lui ramasser lorsqu'elle s'exclama:

"-Sirius! Que fait tu ici? Je ne pensais pas que c'était pas ton endroit de prédilection?

- En effet ça ne l'est pas. Mais comme ça faisait plus d'une heure que tu étais partie, on a commencé à s'inquiéter et je suis venu voir où tu étais. Et je te retrouve sous une pile de livres!

-Oui je sais, mais je n'ai rien compris en histoire de la magie ce matin! Alors je suis venue pour m'avancer dans le devoir.

-Tu sais, je suis assez doué en histoire, si tu veux je peux t'aider!

-Oui ça m'arrangerait bien! Tu es sur, ça ne t'ennui pas?

-Mais non, t'inquiète! Allez viens, il est l'heure d'aller manger", conclut Sirius.

Caitline rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en compagnie du maraudeur. Là ils retrouvèrent James et Lily en compagnie de Remus.

"-Ou était tu? demanda Lily

-A la bibliothèque, je faisais des recherches pour le devoir d'histoire pour la semaine prochaine.

-Elle a quelques problèmes dans cette matière, expliqua Sirius.

-Et il a proposé de m'aider!

-Sirius!?! Ah bon ... s'étonna Lily.

-Ben oui, je suis doué en histoire", rétorqua Sirius.

La conversation s'acheva là- dessus car les plats venaient d'apparaître. La soirée se passa bien et tout le monde alla se coucher dans la bonne humeur après avoir fait leurs devoirs.

La semaine se passa relativement bien, malgré le fait qu'elle se perdit plus d'une fois. Elle aimait bien les matières enseignées à Poudlard, en particulier les cours de SACM et de botanique. En revanche, les cours de divination n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. En fait, ça avait plutôt mal commencé: C'était mercredi matin, Caitline montait avec ses amis dans la tour et s'installa.

Le professeur Trelawney s'installa et se présenta. Tout se passait relativement bien lorsque soudain elle entra dans une sorte de transe. Elle devint soudain absente et sa voix semblait venir d'outre-tombe:

"Un grand malheur frappera encore cette école cette année...une mort certaine attend l'un de vous...le danger la guette...il viendra la réclamer..."Elle redevint lucide mais ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens:"Encore un cette année...enfin une plutôt...oui...le sinistros...je l'ai vu... il vous guette", dit-elle en pointant son doigts vers Caitline.

Un froid glacial s'abattit sur la salle de classe et tous les regards étaient braqués vers la jeune fille.

"-Ce n'est rien, dit Lily, tous les ans elle prédit la mort de l'un d'entre nous, mais aucun n'est mort jusqu'a présent.

-Ah d'accord", répondit Caitline visiblement désorientée par les mots du professeur;

A la sortie du cour, ses amis la rejoignirent.

"Ca va aller? demanda James

-Oui oui, je crois, dit-elle en s'éloignant en direction du lac. (Et la elle se jette dedans et l'histoire est finie! Mais non je rigole!)

-Et ben, qu'est-ce que t'attend, dit Remus à Sirius, rattrape la!" Le jeune homme fonça en direction de Caitline et la rattrapa en moins de deux.

"-Ce n'est rien, dit-il à la jeune fille en l'attrapant par le bras, elle raconte souvent ce genre de choses.

-Oui mais pourquoi moi? Je n'ai rien demandé! Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi?

-Je sais, dit-il en la prenant dans ces bras et en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, je sais, mais il ne faut pas la prendre au sérieux. Elle délire beaucoup. Jamais personne n'est mort jusqu'à présent et ça n'arrivera pas."

Le ciel s'assombrit soudain et une pluie fine commença à tomber, mouillant les deux jeunes gens.

"Viens, rentrons", dit Sirius. La jeune fille le suivit et essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. La pluie s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue.

En repensant à tous ces événements, Caitline se dit qu'elle avait peut-être exagérée mais sur le coup, elle avait eu un tel choc qu'elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Tout le stress accumulé, les tensions et ça, ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase ; Elle s'était libérée et maintenant, elle se sentait beaucoup plus apaisée. Son ventre, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait rien mangé, la tira de ses pensées. Elle s'habilla et descendit à la salle commune ou l'attendait ses amis. Ils se rendirent ensuite à la Grande Salle.

« -Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda Sirius

-Ca va mieux, dit-elle, je me sens beaucoup plus calme et plus sereine.

-Alors on peut peut-être aller faire un peu de quidditch : il y a bientôt un match contre Poufsouffle et je voudrais bien m'entraîner, proposa James.

-Très peu pour moi, dit Remus !

-Je veux bien venir mais juste en tant que spectatrice, dit Caitline

-Oui, moi aussi. Nous voulons voir les pros à l'œuvre. Dit Lily en riant

-OK, c'est partit, on y va ! » Dit Sirius

Les deux jeunes filles suivirent James et Sirius jusqu'au terrain de quidditch après avoir déjeuner. Ces derniers enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'élevèrent du sol. Les filles s'étaient installées dans une tribune d'où elles pouvaient voir tout le terrain. Elles admirent les 2 garçons faire des tours et attraper les balles ou encore poursuivre le Vif d'Or. Au bout d'un moment, Lily remarqua que sa compagne suivait Sirius des yeux et ne le lâchait plus. Elle se tut mais souris intérieurement en voyant son amie. C'est vrai qu'ils iraient bien ensemble songea-t-elle. En effet, elle avait remarqué que Sirius avait craqué pour la petite brune mais elle venait de s'apercevoir que, à première vue, c'était réciproque. Elle décida de garder le silence sur sa découverte et de laisser les autres s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes. Elle se promit néanmoins de questionner la jeune fille lorsqu'elles auraient un moment.

Caitline, quand à elle regardait le jeune homme avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle se sentait bien, il n'y avait plus rien autour d'elle, juste ce garçon aux longs cheveux noirs, assis sur son balai et volant dans un ciel magnifiquement bleu où se répandait les rayons du soleil, inondant son visage.

Sirius était plutôt « bien fait » et la jeune fille admirait les moindres mouvements de son corps, sentant une douce chaleur envahir son être tout entier lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. C'est alors qu'il arriva vers elle :

«-Tu veux aller faire un tour dans les airs ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Maintenant ?! Répondit Caitline surprise par cette demande.

-Oui maintenant, aller, monte, » répondit Sirius en lui prenant la main.

La jeune fille monta derrière lui en s'accrochant à sa taille.

« -Tu es prête ?

-Oui c'est bon. »

Ils s'élevèrent doucement d'abord puis la vitesse augmenta progressivement. Caitline sentait le vent caresser son visage et son corps tandis qu'ils volaient au-dessus du parc de Poudlard. A leur droite se trouvait le château, imposant, faisant face au lac dont la surface plane était effleurée par le peu de vent qu'il soufflait en bas. A leur gauche s'étendait une forêt. La forêt interdite songea Caitline. On pouvait voir une rivière qui la traversait et qui allait se jeter dans un petit lac au centre de la forêt ou l'on distinguait une petite île avec quelques arbres parsemés ici et là. Ils se contemplèrent ce tableau idyllique pendant 10 bonnes minutes. C'était une vue particulièrement romantique et Caitline se sentait bien malgré le froid qui devenait de plus en plus pesant. Elle frissonna malgré elle. Sirius comprit et dit :

« - Tu veux rentrer ? Il commence à être tard.

- Oui je veux bien. »

Ils redescendirent et Sirius alla se poser près du terrain de quidditch. Il descendit rapidement de son balai ce qui désiquilibra Caitline. La jeune fille vit le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse fulgurante quand soudain, elle sentit deux bras la rattraper et se refermer sur elle. Elle leva la tête et vit deux prunelles bleues briller au milieu d'une masse sombre. Son regard bleu ciel brillait de mille feux. Sirius, quand à lui, observait Caitline et vit que dans son regard, brillait encore la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé quelques instants plus tôt. Il resserra son étreinte, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Caitline. Elle était si bien, enfermée dans ces bras, contre son corps musclé (certainement grâce au quidditch). Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rester ici, comme ça, avec lui pour tout le restant de sa vie. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Sirius rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille lorsque………le destin frappa. Il apparut avec quatre pattes et une truffe humide.

« -Torok ! s'exclama Caitline, mais que fait tu ici ?

-Il doit sûrement avoir faim, il n'est pas loin de midi

-Oui tu as raison » dit Caitline en regardant son interlocuteur. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle rougit en repensant à ce qui avait failli se produire avant qu Torok n'arrive. « Aller viens » lança t-elle à son fidèle huskie. Les deux jeunes gens, accompagnés du chien, repartirent en direction du château. Ils allèrent dans la salle commune pour que Sirius puisse poser son balai et ils partirent ensemble vers la Grande salle. Leurs trois amis étaient déjà installés et oh !...surprise ! Une 4ème personne était installée avec eux, une fille assise à côté de Remus. Sirius et Caitline s'avancèrent et s'installèrent quand Remus dit :

« -Sirius, Caitline, je vous présente Marie. Marie, voici le reste de mes amis, Caitline et Sirius.

-Enchantée, dit Caitline

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, dit cette dernière, Remus m'a tellement parlé de vous.

-Ah oui ! En bien j'espère ! Dit Sirius

-T'inquiète Pat, tu me connais !

-Oui ben justement ! » dit Sirius en rigolant.

Le repas se passa bien et les Maraudeurs apprirent Que Marie était en 5ème année et ils s'étonnèrent de ne l'avoir jamais vue avant. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas eue assez de B.U.S.E. dans son ancien collège et qu'elle avait préférée venir à Poudlard, refaire une 5ème année.

Remus et elle sortaient ensemble depuis hier. Ils passèrent une bonne après midi (malgré les devoirs à faire) et la journée se termina gaiement au bord du lac, le soleil étant de la partie.

Fin septembre arriva rapidement, amenant avec lui les premiers vents de l'hiver qui s'annonçait précoce. L'humeur de Caitline s'en ressentait et celle-ci avait perdu un peu de sa joie de vivre. Le dernier week-end du mois, Caitline reçu une lettre de ses parents, la première depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. C'était un mercredi ; Lorsque Caitline vit une petite chouette beige se diriger vers elle, elle reconnut tout de suite Mara, la chouette e ses parents ; Caitline détacha la lettre de la patte de Mara et laissa cette dernière manger la faim de son assiette. Caitline avait terriblement envie de lire la lettre mais elle préférait être seule pour le faire. Elle la rangea donc et attendit patiemment la fin du cour de potion à 15h pour se précipiter à la bibliothèque ou elle s'installa dans un coin à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle sortit la lettre de sa poche et en commença la lecture :

_Coucou ma puce,_

_Nous espérons que tu vas bien et que ta rentrée c'est bien passé. Je pense que tu as vite su te faire des amis, te connaissant, je suis sure que oui._

_Ton père et moi pensons qu'il est temps que tu apprennes ce qu'il s'est réellement passé le 25 août dernier. Nous avons été attaqué par des mangemorts qui travaillaient pour Voldemort. Voldemort est le descendant de Salazard Serpentard. Si ils nous ont attaqués, c'était pour te capturer et te mener à Voldemort. En effet il a besoin de toi, de ton sang plus particulièrement, pour accomplir une prophétie. Ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolée de devoir t'apprendre tout ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que tu saches……………….. Pour pouvoir te défendre au besoin. Ton père est actuellement à la recherche de Voldemort pour l'empêcher de te trouver.Je t'ai joint la prophétie ou du moins une partie car nous n'avons pas le reste. J'espère de tout cœur que ça ira bien pour toi ; Nous avons hâte de te revoir ton père et moi. Nous t'aimons très fort et te faisons de gros bisous._

_Maman_

_PS : Ci-joint la prophétie que nous avons récupérée. J'espère que tu nous répondras vite._

Caitline en serait tombée par terre si elle n'était déjà pas assise. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se calmer. Dehors le ciel s'était brusquement assombri et il y avait de gros nuages noirs. La jeune fille prit la 2ème feuille et commença à la déplier. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, ne sachant que faire. Ses mains continuèrent à déplier la feuille avant qu'elle ne trouve une réponse à sa question. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la première ligne……….

* * *

Je sais, je suis sadique de couper à ce moment là, hein!! Mais c'est pour vous faire réagir, même si je reçois que des insultes, c'est pas grave lol!

Non, restons sérieux lol, vu que ma fic est tout de même lue, je posterai la suite, avec ou sans (je préférerais avec quand même!) reviews, surtout que j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 17!!

Ah, petite précision, j'ai commencée cette fic il y a longtemps et vous verrez que le style s'améliore au fur et à mesure des chapitres, enfin j'espère lol. J'ai aussi publié un OS en rapport avec cette fic, mais dont le personnage principal n'apparait que vers le chapitre 13 ou 14...

Kiss à vous tous et à bientôt!!

**Althea**


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou à tous!!

Je suis enfin rentrée de vacances, avec deux jours de retard ( foutue voiture lol) et je meprcipite donc pour vous mettre le chapitre 4!

J'ai dépassé les 100 lectures pour cette fic, c'est génial! Mais toujours pas de réactions de votre part...snifff

Heureusement que **Lia Sail** est là!! Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme, ça me fait super plaisir!!!

Les autres, ça ne vous dispense pas de m'en laisser aussi, lol!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 4** : La prophétie.

« A l'aube de ses 17 ans, de son sang naîtra le pouvoir absolu. Une jeune fille, descendante d'un fondateur, transmettra son pouvoir et amènera à la destruction du monde. »

Là s'arrêtait la prophétie. Caitline n'en revenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire……..elle ne voulait pas y croire. En dessous de la prophétie se trouvait un PS : « comment va Torok ? J'espère qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop mais je ne pense pas vu qu'il y a beaucoup de monde il doit avoir des tas de choses à faire. Justement je voulais te parler de lui ; ce n'est pas un simple Huskie : il a un pouvoir. Il arrive à discerner le bien du mal chez une personne. Il peut ainsi te prévenir si tu es face à un ami ou un ennemi. Il peut aussi savoir si la personne est réellement humaine ou non. Cela te sera très utile pour……..plus tard. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore t'as autorisé à le garder auprès de toi.Bon je pense que j'ai tout dit. J'espère te revoir bientôt ma chérie. »

Caitline était abasourdie. pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à elle ? Tout son univers venait de s'écrouler autour d'elle, tout ce qu'elle croyait sur se révélait incertain. Elle se retrouvait seule face à tous les dangers qui se dressaient devant elle. Elle était seule………avec Torok. Cette seule pensée lui redonna un peu de courage mais qui s'évanouit bien vite. Le ciel était sombre, les nuages, menaçants. La jeune fille s'aperçut alors qu'elle était quasiment dans le noir total. Elle s'était isolée dans le coin le plus reculé de la bibliothèque et n'avait pas vu la nuit tombée. Elle se décida à repartir quand Sirius arriva :

« - Ah tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout ! Que fait tu à la bibliothèque à une heure pareille et dans le noir en plus ?

-J'avais envie d'être seule. J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents.

-c'est pour ça que tu fait une drôle de tête ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Non, non ça va bien.

-Allez viens, allons manger. » Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Caitline se laissa faire et le suivit en direction de la Grande Salle. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis, toujours main dans la main, chose que remarqua Lily ; Elle voulut faire une remarque mais s'en abstint, voyant que Caitline n'allait pas bien. Cette dernière ne toucha pas à son repas et Rémus lui en fit la remarque. Elle grignota quelques morceaux pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Elle monta se coucher directement pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Lily quand celle- ci monta se coucher et s'endormit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle ne se sentait pas mieux que la veille. Plus la journée passait, plus elle se sentait abattue. Elle ne mangeait pas, ne parlait pas, ne souriait plus ce qui déplut fortement à Sirius. Elle avait aussi abandonné les cours de rattrapage en Histoire de la Magie. Au bout de quelques jours à ce rythme, les Maraudeurs commencèrent à s'inquiéter, chacun demandant à l'autre si il savait ce que Caitline avait, pourquoi elle était comme ça…….et personne ne savait rien.

Deux semaines et demie s'écoulèrent et il s'avéra que ce jour était celui des vacances. L'humeur des élèves s'en ressentait. La plupart repartaient chez eux en ce mercredi 22 octobre pour la durée des vacances. Des bagages et des valises en tout genre encombraient le hall du château et Caitline n'allait guère mieux. Avec les jours qui s'étaient écoulé, elle avait vu son effroi face à sa destinée diminuer peu à peu sans pour autant reprendre le dessus ; Mais son moral s'améliora d'autant que le soleil refaisait petit à petit surface dans le ciel ombrageux. En effet Caitline aimait bien le soleil mais elle adorait par-dessus tout la neige. « Lorsque la nature est recouverte de neige et de gel, c'est comme si le temps s'est arrêté. » disait elle souvent ; Et l'hiver arrivait à grands pas ; Nous étions déjà fin octobre et le temps s'étaient sensiblement refroidit ; Le soir même, Caitline repensa à tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête depuis la lettre ; elle avait pensé à toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables, jusqu'à celle de se supprimer pour empêcher Voldemort de la trouver. Mais Caitline était une battante et elle pensa finalement que la meilleure solution était de lutter, de trouver de quoi parlait réellement cette Prophétie. D'essayer de faire quelque chose pour contrer le destin qui s'étendait devant elle. Au début, elle pensa à mettre ses amis au courant mais ensuite elle se dit que cela les mettrait trop en danger. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, elle tenait trop à eux…à lui surtout ; A cette pensée elle remarqua ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer. Elle avait toujours refusé cette idée, c'était impensable, elle ne le connaissait que depuis un mois. Ce n'était pas possible mais elle ne pouvait nier ses sentiments ; c'était réel, elle était amoureuse. Et elle savait que c'était réciproque. Mais elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Elle décida d'attendre encore un peu qu'il fasse le premier pas, jusqu'à la sortie à pré-au-lard. Si il devait se passer quelque chose se serrait sûrement à ce moment là.

La plupart des élèves seraient occupés ailleurs et les profs ne seraient pas sans cesse sur le dos de leurs élèves. Elle se résolut donc à attendre jusqu'au 30 octobre avant d'entreprendre quelque chose.

Elle se sentait mieux depuis qu'elle avait pris une décision. Caitline voulut aller à la bibliothèque mais elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà tard. Elle alla se coucher et passa la meilleure nuit qu'elle avait jamais passé depuis des semaines.

Le lendemain elle enfila prestement un jean avec un col roulé blanc crème et natta ses cheveux châtain. Elle se dépêcha de finir de se préparer en se souvenant qu'elle pouvait aller à la bibliothèque autant qu'elle le voulait puisque c'était les vacances. Elle s' y rendit donc directement. Elle alla s'installer à une table pour relire la lettre de sa mère qu'elle avait apportée. Elle en retenu un mot : Prophétie. Elle se dirigea donc vers le rayon des sortilèges et enchantements. Elle y trouva plusieurs livres qu'elle jugea intéressant et commença à les lire.

La matinée tirait à sa fin et Caitline se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. Elle n'avait rien trouvé dans ces vieux livres et avait un peu perdu de son entrain de la veille. Elle partit chercher quelque chose à grignoter quand soudain elle tomba sur Lily.

« - Ah tu es là. Mais ou as-tu passé ta matinée ? Nous voulions savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous au bord du lac pour fainéanter cette après midi. Il y a encore un léger brin de soleil et bien couvert nous n'aurons pas froid.

-Oui je veux bien mais je vais aller manger d'abord.

-Justement j'y allais ; allez viens ! Je meurs de faim. » Dit-elle en entraînant la jeune fille à sa suite. Elles rejoignirent les garçons qui leurs avaient gardés des places avec eux. C'est tout naturellement que Caitline alla s'asseoir à côté d'un Sirius qui affichait un sourire rayonnant depuis qu'il l'avait vu entrer dans la pièce.

« -Alors bien dormi ?lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant un peu de place à sa droite.

-Très bien . Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi comme ça.

-je suis content que tu ailles mieux, lui glissa-t-il discrètement à l'oreille. Pendant quelques jours je me suis inquiété de voir que tu n'allais pas bien.

-Il ne fallait pas, j'étais juste fatiguée. »Répondit-elle.

Ils passèrent une bonne après midi aux abords du lac dont une fine pellicule de glace recouvrait la surface.

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement et les recherches de Caitline n'avançaient pas mais elle ne se décourageait pas pour autant.

Aujourd'hui était le jour prévu pour la sortie à pré-au-lard et c'était aussi Halloween. Rémus avait convaincu les autres préfets d'organiser un bal pour l'occasion .Caitline s'était dit qu'elle irait chercher sa robe au village sorcier et elle se promit aussi d'aller fureter dans la librairie.

Ils partirent en début d'après midi pour l'unique village sorcier qui existait.

Bien entendu, Sirius lui fit visiter le village mais il omis de lui mentionner la cabane hurlante, sachant que son ami ne serait pas content s'il savait qu'il le mettait ainsi en danger, aussi moindre soit-il.

Dans l'après midi, ils rejoignirent leurs amis aux Trois- Balais pour déguster une bièreaubeurre.

« -alors vous avez fait quoi ? demanda James

-Sirius m'as fait visiter le village, c'est vraiment un endroit très intéressant ; On s'est aussi arrêté acheter des bonbons, dit-elle en montrant un énorme sac remplie de friandises en tout genres.

-Et vous, vous avez fait quoi ?...Ah d'accord, je vois. Se répondit-il en voyant les deux couples s'embrasser. Eh oh ! Je vous parle ! Y a quelqu'un ?

-Hum…….on s'est un peu baladés, dit James.

-Bon s'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerais bien faire un tour à la librairie. On se voit tout à l'heure. » Dit Caitline en finissant sa bièreaubeurre.

Elle sortit et partit en direction de la librairie que Sirius lui avait montrée.

Lorsqu'elle entra elle se sentit tout de suite à l'aise parmi ces montagnes d'ouvrages. Elle commença par regarder les différents rayons et en trouva un, Mythes et Légendes, qu'elle se jura de venir revoir tout à l'heure, pour son plaisir personnel. Elle fouilla la librairie pendant une bonne heure quand tout à coup, au fond d'une allée sombre, elle dénicha une étagère intitulée « Prophéties ». Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de livres, couverts de poussière et, pour certains, en plus ou moins bon état.

« Prophétie des dragons », « Les Prophéties les plus connues », « comment déchiffrer une Prophétie ? »…..Ce n'est sûrement pas dans ceux-la que je vais trouver quelque chose. Cette prophétie n'est pas connue, sinon maman aurait eu la suite et me l'aurait donnéese dit-elle en parcourant les livres du regard. Soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur un vieux grimoire : « Prophéties anciennes et oubliées. » ; La couverture était pleine de poussière et le livre paraissait extrêmement vieux bien que peu usé par le temps. Caitline souffla légèrement dessus pour enlever la couche de poussière accumulée par années et entreprit d'ouvrir le grimoire. Le titre était écrit d'une écriture très fine et élégante sur la première page. Caitline la tourna pour s'intéresser à la première prophétie du recueil.

« -Alors vous avez passé une bonne après midi ? demanda Lily

-Oui très bonne, répondit Sirius en souriant à l'évocation de cette fabuleuse journée passée en compagnie de Caitline.

En arrivant à la lisière du village, ils s'étaient assis sur un gros rocher qui surplombait la plaine ou coulait une petite rivière qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt interdite. C'est ici que Sirius s'était lancé :

-Tu sais qu'il y a un bal ce soir, pour Halloween ?

-Oui je suis au courant.

-Et….euh……et bien……je voulais savoir si tu avais prévu d'y aller ?

-Bien sur, pourquoi ? Pas toi , s'étonna-t-elle.

-Si, si bien évidement, mais….mais…tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?

-Je ne vais pas y aller toute seule !

-Non, mais, je veux dire, il y a déjà quelqu'un de précis avec qui tu y vas ?

-Ah…..en fait…..non, avoua-t-elle. Et toi ?

-j'ai eu quelques demandes mais je ne sais pas encore. Justement, tu voudrais pas….enfin ça te plairait de…..d'y aller avec moi ?

Caitline se mit à rire en voyant la tête de son camarade : il était devenu rouge pivoine et avait perdu un peu de son aspect digne et raffiné qui faisaient parti de son assurance habituelle. A ce moment, on aurait dit un gamin surpris en train de faire une grosse bêtise.

« -Ben quoi ? C'est si drôle que ça ?se frustra-t-ilen voyant que la jeune fille continuait à rire.

-C'est pas ça mais si tu voyait ta tête….Elle reprit ses esprits avec peine. Bien sur que je veux y aller avec toi, idiot ! Tu ne t'en serais pas douté ? »

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se mit à rire avec Caitline qui n'avait pu se retenir plus longtemps.

Oui, vraiment une très bonne journée songea-t-il.

« -C'est quoi ce sourire béat ?demanda James en rigolant.

-Quoi, quel sourire ?

-Mais toi voyons….. ; ah je vois ! Notre cher Patmol repense à une charmante Gryffondor de 6ème année !

-Mais non, c'est juste une amie. Protesta ce dernier.

-Tu l'as invité pour le bal ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Tu ressent plus que de l'amitié pour elle ! dit James avec un sourire triomphant.

-Bon d'accord, c'est vrai. Je l'aime bien. Avoua-t-il à son meilleur ami.

-Oh, « tu l'aimes bien ».C'est tout, ce serait pas plus que bien par hasard ? Ca serait pas « tu l'aimes » tout court ? »Sirius vira une nouvelle fois au rouge sans rendre compte.

« -Ah tu vois ! J'avais raison ! Pat est amoureux !! Chantonna James plus que ravi.

-Mmh, si tu le dis. »

Les autres ne dirent rien mais Lily sourit intérieurement car elle l'avait déjà deviné depuis bien longtemps.

« -Et elle, Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense de tout ça ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Et ben, je sais pas trop. Je pense qu'elle m'aime bien.

-Ah, tu penses. »

Il promena son regard sur le siège vide à sa gauche et aperçut une feuille qui traînait par terre .Il ramassa et en lu une phrase. Il devint tout blanc et sortit en trombe des Trois Balais pour se diriger vers la librairie. Ses amis n'en revenaient pas de la vitesse à laquelle il les avait plantés là. Après quelques questions, ils pensèrent que les propos qu'avait tenu James l'avaient mis mal à l'aise et qu'il avait préféré partir. Mais James ne croyait pas à cette explication. Il penchait plutôt pour la feuille qu'il avait ramassée. Il était décidé à en avoir le cœur net.

Caitline était en train de lire une des prophéties quand elle sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle.

Elle se retourna :

« -Sirius ?!Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Je te croyais aux Trois Balais avec les autres.

-Oui j'y étais ; En partant, tu as fait tombé ça, dit-il en lui tendant la lettre.

-Ma lettre ! s'exclama-t-elle…….Euh, tu n'as pas lu ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-C'est que…. Je n'aime pas qu'on lise mon courrier. Inventa-t-elle.

-Ah…pourtant elle était ouverte quand je l'ai trouvée ; Malgré moi, j'ai lu une phrase, une seule.

-QUOI ! Tu as lu MON courrier ! Mais tu te rends compte que c'est PERSONNEL ! Tu…..tu…tu n'aurais jamais du. Tu n'est qu'un…..

-Tu comptais me le dire ? Nous le dire à tous ?l'interrompit-il.

6vous dire quoi ?

-Cette histoire avec Voldemort et une prophétie.

-Quelle histoire ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ne fais pas celle qui comprend rien ! Je l'ai lue ! C'est la seule phrase que j'ai lu, je te le jure.

-Non je ne pensais pas vous mettre au courant, c'est trop risqué, trop dangereux.

-Et tu pensais qu'on ne l'apprendrais pas tôt ou tard ?...Enfin bon, laisse. Maintenant je le sais. Vas-tu enfin me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

-Je ne sais pas trop en fait. MA mère m'a envoyé une lettre pour m'expliquer pourquoi on s'était fait attaqué cet été. Elle m'a dit que c'était des mangemorts qui étaient venus me chercher car Voldemort doit accomplir une prophétie avec mon sang. Mais elle ne m'a donné qu'une partie de cette prophétie.

-Et tu essayes de trouver la suite ?

-Exactement et je pense que j'ai trouvé !dit-elle en exhibant fierment le vieux grimoire.

-« Prophéties anciennes et oubliés ». Et tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui regarde ! »dit-elle en ouvrant le livre à une page qui représentait deux personnages qui semblaient en conflit. La légende indiquait « G.G. et S.S. » A côté se trouvaient quelques lignes qui rassemblaient l'intégralité de la prophétie ;

« Non, dit-elle en refermant le livre, d'abord tu dois me jurer que tu ne diras rien aux autres ! Jure le moi !

-………

-Sirius ! Promet moi de ne rien leur dire avant…….avant que je trouve plus d'informations. »

Sirius ne répondit pas D'un côté il ne pouvait pas cacher ça à ses meilleurs amis ; Il leur faisait entièrement confiance. De l'autre côté, il y avait Caitline et son regard implorant. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et il savait qu'en livrant son secret, ça lui ferait du mal. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« -Sirius……s'il te plait….. »

* * *

Alors, comment vous l'avez trouvé ce petit chapitre???

A bientôt pour la suite!!

Bisousss

**Althea**


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde, c'est encore moi,lol!!

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à **Lia Sail: **je suis super contente que ça te plaise autant et je te remercie beaucoup de tes reviews de plus en plus enthousiaste!!! Kiss

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 5** : Le bal

« -Dis moi que tu ne leur dira rien.

-Bon d'accord, si tu veux. Mais tu me jures que tu me laisseras t'aider ?

-Si tu n'as pas peur je suis d'accord. Mais si ça devient trop dangereux……

-Je m'en fous, je veux t'aider. Et tu ne dois pas rester seule dans un moment pareil. Allez, viens là. Dit-il en la voyant qui commençait à pleurer. Il l'attira contre lui et elle se blottit contre son torse. Il se passa plusieurs minutes ainsi avant que ses pleurs ne cessent et qu'elle se calma.

« -Ca va mieux ?

-Oui, un peu. Excuse moi, mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit des choses comme ça.

- C'est rien, ce n'est pas grave. Tu as le droit de pleurer………..Au fait, tu as une robe pour ce soir ?

-Ce soir ?

-Oui, le bal ce soir…..Pour Halloween……Tu n'as pas oublié quand même ?

-Mais oui, le bal…….euh…..non, je n'ai pas encore ma robe.

-C'est pas dramatique, on peut encore s'arranger. Lui dit-il en souriant. Allez, viens, suis moi. »

Caitline le suivit mais s'arrêta devant le rayon qu'elle avait repéré en entrant.

« -Attend moi. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Dit-elle en s'engouffrant entre les deux rangées de livres. Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard en tenant un deuxième livre dans les mains._ « Les licornes, entre légende moldue et réalité »_

« -Pourquoi un livre sur les licornes ? Ne me dit pas que tu dois en trouver une ? Plaisanta Sirius ?

-Mais non, idiot. C'est pour mes lectures personnelles. J'adore les mythes et les légendes moldues.

-Idiot……merci beaucoup. Idiote toi-même. Dit un Sirius faussement outragé.

-Ah mais je ne vous permet pas, mon cher, répondit Caitline en prenant un air hautain.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. » Répondit ce dernier en l'attrapant et en commençant à lui faire des chatouilles. La jeune fille commença à rigoler et le soleil se remit à pointer et à inonder la librairie de ses rayons.

-« Arrête Sirius. Pas ici voyons. » Arriva-t-elle à dire en voyant les regards des autres personnes présentes

Il consentit à se calmer et elle en profita pour s'extirper de ses bras et se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer ses livres.

Ils sortirent du magasin et Sirius l'emmena dans une autre boutique où ils passèrent près d'une heure et demie pour trouver des tenues pour cette soirée.

Leurs achats terminés, ils repartirent en direction du château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en fin à leur salle commune, il était près de 18h00. Leurs amis les entendaient, confortablement installés dans des fauteuils autour du feu.

« -Ah ! Vous voilà enfin! Mais où étiez-vous passer ?

-Je n'avais pas de robe pour la soirée, alors on s'est arrêté en chemin. D'ailleurs, je monte me préparer. A tout à l'heure.

-Attend ! Je viens avec toi. » Dit Lily.

Les deux filles montèrent les escaliers menant à leur dortoir.

« -Alors tu vas au bal avec qui ? demanda Caitline. Bien sur ! C'est évident, tu y vas avec James.

-Effectivement j'y vais avec lui. Et toi ? Tu y vas avec qui ?

-en fait, j'y vais avec Sirius ; Il m'a demandé cette après midi. Dit Caitline en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain ; coupant court la conversation.

Elle prit sa douche et laissa sortit rapidement car il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps avant le commencement du bal. Elle sortit sa robe du sachet et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert ses livres. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de tout lire, Sirius ayant fait irruption dans la librairie. Elle fut tentée de se remettre à ses recherches mais ses pensées dérivèrent vers le jeune homme qui l'attendait en bas. Après tout, je peux bien m'accordé une soirée de repos pensa-t-elle.

Elle déposa les livres dans un de ses tiroirs en se promettant de s'y mettre dès le lendemain.

Caitline enfila sa robe, attacha ses cheveux et se maquilla un peu. Lorsque les deux filles furent prêtes, il était 19h00 tapantes. Elles descendirent les escaliers et arrivèrent dans leur Salle Commune. Caitline ne reconnut pas de suite les deux garçons qui se tenaient de dos, face à la cheminée. Ils les entendirent arrivées plus qu'ils ne les virent mais lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils furent émerveillés par la vision qui s'offrait à eux : Lily portait une robe bleue nuit, largement décolletée sur sa poitrine et qui lui descendait jusqu'aux mollets.

Caitline quand à elle avait mis une longue robe noire, dos nue, fendue sur un côté ce qui laissait apparaître ses longues jambes fines et ses bottines. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux châtains foncés en une queue de cheval qu'elle avait noué avec un ruban de velours rouge. Ils retombaient élégamment dans son dos, telle une cascade. Son maquillage faisait ressortir ses yeux bleu foncés.

Les deux filles sourirent en voyant leurs amis les regarder ainsi ; elles auraient eue exactement le même résultat si elles les avaient envoûtés. Caitline remarqua que le regard de Sirius brillait de fascination.

« -Tu es très jolie »lui dit-il en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

-Merci……dit-elle alors que son teint rosit légèrement, tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Sirius portait une grande robe de sorcier en velours sombre où courrait quelques fils dorés et s'autres rouges. Cette tenue faisait ressortir le bleu clair de ses yeux. Il lui tendit son bras et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle, à la suite de Lily et James. La salle était magnifiquement décorée et les tables avaient changé de disposition pour l'occasion. On pouvait trouver des tables pour 2, 4,6 ou8 personnes. Les quatre amis aperçurent Remus et Marie qui avaient réservés une table pour les 6 amis. Caitline prit place entre Remus et James et Marie, Sirius et Lily prirent place en face.

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée. Le repas était délicieux et Caitline en profita pleinement : elle dansa avec les trois garçons et aussi avec d'autres qui l'invitèrent mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas le moins du monde.

A un moment, elle vit venir vers elle un serpentard qui l'invita pour danser. Il avait les cheveux noirs et un gros nez crochu. Séverus Rogue se rappela Caitline. Elle accepta et il l'entraîna sur la piste. La musique se fit plus calme et il s'avéra que cette danse était un slow. Rogue en profita pour passer une main dans le dos nu de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna au contact de cette main sur sa peau. Plus les secondes passaient et plus sa main descendait bas. Inconsciemment, Caitline se raidit ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter la main de Rogue.

Sirius observait la scène depuis sa place. Il fulminait intérieurement. Comment ce sale petit furet puant aux cheveux gras ose-t-il mettre la main sur elle. A cette seule pensée, il se précipita sur le couple.

« -Tu permet. » dit-il à Rogue d'un ton hargneux. Il entraîna Caitline à l'autre bout de la piste.

« -Ca va, il ne t'as pas fait de mal ?

-Mais non je n'ai rien. »Le rassura-t-elle. Elle remarqua qu'il contenait tant bien que mal une fureur qui menaçait d'éclater à tout moment.

« -On peut sortir un instant. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici ! »Lui demanda –t-elle, espérant qu'il se calmerai plus vite à l'extérieur.

Sirius acquiesça et ils partirent côte à côte. En passant devant Rogue Sirius prit Caitline par la taille et la serra plus contre lui en faisant bien en sorte que rogue que les voit ainsi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc et s'installèrent sur un banc, à l'écart du passage des élèves.

« -Non mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Rogue !!!!

-On dansait, rien de plus.

-Et sa main ? Elle aussi elle dansait, hein ?

-Ne t'énerve pas comma ça, ça ne sert à rien.

-Mais….c'est que….je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et avec lui on est sur de rien.

-Mais que voulais tu qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne craignais rien et en plus, je savais que tu veillais sur moi. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Promet moi que tu ne l'approchera plus, que tu ne le laissera plus te toucher.

-Monsieur Black serait-il jaloux ? Lui répondit-elle en rigolant.

-Je tiens à toi……….beaucoup. Tenta-t-il de se justifier, et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose. »

Caitline était émue en attendant ses paroles. Elles sentit les larmes monter et se retint de les laisser inonder son visage. A la place, elle se blottit contre le torse de celui qu'elle aimait. Car maintenant elle en était plus que sûre, elle l'aimait. Lui mit ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour la protéger e tout ce qui l'entourait. Il sentit que toute sa rage était retomber dès qu'il avait tenu celle à qui il tenait le plus dans ses bras.

« 'Tu as froid ? Lui demanda-t-il en sentant que se bras étaient glacés. Mais oui. Allez viens, on rentre. » Continua-t-il sans attendre la réponse.

Ils montèrent directement dans leur salle commune sans repasser par la Grande Salle et ils s'installèrent dans un fauteuil en face du feu, dos à la porte. Caitline se blottit sur ses genoux, tout contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi et il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il se leva et commença à gravir les marches qui menaient à la chambre de la jeune fille.

Mais Caitline se réveilla, toute étonnée de se trouver dans l'escalier menant à son dortoir et surtout en train de bouger sans avoir les pieds sur terre. Sirius ne la posa pas pour autant à terre et l'emmena jusque devant sa chambre.

« -Tu veux rentrer ? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Ca ne serait pas raisonnable.

-Oui, pas raisonnable. »

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Elle adorait se perdre dans le bleu glace de ses yeux où elle entrevit une douce flamme brûler, ce soir. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent mot.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de Caitline et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent, doucement au début puis leur baiser devint plus intense. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, profitant de ce premier contact mais le cruel manque d'oxygène les obligea à s'arrêter. Les yeux de Caitline brillaient de milles feux, telles des étoiles parsemées sur le bleu de la nuit.

« -Vraiment pas raisonnable du tout. » lui souffla Sirius à l'oreille. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient casse se moment magique mais l'arrivée d'une 5ème année brisa le charme. Caitline ouvrit la porte de sa chambre tout en restant face au jeune homme. Elle sentait que plus ça allait, moins elle pourrait lutter contre ce que lui dictait son cœur. Mais la raison prit le dessus.

« -J'ai passé une excellente soirée. » murmura-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans la pièce avant que toute sa volonté et sa raison ne lui fissent entièrement défaut.

Sirius ne voulant pas profiter de la faiblesse apparente de la jeune fille, la laissa partir en luttant contre son désir de la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il redescendit dans la salle commune où il fut surpris de trouver ses amis.

« -Tiens vous êtes déjà là ? Leur dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Ah……j'ai rien dit. »Dit –il en voyant qu'il était quand même 2h00.

Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas arrivés plus tôt, pensa-t-il.

Il imaginait déjà les remarques de son meilleur ami:

_Alors Patmol, t'as enfin trouvé une copine ? C'est pas trop tôt, tu sais, un peu plus et t'aurais été irrécupérable, mon vieux !_ Il entendait déjà son ami prononcé ses paroles. Combien de fois l'avait-il déjà taquiné à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait même plus les compter tant elles étaient nombreuses.

C'est mieux ainsi, je lui dirais demain,se dit-il. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et monta se coucher. Il tomba dans le sommeil en même temps que Caitline et ils passèrent une bonne nuit, chacun rêvant de l'autre.

Ce fut une bonne odeur de croissants frais et de chocolat qui tira Caitline de son sommeil. La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut deux grandes prunelles bleues qui la regardaient. Il lui sourit.

« -Alors, bien dormi petite puce ?

-Mmm. Répondit-elle en s'étirant. Et toi ?

-Très bien, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Tiens, mange. » Il avança le plateau vers elle.

-Mais ou as-tu trouvé tout ça, lui demanda-t-elle en mordant dans un croissant.

-Je me suis servi à la source, lui répondit-il en souriant. On connaît le passage menant à la cuisine.

-Pff… .. » Répondit-elle d'un ton faussement contrarié.

Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, elle prit le livre qu'elle avait acheté la veille ainsi qu'une plume, de l'encre et un morceau de parchemin. Ils descendirent et allèrent à la bibliothèque. Malheureusement pour eux, ils croisèrent Rogue sur le chemin. L'apercevant, Sirius prit la main de Caitline dans la sienne et lança un regard assassin à Rogue qui le lui rendit avec plus de haine encore.

Ils s'installèrent à l'abri des regards indiscrets bien qu'il n'y eut pratiquement personne dans ce lieu.

Caitline ouvrit le livre à la page concernant la prophétie et commença à la lire :

_A l'aube de ses 17 ans, de son sang naîtra le pouvoir absolu. Une jeune fille, digne descendante d'un fondateur, transmettra son pouvoir et amenera à la destruction du monde. Vingt huitième descendante de Godric Gryffondor, elle incarne le pouvoir de commander tous les êtres vivants. »_

La se terminait la prophétie mais en dessous étaient encore écrite quelques lignes :

_Depuis 28 générations de sorcières, aucune n'as reçu ce pouvoir. Seule la dernière l'aura. Son pouvoir détruira le monde ou le sauvera. C'est à elle de choisir, le bien ou le mal, tel est son destin._

Caitline se sentit soulagée en lisant tout ça.

« -Pourquoi tu souris ?demanda Sirius

-Ce n'est pas moi ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Hein !! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Ca ne peut pas être moi ! Ma mère n'est pas une sorcière : Je ne peux pas être la descendante de Gryffondor. C'est impossible ! »

Elle jubilait ce n'était pas elle. Voldemort s'était trompé, voilà tout Elle sauta littéralement au cou de Sirius.

« -Et ton père ? Peut-être que ta grand-mère est sa descendante.

-Oh, c'est vrai que c'était une illustre sorcière. En plus, elle n'a pas eu de fille, elle n'a eu que deux fils.

-Ton pouvoir a peut-être sauté une génération ?

-Je ne sais pas. Dans ce cas ça aurait du être ma grand-mère qui aurait hérité du pouvoir. Oh je ne sais plus. » Une bonne partie de sa joie venait de retomber d'un coup.

« -J'écrirais à mes parents, pour leur demander……….Bon, changeons de sujet. Tu t'es bien entraîné pour le match de demain ?

-Oui, ça peut aller. Enfin, contre Poufsouffle ça ne devrait pas être trop dur…….Tu viendras ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

-Bien sur que je viendrais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'allais rester ici alors que toi tu sera là haut ? Tu rigoles là ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. C'est pas la peine de crier.

-Tu crois qu'on doit leur dire ? demanda soudain Caitline.

-De quoi ?

-Oui, aux autres, tu crois qu'on doit leur dire….pour nous deux ?

-Nous deux ?

-Oui ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

-Hier soir ? Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir à part le bal. De quoi tu parles ?

-Oh mais tu sais bien !! Hier soir, toi, moi, devant ma chambre !

-Alors là, franchement je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! dit-il en rigolant alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui.

-T'arrête de te foutre de moi ? Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. »

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et il lui caressa les lèvres de sa langue.

Caitline entrouvrit alors sa bouche pour laisser la langue de Sirius s'y insinuer. Puis ce fut elle qui explora la bouche du jeune homme et finalement, leurs langues se mêlèrent. Elle s'était rapproché et s'était installée sur ses genoux.

« -Je pense qu'on devrait leur dire. Dit-elle mettant fin à leur baiser.

-Oui moi aussi.Ca serait pas drôle si on devait venir ici à chaque fois !dit-il en rigolant.

-Oh je t'en pris, soit donc un peu sérieux !

-Comme tu veux. On y va ?

-Où on va ?

-Bah leur dire. C'est bien ce que tu voulais.

-Comme tu veux, mon chéri. »

Ils partirent donc en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Leurs amis s'y trouvaient, enfin seulement James et Lily. Remus et Marie étaient partis se promener en amoureux dans les couloirs du château, étant donné que l'hiver commençait légèrement à s'insinuer sur Poudlard. Le matin, une fine couche de glace recouvrait le lac et les alentours du château. Le vent était plus froid et Caitline s'en réjouissait. Elle adorait l'hiver et tout le monde trouvait ça bizarre.

James et Lily étaient installés à une table, et apparemment, ils faisaient le devoir de potion pour la rentrée. Sirius prit Caitline par la main et ils avancèrent vers le couple. James leva les yeux vers son ami. Il le regarda, baissa son regard sur leurs mains nouées et enfin les regarda tous les deux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« - Ah ! Enfin ! Et bien c'est pas trop tôt Patmol ! dit il en rigolant ;

-Oui, c'est sur que MONSIEUR Corny fait toujours tout avant moi ! Rétorqua Sirius en insistant bien sur le Monsieur ;

-Je l'avais deviné depuis longtemps ! dit alors Lily

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Sirius

-Oui, c'était tellement visible. » Caitline rougit. « Chez les deux » ajouta-t-elle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Sirius aussi.

« -Bon ça suffit, je voulais juste vous mettre au courant, dit ce dernier ; visiblement vexé.

-Mais oui, Pat, on sait, on sait ». Dit James en rigolant. Et les quatre se mirent à rigoler.

Le soir les deux garçons partirent pour un dernier entraînement. Les deux filles discutèrent et décidèrent d'aller assister au match ensembles.

Le lendemain matin, James et Sirius ne tenaient plus en place, visiblement excités à l'idée du match. Ils passèrent la matinée dans la salle commune à recopier les devoirs pour le lendemain qu'ils n'avaient encore pas fait.

Lily et Caitline en profitèrent pour sortir dans le par cet discutèrent de James, de Sirius et des garçons en général.

A midi, toutes les tables ne parlaient plus que du match imminent. Tout le monde, ou presque, pariaient sur la victoire des Gryffondor, chose non surprenante.

Lorsque arriva l'heure fatidique, les deux meilleurs amis grimpèrent chercher leurs affaires et coururent en direction du terrain.

Les deux filles allèrent s'installer dans leur tribune et trouvèrent des places d'où elles pourraient voir tout le terrain. Elles commencèrent à bavarder tout en suivant le match des yeux, surtout leurs hommes respectifs, et Lily commença à ramener le sujet sur sa relation avec Sirius. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda la nature exacte de ses sentiments, Caitline hésita à lui répondre. Lorsqu'elle allait le faire, elle fut interrompue par la victoire écrasante des Gryffondor 20 à 190.

Elles dévalèrent alors les escaliers pour aller féliciter l'équipe. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Sirius attrapa Caitline dans ses bras et l'embrassa devant tout le monde.

« Au moins, tout le monde le saura maintenant. » lui dit il a l'oreille.

Ils rentrèrent sous les cris e joie des élèves au passage des vainqueurs et un festin fut donné pour l'occasion.

Le lendemain, tout le monde reprit les cours plus ou moins gaiement. Caitline suivait toujours des cours d'histoire de la magie avec Sirius et ils continuèrent leur recherche à la bibliothèque qui restait infructueuses.

Caitline avait écrit à ses parents pour leur donner l'intégralité de la prophétie et aussi pour leur poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête.

Elle entendait impatiemment la réponse qui tardait à arriver. Ce fut le 15 novembre que Caitline eut enfin une réponse. La lettre était courte mais elle eut pour effet de remonter le moral de la jeune fille alors qu'il était déjà bien haut. ;Dès qu'elle eut fini de la lire elle des précipita vers ses amis.

« -Ils vont arriver ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Quoi ? Qui va arriver ?

-Mes parents, ils vont venir au château passer les vacances de Noël.

-C'est génial ça. Tu dois être heureuse !

-C'est sur. Je sens que ça va être super ! »

Les semaines passaient trop lentement au goût de Caitline. Mais plus les jours défilaient, plus ils se rapprochaient de l'arrivée de ses parents.

Le 9 décembre, les maraudeurs reçurent une lettre de leur ami Peter qui leur annonçait qu'il arrivait passer les vacances avec eux à Poudlard, pour terminer la Carte du Maraudeur. Chose qu'ils évitèrent de signaler aux filles étant donné qu'elles n'étaient pas au courant de leur pouvoir d'animagi, ni de la dite carte.

Tous se réjouirent de l'arrivée de leur ami et des parents de Caitline pour ses vacances qui s'annonçaient intéressantes et animées.

* * *

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Je pense qu'il est plus long que les autres non ? En tout cas le suivant sera plus long.

Bisous à tous et à la prochaine!

**Althea**


	6. Chapter 6

Ahem...alors tout d'abord, Bonjour!!!

Ensuite je tiens à vous faire mes plus plates excuses... Je m'explique, je suis nouvelle sur ce site et j'avais pas vu qu'il fallait cocher pour autoriser les reviews anonymes... Merci beaucoup à Lia Sail de me l'avoir fait remarquer!! Le problème est maintenant résolu, vous pouvez donc tous en profiter pour me laisser pleins de reviews pour m'enguirlander de ma bêtise lol (enfin pas trop quand même, lol)

Et je remercie ma fidèle revieweuse, **Lia Sail**, pour ne pas la nommer!! Je suis contente que ça te plaise autant!! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et tu verra que la jalousie conduira Sirius à des réactions démesurées (enfin, pas tout de suite, mais dans une dizaine de chapitres!!). Ensuite, pour le rôle de Caitline face à Voldemort, tu en apprendra un peu plus dans les chapitres qui viennent. Gros bisous à toi!

Sur ce, les mots de la fin: Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 6** : Les vacances de Noël(1/3) 

Le samedi 20 arriva à grand pas. La majeure partie des élèves repartait dans leurs familles à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année.

Peter arriva peu avant midi. Les maraudeurs l'accueillirent joyeusement et le présentèrent à Caitline et Marie. Lorsque les présentations furent terminées, ils commencèrent à discuter de l'école de Peter en attendant les parents de la jeune fille. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Caitline se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

« -Je suis si contente de vous revoir !

-Nous aussi, ma puce, nous aussi, répondit son père.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda sa mère

-Oui, beaucoup mieux maintenant.

-Et qui sont tous ces jeunes gens ?

-Ce sont mes amis. Maman, Papa, voici Sirius…James….Lily…..Remus….Marie ….et Peter…. »

Ils discutèrent un instant avec les parents de la jeune fille, ensuite Caitline accompagna ses parents jusqu'à la chambre qui leur avait été préparée. Ils passèrent ensuite l'après midi à visiter le château.

Après le dîner, que sa mère trouva succulent, ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de ses parents et ce mirent à discuter de ce qui tenait à cœur de la jeune fille.

« -Alors, vous allez enfin pouvoir m'expliquer toute cette histoire !

-…….

-J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu en a le droit mais je ne sais pas par ou commencé !

-Et pourquoi pas par le début ? Ironisa Caitline

-……

-Je vais m'en charger. Dit alors sa mère

-Comme tu veux.

-Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit dans la lettre ? Nous avons été attaqué par des mangemorts travaillant pour Voldemort. Ils sont venus te chercher…

-Oui je sais tout ça. La prophétie, mon pouvoir, Voldemort, je sais. Mais j'ai retrouvé l'intégralité de la prophétie, dit-elle en montrant le livre à ses parents. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est « 28ème descendante en droite ligne de Godric Gryffondor ». Comment puis-je être sa descendante puisque tu n'es pas sorcière ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers sa mère.

Celle-ci se retourna vers son mari et ce dernier hocha la tête.

« -Cela faisait longtemps que nous voulions te le dire mais nous n'avons jamais trouvé le bon moment. Je crois qu'il est maintenant arrivé.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

-Nous….euh…..tu n'est pas notre fille, voilà c'est dit.

-……… » Caitline était tellement choquée qu'elle ne trouvait rien à répondre. Elle commença à se lever pour partir mais sa mère la retint.

« -Non, laisse nous t'expliquer, tu vas comprendre. »

La jeune fille se rassit mais toujours sans rien dire.

« -Tu n'est pas notre fille, tu es notre nièce. Ton père n'avait pas qu'un frère, il en avait deux. Le deuxième, Gabriel, a épousé ta vraie mère, Heather, lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous jeune. Ils devaient avoir à peu près ton age. Heather Gryffondor était, comme son nom l'indique, la 27ème descendante de G.G. Elle savait très bien que Voldemort te rechercherait dès ta naissance. C'est pourquoi, le28 avril 1960, tes parents t'ont confié à nous pour que nous t'élevions comme notre propre fille. Au début, ils venaient souvent te voir à la maison. Puis au bout de deux ans environ, leurs visites se firent plus espacées ; ils nous confièrent alors qu'ils se savaient surveillés. Et les visites ont finalement cessées.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Nous les avons recherchés, durant des mois et des mois sans jamais trouver la moindre trace. La rumeur disait qu'ils s'étaient fait capturés par Voldemort. Bien sur c'était une rumeur officieuse. L'officiel disait simplement qu'ils avaient eu un accident de voiture auquel ils avaient succombé. Mais nous penchions plus pour la version officieuse, selon laquelle ils étaient captifs du mage noir. Il voulait alors absolument que ta mère accouche sous sa surveillance pour qu'il ait tout de suite la main mise sur ton pouvoir.

On ne les a jamais retrouvé. Tout ce qu'il nous reste d'eux, c'est cette photo. » Dit-elle en lui tendant une vieille photo aux coins usés.

Caitline s'en saisit et la regarda longuement. On pouvait voir deux personnes qui lui souriaient de temps en temps. Un grand homme aux cheveux blonds entourait de son bras la taille d'une jeune fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Caitline : des grands cheveux châtain qui tombaient en cascade autour d'un visage aux traits fin et aux yeux bleus comme la nuit.

« -Comme elle est belle.

-Et tu lui ressembles énormément sais-tu ? Ta mère était la personne la plus gentille et la plus attentionnée de toutes les personnes que je connais.

-Et elle n'a pas eu ce pouvoir ? Je veux dire, le pouvoir qui est en moi, il ne s'est pas déclenché chez elle ?

-Non, ce n'était pas à elle de l'avoir ….Elle avait vu juste. Dit Eliana à son mari

-Oh oui, elles se ressemble à s'y méprendre.

-Comment ça, elle avait « VU » ?

-Voici la deuxième partie de l'histoire : ta mère avait un pouvoir inné, comme toutes les descendante de Gryffondor. Elle avait le don de prédire l'avenir à travers des visions. Elle t'avait vu dans l'une d'elles.

-Qu'avait-elle vu sur moi ?

-Elle n'a jamais voulu nous le dire. Sur le coup, elle avait été choquée de ce qu'elle avait vu mais, lorsque nous lui avons demandé pourquoi, elle n'a pas répondu. Elle a juste dit : « Ce qui doit être sera »

-Moi aussi j'ai ce pouvoir ?

-Non, toi tu ne l'as pas.

-Ah….

-N'as-tu jamais remarqué des changements climatiques bizarres ces temps ci ? demanda alors son père

-…A y réfléchir, si. L'autre jour, il a fait un grand soleil alors que nous sommes en hiver.

-Et toi, comment te sentais-tu ?

-Moi ? Ca allait pourquoi ?...Non, tu ne veux pas dire…

-Si, exactement, c'et ce que je veux dire.

-Non ce n'est pas possible !

-toutes les descendantes de G.G. ont un pouvoir inné à leur naissance. Tu as toujours su contrôler les éléments : l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air. De tous temps tu en as fait ce que tu voulais sans t'en rendre compte ; Mais fait très attention, ce pouvoir est lié à tes émotions, à tes sensations. Il peut très vitre devenir très dangereux si tu ne le contrôle pas, surtout en cette période de ta vie.

-Mais comment faire ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore nous as dit qu'il t'apprendrais si tu es d'accord, bien entendu.

-Et comment ! Ca sera peut-être ma seule chance de lutter contre Voldemort si il revient. Car il va revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, nous pensons qu'il va revenir. C'est pour ça que nous t'avons mis à Poudlard. Cette école est actuellement l'endroit le plus sur de toute la grande Bretagne.

-Et que devrais-je faire ? Le tuer ?

-Tu ne pourras sans doute pas le tuer. Il te faudra l'empêcher d'accéder à ton pouvoir.

-Rien que ça ? Et ben c'est pas gagné !

-C'est surtout très dangereux ! Surtout pour les autres. Tu devras être seule pour accomplir ton destin, tu m'entends, seule !

-Oui, j'ai compris...Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Toute cette histoire m'a chamboulée... Bonne nuit. »

Et elle sortit de la pièce avec son livre et la photo de ses parents. Elle partit en direction de son dortoir en repensant aux dernière paroles de son père : « Tu devras être seule….seule….seule ! » Ce mot résonnait dans a tête. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était plus seule. Il y avait Sirius. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire d'abandonner. Il ne voudrait jamais.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle trouva Lily assise dans un fauteuil, à contempler le feu qui brûlait.

« -Lily ?! Que fait tu ici toute seule ? Où sont les garçons ?

-Justement, je ne sais pas. Ca va faire deux heures que j'attends James ! répondit-elle, visiblement inquiète.

-Ils ont du aller faire un tour avec Peter, depuis le temps qu'ils ne se sont pas vu.

-Oui sûrement. Tu dois avoir raison. Dit-elle comme pour se rassurer.

-Allez viens, allons nous coucher. On verra bien demain matin. »

Son amie se leva et commença à la suivre, non sans regarder vers la porte mais personne ne vint. Lily se résolut à suivre sa compagne jusqu'à leur chambre. Elles se couchèrent et Lily s'endormit rapidement, à l'inverse de Caitline. Elle ne cessait de penser aux révélations de ses parents, enfin ses parents adoptifs. Elle ne put s'endormir que très tard et il était près de midi quand elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer doucement.

« -Caitline, dépêche toi. Il est temps d'aller manger.

-Mmmh….

-Allez, secoue toi. Les autres vont se demander ou tu es et tes parents t'attendent.

-C'est pas mes parents… marmonna-t-elle encore endormie.

-Hein ! Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout voyons !

-Je t'ai entendue dire que ce n'était pas tes parents.

-Euh…oui…ce ne sont pas mes parents qui vont aller manger sans moi.

-Mouais. En tout cas ils t'attendent. Dit Lily pas convaincue.

Caitline se dépêcha de se préparer. Effectivement, ses parents l'attendaient en bas. Ils allèrent manger et leur journée se déroula aussi bien que possible. Ils discutèrent beaucoup du nouveau pouvoir de la jeune file ainsi que de ses vrais parents. Elle avait pris les nouvelles assez positivement, au grand étonnement de ses parents d'adoption.

* * *

Bon pas trop de suspens à la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plût!!! 

A très bientôt pour la suite, et maintenant vous evriez pouvoir tous me laisser une trace de votre passage

Bisoussss

**Althea**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonsoir (comme vous voulez lol)

Je vais faire court et remercier Lia Sail de se longue review qui m'a fait toujours autant plaisir!! Eh oui, les révélations continuent et ce n'est pas encore finit!!!T'inquiète pas pour ton déménagement, je sais bien que tu reviendra me lire dès que tu pourras. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Bon courage pour ton déménagement. Bisous.

Merci également à tous ceux qui me lisent dans l'ombre. Sans commentaire de votre part, j'ose espèrer que ça vous plait également (sinon vous ne continueriez pas à lire je pense,lol!)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Les vacances de Noël (2/3)

Lorsque Caitline se réveilla le lendemain et descendit dans sa salle commune, elle fut émerveillée devant l'arbre de Noël qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il touchait quasiment le plafond et était magnifiquement décoré, tout comme le château qui avait revêtu des couleurs chatoyantes et chaleureuses. L'ambiance était on ne peut plus festive et agréable. Seul la Grande Salle n'avait pas été décoré. Dumbledore avait décidé de proposer un petit défi au peu d'élèves restant : décorer la Grande Salle à la façon moldue ! Le résultat était assez inhabituel : on pouvait distinguer nettement quatre décors totalement en oppositions ( à cause des 4 maisons) mais qui, lorsqu'ils étaient réunis tous les quatre, formaient un très bon ensemble.

Arriva finalement l'avant-veille de Noël, jour où les Maraudeurs partirent faire leurs achats de Noël (bah oui, ils sont pas en avance !). Le village était accessible depuis le début des vacances mais Caitline et ses parents n'avaient encore pas eu l'occasion d'y aller. Elle leur fit donc visiter Pré au Lard et sa mère s'étonnait de tout ce qu'elle voyait (c'est normal, c'est une moldue !).

Elle profita qu'ils étaient occupés à boire un verre pour aller chercher ses cadeaux. En passant devant une boutique, elle aperçut James, Lily, Sirius, Peter et Marie en grande conversation.

« -Je pensais lui offrir une chaîne en argent….disait Marie à Lily.

-NON, hurla James, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

-Pourquoi, non ?

-Il, euh, il ne supporte pas l'argent, il y est allergique !

-Ah bon, je ne savais pas. »

Caitline passa devant eux mais ne s'arrêta pas. Elle les salua et adressa un sourire à Sirius. Elle préférait être seule pour acheter ses cadeaux. Elle passa une bonne partie de la journée dans les magasins et retrouva ses parents au château. Ils passèrent la soirée tous les trois mais lorsque Caitline voulut retrouver Sirius à la Salle Commune, elle n'y trouva qu'une Lily en pleurs.

« -Lily ?! Mais qu'y a-t-il, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est James ! Il n'est pas là, ce soir non plus ! Ca fait déjà deux soirs de suite ! Et ne me dit pas qu'il est partit promener, pas deux soirs de suite !!

-Et les autres ?

-Il n' y a personne à part nous. Ils sont partis tous les quatre

-Bon, tu ne saurais pas ou ils ont pu aller ?

-Non, ils n'ont rien dit. Tu sais, James est quelqu'un de très secret…

-Dans ce cas, je crois que nous devrons avoir une petite conversation avec eux. Pour l'instant, on ne peut qu'aller dormir. »

Lily acquiesça et suivi une fois de plus son amie jusqu'à leur chambre.

Lorsqu'elles se réveillèrent, elles pensèrent toutes les deux à la même chose : avoir une conversation avec leurs amis. Elles se rendirent à la Grande Salle, espérant les y trouver. Et ils y étaient bel et bien, tous attablé à la longue table de bois.

Lily prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

« -On peut vous parler ? demanda-t-elle aux garçons.

-Bien sur. De quoi veut tu parler princesse ?

-De hier soir, et d'avant-hier soir aussi ! Je t'ai attendu. Dit-elle à James.

-Euh….on…..on étaient partis promener !

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit idéal pour en parler. Dit Remus. Allons plutôt dans ma chambre. » Tous le suivirent dans sa chambre de préfet ; Les deux filles s'installèrent sur le lit.

« -Alors, vous étiez où ces deux derniers soirs ? Leur demanda Caitline. Et ne dites pas que vous étiez partis promener, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Oui, vous n'allez pas vous promener deux jours de suite dans le même parc, tard le soir et en plein hiver, ce n'est pas vrai. Rétorqua Lily

-Alors vous étiez passez ou ?

-Remus ? L'interrogea James

-Et bien….nous étions à Pré au Lard ! répondit celui-ci.

-Si c'est ton choix de tout leur dire, on te laisse faire. Après tout c'est ton secret. Lui dit Sirius

-Mais d'abord, vous devez jurer de ne rien dire à personne….pas même à Marie….je lui dirai plus tard. Vous devez promettre et ensuite, vous devrez respecter cette promesse. Continua Remus

-Oui bien sûr, si c'est si important que ça en a l'air.

-On promet qu'on ne dira rien, enchaîna Lily.

-Tout a commencé lorsque j'avais 7 ans, c'était un soir d'été et je me promenais derrière chez moi, à la lisière de la forêt. Tout était calme mais soudain, j'entendis du bruit derrière les fourrés. Une énorme bête, encore plus grande qu'un homme, en sortit. Elle se mit à grogner et moi à crier et ma mère accourue mais elle arriva trop tard. La bête m'avait attrapée par la jambe et m'entraînait dans la forêt. Saisissant, une branche morte, elle en asséna un coup violent sur le crâne du loup-garou, ce qui l'étourdit un court instant.

« Cours, Remus, sauve toi ! » me cria-t-elle. Nous courûmes alors aussi vite que possible mais ma mère se prit le pied dans une branche et tomba à terre. Je vis alors la bête arriver. « Sauve toi, va t'en. » me dit-elle. Voyant mon père arriver, je partis dans sa direction. Au moment où j'arrivais à sa hauteur, un cri retentit dans la nuit, un cri de femme, le cri de ma mère…un cri de mort.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé Remus ! » S'exclama Caitline. Lily quand à elle avait les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. James la prit dans ses bras et Sirius se rapprocha de Caitline.

« -Le loup-garou fut traqué pendant longtemps puis, un jour, on arriva enfin à le capturer mais à cette époque les gens étaient impitoyable. De plus ce sont des moldus qui l'ont capturé ; ils l'ont abattus sur le champ ! Mai cela ne changea rien à ma condition. Il m'avait mordu à la jambe. Depuis, toutes les nuits de pleine lune, je sens l'animal grandir en moi et prendre totalement le contrôle de mon corps. Tous les mois, je me transforme en ….loup-garou !! » Les deus filles ne surent quoi répondre à cette révélation. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. James et Sirius regardaient les deux filles pour guetter leurs réactions, Remus avait le regard perdu dans le vague et Peter regardait tout le monde d'un air bizarre.

-Oui, cela explique le fait de tes absences en cours, ton allergie à l'argent, et le fait que tu n'ait pas été là ces deux derniers jours. Dit Lily, rompant le silence pesant qui s'était abattu.

-Mais pas le fait que vous autres n'ayez pas été là non plus, rétorqua Caitline en regardant les trois autres garçons.

-Attends, on a pas fini. Dit James. Lors de notre 2ème année, on a découvert la condition de Remus et nous avons tous décidé d'un commun accord d'aller l'aider lors de ses transformations.

-Oui, enfin presque. J'ai bien tenté de les en dissuader mais finalement, leur présence me fait beaucoup de bien. Avec eux, je suis plus calme et beaucoup moins agressif.

-Mais comment avez-vous fait ? Normalement, les loups-garous pourraient tuer leur meilleur ami si ils le rencontraient ! Ils ne reconnaissent personne !

-Oui, on le savait, c'est pour ça qu'on…qu'on a décidé de devenir des Animagi.

-Quoi ? s'écria Lily. Caitline elle, à cette remarque était restée pensive, comme si cette révélation ne l'avait point choquée.

-Vous…vous êtes des Animagi….Tous les trois ? Continuait Lily

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête.

-Mais ? Et Dumbledore ? Il est au courant ?

-Il sait que je suis un loup-garou. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a planté le Saule Cogneur pour masquer l'entrée du souterrain menant à la Cabane Hurlante.

-C'est quoi, la Cabane Hurlante ? S'enquit Caitline.

-Une vieille maison abandonnée, à Pré au Lard, à l'écart du village.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas montrée Sirius ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu risques d'apprendre son secret s'il n'était pas d'accord avant.

-Et vous vous transformer en quoi ? L'interrompit lily.

-Un gros chien noir. Répondit Sirius

-C'est pour ça que James t'appelle Patmol, à cause de tes pattes de chien ?

-Exact, et voici Cornedrue, Queudver et Lunard. Dit-il en montrant tour à tour James, Peter et Remus.

-Cornedrue ? Hum...Dit Lily

-Oui, Cornedrue, pour un cerf et Queudver pour un rat.

-Nous y sommes arrivés il y a deux ans et depuis, nous accompagnons Remus toutes les nuits de pleine lune.

-Mais vous êtes déclaré en tant qu'Animagi ?

-Non ! Personne n'est au courant, à part vous maintenant. C'est pour ça que vous ne devez rien dire. »

Et ils continuèrent à parler jusque tard dans la journée.

Le soir venu, ils se rendirent tous dans la Grande Salle pour la veille de Noël. Pour l'occasion, les tables avaient toutes été rassemblées et professeur et élèves mangeaient tous ensembles. La soirée se déroula fort bien, entre les danses, les câlins, les discussions, les re-câlins…et l'ambiance était festive et fort agréable. A la fin tous allèrent se coucher épuisé mais heureux, certains d'avoir pu se libérer un peu de leur secrets et d'autres d'avoir la totale confiance de leurs amis.

Lorsque Caitline se réveilla, elle aperçut une cage au bout de son lit. Elle pensait avoir rêvé mais elle se rappela soudain qu'on était le 25 décembre, jour de Noël. Elle se leva prestement et alla voir auprès de son lit. Plusieurs cadeaux s'y entassaient, dont notamment, une grande cage dorée qui contenait une toute petite chouette au plumage noir et brun et aux yeux jaunes perçants. C'était un cadeau de ses parents, qui lui avaient aussi offert un livre « Sortilèges les plus puissants ». Dans un petit paquet rouge, il y avait un écrin de velours rouge aussi contenant une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif représentant un chien noir logé dans une étoile argentée. L'écrin était accompagné d'une petite carte. Oh Sirius, c'est magnifique.pensa-t-elle. Elle passa son pendentif dans la chaîne et l'accrocha à son cou. Elle continua ensuite de déballe ses autres cadeaux, essentiellement des livres, des vêtements et autres. Elle partit alors remercier ses parents et ses amis.

Les vacances avançaient et les quatre maraudeurs n'avaient pas encore trouvé le temps d'être seul pour travailler sur leur carte de Poudlard et de ses environs.

Un soir où les filles étaient parties discuter les 4 amis se réfugièrent dans la chambre de préfet de remus.

James et Sirius sortirent chacun un gros morceau de parchemin. James déplia le sien ; il représentait une moitié du château de Poudlard et de ses environs dont Pré au Lard. On y voyait toutes les salles et tous les couloirs du collège mais aussi des passages connus d'eux seuls qu'ils avaient découverts depuis leur entrée en 1ère année.

« -Waouh ! C'est vachement bien fait, James. S'écria Remus.

-Ouais, ouais c'est pas mal mais je suis sure que j'ai fait mieux que toi, lui dit Sirius.

-Et ben, montre nous ta partie et on verra », renchérit James

Sirius déplia alors son morceau de parchemin ; on y voyait le reste du château selon le même principe. Lorsque les deux amis mirent leurs moitiés l'une à côté de l'autre, elles s'assemblèrent pour n'en former plus qu'une.

« -C''est vrai, c'est pas mal non plus, mais c'est ma partie la meilleure ! dit James

-Non, la mienne est mieux. Rétorqua Sirius

-Non, la mienne !

-C'est la mienne je te dis !

-Non, c'est la mienne !

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Hurla Remus. On dirait pas que vous avez 16ans, bientôt 17 pour toi Sirius ! Vous ressemblez à des gamins de 10 ans ! Vos cartes sont très bien toutes les deux.

-…. » Les deux garçons ouvrirent la bouche pour protester mais Remus les coupa avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« -Ca ne sert à rien de continuer. Si vous ne vous arrêtez pas, je vais être obligé d'enlever des points à Gryffondor ! N'oubliez pas que je suis préfet, j'en ai le droit et le pouvoir, alors maintenant vous arrêtez !!...Peter, as-tu trouvé comment on pourrais faire pour rajouter des pièces ou des couloirs à la carter, une fois celle-ci terminée ?

-Oui, en France, j'ai trouvé un sortilège pour le faire : on dessine la salle ou ce qu'on veut rajouter sur une feuille à part, on la pose sur la carte à l'endroit où elle se trouve. Le sortilège fait que la carte absorbe le papier et ingurgite en même temps ce qu'on veut rajouter et le tour est joué !dit Peter fièrement

-Bon boulot, Queudver, bravo. Le félicita James. Et toi Rem', qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Oh, il existe plusieurs sorts pour ensorceler la carte mais aucun n'est assez puissant. Cependant, il existe quelque chose : un sort qui pourra protéger la carte, même après notre mort. Nous devons la lier à notre esprit. Ainsi, même si quelqu'un veut la lire, il n'y arrivera pas et ce même lorsque nous ne serons plus sur cette terre. Pour pouvoir la lire, il suffira d'effleurer la carte du bout de notre baguette et de lui jurer que nos intentions sont mauvaises. Apparaîtra ensuite une sorte de message de présentations qui s'écrira de lui-même. Pour l'effacer, il suffira de dire un truc du genre « Mauvais coup terminé » en touchant la carte avec la baguette. Et personne ne pourra plus la lire.

-Ouah ! C'est…..génial, vraiment Lunard, c'est super !

-Merci, mais vous aussi, vous êtes géniaux, pour avoir eu l'idée.

-En fait, on est tous géniaux ! Dit fièrement Sirius

-Ca va Pat, ça va ! Ne prend pas la grosse tête ! » Rétorqua James.

L'intéressé le fixa d'un air faussement courroucé avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivi par ses amis.

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois.

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Bisous.

**Althea**


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour bonjour!!!

Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je suis super contente! 3 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, c'est génial!!

**Lia Sail**: Je vois que tu es toujours présente pour ma fic, ça me fait super plaisir d'avoir une lectrice fidèle!! Et tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste en plus!! Moi qui pensais que ce que j'écrivais était pas génial... Merci beaucoup à toi pour tous tes compliments et ton assiduité lol. Bisous

**Manon**: Chouette une nouvelle revieweuse!!! Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir enfin plusierus avis, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une tite review. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture!

**asuna89**: Géniale? J'irais pas jusque là m'enfin, si tu le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai lol!! Merci beaucoup de ta review ça m'a fait plaisir!

Bonne lecture à tous!!

* * *

**Chapitre8** : Les vacances de Noël (3/3)

Le lendemain, Sirius eut la surprise de recevoir une lettre de……son frère Regulus, lui apprenant que sa famille organisait une réunion à l'occasion de la nouvelle année et qu'il était, en quelques sortes, obligé d'y participer. La lettre disait aussi qu'un Portoloin l'attendrait le 30 décembre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« -C'est demain ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Quoi ? Répondirent ses amis d'une même voix.

-Le 30 décembre, c'est demain !

-Oui, et alors ?

-Et alors, tiens. Lis. » Dit-il en tendant la lettre à son meilleur ami.

James parcourut la lettre et son visage blêmit.

« -Ils veulent que tu retournes là-bas ? Pour une réunion de famille ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, il n'y a aucun doute !

-Oui, c'est certain, mais quoi ? Continua Sirius

-Ca, tu ne le saura qu'en y allant !

-De toute façons, je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis obligé d'y aller.

-Personne ne t'y oblige. Tu peux très bien rester ici, avec nous…avec moi. Dit alors Caitline dans un souffle.

-Oui, mais ils ont mis Dumbledore au courant. Ils savent que si je refuse, lui m'obligera à y aller. J'ai une dette envers lui. En plus, j'ai très envie de revoir mon frère.

-Oh ! Fit une Caitline légèrement déçue. Si c'est ton choix, alors vas-y.

-Oui, mais tu viens avec moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais non, je ne peux pas voyons. Je ne vais pas laisser mes parents tous seuls ici.

-Et puis, c'est une réunion de famille, Patmol. Tu crois que ta mère accepterait ? Lui dit James

-Bien sur que non, mais ça je m'en fous…

-T'inquiètes pas, je veillerais sur elle. Continua son meilleur ami.

-et puis que veux tu qu'il m'arrive, ici, à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sur du monde ? dit Caitline

-Oui, oui, tu as raison. Dit Sirius, comprenant l'allusion à Voldemort. Heureusement que je ne pars que 4 jours, sinon, je n'aurais jamais tenu le coup.

- Parce que tu crois que tu vas tenir ?

-Je ne pense pas, mais il faudra bien. »

Dans le courant de la journée, Caitline reçut un message par un hibou de l'école :

« Rejoins moi ce soir, vers minuit, devant le tableau de la licorne. Patmol »

Pourquoi avoir envoyé un hibou, Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ? Que veut-il me dire qu'il ne puisse pas dire ici et maintenant ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Caitline attendit patiemment 11h45 et sortit de son lit sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnes de dortoir. Seul Torok se réveilla mais elle lui intima de rester dans la chambre.

Elle se rendit donc au lieu dit et vit que Sirius l'attendait.

« -Pourquoi m'as-tu…

-Chut ! » Lui dit-il en réponse. Il caressa doucement l'encolure de la licorne ce qui fit pivoter le tableau pour laisser place à une toute petite ouverture, juste assez large pour permettre le passage d'une personne. Ils entrèrent donc tous deux et arrivèrent dans une petite salle où brûlait déjà un feu de cheminée. Il y avait plusieurs coussins installés à même le sol, autour d'une petite table basse en bois où trônaient quelques bougies, seules sources de lumière avec le feu.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

-C'est une salle secrète que nous avons trouvé il y 4 ans Personne ne peut entrer si elle est déjà occupée et personne ne peut nous entendre.

-Et pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici, ce soir ?

-Et bien, je pars demain et…tu me manques déjà !

-Ah oui ? Et ben, ce n'est pas gagné alors !

-Je suis sérieux ! Dit Sirius d'un air un peu contrarié.

-Mais oui, je sais. Je te fais marcher. Courir même à en juger par ta réaction ! Dit Caitline en rigolant ;

-Ah oui, c'est très drôle ! Moi je te dis que tu vas me manquer et toi, tu en rigoles !!

-Mais non. Je ne rigole pas de ce que tu ressens mais de la tête que tu fais !

-Si tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais ! Rétorqua-t-il en faisant mine de partir.

-Non. Ne pars pas tout de suite. Reste encore un peu.

Sirius sourit intérieurement mais ne laissa rien paraître.

-et pourquoi devrais-je rester ?

-Parce que je te le demande ! Reste…s'il te plait.

-Bon d'accord, si tu insistes. »

Un large sourire fendit le visage de la jeune fille.

« -Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à rester aussi raisonnable que l'autre fois. Dit Sirius.

-Et c'et un problème ?

-Ca peut en devenir un.

-Ah oui ? Et comment ? »

Caitline commençait à trouver cette conversation sous-entendue extrêmement intéressante et faisait exprès de répondre à demis mots.

« -Et bien, je pourrais commencer comme ça. Dit-il en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite… » Il captura ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes.

-Jusque là, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Jusque là oui, mais après ?

-Après, on en a déjà parlé, reprit-elle après un autre baiser, et ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on est ensemble.

-Oui je sais on en a déjà parler. Mais on est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout…. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et commença à déposer de légers baisers sur son visage, son cou. Il l'allongea dans les coussins qui recouvraient le sol et passa une main dans son haut de pyjama. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux puis descendit caresser son torse musclé par des années de quidditch et qui faisait que Mr Black était l'un des garçon les plus courtisé du collège.

Elle lui enleva son T-shirt qui vola à travers la pièce. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, tout en caressant le corps de l'autre, Caitline toujours dans les bras de Sirius et ils s'endormirent ainsi, un long long moment après. (Long moment que je ne décrirai pas ici mais si vous voulez tout savoir, ils sont restés assez sage ;-) )

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Caitline sentit un bras autour de sa taille et fut étonnée car elle ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre. Puis soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire : le message de Sirius, la salle secrète, leur nuit et surtout, la lettre de Regulus et donc le départ imminent de Sirius. Cela lui fit comme un électrochoc : Quelle heure était-il ?

« -Sirius ! Vite, dépêche toi ! Tu ne seras pas à l'heure chez Dumbledore !

-Hein…quoi ?...Oh, c'est toi ma petite puce !

-Mais presse toi un peu !

-Oui, j'arrive…dit Sirius avant de se tourner de l'autre côté pour se rendormir.

-Tu sais que tu dois partir dans 10 minutes !!

-Quoi ? 10 minutes ! » S'exclama-t-il en se réveillant totalement.

Il s'habilla rapidement et ils coururent jusqu'au dortoir pour que Sirius prenne ses affaires pour ces 4 jours. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis dans la Salle Commune puis filèrent en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

« -Ah zut ! C'est quoi le mot de passe ? » Grogna Sirius.

Sitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, le passage s'ouvrit de lui-même. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les 7 dans l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur.

« -Professeur…dit Sirius, essoufflé

-Bien, Mr Black, pile à l'heure. Dépêcher vous de saluer vos amis, vous partez dans deux minutes. »

Sirius salua donc ses amis et prit Caitline dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent tellement longtemps que les autres en furent gênés et tournèrent la tête.

« -Hum, hum, Mr Black, il est temps…

-Ce n'est que 4 jours, Sirius. Quatre jours c'est vite passé.

-Oui, tu as raison ma puce.

-Allez, va. Dit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

-Vous êtes prêt, Mr Black ?...5…4…3…2…1. Bon voyage Mr Black. A bientôt. » Termina Dumbledore.

Et Sirius disparut du bureau du directeur.

« -Bien. Vous pouvez y aller, chers élèves…non, pas vous Miss Harper. Je souhaiterai vous parler quelques instants.

-On se rejoint à la Salle commune. » Dit-elle à ses amis.

Ils acquiescèrent et la laissèrent seule avec Dumbledore.

« Alors, Mlle Harper, vos parents vous ont appris les nouvelles vous concernant ?

-Oui, ils m'ont tout raconté.

-Et comment supportez-vous cette épreuve ?

-Et bien…assez bien, on peut dire. Disons qu'au début, j'ai été choqué et énervé contre eux de ne m'avoir jamais rien dit mais ensuite, j'ai réalisé que ceux que je considérai réellement comme mes parents, ce sont ceux qui m'ont élevé et non mes parents biologiques. De toutes façons, ils sont morts sans que je les connaisse.

-Oui, c'est une très bonne façon de réagir, mais qui vous as dit qu'ils étaient morts ?

-Et bien, on ne les a jamais retrouvé donc…

-Voilà, ils ont disparu, mais ils sont peut-être toujours en vie.

-…

-Et en ce qui concerne votre don naturel ?

-Mon pouvoir ? En fait, je n'y fait pas trop attention ces temps ci.

-Justement, ça s'est remarqué. Hier soir, il s'est mis à grêler puis à pleuvoir et ensuite, plus rien, puis il y a neigé et gelé.

-Oh ! Dit Caitline qui rougit en repensant à la soirée d'hier.

-Vos parents vous ont dit que je pourrais vous apprendre à le contrôler ?

-Oui, ils m'ont mise au courant.

-Et ? Etes-vous d'accord ?

-Oui, bien sur ? Quand commence-t-on ?

-Alors, voyons votre emploie du temps…Hum, disons deux heures par semaines, le mardi et le jeudi, après votre cour d'astronomie, cela vous convient-il ?

-Oui, tout a fait ; On commence aujourd'hui ?

-Non, attendons la rentrée pour commencer.

-Mais mes parents m'ont dit que cela pouvait être dangereux si je ne le contrôlais pas.

-Oui, mais Mr Black étant absent pendant quelques jours, nous ne risquons rien !

-Oh…Caitline devint écarlate et Dumbledore sourit.

-Bien, nous avons terminé ; Vous pouvez partir miss.

-Au revoir professeur.

-Au revoir, Miss Gryffondor. »

Caitline se retourna, surprise de cette appellation mais le professeur avait déjà disparut. Elle rejoignit ses amis.

Les journées sans Sirius se passaient plutôt bien pour Caitline. Elle profitait un maximum de ses parents avant qu'ils ne repartent, le matin du 3 janvier.

Ce fut les larmes aux yeux que Caitline se sépara d'eux et les au revoirs furent long et pénibles. C'était dur de les quitter maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité.

Heureusement pour elle, Sirius arrivait peu après. Ils étaient réunis tous les six dans le Hall lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius fatigué et blessé. En le voyant ainsi, portant deux malles de plus qu'en partant, les vêtements sales, déchirés et avec de nombreux bleus sur le visages ainsi que plusieurs blessures qui saignaient encore pour la plupart, Caitline se précipita sur lui.

Il s'effondra dans ses bras.

« -Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qu-il s'est passé ?...Sirius ! » Il avait perdu connaissance. »Vite, allez chercher quelqu'un ! » Hurla Caitline. Sa voix résonnait dans le grand Hall de Poudlard.

« Sirius…réponds moi mon ange…Sirius ?! » Elle fondit en larmes, le tenant dans ses bras, essuyant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses plaies encore sanguinolentes…

* * *

Eh eh eh...chapitre court et qui finit au mauvais moment, je vous l'accorde, mais ça ira en s'améliorant, rassurez vous!!!

Vous en avez pensé quoi de celui là?? Et qu'a-t-il pu bien arriver à Sirius, vous avez une idée vous??

A bientôt!!

**Althea**


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde!!!

Me revoilà, après une journée de sortie terrain épuisante (on a passé toute la journée à marcher en foret et mesurer la taille de bouts de bois morts!! Et on remet ça demain!!!)...Comment ça vous vous en foutez de ma vie?? lol

Donc je disais me revoilà, pour ce 9ème chapitre, ou vous aurez l'explication de "l'affaire Sirius" mdr!!

Merci à toi Lia Sail pour ta review entoushiaste, comme à chaque chapitre!! Concernant Sirius, tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, tu verras.

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 9** : Drame chez les Black.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se vit entouré de murs blancs. Il sentait aussi qu'il était allongé dans un lit chaud, confortable. Malgré cela, tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Le moindre mouvement lui arrachait des gémissements de souffrance. Il se releva néanmoins et s'assit dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Il regarda autour de lui et vit James et Lily, endormis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit à sa gauche. En face Remus s'était aussi endormi dans un fauteuil.

Il sentit alors une main dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête à droite et vit Caitline, endormie sur une chaise, la tête posée sur son lit. Il sourit puis passa une main sur sa joue puis dans ses cheveux. Elle se réveilla en sursaut à ce contact et regarda partout autour d'elle, visiblement étonnée de se trouver là. Puis son regard croise celui de Sirius et elle lui sauta au cou, embrassant les moindres parcelles de son visage. Mais sa main appuya sur une des côtes cassées de Sirius qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

« -Oh...je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas…

-C'est rien, c'est pas grave. C'est déjà oublié… Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Elle ne t'a pas quitté une minute depuis que tu es arrivé. Donc ça fait deux jours. Dit la voix de James. Alors, comment te sent tu mon vieux ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui se serait fait piétiner par un troupeau de centaures déchaînés.

-Rien que ça ? Oh bah je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter alors ! Lui répondit son meilleur ami.

-Oh vous alors ! Franchement Sirius, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Remus.

-Ca va Mumus, ça va mieux maintenant que…que je suis là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Sirius ? demanda alors Caitline. Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

-Et bien… lorsque… » Sa voix était devenue inaudible. Il ne pouvait pas raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était trop douloureux, encore trop présent dans son corps et son esprit.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce rafut ici ? demanda Mme Pomfresh, arrivant dans la salle ou ils étaient tous les trois. Ah Mr Black, vous êtes enfin réveillé ! C'est bien. Mr Lupin, voulez-vous bien aller chercher le directeur et le prévenir du réveil de Mr Black.

-Oui bien sur !

-Quand aux autres, je vous demanderai de quitter les lieux lorsque le directeur interrogera ce jeune homme.

-Quoi ? s'exclama James. Non, non, non ; Il en est hors de question. On ne l'a pas laissé seul lorsqu'il dormait, c'est certainement pas pour le laisser lorsqu'il est réveillé ! »

Il continua à protester jusqu'à l'arrivée du directeur et même après celle-ci. De guerre lasse, Dumbledore accepta qu'il reste au côté de leur ami. James, Lily, Remus, Peter (qui était arrivé entre temps) et Caitline s'installèrent donc de chaque côté du lit de Sirius alors que Dumbledore commençait à lui poser des questions, après les soins prodigués par l'infirmière.

« -Alors, Sirius, pouvez-vous nous racontez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Et bien… je crois que… enfin je pense…

-Je sais que c'est très du pour vous de parler de ça, mais j'ai l'impression que tout cela à un rapport avec Voldemort. Ai-je raison ?

-Oui. Murmura Sirius dans un souffle.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais. Vous voulez bien essayer de nous raconter toute l'histoire ?

-…Oui, je vais essayer » :

FLASH-BACK :

Dès qu'il toucha le Portoloin, Sirius vit ses amis disparaître autour de lui. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Caitline et il se sentit aspiré. Lorsqu'il arriva, il était 10h00min et5 secondes ;-) et il se trouvait dans le vestibule du 12, square Grimmaurd.

Il fut aussitôt accueilli chaleureusement par son frère Regulus. Depuis toujours les deux frères s'entendaient à merveille. Sirius pardonnait à son frère le fait que sa mère le préférait plutôt que lui et Regulus lui pardonnait qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec les convictions politiques de la famille (autrement dit : La famille Black était entièrement favorable à l'ascension de Voldemort mais ils n'ont jamais osé s'engager en tant que mangemorts et ils ont tous été à Serpentard. Seul Sirius a été à Gryffondor, au grand désespoir de ses parents qui depuis, ne perdent pas une occasion de le rabaisse et le mépriser.)

Malgré ses différents, ils s'étaient toujours beaucoup apprécié, l'un protégeant l'autre lors des accès de colère de leur père ou des crises hystériques de leur mère.

« -Ah Sirius ! dit Regulus, en se jetant dans ses bras. Ca fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais on t'attendait pour les vacances cet été.

-Je sais. Maman me l'a déjà fait remarquer, mais j'ai été retenu.

-Le principal, c'est que tu sois enfin là !

-ouais. Aller viens, on doit avoir plein de trucs à se raconter ! »

Et les deux garçons partirent discuter de tout et de rien pendant de longues heures. Sirius ne prit même pas la peine d'aller saluer ses parents qui n'étaient pas non plus venu l'accueillir.

A midi, les deux frères descendirent manger et rencontrèrent Kreattur :

« -Maître Regulus, la Maîtresse m'envoie vous prévenir que le déjeuner est servi.

-Merci Kreattur. Nous arrivons. »

L'elfe ne regarda même pas Sirius et lui adressa encore moins la parole. Sirius ne s'en soucia pas. Kreattur vouait un véritable culte à la mère de Sirius et agissait avec lui exactement comme sa mère (ordre express de cette dernière.)

Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il était ignoré royalement, ou alors, si on lui adressait la parole, s'était uniquement pour l'insulter, le mépriser, le renier.

C'est pourquoi Sirius passait ses vacances au château et partait chez James la moitié de l'été.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, leurs parents les attendaient déjà.

« -Ah tu es là toi ! dit son père.

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. » Lui répondit Sirius.

Sa mère ne lui accorda même pas un regard et les deux garçons s'assirent et mangèrent en silence. A la fin du repas, sa mère prit enfin la parole :

« -Nous recevons du monde demain soir, des amis très proches. Dit-elle en insistant bien sur la fin de la phrase. Alors tâche de ne pas faire allusion au problème de ta répartition manquée et encre moins de tes fréquentations. En fait, il vaut mieux que tu te fasses oublier et que tu ne dises rien du tout.

-Oui mère. » Répondit Sirius

Au fil des ans,il avait appris à ménager la susceptibilité de sa maternelle. Au fond de lui, il espérait encore que sa mère l'aimait encore un peu, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Il partit alors rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait dans sa chambre.

« -Alors, que t'a-t-elle dit ?

-Qu'elle recevait des « amis » demain soir donc que je devais me faire oublier.

-Oui, elle donne une petite réception, uniquement la famille et les amis.

-Ah et qui sera là ?

-Oh, côté famille, Narcissa, Bellatrix et les autres. Et côté amis, les Malefoy, les Lestranges et quelques autres.

-Les Malefoy ? Donc Lucius Malefoy ?!

-Ben oui pourquoi ?

-Non pour rien.

-Il est encore à Poudlard. Interrogea Regulus.

-Oui, il est en 7ème année.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Il entrait en 3ème année quand je suis arrivé.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, le Professeur Dumbledore se demande toujours pourquoi tu as quitté Poudlard.

-Oh il est encore directeur celui là ?

-Ben oui, il est très compétent.

-Si tu le dit….Alors, changeons de sujet : côté fille ça donne quo pour toi ? »

Un marge sourire illumina le visage de Sirius. Il lui raconta tout sur Caitline et ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain soir, Sirius fut contraint d'accueillir les « invités » avec son frère. Lorsque le visage de Lucius Malefoy apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, Sirius ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Ses longs cheveux blonds, ses yeux gris, son visage blanc, tout en lui semblait faire ressortir la froideur, le mépris et la supériorité contenue dans ses paroles.

« Bonsoir Regulus. » dit-il à son frère. Il ne tourna même pas le regard sur Sirius et celui-ci s'en moqua éperdument. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé et que les verres furent remplis, Mr Black se leva et commença à parler :

« -Ce soir, je lève mon verre à une personne qui m'est chère. Depuis des années, nous soutenons, comme chacun le sait, activement le Lord Noir dans toutes ses actions. Pourtant, aucun d'entre nous n'avons souhaité entrer à son service… jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce soir, nous sommes réunis pour célébrer l'entrée dans ses dignes fonctions de mangemort de mon fils, Regulus ! »

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'un couteau qui s'enfonce douloureusement dans votre cœur à Sirius. Il regarda son frère et il put voir de la fierté briller dans se yeux. Lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une aversion totale et une haine énorme envers ce qu'était devenu son frère. Regulus le vit mais ne détourna pas les yeux, au contraire, il affronta son frère du regard.

« -Ca ne vas pas, cher cousin ? Lui glissa sournoisement Bellatrix, assise à côté de lui.

-Si, si, pourquoi ?

-Oh, tu avais l'air…hum…choqué.

-Oui … si tu veux.

-Ne trouve tu pas que Narcissa irait bien avec Lucius, Reprit-elle quelques instants après.

-Quoi ? » Il suffoqua presque lorsqu'il entendit ça. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille assise à sa droite et vit qu'elle dévorait littéralement Malefoy des yeux. Pendant ce temps, son père continuait de parler.

« -Et Regulus recevra donc la marque Du Seigneur Voldemort demain matin. Naturellement vous êtes tous invité à la réception qui aura lieu ici même.

-Mr Black ! Je crois que le Gryffondor ne se sent pas bien. » Intervint sournoisement Lucius Malefoy. Tous se tournèrent alors vers Sirius qui était devenu pâle et il respirait difficilement.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as Sirius ? Demanda son frère.

-Tu oses me demander ce que j'ai ?...Après ce que je viens d'entendre ? Non mais tu te rends compte ?

-Ecoute, tu m'as toujours dit de faire ce qu'il me semblait juste et de suivre mon instinct. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

-Oui, mais de là à…

- à devenir mangemort ? Vas-y dit le…si tu ose ! »

Ses trois mots là furent trois mots de trop ; Sirius explosa :

« -Tu me traites de lâche !

-Oui, c'est ça ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment ! C'est toujours toi qui a attiré l'attention : Tu as été le premier enfant, tu as toujours tout fait en premier et avec brio en plus ! Même quand tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor, tu as toujours eu l'attention de tout le monde car tu étais différent et tu as tout fait différemment… pour qu'on te remarque ! Cracha Regulus. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour ; c'est à moi d'être sous le feu des projecteurs et ça tu ne l'accepte pas !!!

-C'est faux !! Hurla Sirius. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être différent et encore moins à être le centre de l'attention ! Bien au contraire ! Je te donne ma place si tu veux. Vas-y, prend ma place, pour voir ce que ça fait d'être renié et détesté par les siens ! De voir que ta propre mère ne te donne et ne te donnera jamais d'affection, et encore moins, de l'amour ! De voir que ton père te dénigre à chaque instant et te considère comme un moins que rien. Je te la donne sans hésiter, cette place que tu convoites tant ! »

Il quitta la pièce et courut dans sa chambre où il s'enferma à doubles tours. Il jeta pêle-mêle toutes se affaires dans sa malle et dut en sortir une autre pour réussir à tout caser. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il dévala les escaliers et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'il toma nez à nez avec son frère.

« -Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda ce dernier sèchement.

-Je quitte cette maison de serpents. Je m'en vais !

-Tu sais que tu ne dois rien dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé, ici, ce soir !

-Dire quoi ? Que Voldemort recrute des mangemorts pour continuer son ascension et que tu en fais partie ? Où alors que la seule personne de ma famille en qui j'avais confiance m'a trahit pour le servir ? »

Alertés par les cris, tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour des deux frères.

« -Sirius Black , honte de cette famille, je t'ordonne de te taire et de ne rien dévoiler de cette soirée lorsque tu seras avec tes stupides lions ! Tonna son père.

-Sans quoi… Vous m'enfermerez dans ma chambre sans manger pendant trois jours comme vous avez l'habitude de le faire… Non père ! Cette fois, je ne m'inclinerai pas ! Je pars, pour ne jamais revenir ! » Et il sortit en claquant violement la porte.

Il avait fait à peine quelques mètres qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

« -IMPERIUM ! » Hurla son père.

Ayant prévu le coup, Sirius l'évita sans problèmes. Il se retourna rapidement et lança un stupefix qui atteignit Malefoy. Ce fut comme une déclaration de guerre entre Sirius et la dizaine de sorciers.

Il évita sans problèmes les premiers sortilèges encourant dans la rue. Il se retournait fréquemment pour lancer les sorts les plus puissants qu'il connaissait. Il toucha trois personnes mais son père lança soudain un doloris. Sirius ne put l'éviter et le reçut de plein fouet. Il s'effondra alors sous l'impact du coup. Des spasmes violents envahirent tout son corps et il ne put les contrôler. La douleur l'envahit entièrement et il se tordait de douleur sur le sol, devant les sorciers qui s'en réjouissaient. Ils en profitèrent pour le rouer de coups, tous plus violent les uns que les autres.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se lassèrent de leur « jeu » et l'abandonnèrent là, sur le sol froid d'une nuit d'hiver.

Tous repartirent chez les Black ; seul son père et son frère restèrent.

« -Annule le sortilège et met le sous imperium. Voldemort sera content que tu lui amènes un « cadeau » qui lui sera d'une grande utilité. »

Et il partit, laissant son fils, sa chair et son sang, étendu là, le corps meurtri, des plaies recouvrant son visage, ses bras…

« -FINITE INCANTATEM. Prononça Regulus. Le corps de Sirius arrêta de trembler et il ouvrit les yeux.

-Regulus…pourquoi ?

-Excuse moi Sirius. Lui répondit son frère : IMPERIUM »

Le sortilège frappa Sirius qui ne réagit même plus.

« Tu ne diras rien sur cette soirée. Maintenant rentre à la maison et va t'enfermer dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne te dire d'en sortir. »

Ces ordres sonnaient faux dans la tête de Sirius. Au plus profond de lui, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas obéir, au risque de trahir une personne… Pourtant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la demeure familiale…_cette personne, qui étais-ce ; il ne se souvenait plus, son esprit était vidé… la porte approchait dangereusement…aller Sirius cherche… une fille, c'était une fille cette personne…son nom….ça y est plus que deux mètres avant la porte….bon sang, son nom…euh…Caitline ! Oui c'est ça !! _[Ce qui est en italique, ce sont les pensées contradictoires de Sirius qui lutte contre l'imperium. L'effet de l'imperium se dissipa alors. Il sentit qu'il avait toujours sa baguette en main. Brusquement, il se retourna et fit face à son frère :

« -Expelliarmus ! Hurla Sirius. La baguette de Regulus atterrit dans ses mains.

-Quoi ?...Comment est-ce possible ?

-Ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir de l'amour… STUPEFIX. » Répondit Sirius.

Puis il se détourna sas un regard, jetant la baguette de frêne aux pieds de celui qui l'avait trahit.

Le corps blessé, meurtri, il quitta sans un regret la maison de ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais aimé pour rejoindre sa véritable famille à Poudlard.

Il se dirigeait vers la gare moldue la plus proche mais se rendit soudain compte qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'elle serait fermée. Il y alla tout de même et se résigna à attendre l'ouverture, ne sachant pas où aller et ne connaissant personne.

Il essaya de se transformer en chien, pour lutter plus facilement contre le froid qui commençait à l'envahir et aussi pour passer inaperçu dans la rue. (Chose qu'il évita de dire devant Dumbledore, ce dernier n'étant pas au courant de son pouvoir d'animagus.) Mais il était trop affaibli et de plus, encombré avec ses malles. Il se pelotonna alors dans un coin sombre, à l'abri des regards et s'endormit au bout d'une heure, vaincu par la fatigue du combat.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, tout son corps était engourdi et ankylosé, il avait horriblement froid et ses blessures le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Des mèches de cheveux, raidis par le sang coagulé lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il se leva tant bien que mal, écarta ces quelques mèches gênantes et se dirigea vers la premier guichet ouvert.

« -Bonjour Mr. Que désirez-vous ? Lui demanda le guichetier.

-Je voudrais… gare King's Cross…Londres. » L'homme tourna alors les yeux vers Sirius et ce qu'il vit l'étonna. En effet, Sirius portait toujours une longue robe de sorcier qui était aujourd'hui, tachée de sang séché et déchirée sur beaucoup d'endroits.

« -Euh…oui, un instant s'il vous plait. » Dit l'homme en se ressaisissant.

Le guichetier lui tendit u billet, Sirius le prit et se mit à fouiller dans ses poches. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait pas d'argent moldu sur lui.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai l'échange moi-même. » Lui dit l'homme en souriant aimablement. Sirius tenta de lui sourire mais il réussit plutôt à grimacer devant la souffrance qu'exigeait un simple sourire. Il lui tendit alors quelques gallions et le remercia.

Il partit ensuite s'installer dans son train. Le voyage fut long ; il dura toute la journée mais aucun incident ne le perturba, hormis les regards surpris des voyageurs qui venaient dans son compartiment et qui repartaient aussitôt.

Sirius essaya de soigner ses blessures tant bien que mal. Il préfera s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour pouvoir disposer d'un miroir et surtout d'eau. Il but son content et se regarda dans le miroir : Il avait une grosse bosse sur le front et plusieurs bleus sur tout le visage. I s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière et sa lèvre inférieure avait gonflé. Ses bras et ses mains étaient couverts de gros hématomes et de plusieurs éraflures plus ou moins importantes. De grosses taches violacées recouvraient violacées recouvraient son torse. Il passa une main sur ses côtes et sentit douloureusement que plusieurs d'entre elles étaient fracturées. Il se lava le visage, mes mains, les bras et essaya de nettoyer un peu ses cheveux. Lorsque tout le sang séché eut disparut de sa peau, il retourna s'asseoir dans son compartiment, toujours vide. Il ne vit quasiment plus personne de la journée et ce ne fut pas pour le déranger.

Lorsque e train arriva à destination, il faisait déjà nuit noire. Il voulut franchir le mur entre la voix 9 et 10 pour attendre tranquillement l'arrivée du Poudlard Express mais il se rendit compte que ce dernier n'arriverait que à la fin des vacances donc, dans 3 jours.

Il se décida donc pour aller au Chemin de Traverse chercher un Portoloin en direction de Poudlard. Mais il était trop fatigué et il sentit la fatigue l'envahir peu à peu. Il se laissa tomber dans un coin et s'endormit dehors pour la deuxième nuit consécutive.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin pour aujourd'hui… Ca va, pas trop choqué de cette explication??

A bientôt pour la suite!!

**Althea**


	10. Chapter 10

Me revoilà avec la suite (attendue) de cette fic!!!

Vous allez connaitre la fin de l'histoire de Sirius!!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre10** : Retour à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain il ne se sentait guère mieux que la veille. Il avait horriblement mal aux côtes et tous ses membres le faisaient souffrir. Il essaya à nouveau de se transformer en chien, avec succès cette fois-ci (toujours sans le dire à Dumbledore). Il parcourut toute la distance sous sa forme animagus en tenant ses malles, qu'il avait fait rétrécir avant grâce à un sort appris avec son « cher frérot », dans sa gueule. Il mit ainsi toute la matinée pour arriver au Chaudron Baveur. Il se cacha dans une petite ruelle sombre et se retransforma en homme, rendit à ses malles leur taille normale et entra.

Il prit une chambre puis commanda un repas qu'il dévora en quelques secondes tant il était affamé, n'ayant bu qu'un peu d'eau dans le train de la veille. Dès qu'il eut tout avalé, il monta dans la chambre et tomba comme une masse sur le lit où il s'endormit profondément tout habillé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était déjà 8h du soir (ou 20h00 comme vous voulez). Il sortit péniblement de son lit et prit une longue douche bien chaude. Il remarqua que son torse était toujours enflé et virait sérieusement au noir. Vivement que Pomfresh guérisse tout ça ! pensa-t-il en sentant que ses côtes le faisait encore beaucoup souffrir. Mais, point positif, il constata que ses plaies avaient arrêtées de saigner.

Il descendit alors grignoter un morceau puis commença à aller vers Pré au Lard. Arrivant devant le mur de pierre, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit, qu'il était quand même 21h00 et que le magasin serait fermé. Il se résigna donc à passer la soirée au chaudron baveur. Il se mêla à la foule, écoutant les gens parler, puis vers 22h30, il monta se coucher. Enfin une nuit dans un lit, au chaud !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤/\/\/\/\/\/\/\¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il s'aperçut qu'il avait fait une bonne nuit de près de 10h00 ! Il était 8h30 et Sirius était content car il allait revoir sa Caitline aujourd'hui ! Il prit rapidement une douche, prépara ses malles et descendit grignoter encore un petit quelque chose avant de partir.

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner assez consistant,il régla sa note, rassembla ses affaires puis se rendit derrière l'établissement, devant le mur de pierre. Il en tapota une et toutes les autres se replièrent sur elles-mêmes, libérant un large passage dans lequel Sirius s'engouffra.

Il arriva ainsi sur le Chemin de Traverse et se dirigea tout de suite vers le petit magasin au coin de la rue, qui vendait des Portoloin pour divers endroits, notamment pour des destinations touristiques ; une sorte d'agence de voyages pour sorciers.

Il entra dans la petite boutique et s'avança vers le comptoir. Un petit bonhomme aux cheveux roux apparut. Il avait une petite moustache et un visage assez expressif qui inspirait la sympathie.

« -Bien le bonjour cher Monsieur. Que désirez vous par cette belle journée d'hiver ? Peut-être souhaitez-vous partir à la montagne ?...

-Non, rien de tout cela Monsieur. Je souhaiterai seulement renter à Poudlard.

-Ah ! Dit l'homme, guère surpris. C'est que, vous n'êtes pas le seul. Cela fait deux jours que des dizaines d'élèves m'en demandent et ils ont épuisés mon stock.

-Et pour Pré au Lard, vous en reste-il ?

-Attendez, je vais voir ça de suite. » Et le vendeur disparut dans l'arrière-boutique pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'il revint, il tenait une vieille télécommande depuis longtemps hors service, à la main.

« - Vous avez de la chance, c'est le dernier qu'il me reste. Tenez. Sirius le prit et le rangea dans sa poche.

-Combien vous dois-je ?

-Ca fera 3 gallions pour vous. »

Sirius lui tendit l'argent, le remercia et partit. En sortant, il s'écarta un peu du gros de la foule, sortit le Portoloin et disparut en direction de Pré au Lard.

Lorsqu'il « atterrit », il vit qu'il y avait à une multitude d'élèves. Il en reconnut certains qu'il salua et d'autres qu'il ignora simplement.

Il hésita entre entrer un moment aux Trois Balais, boire quelque chose et rentrer directement puis se décida finalement pou retrouver ses amis le plus vite possible.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut monter dans une calèche, elles n'étaient plus là. Ne voulant pas attendre, il fit le chemin à pied.

10h00 sonnaient lorsque le château fut enfin en vue. A sa droite s'étendait la grande forêt et le lac venait à gauche, caresser le bas du promontoire rocheux sur lequel trônait fièrement Poudlard.

Les grandes grilles semblaient inébranlables, menaçant quiconque voudrait entrer. Sirius n'avait jamais franchi la sombre entrée du collège en plein jour et cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Les deux gargouilles, gardiennes du château, semblaient le détailler de la tête aux pieds, le jaugeant, cherchant à savoir s'il était digne d'entrer.

Evitant de regarder les statues de pierres, il avança d'un pas mal assuré vers les imposantes portes. … Il posa la main sur la poignée et s'attendit, sans savoir pourquoi, à être rejeté. Peut-être parce que j'ai utilisé la magie en dehors des cours ; Ou alors pour côtoyer des mangemorts. Mais rien ne se passa. Il poussa la lourde porte en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il rentra et referma la grille derrière lui et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée du château.

Mais là, il entendit le crissement caractéristique du transplanage, juste derrière lui.

« -Tiens, tiens, mais que vois-je ? Ricana une voix glaciale.

Sans se retourner, Sirius avait reconnu la personne qui venait d'arriver. Machinalement, il fouilla sa poche et saisit sa baguette, tout en répondant au visiteur :

-Malefoy ! Que me vaut cet « honneur » ? Lui dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié d'être stupefixié l'autre jour.

-Oh, si ce n'est que ça, mon cher.

-Je rabaisserai mon caquet si j'étais toi. Ils étaient tous furieux la bas.

-Oui, je m'en doutais et tu sais quoi, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables, maintenant.

-Bon t'as bientôt fini tes petites menaces ridicules. Je ne vais pas t'accordes tout mon temps !

-Comme tu voudras. » Termina Lucius Malefoy dans un ricanement.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouva déjà désarmé. Lorsque son regard croisa finalement celui de son adversaire, ce dernier avait un sourire carnassier, défigurant son visage ; il tenait une baguette dans sa main gauche…celle de Sirius.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver à nouveau face à plus puissant que soit ?

-Demande donc ça à ton fidèle Snivellus, ou encore à toi-même ! C'est vrai ça fait quoi de lécher les bottes de ton maître ? La soumission, ça doit te connaître ça !

-Ta gueule Black ! Un Malefoy ne se soumet jamais ! Et, pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas mangemort ! Siffla Malefoy.

-Oh mais je crois que j'ai touché une corde sensible. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy, ça ne te plait pas que je parle de Voldemort ?

-Ne prononce pas son nom ici ! Rugit Malefoy. Ou sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler ta garde personnelle pour me flanquer une raclée ? Oh là là… regarde comme j'ai pe… »

Mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un puissant doloris l'avait touché de plein fouet. Il s'écroula à nouveau par terre t ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'autre soir.

Il ne vit, ni n'entendit quand ou comment elles arrivèrent, mais soudain, il entendit la voix de ses cousines s'élever :

« -Lucius, tu es fou ! Tu vas te faire repérer ! Lui cria Narcissa.

-Et bien aidez moi, dans ce cas !

-Mais comment ?

-J'ai une idée. Répondit sa sœur. Suis moi ! »

Elles se placèrent l'une en face de l'autre, de part et d'autre du combat. Sirius les entendit murmurer quelque chose et un énorme dôme blanc les enveloppa tous les quatre.

Un rictus cruel se dessina sur le visage de son agresseur et le supplice recommença. Durant 10 bonnes minutes, Sirius sentit son corps se contorsionner sous l'impact de divers sortilèges. Il sentit se blessures se rouvrirent et du sang couler sur son visage.

Puis toute souffrance disparut d'un coup. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul, allongé dans le parc de Poudlard. Sa baguette était jetée sur le sol à côté de lui ; Il se releva péniblement, rassembla ses affaires en hâte et partit en direction du château.

Fin du FLASH BACK

-Ensuite, Caitline m'a trouvé dans le hall et vous connaissez le reste.

-Bien, je vous remercie Mr Black. Je sais que cela a du être très éprouvant pour vous. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour punir ces trois jeunes gens. Malheureusement, en ce qui concerne votre famille, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, hormis en prendre note.

-Merci professeur.

-Mais, professeur, vous n'allez quand même pas fermez les yeux sur le reste ? Rugit James.

-Non, bien sur que non. Mais à part lui permettre de ne pas retourner là bas, je ne peux rien faire. A ce propos, Mr Potter, j'ai un service à vous demander. Suivez moi. »

James sortit de l'infirmerie à la suite du directeur puis Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« -Etant donné que votre ami n'a plus de toit pour l'instant, et que je ne le renverrai pas là bas, j'ai une proposition à vous faire : J'ai remarqué, comme tous ici, le lien fort qui vous unissait, vous et Mr Black, et je voulais vous demander si vous accepteriez de l'accueillir chez vous pendant les vacances ? Avec l'accord de vos parents, cela va de soi.

-Au risque de vous surprendre, professeur, le nécessaire a déjà été fait. Les affaires de Sirius ont été envoyé à Godric's Hollow quelques heures après son arrivée, l'autre jour.

-Bien je vois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à m'occuper de l'autre problème. Dit-il en s'adressant à lui-même. Je vous laisse rejoindre vos amis Mr Potter.

-Au revoir professeur. »

James rejoignit ses amis et leur annonça la nouvelle. Sirius fut ravi d'aller habiter chez celui qu'il considérait comme un frère et de quitter enfin le nid de mangemort dans lequel il avait été élevé.

Il passa encore deux jours à l'infirmerie, toujours en compagnie de Caitline qui ne le laissait jamais seul. Il manqua donc les deux premiers jours de la rentrée, chose qu'il oublia très vite mais par contre, il fit une entrée très remarquée le mercredi matin. Il était encore sérieusement amoché et il portait un bandage au bras gauche.

Mais le comble, c'était qu'il était interdit de quidditch pendant un long mois. Il ne pourrait pas jouer le prochain match contre Serdaigle à la fin du mois de janvier. Lorsqu'il avait su la nouvelle, il avait poussé les hauts cris mais l'infirmière avait été intransigeante : pas de quidditch du tout ! Et tout ça à cause de Malefoy ! Il allait le payer très cher : les Maraudeurs réfléchissaient déjà à leur vengeance.

Le matin même, les élèves eurent une bien agréable surprise (enfin ça dépend pour qui !) en Histoire de la magie.

Le professeur Binns était toujours aussi soporifique dans ses cours mais aujourd'hui la plupart des élèves écoutèrent attentivement, le début du cours tout au moins :

« -Bonjour chers élèves. Entrez et asseyez-vous, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous avons décidé de faire une sortie, dans le cadre du cours, bien entendu. Le 15 janvier, tous les élèves sans exception participeront à la visite du village de Pré au Lard, pour en étudier l'histoire. Car, comme chacun le sait… » Et l'ennuyeux cours recommença, chose dont les élèves profitèrent pour discuter, principalement de la future sortie.

« -Pré au Lard ! Comme si on ne connaissait pas ce village. Grognait Sirius.

-Et Patmol, pense que ça te fait louper une journée entière de cours ! Renchérit James.

-Ouais t'as raison.

-Et en plus, en tant que mon professeur particulier pour ce cours, tu te dois de passer entièrement cette journée à mes côtés. » Lui murmura Caitline à l'oreille.

Sirius changea alors complètement de point de vue sur cette sortie.

Le soir au repas, Dumbledore expliqua plus en détail comment cela allait se passer. L'ensemble des professeurs encadrerait les élèves et chaque maison devrait suivre son directeur. Bien évidement, ils ne pourront pas aller faire leurs achats comme lors d'une traditionnelle sortie. Ils partiraient le matin et y passeraient toute la journée.

'Cette sortie avait un but éducatif et non divertissent.' Avait précisé le directeur.

Mais plus rien ne pouvait entacher la bonne humeur des maraudeurs : ils avaient enfin trouvé leur vengeance…

* * *

Pour votre indormation, les chapitres suivants seront ceux écrits cet été, donc dans un style que j'espère plus amélioré et donc meilleur que les chapitres précédents. A vous de juger si vous continuez à me lire...

**Althea**


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà le 11ème chapitre!!!!!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre11 :** Vengeance et sortie…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Caitline se réveilla de fort bonne humeur. Cet après midi allait avoir lieu son premier cour avec Dumbledore. Elle se prépara en hâte et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis pur aller déjeuner.

Comme tous les jeudis, ils prirent leur temps pour manger étant donné qu'ils ne commençaient pas avant 9h. Ensuite ils se rendirent à leur cour de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

La journée se passa tranquillement et finalement arriva l'heure ou elle devait rejoindre Dumbledore. En sortant d'astronomie, elle se libéra difficilement de l'étreinte de Sirius :

« -Où tu vas, ma puce ? Lui demanda-t-il, surpris qu'elle parte si vite.

-Je…euh…il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, il a quelque chose à me dire.

-Attend deux minutes, je vient avec toi.

-Non, c'est bon, je peux y aller seule. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Mais…

-C'est bon je te dit. Je te rejoindrai quand j'aurai fini. »

Et elle disparu avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter autre chose. Arrivant en bas du l'escalier, elle resta bêtement devant la statue ne connaissant pas le mot de passe. Elle allait en essayer quelque uns lorsque la statue se déplaça d'elle-même, laissant apparaître Dumbledore dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il afficha un large sourire en voyant la jeune fille :

« -Bien, vous êtes pile à l'heure, mademoiselle Gryffondor.

-Vous êtes sur que c'est prudent de m'appeler ainsi, dans le château ?

-Qui as dit que c'était prudent ?

-Si on vous entend, les élèves vont se poser des questions et vous avez dit que personne ne doit être au courant.

-Oui, bien sur, mais là, il n'y a personne.

-Comme vous voulez, professeur. Répondit Caitline d'un air découragé.

-Pour votre premier cour, nous allons sortir du château. Ce sera plus facile ainsi. »

Caitline acquiesça et suivit le directeur qui l'amena jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours puis s'enfonça sous le couvert des arbres. Caitline prit bien soin de ne pas quitter le sentier tracé par le professeur. Ils cheminèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes et atteignirent une petite clairière ombragée. Le professeur s'installa sur un gros rocher en plein milieu, à côté d'un mince filet d'eau, qui devait être une rivière en plein été.

« -Alors, nous allons commencer par un peu de méditation pour vous détendre mais aussi et principalement pour que vous puissiez sentir votre pouvoir au fond de vous. Un fois cela fait, nous enchaînerons par quelques petits exercices simples. Cela vous convient-il ?

-Euh… oui.

-Parfait, dans ce cas, commençons. Asseyez vous a côté de ce rocher, aux abords de la rivière et fermez les yeux…voilà. Maintenant, faites le vide en vous, ne pensez plus à rien, hormis votre pouvoir….laissez le envahir progressivement votre corps…vous devez le sentir brûler en vous, …il est très puissant, plus puissant même que la magie…

-…Je ne sens rien, professeur…

-Recommençons. Concentrez vous, miss Gryffondor. Posez vos mains par terre, essayez de sentir le pouvoir de la nature venir en vous. Vous avez l'eau, l'air et la terre réunis autour de vous. C'est pour cela que je vous ai amené ici…laissez les s'insuffler en vous. »

Caitline sentit une onde de chaleur traverser son corps, en partant de ses mains puis se propageant dans tout son corps. Elle sentit sa propre magie intérieure diminuer et faire place à une force encore plus puissante.

Et le déclic se fit, elle sentit enfin son pouvoir.

« -Ca y est professeur, je le sens.

-Bien, maintenant concentrez vous sur le point ou vous le ressentez.

-Il n'est pas localisé en un seul point, je le sens partout en moi.

-Bien, vous apprenez alors très vite Miss. Tout comme votre ancêtre. Maintenant concentrez-vous bien, nous allons commencer quelques exercices. Je vais faire apparaître une flamme et vous devrez essayer de l'entretenir le plus longtemps possible. Mais avant, vous devez « entrer en contact » avec votre pouvoir et ne pas le lâcher….très bien, voici la flamme. »

Caitline ouvrit les yeux et le contact se brisa.

« -Excusez-moi, j'ai voulu aller trop vite. Vous devez ouvrir les yeux progressivement, tout en vous concentrant sur votre pouvoir pour ne pas le lâcher. »

Caitline recommença tout et elle sentit à nouveau le pouvoir des éléments en elle. Puis elle essaya de rouvrir les yeux sans briser le lien. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle put le faire sans aucun problème. Dumbledore refit apparaître la flamme dans la paume de sa main. Caitline se concentra sur cette flamme et sentit un pouvoir puissant en émerger. Mais ce pouvoir diminuait progressivement et la flamme diminuait d'autant. Elle comprit alors que c'était le pouvoir de Dumbledore qu'elle sentait. Elle continua à se concentrer et tenta se visualiser la flamme dans la main de son professeur. Elle sentit alors une partie de son être se tendre vers la flamme et celle-ci recommença à grossir jusqu'à regagner sa taille initiale.

La jeune fille banda alors toute sa puissance et sa volonté vers la flamme pour la maintenir en état. Dumbledore se retira lors totalement et laissa faire son élève : Caitline maintenait la flamme seule, uniquement grâce à son propre pouvoir. Au bout d'une minute d'intense concentration, la flamme disparut, laissant une Caitline épuisée, avachit sur le sol humide de la forêt.

« -Bien, très bien. Jamais personne n'avait réussi cet exercice du premier coup. Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, vous êtes totalement épuisée. De plus l'heure du repas approche. Nous nous reverrons mardi prochain à la même heure, si vous voulez toujours continuer, bien sur…

-Evidement que je veux continuer…J'aimerais faire apparaître une flamme comme vous, professeur…

-Cela viendra bientôt. Mais assez parler, allons-y. »

Elève et professeur quittèrent la petite clairière pour regagner le château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les portes étaient déjà fermées, le repas ayant déjà commencé.

Dumbledore poussa les lourdes portes de bois et s'engagea dans la Grande Salle, Caitline à sa suite. Elle alla s'installer avec ses amis lorsque Dumbledore lui dit :

« -A mardi prochain, Miss. Bon appétit.

-Merci, professeur. »

Dumbledore regagna sa place tandis que Caitline s'asseyait sous le regard étonné de ses camarades.

Les conversations, qui avaient brutalement cessées à l'entrée du directeur, reprirent bruyamment.

« -T'étais ou ? On t'a attendu pendant plus d'une heure. S'exclama Sirius.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-Pendant plus d'une heure ?

-Et bien oui ! Il avait des choses importantes à me dire.

-Et pourquoi t'a-t-il dit « a mardi » ?

-Oh ! On ne t'a jamais appris à te taire de temps en temps ?

-Et bien…non. Mais ça fait partie de mon charme. Répondit Sirius dans un sourire légèrement hautain.

-Mais bien sur Patychou. Rétorqua Caitline.

-« Patychou » ! Pouffa James. C'est nouveau comme surnom ?

-Je viens de l'inventer. Dit Caitline en rigolant.

-Ouais, ben trouves en un autre, dit Sirius, car celui là il est…

-…original ? Tenta James.

-Non, je dirai plutôt…stupide.

-Mais ça te va très bien chéri ! Enchaîna Caitline.

-Ah bon…tu vas voir toi… » Répondit Sirius avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Caitline, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'en ferai rien, ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde.

Il essaya tout de même de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Dumbledore tout au long du repas si bien que Caitline lui lança un sort qui le rendit muet. Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant sa réaction lorsqu'il essaya de protester. Mais ils purent enfin dîner en paix.

Arrivé à leur salle commune, Caitline leva le sort et Sirius explosa :

« -COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? ME FAIRE CA A MOI !! ALORS LA JE TE JURE QUE… »

Mais Sirius ne put continuer sa phrase, Caitline l'ayant enlacé et embrassé pour le faire taire.

« -Tu disais quoi chéri ? Lui demanda Caitline.

-Euh…rien du tout. »Répondit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

« -Et ben voilà ! On sait comment faire pour le faire taire maintenant ! S'exclama James.

-Ouais, à condition d'avoir Caitline sous la main car je m'y vois mal m'y coller ! Dit Remus.

-Bon ça y est, vous avez fini de dire n'importe quoi ! » Dit Sirius en riant.

C'est donc sur une note joyeuse que les amis allèrent se coucher.

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement et ils passèrent le week-end sous une tonne de devoirs, notamment sur les effets secondaires d'une potion de rajeunissement particulièrement difficile à faire pour le lundi matin.

Mais les Maraudeurs étaient néanmoins de bonne humeur car ils avaient une super idée derrière la tête. Ils comptaient la mettre en œuvre dès lundi.

Ce fut donc une journée joyeuse pour James et Sirius, principalement, que le lundi 12 janvier.

Les autres s'attendaient à tout dans le courant de la journée mais c'est au cours du repas que leur vengeance débuta.

Tout le monde était installé dans la grande salle pour dîner quand le brouhaha incessant des élèves fut interrompu par une voix grave montant de la table des Serpentard. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans cette direction et un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage des Maraudeurs.

On pouvait voir Malefoy, Narcissa et Bellatrix Black accompagnés de Severus Rogue, tous les quatre debout sur la table, affublés de jolies petites jupes rose fluos en train de faire des annonces devant tout le collège.

En fait, ils étaient en train de raconter devant tout le monde leur plus mauvais souvenir, dont ils avaient particulièrement honte et le tout en chanson :

Ainsi tout le monde apprit que Malefoy, lorsqu'il était plus jeune avait trouvé un cadeau de la part de son père dans sa chambre. Il avait ouvert la boite et s'était mis à hurler dans toute la maisonnée. Il y avait un petit serpent doré dans la boite anniversaire et Malefoy avait eu tellement peur qu'il en avait trempé son pantalon.

Le plus pénible souvenir des sœurs Black s'était déroulé il y a moins d'un an : elles avaient voulues aller dans la forêt interdite de nuit, mais à peine avaient-elles mis un pied dans l'épaisseur opaque de la forêt que des ombres s'étirèrent de tous côtés autour d'elles. Elles entendirent des bruissements inquiétants puis un énorme bruit retentit. Elles eurent la peur de leur vie et rentrèrent au château en hurlant qu'elles s'étaient fait attaquées par un monstre. Lorsqu'elles apprirent que ce n'était qu'un simple coup de tonnerre, elles eurent tellement honte qu'elles ne sortirent pas de leur chambre pendant une semaine entière.

A ce moment là, toute la salle était morte de rire. De nombreux commentaires fusaient :

« Vous avez entendu Malefoy ! Avoir peur de son cadeau d'anniversaire ! Et d'un serpent en plus alors qu'il en sert un ! (Table Gryffondor : James Potter) »

« Se faire attaquer par un orage, c'est du jamais vu ! (Table Serdaigle) »

C'est alors que Rogue prit la parole. Les élèves apprirent ainsi que lorsqu'il était à l'école moldue, il n'avait aucun ami. Ainsi un groupe de garçons plus âgés l'avaient attrapé puis déguisé en fille (un peu comme maintenant) et finalement l'avaient enfermés dans les toilettes et jeter ses vêtements. Ne voulant pas sortir ainsi vêtu, il était resté enfermé dans les toilettes pendant plus de trois heures !

Les Maraudeurs étaient partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable mais il restait néanmoins quelques personnes qui n'avaient pas appréciés la blague autre que des Serpentards. Lily et Caitline étaient choquées, plus par le fait qu'ils aient mêlés Rogue à tout ça que par la stupidité de la blague.

Puis Malefoy reprit la parole et avoua publiquement ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Sirius. Là, les rires stoppèrent net et plusieurs sentiments s'emparèrent de la Grande Salle : la haine de certains Gryffondor envers les Serpentards, la compassion envers Sirius, le mépris…

Puis les quatre victimes se remirent à chanter et à danser sur la table. Ce fut là que Dumbledore, un petit sourire aux lèvres, intervint. Il s'adressa au professeur de potion :

« -Mr Devila, voulez-vous bien conduire ses 4 élèves de votre maison à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça et disparut avec les quatre adolescents, laissant le repas se poursuivre tranquillement.

A la table des Gryffondors, les Maraudeurs étaient très fiers de leur vengeance.

« -Et en plus, ils se souviendront de tout quand ils seront calmés. Même un sortilège d'oubliette ne pourra rien. Ajouta James.

-C'est bien trouvé mais pourquoi avoir fait subir ça à Severus ? S'indigna Lily.

-Oh, simple divertissement Lily, tu nous connais ! Renchérit Sirius.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu puéril de vous moquer de lui alors qu'il n'a rien fait ? Ce que vous pouvez être gamins ! S'exclama Caitline. Et toi Remus, tu n'as rien fait pour les en dissuader ! Tu es préfet, tu aurais pu les en empêcher ! Je te croyais plus mature que ça !

-Ecoute Caitline, après ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, je ne eux pas les empêcher de faire leurs blagues. Ca ne serait pas juste de ma part. Tu me comprends ?

-Oui, bien sur que je te comprend mais c'est eux que je ne comprend pas, ils…

-Ah, je vois que ça marche dans les deux sens cette technique pour les faire taire ! » S'exclama James.

Et ils repartirent dans un fou rire.

Le 15 janvier arriva rapidement et la journée n'était pas trop maussade. Caitline avait encore eu un cours le mardi avec Dumbledore et elle avait réussit à maintenir la flamme grâce à sa seule volonté pendant 30 minutes sans aucuns problèmes. A la fin, elle avait même enflammé une brindille pendant quelques secondes. Mais son cours d'aujourd'hui avait été reporté au lendemain.

Les Maraudeurs avaient déjà prévus de s'éclipser discrètement pour renouveler leur stock d'objets en tout genre. Ils avaient préparés un autre coup fourré la veille et ils avaient un besoin cruel de pétards pour le lendemain.

8h00 tapaient lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en courrant devant le château, ou les attendaient tous les élèves, notamment Lily, Caitline et Marie. Cette dernière avait fait promettre à Remus de passer la journée en sa compagnie. Sirius et James seraient donc seuls pour aller chercher leurs fameux « ingrédients mystères ».

« -Ah, vous voilà enfin messieurs ! dit McGonagall.

-J'avais oublié ma « cape » dans mon dortoir professeur. Répondit James.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir y aller.

-Ta cape ! Tu parles ! Dit Sirius à son frère en réprimant un fou rire naissant.

-Ben quoi,…c'est la vérité…en partie ! » Rigola James.

Et les «élèves partirent en direction du village, chaque maison derrière son directeur.

Arrivées à Pré au Lard, les professeurs expliquèrent que tous les élèves seraient mélangés pour la visite commentée par le professeur Binns. Plusieurs grognements se firent entendre mais un regard de McGonagall suffit à les calmer.

La visite commença par la rue principale où se trouvait la majorité des commerces.

Quasiment tous les élèves discutaient entre eux, n'écoutant que d'une oreille discrète les commentaires du professeur sur tel ou tel fait historique.

Il était prévu que les professeurs libèrent les élèves jusqu'à 15h et de finir la visite sur la place du village.

Une fois la matinée achevée, les Maraudeurs grignotèrent un morceau puis les deux garçons, laissant Lily et Caitline seules, partirent faire leurs petits achats. Ils s'écartèrent de la foule des élèves, et une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, cadeau de son père pour son entrée au collège.

Ils passèrent environ une heure dans le magasin puis rejoignirent les filles et ils se baladèrent jusqu'à 15h.

Le reste de la visite fut aussi ennuyeux que le début pour les garçons car Lily et Caitline ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention, écoutant les commentaires des professeurs.

Vers 18h, la visite se termina et tous se rendirent au centre du village ou ils assistèrent à un feu d'artifice grandiose.

Celui-ci avait déjà commencé depuis 5 minutes lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre parmi la foule.

Tous se retournèrent et là, ce fut la débandade : les plus jeune se mirent à courir dans tous les sens en criant et les autres sortirent leurs baguettes et commencèrent à aider les profs à lutter contre la vingtaine de mangemorts qui les entouraient. Mais ces derniers ne s'en préoccupaient pas, ils semblaient chercher quelqu'un.

Sirius et Caitline comprirent instantanément ce qu'ils voulaient et Sirius se plaça devant la jeune fille pour la protéger. La bataille faisait rage et les mangemorts commençaient à tomber de tous les côtés.

Les professeurs avaient enfin réussi à rassembler leurs élèves au centre d'un grand cercle, les plus jeunes au milieu et les plus expérimentés à l'extérieur, aux côtés des professeurs.

Durant plusieurs minutes, l'avantage fut aux hommes cagoulés mais les professeurs reprirent vite l'avantage avec l'aide précieuse de leurs élèves, hormis les Serpentards qui se réjouissaient du spectacle et ne levaient pas le petit doigt pour aider leur école.

Après de nombreuses minutes de combat, il ne restait plus q'un seul mangemort en vie, quoi que assez mal en point.

« -Qu'êtes vous venu faire ici ? Dit Dumbledore d'un ton mauvais.

-Il la veut…dit-il en pointant son doigt vers Caitline. Il viendra bientôt La réclamer…bientôt. » Continua le mangemort dans son dernier souffle.

Tous les élèves avaient entendus les derniers mots du mangemort et certains regardaient Caitline avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux.

La jeune fille sentit les larmes monter et elle partit alors en courant dans la direction de la Foret Interdite, trébuchant sur une pierre ou une racine, aveuglée par les larmes qui inondaient son visage.

« -Ramenez les élèves au château Minerva. » Dit Dumbledore.

Mais les Maraudeurs étaient déjà partis sur les traces de leur amie, Sirius en tête.

Ils la rattrapèrent alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

Sirius lui attrapa le bras et la jeune fille se blottit dans ses bras rassurants et protecteurs. Il la berça doucement jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs fussent calmés. Lily prit alors la parole .

« -Caitline, que te voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi des mangemorts en ont-ils après toi ? »

La jeune fille hésita, regardant ses amis et se décida enfin à parler…

* * *

Eh eh eh...moi un brin sadique...juste un brin alors...

Mais je vous annonce qu' à partir du chapitre suivant, le style d'écriture sera un peu amélioré, étant donné que c'est à partir de là que j'ai repris l'écriture cette année!!!

Sur ce, bisous à tous et à la prochaine!!

**Althea**


	12. Chapter 12

Et voilà, ce chapitre note la reprise de cette fic après 3 ans d'interruption dans son écriture.

Vous vous rendrez certainement compte d'un changement dans le style, qui, j'espère, vous plaira.

* * *

Résumé des 11 premiers chapitres :

Caitline Harper est une jeune fille comme les autres, avec une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale pour une sorcière. Seulement, une nuit, sa vie va basculer… Une attaque de mangemorts va la forcer à fuir sa vie tranquille pour se réfugier à Poudlard, forteresse réputée imprenable. Elle va y rencontrer nos célèbres maraudeurs et s'en faire des amis, et même un peu plus avec le ténébreux Sirius. Les cours vont se dérouler normalement, jusqu'au jour ou elle va recevoir une lettre de ses parents lui expliquant qu'elle est l'élue d'une prophétie. Elle devra découvrir en quoi consiste la dite prophétie : elle est la descendante de Godric Gryffondor, détentrice d'un pouvoir hors du commun, celui de contrôler tous les êtres vivants sur Terre. Bien évidement, Voldemort veut ce pouvoir qui lui permettrait de régner sur le monde, seulement il lui faut Caitline vivante. Il va alors lancer une attaque sur les habitants du château alors que ceux-ci visitent le village sorcier de Pré-au-Lard, dans le cadre du cours d'histoire de la magie. Attaqués par un groupe de mangemorts, le groupe d'élève, encadré des professeurs, réussit à vaincre les sorciers mais le dernier mangemort laisse entendre une phrase, une seule : « Il la veut…dit-il en pointant son doigt vers Caitline. Il viendra bientôt La réclamer…bientôt. » Continua le mangemort dans son dernier souffle.Voyant la peur briller dans les yeux de ses camarades, Caitline s'enfuit en direction de la foret, aussitôt rejointe par les Maraudeurs qui lui demandent instamment des explications, seul Sirius étant au courant.

* * *

Après ce petite résumé, histoire de replacer la trame de l'histoire, place à la lecture!!!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 12** : Explications et découvertes.

* * *

« -Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix maintenant ! dit Caitline en regardant Sirius.

-Non, tu as encore le choix, mais il me semble que tu ferais mieux de tout leur avouer.

-Avouer ? Nous avouer quoi ?

-La raison qui a fait que je sois venue étudier à Poudlard. En vérité, nous n'avons jamais déménagé.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu menti Caitline ? Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance ! S'indigna Lily !

-Bien sur que je te fait confiance, mais le problème n'est pas là. Commença-t-elle. Si je ne vous ai rien dit, c'est pour vous protéger…je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin…

-Nous protéger ? Mais de quoi ? Maintenant, tu dois nous expliquer toute l'histoire, tu en as trop dévoilé !

-Tout a commencé la nuit du 25 août dernier… Nous avons été la cible d'une attaque de mangemorts. Heureusement, nous avons pu nous enfuir et nous réfugier chez mon oncle. Craignant pour ma sécurité, mes parents, qui ne sont pas mes vrais parents en réalité mais mon autre oncle et ma tante, m'ont envoyé à Poudlard, l'école étant le dernier endroit sur du monde magique.

-Quoi ? Ce ne sont pas tes vrais parents qui sont venus aux vacances ?

-Non, c'est en fait le frère de mon père et sa femme. Mes vrais parents,…je ne les connais pas. Ils auraient été tués lors d'un accident de voiture quelques temps après ma naissance. Cependant une autre version circule, comme quoi ils auraient été capturés par Voldemort. Personne ne sait s'ils sont encore en vie… »

Sirius se rapprocha de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras, afin de la réconforter et d'endiguer le flot de larme qui menaçait de couler.

« -Mais que vous veut Tu-Sais-Qui ? Questionna Lily, apparemment ébranlée par les révélations de la jeune fille.

-C'est moi qu'il veut ! Ce qui explique l'attaque d'aujourd'hui. Il a besoin de moi pour accomplir une très vieille prophétie qui lui donnera le pouvoir de commander tous les êtres vivants sur Terre. Il ne peut rien sans moi, sans mon sang…

-Mais pourquoi toi plus qu'un autre ? Ce n'est pas logique, il y a bien d'autres sorciers avec un niveau plus élevé que le tien, sans vouloir te vexer bien sur. Se reprit Remus.

-Nous touchons au cœur du problème, Remus. Continua la jeune fille. Je descends d'une lignée assez spéciale… Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous apprendre l'histoire de Godric Gryffondor, cependant je peux vous apprendre la suite de l'histoire de sa famille : je suis la 28ème descendante du fondateur de l'école, en droite ligne. »

A ces mots, tous affichèrent une mine ébahie, à l'exception de Sirius qui connaissait déjà toute l'histoire. C'était impensable, personne ne connaissait les descendants des fondateurs, hormis un bien sur. Mais les coïncidences, personne n'y croyait non plus, pas dans le monde ou ils vivaient.

« -A l'époque, jaloux de Gryffondor, Salazard Serpentard lui jeta un puissant sortilège, non sans l'aide de plusieurs sorciers très puissants. La 28ème génération de Gryffondor serait doté du pouvoir d'assujettir tous les êtres vivants.

-On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait été très logique sur ce point, pourquoi donner un pouvoir si important à la descendance de son ennemi !! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas lancé ce sortilège sur sa propre descendance ?

-J'y arrive Remus, j'y arrive… Ce pouvoir, je ne l'ai pas encore, bien qu'il coule dans mes veines, il ne s'éveillera qu'à mes 17 ans, autrement dit le 28 avril. Pour le récupérer, Voldemort aura besoin de mon sang.

-Ca y est, tout s'explique enfin ! La coupa James. Il te veut vivante, du moins jusqu'à tes 17ans. En te tuant, car c'est bien ce qu'il compte faire, il récupérera ton pouvoir et anéantira du même coup la plus vieille lignée de sorcier, celle de Gryffondor !!

-Ah, vous êtes là, chers élèves ! s'exclama Dumbledore, arrivant derrière eux.

-Professeur, ils savent tout, je viens de les mettre au courant. Annonça Caitline de but en blanc.

-Très bien, puisque tel est votre choix, miss Harper. Vous avez donc tous compris que vous devez garder le secret absolu sur cette histoire. Moins le nombre de personnes impliquées sera important, moins les pertes seront élevées. Personne ne doit être mis au courant, vous m'entendez… Personne ! »

Tous hochèrent la tête, le visage grave. Ils mesuraient tous à quel point la responsabilité qu'il leur avait été confié était importante. Elle était vitale pour leur amie. Pour la première fois de leur vie James et Sirius se rendirent compte du poids des responsabilités et à vrai dire cela n'était guère pour les rassurer.

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir rentrer au château. » Les cinq amis suivirent le professeur, les sens en éveil, et chacun se sentit soulagé en atteignant les murs protecteurs de Poudlard.

Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle ne se fit pas aussi discrètement qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. Tous les élèves s'étaient regroupés autour des professeurs en attendant le retour de leur directeur, les blessés ayant été envoyée à l'infirmerie. Tous les regards se levèrent à leur passage et Caitline put voir la peur et la colère dans le regard de ses camarades. Si seuls ceux qui avaient été proches du mangemorts lors de ses dernières paroles étaient au courant de son rôle dans cette affaire, la rumeur n'avait pas tardé à circuler. Jetant des regards autour d'elle, Caitline put voir les plus jeunes en pleurs, soutenus par les plus âgés ou par certains professeurs. La plupart des visages qu'elle croisait portaient une expression effrayé, choqué, bouleversé et même dégoûté face à ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Je leur fait peur…c'est de moi qu'ils ont peur…

Dumbledore prit alors la parole :

« Chers élèves, ce qui vient de se produire est indescriptible. L'attaque que nous avons subit est sans précédent et il est fort heureux que nous n'ayons aucune mort à déplorer. Les quelques blessés seront sur pied demain au plus tard, grâce aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh. Rassurez-vous, la protection autour du domaine va être renforcée, en prévention. Cependant, je doute que Voldemort- à ce noms, tous les élèves frémirent de terreur- vienne jusqu'ici, mais ainsi nous seront sur que tout le monde est en sécurité dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, vous ne pouvez pas être plus en sécurité qu'ici, à Poudlard.

Je tiens également à féliciter les élèves qui se sont joints à nous cet après-midi. Il leur a fallu un courage et une maîtrise de soi très impressionnante et ils seront récompensés par 10 points chacun, attribués à leur maison respective. »

Il ne mentionna nullement ceux qui étaient restés à l'écart durant le combat mais tous surent que jamais il ne les oublierait, en voyant le regard que le professeur leur lança.

Caitline savait que Dumbledore ne leur en voulait pas, étant incapable de faire autrement que d'aimer l'ensemble de ses élèves. Elle sur néanmoins qu'il était extrêmement déçu par l'attitude de ces personnes.

Dumbledore parlait encore lorsqu'une voix s'éleva de la table des Serpentards.

« -Mais vous êtes tous aveugles ! C'est évident qu'Il reviendra ! Rugit Rogue. Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'a dit ce mangemort ! Il la veut. S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Caitline.

-Oui, Mr Rogue, continuez donc. L'invita Dumbledore.

-Il viendra la chercher, même jusqu'ici s'il le faut. Vous ne savez pas de quoi Il est capable. Il lancera une attaque telle que même les murs de ce château n'y résisteront pas. Poudlard sera réduit en ruine s'Il la veut vraiment !! »

A ces mots, les plus jeunes furent pris de terreur et tous se tournèrent vers le groupe de professeur.

« -Qu'essayez vous de faire, avec vos paroles infondées, Mr Rogue ? Effrayez vos camarades peut être ? Sachez tous que Voldemort est incapable de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de ce château et ce depuis de nombreuses années. S'il faisait quoi que ce soir pour le tenter, les protections mises en place le détruirait aussitôt. Vous n'avez pas à être inquiets chers élèves. Il ne vous arrivera rien tant que vous serez sous ma responsabilité !

Maintenant que diriez-vous de manger quelque peu. La journée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Ensuite, vos professeurs et moi-même organiserons des patrouilles de surveillance dans le château durant la nuit. Dit-il afin de rassurer ses élèves. Quant à vous, Mr Rogue, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du repas je vous prie. »

Caitline n'avait pas d'appétit et quitta rapidement la table. Sirius voulut la suivre afin de lui parler mais James le retint, laissant Lily aller retrouver la jeune fille.

« -Tu devrais arrêter de la suivre partout Patmol, lui conseilla James.

-Mais… si elle…

-Si quoi ? On est à Poudlard, il ne peut rien lui arriver. Et tu sais tout comme moi qu'elle est capable de se défendre. Laisse la respirer un peu.

-Et si elle veut parler, se confier à quelqu'un ?

-Je pense qu'elle s'est déjà assez confier aujourd'hui. Et puis Lily est avec elle. Arrête donc de t'inquiéter. Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter, je viens d'avoir une idée. Lui dit James, un drôle de sourire éclairant son visage.

Quelques chuchotement après, un large sourire fendit le visage de Sirius et les deux jeunes hommes se précipitèrent dans leur chambre. Personne ne les vit sortir du dortoir ni se faufiler jusqu'à la Grande Salle et y attendre Rogue.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que ce dernier ne daigne se montrer. Lorsqu'enfin il sortit, les deux garçons tendirent l'oreille pour écouter ce que Rogue grommelait.

« Encore une heure avec Rusard ! Non mais je crois réver ! Et tout ça pour les prévenir que ce crétin prévisible de Voldemort va les attaquer ! Je tente de les aider et je me retrouve à passer mon vendredi avec l'autre fou de concierge ! »

Pris d'un four rire, les deux frères arrêtèrent de le suivre et rigolèrent bien longtemps encore après le départ de ce dernier. Une fois remis de leur fou rire, James exposa la seconde partie de son plan :

« -1h avec Rusard, crois tu que cela soir suffisant ?

-Hem…et bien, mon cher Corny… je dirais que…NON ! S'esclaffa Sirius.

-Que dirais-tu de lui en rajouter 2 ou 3 de plus ?

-Ca sera avec plaisir, vieux frère !! »

Les deux garçons réajustèrent la cape d'invisibilité sur leurs épaules et repartirent échafauder leur plan machiavélique, toujours en rigolant.

De son côté Lily avait rejoint Caitline sur les marches du château donnant sur le parc. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sans rien dire et la prit dans ses bras. Caitline se laissa aller à pleurer sans aucune retenue et fut reconnaissante à son amie de ne pas chercher à comprendre plus avant.

Une fois les pleurs taris, les deux jeunes filles remontèrent dans leur chambre, toujours sans mot dire. Lily resta auprès de son amie jusqu'à ce que cette dernière se fût glissée dans l'ombre bienfaisante de Morphée.

Le lendemain midi, les deux compères firent une entrée remarquée dans la Grande Salle, avec 10 bonnes minutes de retard, tout sourire.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, vous deux ? Les questionna aussitôt Lily, devant l'air ravis qu'ils affichaient.

-Nous ??...Mais rien voyons. Tu nous connais…

-Oui, c'est bien pour ça que je pose la question !!! »

James ne prit pas la peine de répondre et imita Sirius qui avait déjà commencé à manger.

Aucun incident ne survint tout de suite…Ce ne fut que vers la fin du repas que le brouhaha de la salle se transforma légèrement. A la table des Gryffondor, James et ses amis commencèrent à émettre quelques cris…pour le moins étranges : James se vit piailler lorsque deux ailes jaunes se mirent à lui pousser à la place des bras. En quelques minutes, toute la salle fut transformée en véritable zoo et recelait maintenant d'un exemplaire de chaque animal existant, du plus grand au plus petit, magique ou moldu. Mêmes les professeurs bénéficièrent de ce traitement.

Durant tout le temps de la transformation, temps qui parut extrêmement long aux personnes atteintes, la table des Serpentards fut animée par une étrange crise de rire : ils avaient en effet été épargnés par le sortilège. Même Rogue se surprit à rire devant le bestiaire vivant présent sous ses yeux.

Une fois leur apparence normale retrouvée, Dumbledore se leva :

« -Bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes bien divertis, j'aimerais connaître l'auteur de cette amusante…farce ! »

Son regard se dirigea en premier vers les Maraudeurs, puis se fixa sur les Serpentards.

« -Ce n'est pas nous, professeur, intervient alors Sirius ! Nous n'aurions jamais pu faire subir ça à notre propre maison et épargner les Serpentards !

-Il dit vrai, professeur, renchérit James, hier au soir j'ai entendu Rogue parler, il disait préparer sa vengeance en suite de la retenue qu'il a reçue. Cela explique bien pourquoi le sort est si enfantin et a épargné les Serpentards !

-En effet, cela se tient, mais, vous êtes arrivez en retard ce midi, ainsi que tout le monde a pu le voir. De plus, comment pouvez vous être au courant de la retenue de Mr Rogue, à moins de l'avoir espionner à son insu ?

Aussi vous prierais-je de mon suivre dans mon bureau, vous ainsi que Mr Rogue, sitôt le repas terminé, afin de régler ce petit différent. »

James et Sirius ne comprirent pas très bien ce qui leur arriva au cours de cet entretien. Comment leur plan si parfait pouvait-il avoir échoué ? Comment Dumbledore avait-il deviné ? Lorsqu'ils sortirent, au bout d'une heure de sermon, ils avaient la mine sombre et le regard défait.

Quand Caitline se mit à les questionner sur leur entrevue avec le directeur, Sirius lui rapporta avec une précision exacte les dires de Dumbledore : Ils étaient collés jusqu'aux vacances, autrement dit pour 3 semaines, en compagnie de Rusard. « Pour cette farce et toutes celles qui sont restées impunies jusqu'alors ! »

A cet aveu, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

« C'est bien fait ! Ne me dit pas que vous ne l'avez pas mérité. Peut être que cela vous fera comprendre à quel point vos blagues sont puériles et que vous devriez cesser !! »

Sirius fut vexé de cette remarque, surtout de la part de Caitline, tout comme James lorsque Lily lui répondit à peu près la même chose !! La solidarité masculine reprenant le dessus, les deux frères partirent en vadrouille sans un mot de plus pour ces « lâcheuses » !

Les deux filles ne les virent pas de l'après midi et ils ne se montrèrent pas non plus au repas. Elles commencèrent à s'inquiéter de leur absence mais Remus leur assura qu'ils étaient seulement partir soigner leur orgueil blessé, et que demain, tout serait comme si rien ne s'était produit !

Le week-end arriva avec son lot de devoirs à faire, mais ce fut surtout pour Caitline un moment de liberté pour continuer ses recherches à la bibliothèque sur son destin qui s'affichait avec plus de grandeur à ses yeux.

Plus le temps passait et plus elle désespérait d'en savoir plus sur ce qui l'attendait : elle ne savait pas comment faire pour protéger ses amis, sa famille…

Cela faisait maintenant 4h qu'elle cherchait en vain. Elle était fatiguée, ses yeux la brûlaient et ses épaules raidies la faisaient souffrir. Abandonnant les livres de prophétie, elle se leva et se dirigea alors vers ceux des sortilèges, comme mue par une force supérieure. Elle sentit son pouvoir s'éveiller en elle, le feu bouillonner dans ses veines. Tendant la main droit devant elle, elle se concentra et visualisa une flamme au creux de sa main : il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour matérialiser cette dernière. Eblouie, elle la contempla, les yeux fixés sur cette flamme dansant sur sa peau qui ne lui laissait aucunes traces de brûlure, aucune sensation de douleur. Puis échappant totalement à son contrôle, la flamme fila à toute vitesse en direction de son sac et vint s'écraser contre ce dernier. Effrayée à l'idée d'embraser la bibliothèque, Caitline se précipita sur son sac qui ne souffrait d'aucune brûlure non plus, comme si rien ne s'était produit, si tout avait été le fruit de son imagination. Elle y trouva le livre que ses parents lui avaient offert à noël, et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lu. En regardant plus attentivement la couverture, elle put y lire « Sortilèges les plus puissants ».

Elle se mit à le feuilleter distraitement, sans savoir ce qu'elle cherchait, puis ses yeux accrochèrent une page ornementée du même dessin que celui accompagnant la prophétie : deux personnages, mi-homme mi-animal, semblaient se quereller. Caitline n'avait plus besoin de légende pour les reconnaître : Godric Gryffondor, son ancêtre, était le personnage avec une moitié de lion et l'autre personnage, mi-serpent, était son ennemi Salazard Serpentard.

« -Que fais-tu ici, petite puce ? » Lui susurra Sirius à l'oreille, l'enlaçant tendrement.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, tant elle était perdue dans la contemplation de la gravure.

« -Oh rien d'intéressant ! » répondit-elle en refermant précipitamment le livre et le glissant sous un autre volume. « Je m'avançait juste dans le devoir de métamorphose »

« -Déjà ! Mais il n'est à rendre que dans 15 jours !! S'étonna Sirius. Tu n'étais pas plutôt en train de continuer à chercher des renseignements sur cette maudite prophétie !!

-Mais non, que vas-tu imaginer ! Puisque je te dis que je faisais la métamorphose…enfin, avant que tu ne m'interrompes bien sur !! » Mentit-elle, en se retournant vers lui avec un sourire enjôleur sur ses lèvres.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune ou ils retrouvèrent leurs amis et finirent la journée à discuter tranquillement de choses et d'autres, tentant de se changer les idées mutuellement.

Chacun avait beau le nier, ils étaient tous très affectés par ce qui s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard. De plus, l'avertissement de Dumbledore quant à la préservation du secret de Caitline les avait effrayés plus qu'ils ne veuillent l'admettre. Ils venaient de prendre conscience que ce n'était pas seulement une vulgaire prophétie balancée au hasard, mais que la survie de tous en dépendait.

De son côté Caitline s'en voulait beaucoup de mentir à ses amis, une fois de plus. Mais elle avait décidé de ne pas les exposer plus qu'ils n'y étaient déjà. Bien évidement elle continuerait ses recherches, mais elle garderait les réponses pour elle. Elle savait bien que si Sirius l'apprenait, il se sentirait trahi et lui en voudrait atrocement, mais elle s'en voudrait beaucoup plus s'il était blessé ou même pire, à cause d'elle. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle tenait à lui beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'avait voulu admettre. Il ne s'agissait au début que d'une simple attirance physique, puis, peu à peu, il l'avait conquise, avec ses attentions à son égard, son courage face à l'épreuve que sa famille lui imposait.

Il s'était battu contre eux pour faire valoir ses idées, il avait eu le courage de les affronter et de les quitter et ce pour défendre la cause en laquelle il croyait. Alors qu'elle, elle avait fuit ses problèmes en venant se réfugier ici, à Poudlard, attirant par là même les dangers sur ceux à qui elle tenait. Ce n'était plus possible, elle devait mettre un terme à tout ça. Et elle le ferait en les mettant à l'écart de sa destinée. Après tout, son destin ne concernait qu'elle seule, il était injuste qu'elle y inclut d'autres qu'elle, surtout en risquant leurs vies.

Arriverait-elle à leur mentir ? Il fallait bien qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un, elle ne pouvait pas garder tout ça pour elle….

Se redressant tout d'un coup, elle couru en direction de la volière ou se trouvait le petit hibou offert par ses parents à noël. En chemin elle attrapa un rouleau de parchemin et commença mentalement sa lettre.

Une demi heure plus tard, le courrier était partit. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'il ne Le conduirait pas jusqu'à ses parents.

Le lundi arriva vite et les Maraudeurs semblaient de plus en plus dépités par leur colle. Caitline ne voyait pas bien en quoi cela les dérangeait tellement. Bien sur, Rusard n'était pas le plus agréable personnage du château mais quand même, il n'allait pas non plus les torturer !!

A force de questionnement, Sirius cracha enfin le morceau : Mercredi c'était nuit de pleine lune et ils ne seraient pas là pour aider Remus lors de sa transformation. Et ils s'en voulaient cruellement de devoir le laisser subir ça tout seul. Sirius lui passa les détails mais lui explique que le loup-garou qui était en lui prenait le dessus sur l'être humain et que ce dernier s'infligeait alors des blessures sanglantes.

La jeune fille prit note de ses informations et rassura Sirius du mieux qu'elle put. Elle accompagnerait Remus jusqu'au Saule Cogneur et l'y attendrait au lever du jour afin de le conduire à l'infirmerie. Ainsi il ne serait pas totalement seul.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie fut alors le théâtre d'événements à l'origine d'un grand chamboulement dans le château et dans la vie de ses élèves.

Les Serpentards commencèrent à lancer des regards mauvais vers Caitline, certains se mirent même à l'insulter, Rogue le premier. La jeune fille essaya de les ignorer mais les sarcasmes ne firent qu'augmenter et au bout d'une heure, les commentaires allaient bon train. Les Serpentards lancèrent plusieurs rumeurs quant à l'identité de la jeune fille, cherchant à savoir ce que Voldemort pouvait lui vouloir.

Sirius se sentit bouillir à la vue de ce spectacle et commença à se lever et à se diriger vers cet odieux Rogue. Un regard suppliant de Caitline le fit garder son sang froid : « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Rogue » marmonna-t-il.

Au bout d'une journée, tout le collège ne parlait plus que de ça : Caitline serait le fille cachée de Voldemort qui se serait enfuie et que son père chercherait à ramener par tous les moyens. Pour d'autres, elle serait un Mangemort en fuite, cherchant à éviter le courroux de son maître ou encore elle était là pour infiltrer le château et rapporté des informations à Voldemort.

Les rumeurs allaient donc grandissant et tout le monde fuyait la jeune fille, par peur, par dégoût ou même par haine. Même la douce Marie, qui avait quitté Remus il y avait peu mais avec qui elle était néanmoins restée en bon terme, l'évitait à chaque fois qu'elle la croisait au détour d'un couloir.

L'état de la jeune fille s'en trouva modifié, elle était maussade la plupart du temps, mangeait à peine, parlait très peu et ne s'éloignait guère de sa chambre, son chien l'accompagnant presque partout. Il était à peu près le seul à pouvoir lui extorquer un sourire, même ses amis et Sirius n'arrivaient pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. De plus, elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de ses parents, elle persistait malgré tout à les appeler ainsi, et cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Cela faisait deux jours que les rumeurs circulaient et Caitline avait changé du tout au tout, personne ne la reconnaissait plus.

Elle sécha même son cours avec le professeur Dumbledore ce qui ne manqua pas de lui valoir une invitation dans son bureau le jeudi, à l'heure de son deuxième cours avec lui.

Le climat se dégrada encore mercredi, aux environs de 15h, à la sortie du cours de potion.

Rogue s'approcha de Caitline et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, si bas que seule elle l'entendit. La jeune fille serra les dents pour ne pas répondre à l'insulte mais Sirius vit bien la crispation des muscles de son visage. Il ne réfléchit pas aux conséquences de ce qu'il allait faire et se jeta sur Rogue, lui assénant un violent coup au visage. « Je t'avait prévenu sale serpent, ne pose jamais plus tes sales pattes sur elle ! » Surprit, ce dernier ne put parer le coup et vola contre le mur. Reprenant ses esprits, il se mit à répliquer avec force, la haine brillant dans ses yeux lui insufflant la force nécessaire d'affronter Sirius.

James essaya bien de prendre part au combat mais Lily l'en empêcha : « Ce n'est pas ton combat, il doit régler ça tout seul. » James savait que Lily avait raison mais son cœur se serra à la vue de son frère seul face à Rogue. Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné, il n'allait certainement pas commencé aujourd'hui !! Il sortit sa baguette et lança un Stupefix sur Rogue qui se figea instantanément. Dumbledore, avertit de la scène, arrivait tout juste. Il observa tour à tour les différents protagonistes sans mot dire. Il délivra Rogue du sortilège qui l'enchaînait tandis que James écartait Sirius du lieu du combat. L'attroupement formé se dispersa comme le directeur emmenait Rogue à l'infirmerie et chacun retourna à ses cours. Les Maraudeurs quant à eux s'en retournèrent à leu salle commune, n'ayant plus cours de la journée.

« -Mais enfin, Patmol, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sauter sur Rogue ? Bon je ne vais pas non plus te dire que ça me dérange que tu l'aies pas mal amoché, mais quand même ! Tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir afin que j'en profite moi aussi ! » Demanda James

Sirius ne répondit pas et s'installa nonchalamment dans un fauteuil faisant face au feu.

James fit alors un pas en sa direction mais Remus l'en empêcha. « Laisse moi faire. » Lui souffla ce dernier.

James acquiesça et Remus prit place aux côtés de son ami.

« -Sirius, est-ce que ça va ? J'ai remarqué ce qui se passe en ce moment, avec Rogue. Je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais de là à ce qu'il t'inspire autant de haine et de férocité… quand même Sirius, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude lors d'une simple farce n'est-ce pas ?

Il y a autre chose.

-…

-Je te connais depuis longtemps, Sirius. Tu as toujours été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant c'est mon tour de t'aider. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout nous dire, à moi et à James ! » James, qui s'était rapproché sans rien dire.

« Nous ne te reconnaissons plus Sirius !Tu n'es pas le dernier quand il s'agit de jouer un sale tour aux Serpentards mais tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un de violent. Raconte nous ce qu'il ne va pas, Sirius, parle nous.

-Mais vous n'avez rien vu !! Explosa Sirius. Vous n'avez pas comment il la regarde, vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'il lui dit, tous les jours. C'est à cause de lui, toutes ses rumeurs, c'est à cause de lui qu'elle est dans cet état de dépression, il ne mérite pas de vivre, ce déchet ! Comment pouvez-vous ne rien faire, face à ce qu'il lui fait subir, jour après jour ! C'est vous que je ne reconnais plus ! Vous laissez cet être immonde faire du mal à une innocente, sans lever le petit doigt ! Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'elle souffre… que je souffre…

-C'est donc ça le problème. Comprit Remus. C'est à cause de Caitline n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais enfin, Pat, en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? Tu n'as jamais pris la peine de défendre tes copines, avant. Elles t'importaient si peu que tu en oubliais même jusqu'à leur nom !! »

La voie de Sirius se fit plus calme, on y entendait une tristesse et un désespoir infini.

-« C'est différent… Elle est différente, elle ne ressemble à aucune de ses filles sans cervelles qui croyaient m'avoir attrapé pour toujours ! Elle… sans elle… je me sens si seul sans elle… elle m'a transformé, elle a fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, elle m'a insufflé la force de quitter cette horreur de famille…j'ai besoin d'elle…vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !

Elle n'a pas besoin de supporter toutes ses rumeurs horribles en plus de ses problèmes ! Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'elle s'éloigne, petit à petit. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la retenir, elle ne me parle presque plus, ces derniers jours… je ne sais pas quoi faire, James… » Il éclata en sanglot, devant ses amis abasourdis par un Sirius éploré ! Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur ami dans cet état ; Sirius, qui était d'habitude si sur de lui, si confiant en sa force et en sa chance, venait de leur dévoiler une facette cachée de lui-même. Et il avait fallu que ça soit une fille qui en vienne à bout, qui le force à se dévoiler, même si elle ne savait pas le rôle qu'elle y avait joué.

Les deux amis venaient de comprendre à quel point Sirius aimait la jeune fille. D'un regard, ils se jurèrent de tout faire pour la protéger, tant qu'ils en auraient la force. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de paroles pour s'entendre tous les trois sur ce point : ils protègeraient la jeune fille, sans aucunes hésitations !

De son côté, Caitline avait fui la scène, rattrapée dans la foulée pat Lily.

« -Caitline, mais enfin…attend moi ! Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Je pars ! Je quitte le château !

-Quoi !!?? Mais pour aller ou enfin ! Tu sais bien que tu ne seras nulle part plus en sécurité qu'ici !!

-Je ne cherche pas la sécurité, Lily, pas la mienne en tout cas ! En restant ici, je mets tout le monde en danger, vous, les élèves, tout le monde ! Alors je pars, je vais aller débusquer Voldemort pour qu'on en finisse, une fois pour toute ! Dit Caitline d'une voix assurée.

-Mais enfin, tu es folle ! Il te tuera, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

-Peut être, mais au moins je saurai que rien ne vous arrivera !

-Tu ne peux pas partir, Caitline, tu as pensé à nous, à Sirius ! As-tu pensé à la façon dont il va réagir ? Il ne va pas te laisser faire, il va se mettre à ta poursuite, pour te protéger ! Tu n'as pas envisagé cette possibilité n'est-ce pas ? Tu le mettrais en danger, encore plus sûrement qu'en restant ici !

-Vous ne le laisserez pas faire ! James l'en dissuadera…n'est-ce pas ? » La jeune fille se sentait tout d'un coup moins sure d'elle et de son plan. Si Lily disait vrai, si Sirius la suivait et venait mourir sous ses yeux, par sa faute…elle ne pouvait accepter cette idée.

-Pourquoi veux tu fuir tes problèmes, Caitline ? Reste ici et bas toi ! Tu as toutes les armes nécessaires ici, Dumbledore te protégera tu le sais !

-Mais Dumbledore n'est pas infaillible, et Poudlard ne sera pas longtemps inviolable, je le sens Lily.

-Va au moins voir le professeur… discutes-en avec lui. La sécurité de ses élèves passe avant tout pour lui, tu le sais bien.

-Peut être… tu as peut être raison…mais si je me trompe, si je reste ici et que Voldemort arrive à pénétrer dans le château…jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner…

-Il n'arrivera rien, Caitline, je te le jure. Viens avec moi, retournons à l'intérieur… »

Caitline se laissa guider, sans opposer la moindre résistance. Bien sur qu'elle avait envie de rester ici mais elle s'en voulait de s'être laissé convaincre par Lily. La jeune rousse avait eu raison de sa volonté de quitter les lieux, sans trop de mal.

Fermant les yeux, la jeune fille se laissa emmener jusque dans la salle commune et ne les ré ouvrit que pour voir les trois garçons affalés dans les fauteuils ! Elle remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. Ils étaient songeurs et Sirius avait les yeux rouges comme quelqu'un qui avait pleuré. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer pendant son absence ?

Laissant ces questions de côté pour l'instant, elle se ressaisit quelque peu lorsque Sirius leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire. Tendant les bras dans sa direction, il ne dit mot en lui renvoyant son sourire. Elle se réfugia dans cette étreinte protectrice et personne ne dit rien. Les minutes s'écoulèrent comme ils se consolaient mutuellement, sans une seule parole. Au bout de 15 ou 20 minutes, Caitline s'endormit, la tête reposant sur le torse de son amour.

« -Caitline… réveille toi…il est 19h30 passé, il faut aller manger un peu… Caitline… » Soufflait une voix chaude à son oreille. Des lèvres vinrent se poser dans son cou et le parcoururent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour faire face à Sirius ragaillardit, lui souriant avec une étincelle de joie dans les yeux.

« Allez, viens, paresseuse…Dit-il en rigolant.

-Hum…j'arrive… »Répondit-elle en se réveillant totalement.

A table ce soir là, l'humeur était plutôt maussade. En effet, James et Sirius étaient collés ce soir et la lune était pleine. Caitline avait promis aux garçons d'accompagner Remus jusqu'au Saule Cogneur et de l'y attendre au lever du soleil et elle tiendrait sa promesse.

Evidement Lily insista pour les accompagner et Caitline ne sut comment refuser, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé cet après midi. Elle se sentait redevable, et après y avoir repensé, elle se dit qu'elle avait été bien stupide de vouloir se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Que croyait-elle, elle n'avait aucune chance face à un sorcier tel que Voldemort ! Heureusement que Lily avait été là pour l'empêcher de faire ce qui aurait été la plus grosse et certainement la dernière erreur de sa vie !

Une fois les garçons partis pour leur soirée de colle avec ce cher Rusard, les deux jeunes filles revêtirent leurs capes et accompagnèrent leur ami en direction de l'arbre cogneur.

La nuit commençait a tombé, la lune n'avait pas encore fait son apparition, Caitline et Lily suivirent Remus à travers le parc du château qui les guida jusque l'arbre, gardien du passage menant à la Cabane Hurlante et donc gardien du secret de Remus.

« -Tu es sur que ça va aller, Remus ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je ferai face seul. James et Sirius n'ont pas toujours été au courant de mon état. Rentrez tranquillement au château, il ne m'arrivera rien.

-On viendra te rechercher demain dès les premières lueurs de l'aube !

-Merci, mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligées, vous savez…

-Oui, on sait !! Mais on insiste quand même. Nous serons là demain ! »

Remus capitula devant la ferveur de Lily et les remercia grandement avant d'immobiliser l'arbre et de s'engouffrer dans l'étroit passage dissimulé au creux de ses racines noueuses.

Les deux amies attendirent d'être sures que Remus était bien partit pour s'en retourner.

Arrivées dans le hall du château, Caitline quitta précipitamment son amie.

« -Excuse moi Lily j'ai oublié un truc à la bibliothèque. Je file le chercher. Ne m'attend pas, je vais peut être m'y attarder pour continuer le devoir de métamorphose. A tout à l'heure ! »

Lily n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà la jeune fille avait quitté son champ de vision, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin en direction de leur salle commune. Caitline l'y rejoindrait quand elle aurait finit ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Caitline tourna en direction de la dite bibliothèque, attendit un moment pour laisser le temps à Lily de quitter les lieux puis elle fit demi tour. Repartant en sens inverse, elle retrouva son chemin tant bien que mal et arriva enfin au niveau du Saule Cogneur. Il était temps de mettre à profit ce qu'elle avait trouvé durant ses longs séjours à la bibliothèque. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit pour laisser la puissance l'envahir et se concentra……….

La transformation fut douloureuse pour Remus, comme à chaque fois. Il sentit la bête tapie en lui digérer ses forces petit à petit et croître en puissance, il sentit la soif de sang qu'elle retenait depuis un mois, il sentait son esprit combattre le sien afin de prendre le contrôle de ce corps qui ne serait bientôt plus le sien mais celui du loup-garou.

Rendu plus fort que le sien par la pleine lune, l'esprit du loup triompha sur le sien, ce dernier se retirant au plus profond de l'être qu'il devenait, lui enlevant ainsi toute humanité.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne sentit ses os s'étirer, craquer sous la morsure brûlante de la lune, il vit ses membres se couvrirent d'un poil gris brun, épais et dur, il sentit ses crocs grandir en même temps que l'envie de chasser, de mordre dans la chair chaude et palpitante de vie… Il se vit devenir un monstre sanguinaire affamé sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, rien empêcher.

Il poussa un hurlement féroce lorsque l'animal prit totalement possession de lui et se déclara victorieux, encore une fois, sur l'être humain qui l'abritait le reste du temps.

Les sens en éveil, l'animal se mit à scruter attentivement autour de lui et rugit de rage de se voir enfermer à nouveau…puis une odeur inhabituelle arriva jusqu'à lui…il n'était pas seul…il le sentait bien…il y avait quelque chose, le loup ne savait pas ce que c'était mais l'humain bloqué en lui avait compris…quelqu'un l'avait suivit, il le regardait, en ce moment même… Soudainement, l'animal capta la présence, dissimulée sous la porte fermant le souterrain et braqua son regard acéré dans les prunelles de l'inconnu….

Elle ne put réprimer un frisson en observant la transformation…la souffrance se lisait sur son visage…comment pouvait-on laisser un être souffrir d'une pareil façon… plus les secondes passaient et plus la douleur augmentait, elle le ressentait plus qu'elle ne le voyait, dissimulée à la fin du tunnel, derrière la trappe de sortie. Il lui parut rester là des heures, à voir son ami souffrir ainsi sans rien pouvoir y faire pour l'aider. Elle détourna le regard tellement c'était atroce à regarder…Finalement elle entendit un hurlement et se força à regarder de nouveau : Remus avait disparu, laissant place à un loup-garou de plus de 2 mètres de haut, l'œil rouge, les babines retroussées dévoilant des crocs aigus, avides de viande fraîche. Scrutant la pièce du regard il grogna en découvrant qu'il était enfermé, sans issue possible… Puis il huma l'air et finalement, braqua son regard sur elle…

Il passa sa langue sur ses babines et commença à s'approcher d'elle…

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce retour???

Est-ce que ça mérite une tite review???

Au prochain chapitre. Bisous à tous.

**Althea**


	13. Chapter 13

Avant même de commencer,je vous souhaite à tous un très JOYEUX NOEL!!!!!

Ma contribution s'élèvera à un nouveau chapitre, qui, j'espère, vous plaira!

Un grand merci à elayna et caro pour leurs reviews!!! Et oui je suis sadique je sais...lol

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite!!

* * *

**Chapitre 13** : La guerre est proche…

* * *

Il l'avait vu, elle en était sure…Mais l'avait-il reconnu… c'était peu probable, elle n'en avait parlé à personne…Quoi qu'il en soit, il se dirigeait maintenant droit vers elle, à pas feutrés, la fixant de son regard brillant…Elle se força à rester tranquille, à ne pas bouger. Peut être qu'il passerait sans rien lui faire… Lorsqu'elle le vit s'arrêter au-dessus d'elle, elle ne put retenir la peur qui l'envahit et elle sauta hors de sa cachette, s'enfuyant dans le souterrain, du plus vite qu'elle le put. Derrière elle, elle entendit le loup forcer la porte, essayer de la briser et elle crut qu'il allait y réussir mais elle avait été conçue pour et ne céda pas. Caitline s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle entendit le hurlement de rage et de désespoir qu'il lança, symbole de sa défaite.

Elle sortit en toute hâte et rejoignit au plus vite son dortoir, s'assurant de ne pas être vue en chemin. Le sort voulut que la chance ne fut pas de son côté ce soir là : elle ne l'aperçut pas mais Rogue la vit bien, lui ! Il sortait de sa retenue, qu'il avait du passer en compagnie des deux Maraudeurs, et aperçut Caitline qui revenait du parc. Rigolant intérieurement, ce dernier se dit qu'il la tenait, sa vengeance…

« -Caitline, réveille toi !!! Le soleil va bientôt se lever…. Caitline !!!

-Hmm…

-Allez, Caitline, dépêche toi… Remus va nous attendre.»Lui glissa Lily à l'oreille.

A ces mots, la jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit noir et le dortoir était plongé dans le sommeil. Seul Lily était déjà éveillée et prête à partir. Elle n'attendait plus que Caitline pour partir, lui tendant sa cape en s'impatientant.

Caitline se dépêcha de s'habiller et suivit son amie à travers les couloirs du château. Elle sortirent discrètement et se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'arbre, à la faveur de la nuit, la lune ronde éclairant leur chemin.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, rapidement au début, puis de plus en plus lentement… Et Remus qui n'arrivait toujours pas… La lune déclina pour laisser place au soleil qui commença à poindre.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que les deux filles attendaient, sans voir âme qui vive.

Fatiguée d'attendre, Lily commença à s'engouffrer dans le passage, Caitline à sa suite.

« -Mais enfin Lily, ou vas-tu ?

-Il a du avoir un problème, ce n'est pas possible, il devrait déjà être là !

-Reviens, Lily, ça peut être dangereux, tu ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir.

-Le soleil est levé, il doit être revenu à lui maintenant. »

Caitline n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elles étaient déjà arriver. Lily souleva prestement la trappe et aboutit dans la Cabane Hurlante, Caitline derrière elle.

Le spectacle qui s'étendait sous leur yeux était accablant : Remus gisait à même le sol, le corps recouvert d'une vielle couverture miteuse. Le sang s'échappait encore de ses multiples blessures. Il avait le corps lacéré par ses propres coups, le visage ensanglanté, des ecchymoses un peu partout.

Devant un tel spectacle, Caitline crut un moment qu'il les avait définitivement quittés. Mais une respiration lente soulevait toujours le torse du jeune homme.

Lily s'approche de Remus et se pencha sur lui :

« -Remus… Remus, c'est nous. Est-ce que tu peux bouger ? »

Très lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant Lily et Caitline qui s'était accroupie aux côtés de Lily.

Il bougea précautionneusement les mains, puis les bras, et peu à peu, tout son corps recouvrit ses facultés.

Il se redressa doucement, grimaçant de douleur à chaque mouvement. La souffrance l'épuisait vite, trop vite, il ne se sentait pas la force de rentrer au château.

« -Ne bouge pas, attend, on va t'aider ! »

Caitline et Lily se mirent alors de chaque côté de Remus et l'aidèrent à se relever. Une fois debout, il sentit une douleur sourde envahir son crâne et il perdit connaissance.

Lorsque Remus revint à lui, il se trouva allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs et qui sentaient bon le propre. Les murs, tout aussi blancs que ses draps et le silence omniprésent lui apprirent qu'il était, à nouveau, à l'infirmerie.

Il se demanda qui pouvait bien l'avoir sortit de son refuge puis il se souvient de Lily et Caitline, penchées au-dessus de lui. Ce devait être elles qui l'avaient amené ici, pensa-t-il.

Madame Pomfresh entra alors dans la pièce, l'interrompant dans sa réflexion. Elle lui fit un sourire mais ne dit rien et lui donna une potion de sommeil qu'il accepta de bon cœur. Il était perclus de douleur, son corps entier n'était plus que souffrance et il savait bien que cela passerait plus vite avec un bon sommeil réparateur, durant lequel les pommades de l'infirmière feraient des miracles.

Sitôt le breuvage avalé, il s'endormit comme une masse.

« -Miss Harper, puis-je vous parler un instant, s'il vous plait ? » La retint le professeur McGonagall.

Caitline acquiesça et quitta ses amis pour aller voir ce que lui voulait le professeur.

« -Le directeur souhaiterais vous entretenir d'une affaire urgente, Miss. Il vous attend à l'instant dans son bureau. »

Le ton de la directrice des Gryffondor ne laissait place à aucuns commentaires, aussi Caitline se dirigea instamment vers le bureau du directeur.

L'ouverture au bas de la tour laissait apparaître les premières marches de l'escalier menant au repaire de Dumbledore, escalier qu'elle entreprit de gravir.

Le directeur l'attendait, visiblement, installé derrière son bureau :

« -Ah, vous voilà, Miss Gryffondor ! Entrez, entrez et asseyez-vous. Dit-il en montrant un siège en face de lui. Nous avons à parler Miss… »

Lorsque Caitline sortit du bureau du directeur, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur le château. Elle n'aurait pas du se trouver à déambuler dans les couloirs à une heure pareil, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air après les révélations qui venaient de lui être faites et elle devait réfléchir aux conséquences que cela aurait sur son entourage.

Après une bonne heure de marche, elle retourna à sa salle commune, avec la ferme intention d'accepter la proposition de Dumbledore. Elle se glissa prestement sous les draps et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur.

Encore une fois, elle fut réveillée par une voix qui l'appelait. Fatiguée après sa courte nuit, elle renvoya Lily d'un geste de la main et se tourna de l'autre côté, bien déterminée à se rendormir. Mais c'était sans compté sur la détermination de Lily.

« -Allez, paresseuse. Dépêche toi de te préparer, et tu m'expliquera pourquoi tu es rentrée si tard hier soir.

-Oh, je t'ai réveillée en rentrant ? Je suis désolée Lily, j'ai fait doucement pourtant.

-Ce n'est pas important ça, le plus important c'est de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dumbledore. Tu lui as parlé n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais en fait, c'est plutôt lui qui a parlé, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Et bien, vas-y, raconte moi !!

-Comme tu dois t'en douter, il est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, entre Sirius et Rogue, et aussi de… que je…enfin, que je voulais partir pour vous protéger. Il m'a longuement parlé de ça, m'a expliqué que je ne pouvais pas laisser Voldemort s'emparer de moi sans me battre. Il m'a aussi révélé certaines choses sur mes parents, qu'ils seraient encore vivants, sur moi et ce que je suis capable de faire…

-Tu vas rester alors !

-Oui, je vais rester, et je ferai tout pour vous protéger, j'en ai le pouvoir et la force maintenant ! » Conclut Caitline d'un ton décidé, les yeux brillant d'une détermination et d'une assurance toute nouvelle.

Les deux filles finirent de se préparer et descendirent dans la Grande Salle ou elles rejoignirent les Maraudeurs, et c'est avec joie qu'elle vit la présence de Remus aux côtés de ses amis.

Caitline était à peine arrivée à leur niveau qu'elle lança :

« Réunion exceptionnelle ce soir, 21h dans notre salle commune. »

Personne n'osa répliquer tant ils étaient déconcerter par le sang froid qui transparaissait dans ses paroles et à 21h, chacun était présent au rendez-vous.

Avant de commencer, elle pria James de les conduire dans un coin tranquille, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

Il les conduisit dans une salle de cours abandonnée ou ils s'installèrent tous les cinq, Lily dans les bras de James, Remus sur une table près du bureau et Sirius prit immédiatement la place du professeur.

Caitline sourit face à tant de prétention :

« -Désolée mon grand, mais ce soir, c'est moi qui vais jouer le prof ! Va donc t'asseoir avec tes petits camarades. Lui lança-t-elle tout sourire en lui désignant une vieille chaise bancale dans un coin.

-Certainement pas, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Et il s'assit sur un coin du bureau derrière lequel Caitline prit place.

-Bien, comme tu veux….Bon, je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant que j'ai eu une longue discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore, hier soir. Il en est ressortit certaines choses dont je veux vous faire part. Vous êtes maintenant tous au courant de la prophétie qui me lie à Gryffondor, de ce pouvoir que j'ai sans l'avoir et de tout ce qui s'ensuit. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que j'ai voulu partir, l'autre jour, uniquement afin de vous protéger. Rajouta-t-elle en interrompant Sirius avant qu'il ne commence à parler. Rassurez-vous, j'ai mis de côté cette idée, qui était, il faut le dire, bien stupide et irréfléchie. De plus, Dumbledore me l'a fait comprendre, ça ne vous aurait en rien protégé. Il… Nous avons beaucoup parlé et il m'a assuré que mes vrais parents étaient toujours en vie, bien qu'il ne sache pas ou.

Pour conclure, il y a encore deux ou trois choses que vous ne savez pas : j'ai découvert un nouvel indice sur la prophétie et je peux contrôler les éléments. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une traite.

Abasourdis par la nouvelle, personne ne sut quoi répondre.

« -Mais enfin, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? dit Sirius. Tu n'avais pas confiance en nous ?

-Si bien sur, mais je pensais que moins vous en sauriez, moins vous seriez en danger. Bien sur, là aussi j'avais tort, comme me l'a fait comprendre Dumbledore.

-Et ce…pouvoir sur les éléments…continua James, tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

-Tu peux nous le montrer ? Renchérit Sirius.

-Oh Patmol ! Calme toi donc un peu, vieux frère ! Laisse là donc terminer !

-Oui, il paraîtrait que je l'ai depuis ma naissance, bien que je n'ai appris son existence qu'il y a peu. Quand à faire une démonstration, il est un peu tôt pour ça. Je ne sais pas faire grand-chose encore…quoi que… »Fit-elle en repensant à la flamme qui était apparue il y a quelques jours de cela.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra : elle visualisait une flamme rougeoyante dansant au creux de sa main. Petit à petit, elle ré ouvrit les yeux et le flamme se matérialisa aux yeux de tous.

Un « Oh » de surprise retentit dans la pièce. « Je ne peux pas vous montrez plus que ce que je ne sais faire, pour l'instant. S'excusa-t-elle. Mais Dumbledore m'apprend pleins de choses et bientôt, je serai apte à me défendre de Voldemort, à venger mes parents qui n'ont pas pu vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient. Je l'empêcherai de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime, je vous le promets, jamais il ne régnera sur le monde, je m'en assurerai. » Ses yeux brillaient d'une rage incontrôlée et un coup de tonnerre retentit à l'extérieur. Le lendemain, chacun s'étonnerait de voir un des arbres du parc griller sur place. La foudre était tombée dessus durant la nuit.

« -Et qu'en est-il de ses indices que tu as trouvé ? La questionna Lily

-Regardez, dit fièrement Caitline en exhibant un gros livre.

-Les Sortilèges les plus puissants… Lut Sirius. Tu n'en as pas assez à faire avec les cours, il faut que tu en rajoutes !!

-Mais non, gros nigaud ! Regarde… Répliqua-t-elle en ouvrant le livre à la page la concernant.

-On dirait le dessin…

-…de l'autre livre, oui. C'est effectivement le même ! Mais le plus intéressant, c'est ce qui est noté à côté. Attend. »

Elle reprit le livre et leur expliqua que la prophétie n'avait rien d'une prophétie en fait. Comme elle le leur avait expliqué Serpentard avait lancé un puissant sortilège à Gryffondor et avait ensuite prédit toute l'histoire. Une prophétie ne peut être contrée, mais un sortilège, si !

Caitline avait une chance de s'en sortir et Voldemort pouvait être défait. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

Ils terminèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, des révélations de la jeune fille, de l'avenir qui se profilait et qui n'était pas très gai… Puis ils laissèrent Caitline en compagnie de Sirius qui s'empressa de lui confier ce qui le tourmentait.

« -Ecoute, j'ai quelque chose à te dire Caitline. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression que tu es distante, que tu me fuis. Je me trompe ?

-Ou veux tu en venir ?

-Et bien, j'ai l'impression que tu te referme sur toi-même, tu ne me parles plus, avant on pouvait discuter de tout et de rien et là j'apprend que tu nous cache des choses !!

-Je te l'ai dit, c'était pour vous protéger et je le regrette vraiment !!

-Moi aussi, je le regrette…

-Ca va changer Sirius, je te jure ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire maintenant. J'étais dans le flou total, depuis l'attaque, avec la prophétie qui n'en est pas véritablement une, avec tous ces regards noirs qu'on me jette dans les couloirs et toutes ces réflexions. Mais c'est terminé maintenant, je te le promets. Pourras-tu me pardonner ? » L'implora-t-elle.

Il ne put résister devant le désespoir qu'il lisait sur son visage et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, enlacés, tandis qu'il lui murmurait à son oreille des mots tendres et rassurants. Finalement, accablée par tous ces événements, Caitline s'endormit dans les bras protecteurs de son compagnon, et il la rejoignit quelques instants après.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, tranquillement, ou chacun essayait de reprendre le cours de sa vie bouleversé. Caitline avait retrouvé son humeur des premiers jours, et les liens qu'elle entretenait avec Lily et les Maraudeurs s'étaient encore resserrés.

De plus, un match de quidditch important pour l'équipe arrivait à grands pas. Sirius et James passaient toutes leurs soirées à s'entraîner et Caitline mettait ce temps à profit pour s'entraîner avec Dumbledore.

Depuis qu'elle avait réussit à matérialiser cette flamme, elle sentait que son pouvoir était plus fort, plus grand, elle le sentait bouillonner à l'intérieur de son corps, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire faire des progrès considérables en très peu de temps : elle avait complètement terminé la maîtrise du feu, pouvant le faire apparaître sous n'importe quelle forme, l'entretenir aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait,le diriger ou bon lui semblait,elle pouvait même l'arrêter en le faisant revenir à elle pour le remodeler à sa façon. De plus, elle maîtrisait relativement bien son opposé, l'eau.

Selon le professeur, il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de jours pour qu'elle dompte enfin toute l'étendue de son don.

La semaine se termina bien, une fois n'est pas coutume : les commentaires à son égard avaient cessé, en partie du moins, les cours avaient été allégés tout comme les devoirs, afin de permettre aux élèves de se remettre totalement, et la match de Quidditch était prévu pour le lendemain !!

Comme elles en avaient maintenant pris l'habitude, Lily et Caitline allèrent assister au match ensemble, le samedi matin. Les garçons s'étaient levés de bonne heure, de très bonne heure même, en réveillant tout le dortoir au passage, chose qui n'était pas sans en déranger certains. Mais, en fidèles supporters de leur équipe, personne n'avait rien dit et tout le monde s'était rendormi pour quelques heures encore.

Plus tard, dans la Grande Salle, l'on pouvait voir les deux équipes chuchoter en jetant des regards frénétiques à l'équipe adverse, les yeux plissés par la concentration d'avant match.

La plupart des joueurs avaient l'estomac noué et ne pouvaient rien avaler, nausée renforcée par la vue d'un Sirius qui engloutissait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

« Bah quoi ? J'y peux rien si le stress me donne faim, moi !! » Répliquait-il aux regards dégoûtés de ses compagnons de jeu.

Puis l'heure fatidique arriva, les joueurs s'en furent rejoindre leur capitaine tandis que les supporteurs gagnaient les gradins.

Le stress montait, certains joueurs se mirent à transpirer sous leurs maillots, tous étaient aux aguets, guettant le signal d'entrée sur le terrain. Plus les minutes s'égrainaient, plus la pression augmentait, chose que James, le capitaine, n'arrangea pas avec ses recommandations de dernière minute :

« Bon, vous savez que Serdaigle a une très bonne équipe cette année ! Cependant, au vu de leur précédent match, je peux vous assurez que nous pouvons gagner ! Alex et Math, travaillez de concert, ne vous occupez de rien d'autre que de vos battes et des cognards, pour libérer la zone à nos poursuiveurs. Sirius, Léa et Evan, l'attaque en faucon met nos adversaires très mal à l'aise, tachez de vous en souvenir ! De plus leur gardien à toujours le flanc droit exposé. Quand à toi Erin, fais aussi bien qu'aux entraînements et tout ira bien !

-Et toi alors ? Tu n'as pas de conseil à te donner ? répliqua Sirius, évidement.

-Très drôle vieux frère ! Tu sauras que mon jeu ne laisse rien à redire ! fit craneusement

James

-Dans ce cas, laisse moi te donner un petit conseil sur autre chose que ton jeu si parfait : Regarde le vif d'or plutôt que ta dulcinée et tu n'en jouera que mieux ! » Dit Sirius en éclatant de rire et en esquivant le coup donné par son ami !

Chacun des joueurs présents éclata de rire à cette remarque, ce qui eut pour effet d'alléger la tension du groupe et c'est confiant qu'ils entèrent sur le terrain.

Le match dura 5 longues heures, heures au cours desquelles Lily et Caitline crurent se trouver mal tant les garçons prenaient des risques, « inconsidérés » selon elles, mais « nécessaires et pas dangereux pour un gallion » selon eux.

L'attaque en faucon réussit relativement bien au cours de la première heure, puis les Serdaigles comprirent la manœuvre et n'hésitèrent plus face à l'attaque, si bien que pendant les 3 heures suivantes, le score resta inchangé, à savoir 140 à 150 pour les Gryffondor. Le vif d'or était insaisissable, et ni James ni l'attrapeur adverse n'arrivait à l'approcher d'assez près.

Décidant que cela avait assez duré, Sirius sortit alors la manœuvre « Sirius », de son invention, à savoir la joué perso et non plus en équipe. Il récupérait le souafle et fonçait vers les buts ennemis, toute personne sensée s'enlevant immédiatement de son sillage par peur de la collision. Il remonta ainsi le score à 190 en faveur des Gryffondor. De son côté, Erin se surpassait et laissa peu de but rentrer.

Soudain, une lueur dorée passa devant les yeux de James, qui était encore plongé dans la contemplation de sa douce Lily, lueur qui lui remit les pieds sur terre, enfin plutôt sur son balai. Il s'élança à toute vitesse en jetant un coup d'œil rapide vers son adversaire qui n'avait rien vu, heureusement. Il rattrapa le vif d'or en quelques secondes et tendit le bras : trop court ! Le vif était encore plus rapide que son balai. Il fit alors quelque chose qui lui valut ensuite une réputation incroyable, ainsi que plusieurs sermons bien ficelés : il remonta, quittant la trajectoire du vif d'or, pour se placer au-dessus, puis lâchant son balai, il sauta dans le vide.

Un hurlement effaré surgit des gradins et Lily commença à tourner de l'œil. Elle se serait étalée par terre si Caitline ne l'avait pas retenue à temps.

Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse fulgurante pour James, qui, profitant de la vitesse donnée par sa chute libre, rattrapa le vif d'or en une fraction de seconde et referma sa main dessus. Fier de son exploit, il ne vit pas, à proprement parler, son balai le suivre dans sa chute, et s'est instinctivement qu'il tendit sa main libre pour l'attraper au vol. Il remonta en selle sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

Le match était terminé, « 340 à 150, victoire des Gryffondor ! » hurla le commentateur.

La foule se souleva et, tout en applaudissant les héros victorieux, se dirigea vers la sortie du terrain pour y attendre leurs joueurs ! Lily et Caitline suivirent les élèves et allèrent rejoindre les garçons. James arborait un sourire de fierté, pensant sans doute être félicité pour son courage et adulé par la centaine d'élève. Il fut bien déçu lorsque Lily arriva, folle furieuse, et l'accabla de tant de reproches qu'il commença à douter de la pertinence de sa prouesse. D'un autre côté, toute son équipe le félicitait, ils avaient gagnés le match, grâce à lui. Pesant le pour et le contre, il décida de se ranger à l'avis de ses joueurs, qui s'y connaissaient plus que Lily en Quidditch, et décréta qu'il n'avait rien fait qui méritait autant de reproches.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle eut finit la première partie de sa harangue, puis l'embrassa passionnément, coupant court à la deuxième partie qui menaçait.

Finalement, plus effrayée que vraiment énervée, Lily lui rendit son baiser, rassurée qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. « Mais ne me refait jamais un coup pareil !! » conclut-elle.

James lui fit son sourire de séducteur, sourire auquel elle avait tant résisté pendant des années pour finir par y succomber, et li répondit : « Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a pas plus prudent que moi, tu le sais bien !! »

La soirée fut riche en réjouissance, une fête fut donnée dans la tour des Gryffondor, en l'honneur de leur victoire. La bièreaubeurre coula à flot, et les cuisines avaient été envahies peu de temps auparavant et mises à sac. Du plus jeune au plus vieux, tous participèrent avec entrain à la préparation du festin, accrochant guirlande et banderoles, mettant en place tables, bancs et fauteuils…

La soirée débuta de bonne heure et finit, pour les plus courageux, le lendemain matin. Lorsque les derniers fêtards partirent se coucher, la salle était dans un état pitoyable : verres traînant dans tous les coins, plats sales jonchant les tables, et autres restes témoignant de la ferveur avec laquelle les Gryffondor avaient salués cette victoire.

Personne ne s'étonna de la propreté des lieux à leur réveil, les elfes de maisons étant passés par là durant leur sommeil.

La plupart des élèves profitèrent de leur dimanche pour se reposer, d'autres tentèrent une sortie dans le parc et certains rares se mirent à leurs devoirs.

Les Maraudeurs passèrent la journée avec les deux filles, à déambuler dans les couloirs, à la recherche des salles secrètes ou abandonnées. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, demandèrent à nouveau une démonstration de ses pouvoirs à Caitline et finirent par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, tous furent surpris par le nombre de hiboux qui entrèrent lors du petit déjeuner. Personne ne remarqua que la plupart des lettres étaient identiques, cerclées d'un bandeau noir. Les élèves ouvrirent leur courrier et des cris retentirent un peu partout dans la salle, certains élèves s'évanouirent.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas reçu de courrier se demandaient bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Remus tendit alors la Gazette à ses amis.

« Regardez en première page » leur dit-il.

Sirius et James se penchèrent sur le journal et une expression horrifiée apparut sur leurs visages, sitôt les premières lignes lues.

_**« Une vingtaine d'assassinat signés Vous-Savez-Qui »**_

_Le désormais célèbre mage noir a encore frappé, ce week end. _

_En effet, plus de vingt marques des ténèbres ont été recensées, en ce dimanche matin, 1__er__ février 1977, dans toute la Grande-Bretagne._

_Aucun survivant n'a pu être retrouvé, laissant plus de vingt orphelins, tous élèves à Poudlard et donc absents de leurs domiciles au moment des meurtres._

_Cela monte à 75 le nombre de victimes du mage noir, depuis les six derniers mois. Le ministère de la magie assure cependant que tout est mis en œuvre pour retrouver le coupable et mettre fin à ses horribles assassinats, bien qu'aucun mobile, autre que celui de la folie, ne soit pour l'instant à l'ordre du jour._

_Nous présentons toutes nos condoléance aux familles Abbot, Ackerman, Aiken, Bailey, Benson, Blackwood, Bones, Breckenridge, Brown, Darrow, Evans, Gibbson, Jeffers, Kendall, Langley, Mallone, Paterson, Randall, Stanton et Smith. _

_Aléa Diksone_

La salle fut plongée dans un calme alors inconnu jusque là, brisé uniquement par les pleurs de certains élèves.

Remus allait se mettre à parler mais il fut interrompu par Dumbledore :

« -Suite à ces terribles nouvelles, les cours sont suspendus pour une durée de deux jours minimum. Que chaque préfet conduise les élèves de sa maison sous le choc à l'infirmerie. »

De son côté, James restait figé sur l'article.

« -Eh, James, mon pote, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogea Sirius.

-… en montrant du doigt un nom en particulier…. _Evans._

-Tu dois faire erreur mon pote, ça n'est pas possible, elle aurait reçu une lettre.

-Tu connais un autre Evans ici, toi ?

-Il a raison, James. L'interrompit soudainement Lily. Ce n'est pas de ma famille que l'on parle. Il y a bien un autre Evans à Poudlard, il est en première année, à Serdaigle. Il est arrivé en cours d'année. Regarde, le petit garçon blond, soutenu par Lachlan Cameron. C'est lui.

-Mais, tu es sure ? Tu le connais ? C'est un parent à toi ?

-Oui, un peu, je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, Evans est un nom assez répandu, je ne pense pas qu'on soit parent. Cependant j'irai lui parler, il aura besoin de soutient. »

Encore un trait que James appréciait chez sa belle, elle était toujours prête à aider les autres, au mépris du bon sens quelques fois, comme l'avenir le prouvera à nouveau.

Bien que deux journées de cours fussent suspendues, personne n'avait l'air de s'en réjouir. Les malheurs tombaient sur leur école à une vitesse impressionnante. Quand allait tomber le prochain coup du sort et qu'allait-il être ? Tous commençaient à s'inquiéter, bien que les plus âgés et leurs professeurs ne cessaient de leur répéter qu'ils étaient en sécurité dans l'enceinte du château. Encore une fois, l'avenir prouverait qu'ils avaient tort…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Bisous

**Althea**


	14. Chapter 14

Et me revolà avec la suite!!!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 14** : Poudlard imprenable ??

* * *

Comme elle l'avait dit, Lily alla trouver le jeune Evans, Théodore de son prénom. Bien sur, elle n'était pas de sa maison, mais elle était préféte ! Traumatisé par la nouvelle, le jeune garçon pleura sur l'épaule de Lily des heures durant, sans qu'ils ne s'adressent un mot. Epuisé, il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de la jeune fille qui le confia aux soins d'un élève de sa maison.

De son côté, Remus se fit un devoir d'aller réconforter, autant que cela fut possible, la jeune Emily Blackwood, avec qui il était sortit l'an dernier. Bien qu'étant sortit avec Marie depuis cette histoire, il n'avait jamais totalement tiré un trait sur la frêle Emily. En apprenant la mort du père de la jeune fille, il était aussitôt allé la consoler.

James et Sirius, quant à eux, n'avaient plus aucune envie de faire les malins, tant l'atmosphère au château était désolante. Une vingtaine d'élèves se retrouvaient désormais orphelins, pour la plupart sans domicile ni revenus et mineurs de surcroît. Quelques uns avaient encore de la famille éloignée qui pourrait prendre soin d'eux, mais la majorité se retrouvait à la rue. Bien évidement, Dumbledore ne les y laisserait pas, mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait les consoler d'avoir tout perdu.

La plupart des élèves allaient et venaient, sans but aucun, les conversations étaient étouffées et un trêve fragile semblait s'être installée entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, plus précisément entre les Maraudeurs et Rogue et sa clique.

Les deux jours accordés par Dumbledore passèrent. Le froid refit son retour et s'abattit sur le château et ses habitants. On voyait peu de sourires, remplacés par des airs tristes, décomposés, des traits tirés et des yeux gonflés et rougis. La plupart des élèves touchés ne revinrent pas en cours, le mercredi matin, préférant rester à l'infirmerie ou dans leur dortoir.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas été touchés par la tragédie retournèrent en cours, sans grand enthousiasme. La journée à une vitesse étonnement lente, et ce fut avec joie que les élèves quittèrent les cachots et leur professeur de potion à 15h, dernier cours de la journée. Enfin, avant celui d'astronomie, le soir même. Ils se séparèrent à la sortie et chacun alla vaquer à ses occupations. Caitline se dirigea, quant à elle, droit vers la bibliothèques, reprendre ses recherches qu'elle avait mises de côté ces dernier temps.

C'était un sortilège, il pouvait donc être contrer. Elle se raccrochait à cet espoir avec tant de force qu'elle était persuadée de trouver un contre sortilège dans un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque.

Elle passa une bonne heure à chercher, pour rien. Elle ne trouvait rien ! Elle allait bientôt avoir fini la rangée dédiée aux sortilèges et pas de résultat ! Mais elle ne se découragea pas pour autant et continua de fouiller dans les nombreux volumes.

Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit même pas ses amis arriver, aux alentours de 19h, afin d'aller manger. Elle fut soulagée de quitter ses livres pour un moment et les suivit avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Une fois installés, ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement. Quelque temps après, alors que tous les élèves étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle, une sonnerie puissante se mit à retentir, les portes de la salle se fermèrent d'elle-même dans un grondement retentissant.

- Ne bougez pas chers élèves, ce n'est rien ! Les professeurs et moi-même allons aller voir ce qu'il se passe, de ce pas.

Fait et dit, Dumbledore partit par une porte à l'arrière de la salle suivit d'une bonne partie des professeurs présents. Seuls deux ou trois restèrent avec leurs élèves.

-Continuez de manger, ne vous inquiétez pas, la situation est sous contrôle. Les rassura le professeur d' arithmancie.

-Facile à dire, avec cette sonnerie résonnant dans nos oreilles. Grommela James.

Les conversations allaient bon train, chacun spéculant sur l'origine et la signification de cette sonnerie, quand soudain, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent violement, les battants claquant sur les murs. Un groupe d'homme cagoulés et tout de noir vêtu entrèrent dans la salle et se placèrent de part et d'autre de l'entrée, faisant place à un sorcier imposant au centre. Tout ceci se déroula en une fraction de seconde et personne ne mit bien longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Voldemort en personne venait de faire irruption dans le château, entouré de ses Mangemorts. La terreur saisit les plus petits qui se mirent à crier et à partir dans tous les sens. Le premier qui passa près des assaillants reçut un sortilège de plein fouet et s'écroula au sol, stupéfixier. Ce fut alors la débandade, chacun essayant de se protéger des attaques des Mangemorts qui tiraient maintenant dans tous les sens. Les hurlements des élèves emplissaient la salle, les empêchant d'entendre leurs professeurs qui leur criaient de se réfugier à l'arrière de la salle, d'où ils pourraient quitter la salle.

A l'entrée du groupe de Mangemorts, Caitline s'était faite toute petite, Sirius devant elle, essayant de la soustraire aux yeux de Voldemort. Lorsque l'élève tomba, sous la première attaque, et que la confusion s'installa, ils en profitèrent pour gagner l'arrière de la salle, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et Voldemort.

Dans l'interlude, le groupe de professeurs restants arriva derrière les assaillants et plusieurs sorts furent lancés en direction des Mangemorts. Surpris, ceux-ci se retournèrent et le combat s'engagea. Personne ne s'attarda sur le fait que seul Voldemort ne bougeait pas, un rictus méprisant toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

Le combat sembla durer une éternité pour ceux qui étaient pris au piège dans la salle, mais il ne dura en fait que quelques minutes. Lorsque Dumbledore s'attaqua à Voldemort en personne, son sort le traversa de part en part sans l'atteindre. Déconcerté, le directeur ne prit conscience de la supercherie qu'après coup. Ce n'était pas vraiment Voldemort en face de lui, mais seulement une projection. Par contre, les Mangemorts, eux, étaient bien réels. Il reprit le combat aux côtés de ses collègues et acheva le dernier Mangemort lui-même.

Lorsque tout fut terminé il se redressa et fit face aux élèves terrorisés :

-Professeur McGonagall, veuillez raccompagnez ces jeunes gens à leurs dortoirs. Ils en ont assez vu pour la soirée.

McGonagall, aidée des préfets, ramena les élèves à leurs dortoirs, les rassurants du mieux possible. Les quelques élèves touchés par les Mangemorts furent conduits à l'infirmerie, et aucun blessé grave ne fut à déplorer. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle rejoignit les autres professeurs. Les corps des Mangemorts avaient été évacués et la Grande Salle avait retrouvé son aspect habituel.

Du côté des dortoirs, les spéculations allaient grandissantes. Bien évidement, personne n'avait oublié la précédente attaque, ni les avertissements de Rogue sur le retour de Voldemort pour venir LA chercher. Les murmures reprirent sur le passage de Caitline, ainsi que les regards de haine et de peur mêlés. Toute la bonne volonté des Maraudeurs n'y fit rien, les élèves tenaient Caitline pour responsable de tous leurs malheurs.

Ne voulant pas subir encore une fois l'humeur de ses camarades de dortoir, Caitline accepta l'offre des garçons de monter dans le leur. Lily rechigna un peu plus mais finit par les rejoindre, une fois son rôle de préféte assuré, c'est-à-dire s'assurer que tout le monde respectait le couvre feu de 21h.

Ils étaient tous les cinq installés dans le dortoir des garçons. Après avoir écarté les lits dans les coins de la pièce, ils avaient aménagé le centre de la pièce avec plusieurs couvertures et d'innombrables coussins. Ils s'y étaient tous installés, plus ou moins nonchalamment. Personne ne parlait, personne ne savait quoi dire… un lourd silence tomba sur le groupe… silence qui s'éternisa.

- McGonagall a dit que les blessés sortiraient demain ! Annonça alors Lily.

-C'est bien, ils n'ont rien de grave alors ! Finalement tout s'est bien terminé. Renchérit James.

-Oui, mais il aurait pu en être tout autrement ! Il y aurait pu y avoir des morts !! Par ma…

-Non, ne dit pas ça ! La coupa Sirius. Ca n'est pas ta faute ! Rien de toute cette histoire n'est de ta faute. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable pour ce qui arrive !

-Mais comment veux tu que je fasse autrement. Si Voldemort est venu ce soir, c'est pour moi, et tu le sais bien ! Tout le monde le sait d'ailleurs…

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué alors ! S'exclama Lily !

-Remarqué quoi ? Reprirent-ils tous en chœur.

-Voldemort n'était pas là ! Enfin, pas en personne, corrigea-t-elle devant leur airs de dénégation.

-Explique toi Lily ! Ce que tu dis là n'a aucun sens ! Nous l'avons tous vu, il était bel et bien là, à Poudlard !

-Seulement vous n'avez pas vu la fin de l'histoire…

FLASH-BACK :

Lily vit l'entrée fracassante du groupe d'homme cagoulé, Sirius se placer devant Caitline pour la soustraire aux yeux de leurs attaquants. En un instant elle comprit ! L'apparition de Voldemort ne fit qu'affirmer son idée. Voyant la cohue gagner la salle, elle se prépara au pire. Les sorts se mirent à fuser de toute part et dans toutes les directions. Les élèves courraient dans tous les sens, les plus grands bousculant les plus petits sans s'en rendre compte. Elle jeta un œil en arrière et vit Caitline et Sirius reculer vers l'arrière de la salle. De son côté, James avait sortit sa baguette, comme nombre des Gryffondor. Soudain, son regard se figea sur un corps recroquevillé au sol. L'enfant leva les yeux une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle le reconnaisse. Théodore Evans, le petit Pouffsouffle qui venait de perdre ses parents ! Un mangemort braquait sa baguette vers lui ! Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour : après avoir abattu les parents du petit garçon, ils allaient le tuer lui aussi ! Elle se saisit de sa baguette et lança un stupefix, avec une force surprenante, sur le mangemort menaçant. Il s'en alla percuter le mur sous la force de l'impact du sort ! Lily en profita pour se précipiter sur le garçon.

-Théo, tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Lily Evans !

Aucune réponse. Peu importe ! Lily attrapa le garçon par le bras et essaya de le soulever. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et la reconnut. S'aidant sur la jeune fille, il se releva tant bien que mal.

Une fois debout, Lily lança un regard autour d'elle. La plupart des Mangemorts étaient maintenant à terre et les derniers résistants étaient encerclés. Seul Voldemort était encore debout, au milieu de ce carnage. Elle vit alors Dumbledore lui lancer un sort, sort qui le traversa sans lui causer aucun mal. L'apparition s'en fut alors, sur un dernier ricanement à vous glacer le sang.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé qu'un élève de septième année arriva pour l'aider à soutenir le petit garçon, qu'ils raccompagnèrent avec les autres.

FIN du FLASH-BACK

-…Ce n'était pas lui, alors…mais pourquoi ??

-Une diversion ? Proposa Remus

-Mais pourquoi une diversion ? Qu'en aurait-il fait ? A ce que l'on sait, personne n'a été tué ou enlevé.

-Peut être voulait-il juste se rappeler à notre souvenir. Hasarda Caitline.

-Oui, il voulait simplement nous faire peur, en nous faisant croire qu'il avait réussit à rentrer dans le château, alors que c'est impossible.

-Mais les Mangemorts étaient bien réels eux !

-Oui et l'alarme s'est mise en route dès leur intrusion, ce qui prouve que les défenses du château sont efficaces. Jamais un sbire de Voldemort ne pourra pénétrer le château sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive !

-Nous, nous le croyons, cependant, je ne pense pas que ça soit l'avis de tous, demain… Soupira Caitline.

Encore une fois, ses pressentiments s'avérèrent exacts. Le lendemain matin, les élèves n'avaient qu'un seul mot à la bouche : Partir. Fuir Poudlard et Caitline par la même occasion.

A l'inverse, certains voulaient rester et poursuivre les cours, à la seule condition que Caitline parte du château. Ainsi, ils ne seraient plus la cible des attaques du mage noir.

Caitline se fit toute petite et s'installa avec ses amis, à un bout de la table des Gryffondor. Ces derniers, même s'ils ne le montraient pas aussi ouvertement que les autres élèves, en voulaient à leur camarade. Même sa propre maison avait peur d'elle et la tenait pour responsable des récents événements.

Sous la pression des élèves, les préfets se firent les porte paroles de l'ensemble et allèrent trouver les professeurs. Ils discutèrent de longues minutes durant, sans que les Maraudeurs n'entendent un seul mot. Mais les fréquents regards lancés dans leur direction suffisaient à comprendre quel était le sujet de leur conversation si animée.

Une fois que les préfets eurent regagnés leurs tables respectives, Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.

-Chers élèves, je voudrais tout d'abord saluer le sang froid dont vous avez fait preuve hier au soir. Vous avez ainsi prouvé votre valeur et celle de notre école ! Je suis fier de vous. Cependant, malgré tous nos efforts pour le sauver, nous déplorons la mort d'un de nos collègues. En effet, le professeur Blackheart est décédé hier, des suites de ses blessures. Bien évidement, un autre arrivera dans quelques jours afin de prendre sa relève.

Un soupir général de désappointement se fit entendre dans la salle.

-Mais ce n'est pas la seule nouvelle que j'ai à vous communiquer. Vous l'avez tous compris à travers ces différentes attaques, le danger rôde. Miss Harper, veuillez vous levez s'il vous plait.

Surprise, Caitline regarda autour d'elle, ne sachant que faire. Son regard croisa celui bleu nuit de Sirius, ou brillait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

-Allez, miss Gryffondor, tu ne portes pas ton nom sans raison ! L'encouragea-t-il dans un sourire.

A cet instant, elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'elle fasse, elle pouvait être sure qu'elle aurait toujours le soutient de celui à qui elle tenait plus que tout.

Elle n'hésita pas et, sure d'elle, elle se leva et fit face à l'assemblée. Le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole :

-Cette jeune fille est la cible des attaques de Voldemort, vous le savez, tout comme moi.

Aujourd'hui, certains d'entre vous sont venus me trouver, porteur d'une bien étrange décision. Ils souhaitaient me faire part de votre désir, à tous, du renvoi de cette jeune fille, afin de garantir la protection de tous au sein de notre établissement.

J'en ai été grandement choqué, encore plus après la démonstration de bravoure et de vaillance dont vous avez fait preuve hier ! Je me suis demandé comment vous pouviez être si cruels au point de jeter cette jeune fille dans les bras même de la mort. Car n'en doutez pas, si elle tombe entre les mains de Voldemort, elle n'à d'autre avenir que la mort. Et vous, vous tous ici, vous la condamnez en me demandant de l'exclure du collège. Jour après jour, vous devrez vivre avec, dans un coin de votre esprit, le souvenir que vous êtes responsables de sa mort. Et croyez moi, il n'y a rien de plus pénible que de vivre avec un souvenir tel que celui-ci !

Je comprends tout à fait que vous ayez peur pour votre vie, mais je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Le château est l'endroit le plus sur au monde, dorénavant !

-S'il était imprenable, un professeur n'aurait pas trouvé la mort hier soir ! Lança quelqu'un.

-Je n'ai pas dit imprenable, quoi qu'il il y ait peu de chance qu'il ne tombe aux mains de l'ennemi. Vous avez tous entendu l'alarme hier au soir, lors de l'intrusion des Mangemorts ! De plus, je me suis assuré personnellement que l'entrée en soit impossible à Voldemort.

-Il était pourtant là, hier ! Nous l'avons tous vu !

-Tout comme certains se sont rendus comptes que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Ce n'était qu'une projection qui se tenait devant nous, et non pas Voldemort en personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne puis faire autrement que vous dévoiler la cause de ces attaques à répétition.

Miss Harper, ici présente, est victime d'une prophétie qui prétend qu'elle sera détentrice, à sa majorité, d'un pouvoir immense permettant d'assujettir tous les êtres vivants sous la coupe d'un seul. Vous vous doutez bien que cette idée est très alléchante pour Voldemort, c'est pourquoi, il veut mettre la main sur cette jeune fille. Vous comprenez bien qu'on ne peut le laissez faire, sous peine de voir disparaître notre monde dans une ère sanglante de meurtres et de chaos.

Aussi, j'ai décidé de vous accordez quelques jours de réflexion supplémentaires, afin de réfléchir aux conséquences que l'exclusion de cette jeune fille pourrait avoir, non seulement sur vous, mais sur le monde entier ! De votre décision dépend le sort de votre camarade et l'avenir du monde.

-Et qui nous dit qu'une fois sa majorité, elle ne se servira pas de son pouvoir aux même fins que Vous-Savez-Qui ! Annonça un élève de Pouffsouffle.

-Ce n'est pas un pouvoir, c'est une malédiction pour moi. Dit alors Caitline. Vous croyez peut être que cette situation me plait ? Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ce pouvoir, je veux juste vivre ma vie tranquillement. Je vous assure que je n'ai nulle envie de dominer qui que ce soit, et encore moins le monde entier. Nous avons déjà un tyran parmi nous, cela ne suffit-il pas. Rassurez-vous, je ne le garderai pas. En ce moment même, je suis en train de chercher une solution pour m'en débarrasser !

-Ce n'est que ta parole que nous avons là ! Qui nous dit que tu la tiendras ? Lança un Serdaigle.

-Monsieur Faulkner, vous mettez en doute la bonne foi d'une Gryffondor ? Renchérit Dumbledore. Si cela peut vous rassurez, notez que je compte bien m'assurez que cette demoiselle s'en libérera et que je fait tout mon possible pour l'y aider. Si la parole d'une Gryffondor ne vous suffit pas, j'espère que la mienne vous contentera !

Chez les Gryffondor, chacun semblait outragé par le fait que quelqu'un ait pu mettre en doute la parole de l'une de leurs ! Le discours de Dumbledore avait fait son effet sur les courageux lions de Poudlard et à présent, plus personne ne souhaitait le départ de Caitline. Du moins à leur table… Du côté Serpentard, la plupart s'entendaient à dire qu'un sang mêlé de moins ne ferait pas de mal !

Les cours de la journée furent assurés, hormis ceux de défense contre les forces du mal, faute de professeur. Les cours ne reprendraient qu'après les vacances de février. Pour l'occasion et suite aux récents événements, beaucoup d'élèves décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Dumbledore avait bien tenté de les faire rester en organisant un bal pour la saint valentin, seulement nombre d'entre eux n'avaient pas le cœur à faire la fête.

Le soir même, le directeur leur annonça qu'un détachement d'aurors viendrait renforcer la sécurité du château dès le lendemain, sur décision du Ministère, suite à l'attaque dont ils avaient été victimes.

Le jour du départ en vacance arriva, sans que Dumbledore n'ait demandé une quelconque réponse quant à l'avenir de Caitline. La jeune fille fut donc assurée de rester encore deux semaines au château, sans crainte. La protection avait encore été renforcée autour de l'école, si cela fut possible, et la dizaine d'aurors présents patrouillaient sans cesse dans les divers couloirs du château.

Finalement, une fois le départ des élèves effectué, ils ne restaient qu'une poignée d'étudiants à Poudlard : Caitline et ses amis, la jeune Emily Blackwood qui n'avait nulle part ou aller tout comme ses camarades de Serdaigle Eileen Abbot, Sirrah Kendall et Maellys Stanton, toutes trois en septième année et préparant activement leurs A.S.P.I.C., trop activement selon leurs professeurs qui les soupçonnaient de cacher leur tristesse face aux décès de leurs parents dans le travail de révision en vue des examens. En fait, seuls deux des vingt élèves touchés par les attaques de Voldemort étaient rentrés dans le peu de famille qu'il leur restait.

Bien évidement Rogue faisait partit de ceux qui demeuraient au château pendant les vacances. Jamais les Maraudeurs ne l'avaient vu repartir chez lui. Deux ou trois autres Serpentards lui tenaient compagnie et au final il n'étaient qu'une vingtaine à demeurer au château.

Ajoutant à cela la dizaine d'aurors et les quelques professeurs qui demeuraient également là, le château de Poudlard vit son nombre d'habitant passant de plus d'une centaine à une petite trentaine. La Grande Salle n'avait jamais été aussi calme, ni aussi vide. Aussi, sur une volonté d'améliorer les liens entre maisons, et entre élèves et professeurs, Dumbledore avait préféré remiser les 4 grandes tables ordinaires au profit d'une seule table commune, partagée entre élèves des 4 maison, professeurs et aurors qui prenaient quelques fois les repas en leur compagnie.

Pendant ces périodes de vacance, l'ambiance au château était très différente de celle présente pendant la période scolaire. Les élèves abordaient plus volontiers leurs professeurs et ceux-ci avaient plus de temps à leur accorder. Même quelque uns des aurors présents discutaient allègrement avec les étudiants. Il faut dire que pour la plupart, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus âgés que certains élèves.

Au bout de quelques jours, les élèves décidèrent qu'organiser un bal pour si peu de personnes était exagéré et ils proposèrent à la place une petite fête « sans prétention », selon James. Tout le monde était invité et les élèves se chargeraient de la préparation. Bien entendu, certains ne voyaient pas cette idée d'un bon œil, d'autres n'avaient pas envie de s'amuser mais les Maraudeurs surent convaincre ces derniers. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas d'un bal ou les robes de soirée étaient de mise mais d'une fête entre amis histoire d'oublier, pour un moment, l'avenir sombre qui les attendait dans les jours à venir.

Les professeurs acceptèrent l'idée avec joie, pensant qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour les étudiants que de se ressaisir et de s'amuser. De plus, la préparation les tiendrait au travail pour un bout de temps, leur évitant ainsi de ruminer leurs idées noires, ou de commettre d'autres bêtises, pour certains.

La soirée étant prévue pour le samedi soir, les préparations de la salle commencèrent le lundi. Entre la déco à inventer et à poser, la musique à trouver et à préparer, les boissons à commander et les cavalières à inviter, les Maraudeurs ne savaient plus ou donner de la tête. Et à force de les voir s'activer avec tant d'entrain et de bonne humeur, les autres élèves joignirent leurs idées et leurs bras aux leurs pour mettre sur pied la « soirée-qui-n'est-pas-un-bal » de la Saint-Valentin…

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 14 est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!!!

Bisous

**Althea**


	15. Chapter 15

Merci pour vos reviews! Voilà la suite qui ,j'espère vous plaira!!

* * *

**Chapitre 15** : La Saint Valentin où l'on oublie tous ses problèmes…

* * *

Finalement, la vingtaine qu'ils étaient ne fut pas de trop pour mettre sur pied cette soirée. Bien que James la voulait « sans prétention », les filles avaient insisté pour que la fête rappelle un minimum les bals donnés à l'occasion, à savoir décoration au goût de la saint valentin, mais sans cette couche de mièvrerie qui révulsait Lily ! James et Sirius étaient on ne peut plus contre cette idée !

Au final, la Grande Salle avait été décorée dans les tons des quatre maisons. D'énormes tapisseries aux couleurs chaleureuses recouvraient les murs, où l'on pouvait voir quelques petits anges se balader, « juste pour ne pas oublier la fête des amoureux » avait dit James, d'un ton rêveur, et faire plaisir à Lily, à l'occasion ! Ses amis s'étaient esclaffés à cette réplique et le charriaient souvent à propos de ça, après tout, ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde de voir un James romantique et amoureux transis.

Sur les coups de 18h, les filles montèrent à leur dortoir et se préparèrent pour la soirée, avec comme mot d'ordre : surtout pas de robe de bal. L'idée principale n'était pas vraiment de fêter la Saint Valentin mais de passer du temps entre amis et de s'amuser pour oublier les malheurs qui les touchaient. Résignée à ne pas passer leurs magnifiques robes de soirée, les filles n'avaient pas pour autant renoncer à se faire belles pour l'occasion. Ca aurait été sans compter sur la volonté de fer de Lily !

Les robes furent de sortie, sans être des robes de bal. Ainsi, les deux partis étaient satisfaits.

Lily resplendissait dans sa robe noire, longue jusqu'aux pieds, ses cheveux flamboyants cascadant librement dans son dos. Légèrement maquillée de telle sorte qu'on ne voit que ses yeux verts émeraude, James eut le souffle coupé en la voyant descendre les escaliers,la coutume voulant que ces messieurs attendent leurs cavalières au pied des escaliers avait tout de même été maintenue. Il offrit son bras à la jeune fille qui l'accepta avec un sourire et tous deux partirent en direction de la Grande Salle.

Sirius rongeait son frein, seul au bas des escaliers. Remus avait, après maintes tergiversations, questions et discussions avec ses amis, décidé d'inviter la jeune Emily Blackwood, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment sortie de son esprit.

Pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête, la jeune fille avait tout d'abord refusé tout net, surtout qu'elle gardait encore quelques rancoeurs quant à la raison de leur séparation l'an dernier. Dépité, Remus était revenu l'air malheureux dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il avait alors avoué à ses amis qu'il tenait toujours à la jeune fille, mais qu'elle avait refusé tout net de l'accompagner au bal. Il n'irait donc pas non plus, ne voulant pas y être avec une autre qu'elle, et puis, il n'y avait pas non plus beaucoup de filles au château en cette période de vacance.

Se sentant responsable de la situation, Sirius était aller voir la jeune fille qui avait conquis le cœur de son cher Mumus, et après une longue conversation, elle avait accepté de l'accompagner à la soirée.

Et au final, Sirius se retrouvait seul, en bas de escaliers d'où allait arriver sa belle, Remus étant partit attendre sa cavalière près de la tour des Serdaigles.

Les minutes passèrent et il dut se retenir maintes fois de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller voir si il ne lui était rien arrivé. Finalement, il se raisonna et attendit encore un peu.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se dit que finalement, ça valait le coup d'attendre. Caitline descendait enfin, parée comme une reine, selon Sirius. La jeune fille avait revêtu une robe rouge et or, aux couleurs de sa maison, et de son ancêtre se rappela Sirius. La robe en elle-même était plutôt simple, longue jusqu'aux genoux, sans manche, les bretelles se rejoignant sur la nuque de Caitline, lui laissant ainsi le dos nu, et resserrée à la taille par un ruban noir moucheté d'or qui formait un joli flot dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle avait également relevé ses longs cheveux châtain en un chignon compliqué d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles, saupoudrés de paillettes qui brillaient de milles feu à chaque mouvement de la jeune fille. D'ordinaire elle ne se maquillait jamais, mais ce soir, son amie avait tant insistée pour la maquiller un peu, elle n'avait pas pu lui résister et l'avait laissé faire. Finalement, le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir lui plut et elle remercia Lily.

Sirius sentit son cœur battre plus vite à la vue de Caitline. Intérieurement, il se dit qu'elle était vraiment la femme de sa vie, il ne voulait personne d'autre qu'elle et il était quasiment sur de mourir si elle venait à le quitter. Chassant ses idées morbides, il la contempla descendre les escaliers, toujours en souriant. Elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée, fixant ses bottes de cuir noir qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Arrivant en bas des escaliers, elle releva finalement les yeux et capta le regard de Sirius. Le travail de Lily avait fait son effet apparemment.

Elle se mit à rire doucement devant la l'air de son cavalier : il la fixait intensément, l'air absent. Et pas que l'air en fait, s'aperçut Caitline en passant sa main devant ses yeux, sans avoir aucune réaction en retour !

L'attrapant par le bras, elle se mit à le secouer sans ménagements.

-Sirius !! Youhou, il y a quelqu'un ici ?

Clignant des yeux, Sirius sembla revenir dans le monde des vivants.

-Oh… excuse moi, j'étais…ailleurs…

-Oui j'ai vu ça ! répondit la jeune fille en éclatant de rire. Allez, viens ou on va être les derniers !

Se saisissant du bras qu'il lui tendait, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

James et Lily étaient déjà installés avec Remus et Emily et le couple se dirigea naturellement vers eux et s'installèrent une fois qu Remus eu fait les présentations. La soirée proprement dite commença peu après.

Les plats apparurent et ils se mirent à manger tout en causant de choses et d'autres. Emily se montrait peu loquace, mais n'étant entouré de personne qu'elle connaisse vraiment, c'était normal. Aussi Lily et Caitline entreprirent de la mettre à l'aise tandis que les garçons parlaient de leur côté.

Enfin presque…

-Au fait, les filles ! Clama James. Il me semblait que le mot d'ordre de la soirée était « pas de robe de bal », non.

-Mais depuis quand devenons nous t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, mon cher ? Répliqua Lily. Et puis, de toute façon, tu n'as encore rien vu !

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que je devrais voir ?

-C'est une surprise, tu verras bien tout à l'heure.

Il eut beau chercher à en savoir plus, aidé de son fidèle ami Sirius, les filles ne voulurent rien dévoiler.

Une fois le dîner terminé, le festin devrais-je dire, la musique se mit en route, assez traditionnelle, « tant que les profs sont là » expliqua Sirius, face aux regards incompréhensifs des filles.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Remus se leva et invita Emily à danser, tandis que James enlevait littéralement Lily de sa chaise. Caitline, quant à elle, tira un Sirius récalcitrant sur la piste de danse. Faisant mine de bouder parce que Caitline ne voulait pas lui dire quelle était cette fameuse surprise, il ne mit aucune bonne volonté à faire danser sa compagne.

Devant tant de mauvaise volonté, cette dernière le planta seul sur la piste et partit s'asseoir à l'écart. Que ses réactions de gamins pouvaient l'énerver dès fois !! Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Ecoute, Cait, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer tu le sait bien ! Mais c'est juste…

-C'est juste que tu es un gamin immature ! Explosa Caitline. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais ce coup là. Enfin Sirius, ce n'est qu'une petite surprise de rien du tout. Tu peux bien attendre une heure ou deux !

-Mais tu sais bien qu'attendre, c'est pas mon fort !

-Oui, ça j'avais remarqué… Dit-elle en souvenir de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue il y a quelques mois de ça.

-Oh, je ne parlais pas de ça ! Se défendit Sirius. Je sais que tu n'es pas prête pour ça pour l'instant ! Je t'attendrai, rassure toi…

-Mais oui, je sais. Mais si tu es capable de m'attendre sur ce sujet, tu peux bien faire un effort pendant une heure sur un sujet aussi bête qu'une surprise non ?

-Oui, tu as raison…comme d'habitude…fit-il tristement.

-Allez, c'est oublié…comme d'habitude. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-Dans ce cas, permettez moi de vous inviter à danser, mademoiselle. Répliqua-t-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre devant son sourire charmeur, qui avait fait bien des ravages dans les rangs de la gente féminine de l'école. Le suivant distraitement sur la piste, elle repensa encore à cette conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Caitline savait bien qu'elle n'était pas la première fille avec qui il sortait… et même plus. Sa réputation de coureur de jupons n'était plus à faire et elle avait bien cru qu'il en serait de même avec elle, lorsqu'au bout de quelques semaines, ses avances s'étaient faites plus insistantes. Elle y mit un frein tout de suite et lui expliqua que ça serait la première fois pour elle et qu'elle ne voulait pas se presser au risque de le regretter après.

Face à cette déclaration, elle avait bien cru qu'il allait la planter là et partir sans se retourner, l'abandonnant avec son chagrin. Mais il faut croire qu'elle avait réussit à changer quelque chose chez lui. Il ne l'avait pas mal pris et s'était montré très compréhensif, lui promettant qu'il l'attendrait aussi longtemps qu'elle voudrait. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé depuis, jusqu'à ce soir.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés sur la piste où se mouvaient quelques étudiants ainsi que certains de leurs professeurs. Sirius enlaça sa cavalière comme la musique changeait pour laisser place à un slow. Posant sa tête contre le torse de son petit ami, Caitline se laissa guider et repartit dans ses pensées.

Après tout, cela faisait maintenant trois mois et demi qu'elle était avec lui et près de six mois qu'elle le connaissait. Certes, cela pouvait paraître peu aux yeux de certains et trop pour d'autres, mais ils passaient quasiment 24h sur 24 ensemble et ce 7 jours sur 7. Elle était sure de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre et elle en avait envie. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Qu'est-ce qui la retenait ? Après avoir retourné cette question dans sa tête des jours durant, elle en était arrivé à la conclusion toute simple qu'elle avait peur, peur de la façon dont ça allait se passer, de la façon dont ils réagir après. Elle avait peur que ça se passe mal et que ça brise leur relation, elle avait peur qu'il ne soit plus le même une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ça de sa part. Quelque part dans sa tête, une petite voix lui rappelait ce qu'il était : un chasseur. Mais d'un autre côté, son animagi symbolisait la fidélité… Et finalement, elle laissait toujours tomber ces réflexions et attendait… elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle attendait en fait… un signe, peut être…

Soudainement, Sirius releva la tête qu'il avait posé sue celle de Caitline et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Décidément, elle passait la soirée à le suivre partout se dit-elle. Ils s'écartèrent un peu de la foule et Sirius prit la parole.

-Cait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Je voulais attendre avant de te le donner, mais bon…

Il sortit une petite boite d'une de ses poches et la tendit à la jeune fille. C'était un écrin de velours rouge sombre… Caitline le prit précautionneusement et l'ouvrit.

Elle ne put réprimer un cri quand elle vit ce qu'il contenait. Le pendentif formait un cœur avec en son centre, une tête de chien aux yeux de rubis. La chaîne était formée d'un entrelacs où l'on pouvait distinguer de minuscules étoiles qui rivalisait d'éclat avec le rubis flamboyants.

-Sirius…c'est…

-Il ne te plait pas c'est ça ? demanda-t-il face à son manque de réaction.

-Bien au contraire, il est magnifique… c'est trop, tu n'aurais pas du, il a du te coûter une fortune !!

-Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. A mes yeux, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, et ce pendentif n'est que le pale reflet de mes sentiments pour toi : amour éternel et fidélité absolue, tel le rubis et le chien. Je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez mais… Je t'aime Caitline. Je t'aime plus que tout en ce monde et je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi.

Il ne put pas continuer car les lèvres de la jeune fille vinrent se poser sur les siennes avec fougue.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon grand. Merci beaucoup, pour ça… et pour tout le reste. Mais, tu m'en as déjà offert un…

-Ne me remercie pas, tu n'en a pas besoin. Dit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

-Et pour l'autre, regarde…Tu permet ? demanda-t-il en désignant le collier. Hochant la tête, Caitline le vit prendre le pendentif et lui passer autour du cou. Une fois fermé, il retombait sur sa poitrine avec grâce. Sitôt qu'il entra en contact avec l'autre, les deux pendentifs fusionnèrent pour n'en former plus qu'un.

-Il te va si bien… on dirait qu'il a été fait pour toi. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, tandis que ses lèvres venaient se perdre sur la peau satinée de la jeune fille. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou et ne put réprimer un frisson. En réponse, Sirius la serra un peu plus contre lui et elle se blottit contre son torse.

Finalement, elle l'avait eu son signe, sa réponse. En un quart de seconde, tout lui apparu si clairement qu'elle se traita mentalement de sotte de ne pas y avoir cru avant ! C'était sur qu'il l'aimait d'un amour sans borne et il venait de lui prouver à nouveau. Et elle qui n'avait rien pour lui, en ce jour de la Saint Valentin. Un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit… bien sur que si, elle avait quelque chose pour lui, une chose qui n'avait pas de prix… elle !

Cependant, la voix de leur directeur les sortit de leur torpeur amoureuse pour les faire revenir sur terre.

-Bien, il commence à se faire tard et nous vous conseillerions bien d'aller vous coucher, cependant, dit-il en jetant un regard vers James et ses amis, je pense que la fête est loin d'être finie pour vous ! Dans tous les cas, nous félicitons les organisateurs de cette soirée qui est, il faut l'avouer, plus que réussie. Et sur ces paroles, nous allons vous laissez profiter de votre soirée en vous souhaitant une bonne - et courte - nuit !

Sitôt les professeurs partis, l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. James prit les commandes en ce qui concernait la musique et Sirius se chargeait des boissons, qu'ils avaient ramenées en douce.

De leur côté, les filles se dirent qu'il était peut être temps. D'un commun accord, elles rassemblèrent toutes celles qui avaient préféré faire comme elles. Elles se rassemblèrent et finirent par capter l'attention de ses messieurs.

Ce fut Lily qui prit la parole, l'idée venant d'elle.

-Bon, je me lance…commença-t-elle. Comme vous le savez tous, ou pour la plupart, ces messieurs désiraient une fête qui ne ressemble pas à un bal, les tenues que nous portons étant proscrites également. Seulement, Poudlard, c'est avant tout des traditions que nous nous devons de respecter, c'est pourquoi nous avons, pour le début de cette soirée, tenu à ce qu'elle se passe, un minimum, comme le voulait la tradition. Maintenant, place à la fête !

Et sous les yeux ébahis des personnes ici rassemblées, la salle changea de décoration, les tapisseries disparurent pour laisser place aux lumières changeante dignes d'une boite de nuit. De fait, la salle fut plongée dans le noir total. Un faisceau lumineux s'abattit sur le groupe des filles qui changèrent de tenue en un instant, satisfaisant ainsi les garçons de l'assemblée. Remisant leurs robes de soirée, elles optèrent pour des tenues plus adéquates, autrement dit jeans ou jupes et petits hauts décolletés, plus en accord avec les tenues de leurs cavaliers.

En un coup de baguette, on se serait cru dans une boite typiquement moldue. Certains sorciers présents ici en furent bien déconcertés, ne connaissant pas ce type d'endroit, des Sangs Purs pour la plupart. James lança alors la musique et fut le premier sur la piste avec sa belle. Sirius le suivit sans tarder ainsi que Remus et quelques autres Gryffondor. Au bout de plusieurs chansons et après moultes hésitations les autres vinrent les rejoindre. Seuls Rogue et ses compères pestaient dans leur coin, l'ambiance était trop indigne d'eux, parait-il. Se jugeant donc supérieur à tous ceux qui étaient maintenant en train de s'amuser sur la piste, ils préfèrent quitter les lieux, à la grande joie des Maraudeurs.

Lorsque 3h arrivèrent, il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde sur place. Eileen Abbot, Sirrah Kendall et Maellys Stanton, les trois septième année furent les dernières à les quitter, non sans de chaleureuses félicitations !

James et Sirius en tirèrent une grande fierté, ne se rappelant soudainement plus qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls à mettre sur pied cette soirée. Finalement, Remus partit raccompagner sa cavalière jusqu'à sa salle commune, James et Lily s'assirent dans un coin, épuisés, mais heureux que la soirée eut rencontré un si grand succès. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Caitline avait demandé à Lily ci cette dernière pouvait lui laisser leur chambre pour la nuit. Bien qu'étonnée, Lily lui avait laissé sans aucun problème, une fois qu'elle eut vu la lueur de désir qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Caitline s'approcha donc de Sirius et lui demanda de la raccompagner à sa chambre, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Après avoir salué leurs amis, ils partirent en direction de la tour des Gryffondor, sous les regards complices de Lily.

-Tu sais Lily, on devrait aller se coucher aussi. Lui dit alors James.

-Oh, on a encore le temps tu sais. Et puis, je me disais qu'on aurait pu les laisser un peu seuls, tous les deux…fit-elle en montrant le couple.

-Effectivement, ça leur fera du bien de se retrouver un peu, tous les deux. On peut dire que les dernières semaines n'ont pas été faciles, pour tout le monde.

-C'est vrai, mais je pense que ce soir, on a réussit à faire en sorte que tout le monde oublie un peu les derniers événements, ne serait-ce que pour une soirée.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Elle se cala confortablement contre son petit ami et ils savourèrent simplement l'instant présent, l'un avec l'autre, sachant que par les temps qui courent, ça ne risquait guère de durer.

Finalement James se leva, emportant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, comme ça ?

-Et bien, il commence à se faire tard, donc je comptais ramener ma charmante cavalière à son lit, afin qu'elle soit en forme demain.

-Mais bien sur, James ! Je vais te croire, peut être. Répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin. De toute façon, j'ai promis la chambre à Caitline pour cette nuit, donc si tu tiens vraiment à m'emmener dans un lit, choisit le tien !

-Pour Caitline ? Vraiment ? Je me demande bien ce qu'elle va pouvoir faire, toute seule dans une si grande chambre !

-Ai-je dit qu'elle y était seule ? Rétorqua Lily, une lueur complice brillant dans ses yeux.

Souriant, James la conduisit donc dans sa propre chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Heureusement, Remus n'était pas encore rentré. Il ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et lança un sort d'insonorisation, au cas ou Remus rentrerait…

De son côté, Caitline avait été raccompagnée jusque sa chambre par un Sirius plus qu'heureux. Il avait avoué à Caitline tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, comme il le craignait. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de la jeune fille, il l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir.

-J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec vous à mes côtés, Miss Gryffondor. Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Qui te dit que la soirée est finie, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

-Et bien, la fête est terminée, je t'ai raccompagnée à ton dortoir et je vais de ce pas rejoindre le mien. Vu sous cet angle, on peut dire que la soirée est terminée, non ?

-Vu sous cet angle là, effectivement. Mais, si je te dis que je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau, c'est que la soirée n'est pas finie.

-Vu sous cet angle là, effectivement. Dit-il en rigolant.

-Viens. Souffla-t-elle en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Elle le fit rentrer dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.

-Bien, je t'ai pour moi toute seule maintenant. Continua-t-elle en l'embrassant fougueusement.

-Hum…je croyais que tu voulais me donner un cadeau, non ?

-J'y viens, j'y viens… dit-elle en l'entraînant vers le lit.

Elle le fit basculer et il se retrouva assis sur le lit de la jeune fille, qui s'installait sur ses genoux.

Soudainement, il comprit où elle voulait en venir.

-Caitline ?

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il.

-Je croyais qu'on avait déjà aborder la question…je croyais que tu n'étais pas prête…

-Oui, c'était vrai il y a encore quelques heures, mais…ça ne l'est plus.

-Et peut-on savoir à qui l'on doit ce changement, que j'aille le remercier. Demanda-t-il en souriant

-Idiot va ! Remercie toi toi-même et ça suffira. Répliqua-t-elle tout en se remettant à l'embrasser.

Il l'interrompit et la souleva de ses genoux pour la reposer à terre.

-Tu en es sure ? Je ne veux pas que tu croies…

-J'en suis sure et certaine !

-Dans ce cas, mademoiselle, vous me voyez dans l'obligation de prendre les choses en main !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Dit-elle d'un air faussement outré.

Il s'approcha d'elle tel un chasseur fondant sur sa proie et l'emprisonna de ses bras.

-Parce que je veux que ça soit parfait… susurra-t-il, en l'embrassant.

En un tour de baguette, une douce musique s'éleva de nulle part. En tout cas, Caitline ne sut pas d'où elle pouvait bien provenir.

Tout à son compagnon, elle ne capta que quelques vagues paroles qui la marquèrent profondément :

It feels like

Keeping and holding a star in the sky

Born to be born again with you

The days of thunder cry their goodbye

And for the first time I know what to do

I just keep on being one with you

Forever yours, forever yours

I'm here to stay

Cause in your arms, in your arms

I feel so safe

(1)

Délaissant la chanson qui défilait, elle retourna vers les lèvres de Sirius qui parcouraient allègrement son cou. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle plongeait les siennes dans ses longs cheveux noir. La serrant dans ses bras, il la fit basculer sur le lit, sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Glissant ses mains sous son débardeur, il caressa la peau satinée qu'il avait tant effleurée en rêve. Croisant son regard, il n'y vit que désir et confiance absolue. Caitline quant à elle, se sentait fondre sous les caresses de son amant et l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle lut dans ses prunelles bleu océan lui fit lâcher toutes les oppositions qu'elle aurait pu encore avoir.

Elle abandonna le contrôle et laissa son corps réagir au contact des mains de Sirius sur son corps. Ses mains allèrent alors effleurer le dos du jeune homme en de lents va et viens. Petit à petit, leurs vêtements formèrent un tas informe au pied du lit, seul le pendentif que Sirius venait de lui offrir resta à sa place, tandis qu'elle s'offrait à lui en toute intimité, se laissant griser par le plaisir.

Conscient de la tâche qu'il avait, Sirius, quant à lui, prenait bien garde à ne pas la brusquer, ni à l'effaroucher. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et voulait que tout soit parfait pour sa première fois, à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Et tout fut comme dans un rêve pour Caitline, il avait voulu que ça soit parfait et il avait tenu sa promesse, ça fut réellement parfait…

* * *

(1) Paroles extraites de la chanson « Forever yours » de Xandria

* * *

Je sais que la fin du chapitre est un peu mièvre...mais après tout, c'était leur St Valentin!! lol!

J'espère que vous passé un bon moment!

A bientôt, bisous

**Althea**


	16. Chapter 16

Eh bien, jamais je ne me serais attendue à autant de reviews!!! Un énorme merci à :

**naiade59: **je suis vraiment vraiment désolée que tu sois fatiguée à cause de moi!!! Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai bien compris que tu ne lises pas tout la nuit dernière lol!! Surtout que tu me rattrappes à vitesse grand V!! A ce rythme je n'aurai plus de chapitres d'avances!! (je suis en train d'écrire le 22è pour info!!). En tout cas je te remercie énormément de toutes reviews (5 si je ne me trompe pas!!!) qui m'ont fait très plaisir!! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bisous! PS: Bienvenue au club des marmottes, lol!!!

**cassy13: **désolé de t'avoir fait attendre à ce point, mais entre les cours, le révisions , les exams et la recherche d'un stage, j'avais plus trop de temps à moi!! En tout cas, je suis vraiment super heureuse de voir que j'ai des lectrices fidèles, j'espère que ça durera!!

Merci également à tous les lecteurs anonymes!

Voilà, je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment avec ce chapitre!!

* * *

**Chapitre 16** : Retour à la réalité.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, Caitline fut surprise de sentir un poids sur ses jambes. Se tournant vers sa droite, elle aperçut une forme à ses côtés, soulevée de ronflements plus ou moins bruyants. Dans son sommeil, Sirius tourna la tête vers elle et elle vit un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres.

Quelques mèches de cheveux venaient se perdre sur son visage souriant, mèches qui le chatouillaient au vu des grimaces qu'il faisait pour s'en débarrasser. Rigolant intérieurement, Caitline les repoussa et libéra ainsi son visage qu'elle admira à loisir. Ses traits fins et racés attestaient bien son appartenance à la famille des Black, et c'était bien les seules caractéristiques qu'il en avait héritées.

Sa respiration lente et calme trahissait le profond sommeil qui l'avait emporté après qu'ils eurent été rassasiés du corps de l'autre, tard dans la nuit. A le voir ainsi endormis, calme, à l'opposé total du Sirius un peu chien fou de d'habitude, la jeune fille sentit son cœur déborder d'amour. Elle ne pensait pas un jour ressentir autant de chose et avec autant de profondeur pour quelqu'un.

Caitline s'amusa à effleurer doucement son visage angélique, le faisant grimacer à chaque passage de ses doigts fins sur sa peau. Au bout d'un moment, elle acquis la certitude qu'il ne dormait plus. Sa respiration était plus rapide et plus lourde et les ronflements avaient cessés. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. S'amusant l'un et l'autre de la situation, aucun des deux ne voulait y mettre un terme.

La jeune fille continuait de caresser le visage de son compagnon tandis que celui-ci faisait des efforts manifestes pour contenir le fou rire qui montait. Finalement, la jeune fille remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres qui parcoururent tendrement le visage de Sirius, en évitant intentionnellement ses lèvres.

Son souffle chaud vint chatouiller le cou du jeune homme, qui faisait maintenant des gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. Soudain tout s'arrêta. Plus de petits baisers, rien. Le froid reprit possession autour de lui, tandis qu'il sentait qu'elle bougeait, sans doute pour se lever.

Ouvrant un œil, puis les deux, il la vit afficher un sourire enjôleur avant de se détourner de lui en faisant mine de partir. En un quart de seconde, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Caitline pour la maintenir dans le lit. Se relevant un peu, il se colla à elle, déposant ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou qu'il parcourut avidement.

Se laissant faire, Caitline se lova contre son torse musclé, sentant chacun de ses muscles tressaillir contre son dos. Elle leva alors les bras pour les enrouler autour du cou de Sirius, penchant la tête pour enfin le voir.

Quittant le tendre cou de sa compagne, les lèvres de Sirius vinrent se poser sur celle de sa camarade, légèrement entrouvertes semblant l'inviter à y goûter, ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et ce fut Lily qui les interrompit en entrant précipitamment dans le dortoir. Portant encore sa tenue de la veille et décoiffée au possible, ce fut une véritable tornade rousse qui entra dans la chambre.

-Ne vous gêner surtout pas pour moi, je ne fais que passer prendre quelques affaires et je repars ! Dit-elle en se précipitant sur son armoire, une main devant les yeux.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant le couple abasourdi par l'entrée, et la sortie, fracassante de la jeune fille. Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire comme des fous, pas honteux le moins du monde de s'être fait surprendre par Lily.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un fou rire sans précédent, Caitline avisa l'heure et se précipita dans la salle de bain, laissant un Sirius hébété dans son lit.

Elle se rua sous la douche et ouvrit l'eau. Quand la température fut adéquate, elle laissa l'eau couler sur elle avec cette impression de bonheur sans borne, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Seulement, dans sa précipitation, elle avait oublié de fermer la porte de la salle de bain et un instant plus tard, elle sentit quelqu'un dans son dos. Sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, elle ne se retourna pas et attendit. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, mains qui commencèrent à se balader un peu partout sur son corps.

Ils ne s'étaient pas encore dits un seul mot depuis la veille, mais le langage du corps leur suffisait amplement à se comprendre. Puis il ramena ses mains baladeuses à lui et entreprit de lui frotter le dos, entreprise qui ne dura pas très longtemps.

Caitline se retourna et lui sourit, d'un de ses sourires qui faisait instantanément fondre Sirius.

-Alors, lui dit-elle, comment as-tu trouvé mon cadeau de Saint Valentin ? Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Et bien, à vrai dire, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien… dit-il pour la taquiner. Je crois qu'un petit rappel serait sérieusement nécessaire. Conclut-il en reprenant ses lèvres fougueusement.

S'accrochant à lui, la jeune fille répondit à son baiser avec une ardeur non dissimulée.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain, une grosse heure plus tard, le réveil affichait 15h tapantes.

Ils rassemblèrent leurs vêtements de la veille qui formaient un tas informe au pied du lit, remirent un peu d'ordre dans les draps et descendirent dans leur salle commune, main dans la main.

James, Remus et Lily étaient déjà là. Remus, en bon élève qu'il était, s'attelait déjà à ses devoirs tout comme Lily. James était, quant à lui, affalé dans un fauteuil, l'air absent. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sirius se jeta sur son meilleur ami qu'il refit surface.

-Et bien Corny ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Oh, rien, je réfléchissais c'est tout.

-Pour une fois… souffla Remus, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vraiment ? fit Sirius d'un air drôlement surpris.

-Oh, ça va vous deux hein ! Répondit-il aux provocations non dissimulées de ses amis, en brandissant un index vengeur sous les regards amusés des deux filles.

-Figurez vous que je réfléchissais, continua-t-il en insistant bien sur le mot « réfléchissait », à la prochaine blague que nous allions faire à ce cher Servilus. Termina-t-il victorieux.

-Vous n'allez pas encore recommencer vos bêtises ! Les sermonna Remus. Severus ne vous a rien fait que je sache. Laissez le donc tranquille un moment !

-Mais, Mumus, tu ne vois donc pas que je m'ennuie !! S'outragea James. Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne farce à ce cher Servilus pour tromper l'ennui !

-Et bien, pour commencer, vous pourriez vous installer avec nous et travailler un peu, ça vous changerait ! Répondit Caitline, qui avait rejoint ses amis à la table de travail.

-Oh, mais Cait chérie ! C'est pas amusant du tout ça… Rétorqua Sirius

-Peut être, mais si vous voulez un jour avoir l'air intelligent, vous devriez commencer par essayer de faire rentrer quelque chose dans vos petites têtes… Dit alors Lily, qui n'avait pas encore prit parole dans le débat.

-Insinuerais-tu que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour toi ? Chuchota James en ceinturant la jeune fille de ses bras puissants. Ou alors peut être est-ce ma tête qui te déplait ?

-Il faut avouer qu'avec un balai brosse en guise de cheveux, ça n'aide pas. Lança un Sirius hilare.

-Tu crois peut être que tu es mieux, toi ? Répliqua James, piqué au vif. Regarde toi, on dirait un vulgaire… toutou !! Fit-il, enragé, devant le regard de chien battu que lui jeta Sirius.

Lily rigola devant la bêtise de ses amis, bientôt rejointe par tous les autres. Cela faisait un moment que l'atmosphère n'avait pas été aussi détendue et chacun en profita, savourant pleinement ce moment d'entière complicité.

En fin de compte, les deux compères décidèrent d'aller chercher quelques victuailles aux cuisines, pour régaler ces gentes damoiselles.

-Merci pour moi ! Protesta Remus.

-Ainsi que pour notre petit Loup à l'appétit féroce. Rajouta Sirius, en s'engouffrant dans le passage libéré par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, à la suite de James.

Ils disparurent de la vue de leurs camarades, mais leurs rires résonnèrent encore plusieurs minutes après leur départ.

-Ces deux là, ils ne changeront jamais… soupira Remus.

-Justement ! Remus, tu es préfet ! C'est ton devoir de les canaliser et de les empêcher de tourmenter le pauvre Severus ! Tu penses bien que Dumbledore t'as nommé préfet en majeur partie pour cette raison. Dit Lily.

-Bien sur que je le sais Lily, je ne suis pas idiot.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Remus…

-Je sais, je sais. Mais comprend moi, aussi. Après ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi au cours des ses cinq années passées, ça ne serait pas trop correct de ma part que de les reprendre à chaque dérapage. C'est, en quelques sorte, ma façon de leur montrer ma… reconnaissance. Bien sur, ça ne suffit pas, étant donné les risques qu'ils prennent chaque mois, sans compter celui qu'ils encourent si l'on vient à découvrir qu'ils sont animagus. Je suis sure que toi aussi, tu ferais pareil, Lily. Je me trompe ?

-Euh… non… je te comprend…mais quand même, tu pourrais essayer…ne serait-ce qu'une fois…

-Oh mais je le fais Lily ! Et à chaque fois, même. Si je n'avais pas été là, le pauvre Severus se serait retrouvé plus d'une fois dans des positions, hum… disons… très embarrassantes. Je ne peux pas non plus les brider à chaque fois. Ca serait mauvais pour eux, de contenir autant d'énergie, ils finiraient par imploser. Continua Remus en rigolant.

Lily fit signe qu'elle comprenait mais qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il en fût autrement. Mais on ne peut pas changer les gens, ils sont ce qu'ils sont. Et elle avait accepté James tel qu'il était, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, tout comme Caitline l'avait fait avec Sirius.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, Lily se mit à questionner Caitline quant à la nuit dernière.

-J'espère que tu as bien profité de notre dortoir ? Lança-t-elle à la jeune fille, avec un regard entendu en direction de Remus, qui cachait son sourire derrière un gros livre.

-Euh… fit Caitline, en virant au rouge pivoine…

-Entre nous, tu sais que je suis un peu curieuse, et que j'aime bien vérifié les fondements des rumeurs circulants dans l'école.

-Et ?... Ou veux tu en venir ?

-Et bien, tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'on raconte partout que Sirius est plutôt… comment dire…bien fait… et … très habile dans ce domaine ci.

-Oh non, pitié ! Ne parlez pas de mon ami en ses termes devant moi !! Se plaignit Remus.

Plus par esprit taquin qu'autre chose, Caitline se fit un plaisir de répondre à Lily, tout en coulant des regards hilares vers un Remus qui faisait tout pour éviter d'entendre la réponse de la jeune fille.

-Non, non, non… pitié… tout mais pas ça….gémit Remus…je ne veux pas faire des cauchemars toutes les nuit en pensant à ça…. c'est trop affreux !!

-Ah !!! Ca !!!! Oh, rassure toi, je donne raison aux rumeurs !! Fit-elle, tout sourire. Il est vraiment très doué avec…

-STOP !!!! Hurla Remus ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Ca suffit ! Vous n'en avez pas assez de me torturer !! Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est de vivre avec un être aussi impudique que Sirius, alors si en plus vous vous mettez à tout raconter en détails, je crois que je vais faire un meurtre !!!

-Tiens, tiens !! On parle de moi ? Fit Sirius en passant la tête dans la salle commune.

-Oui ! Caitline et moi étions justement en train de vanter tes mérites…au lit… s'esclaffa Lily.

-Ah ah !! Très intéressant tout ceci… continua Sirius en s'avançant vers Caitline tel un prédateur s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie. Dois-je en déduire que ça vous a plut, miss ? Chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de sa compagne.

-Oh, Sirius, arrête donc de faire l'idiot. Dit Caitline en le repoussant d'une main. Lançant un regard vers Remus, toujours caché derrière son livre et plus rouge que jamais, puis vers Lily, un sourire entendu aux lèvres, elle continua :

-Crois tu qu'on aurait recommencé sous la douche, si tu n'avais pas été à la hauteur ?

-Argh !!!! C'en est trop !! Trop pour un pauvre Loup Garou esseulé tel que moi. Fit Remus en se levant s'un bond !

Tout le monde éclata de rire et James retint Remus par un bras.

-Allez, Lunard ! Tu vois bien qu'ils ont fait ça uniquement pour te pousser à bout !

-Mais oui, Mumus, rassied toi. Regarde donc plutôt ce qu'on vient de ramener des cuisines !! Fit un Sirius rieur.

Finalement Remus accepta de rester, à la seule condition qu'ils ne parlent plus des exploits de Sirius. Morts de faim, les cinq amis engloutirent l'intégralité du panier ramené des cuisines par les deux garçons.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La dernière semaine de vacance passa vite, trop vite au goût des Maraudeurs qui n'eurent le temps que de faire une dizaine de blagues à leur ennemi préféré, autrement dit, Rogue.

Arriva finalement le jour fatidique de la rentrée… Certains étaient plutôt contents de reprendre les cours, alors que d'autres semblaient atterrés. C'est donc mi-figue mi-raisin que les Maraudeurs arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle le lundi matin.

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à déjeuner tranquillement lorsqu'un brouhaha s'éleva. Tendant l'oreille aux ragots, ils comprirent enfin l'objet de tant de tapage.

Un inconnu venait d'entrer et de s'installer à la table des professeurs. Tout le monde comprit évidement de qui il s'agissait : c'était leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Confirmant leurs suggestions, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et leur présenta le professeur Faulkner, à présent titulaire du poste de DCFM. Chacun salua ce nouveau professeur et retourna à son occupation du moment, autrement dit, manger !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pour les sixièmes années, le prochain cour de DCFM avait lieu le jour même, de 16h à 17h. Cependant l'imminence de rencontrer ce nouveau personnage les ramenait à penser à la mort de leur ancien professeur et aux derniers événements survenus au château.

Bien que la petite fête organisée au château ait eu l'effet escompté, cela n'avait duré qu'un temps et tous étaient retombés dans l'humeur mélancolique et lugubre qui avait envie les lieux.

Entre ceux qui pleuraient leur famille assassinée, ceux que la perspective d'autres attaques effrayait, les plus jeunes qui ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à tout cela mais qui sentaient bien que quelque chose clochait chez leurs aînée, Sirius et James perdirent vite toute envie de continuer leurs bêtises.

Ils essayaient bien sur de dédramatiser la situation, surtout devant les premières et les deuxièmes années, mais l'ambiance du château retombait sur eux également.

Ce qui faisait que lorsqu'ils virent leur victime favorite arriver devant la salle de cours, ils le laissèrent entrer sans même une seule remarque, sans même un regard. Ne se méprenant pas sur l'origine d'une telle attitude, Lily ne dit rien et fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

Tous entrèrent dans la salle et les filles s'installèrent sur une table au milieu de la rangée tandis que James et Sirius prenaient place derrière eux.

-Bonjour à tous ! Lança une voix forte. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense en ce qui concerne les forces occultes, Mr Faulkner. Je vous avoue que j'arrive en de biens funestes circonstance mais je vais essayer de me montrer à la hauteur de votre ancien professeur. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire où vous en étiez ? Demanda-t-il en brandissant le livre qui reposait un instant auparavant sur le bureau.

Lily leva la main et répondit d'une voix assurée :

-Monsieur, le professeur Blackheart ne suivait pas le livre pendant ses cours.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, il avait un peu laissé de côté la théorie, et nous faisait plutôt travailler la pratique.

-Je vois ! Cependant, nul ici n'oserait me contredire si je lui disais que la théorie est à la base de tout. Sans théorie, il n'y a pas de pratique, n'est-ce pas, miss… ?

-Evans, Monsieur.

-Evans, très bien. Alors, Miss Evans, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?

-Euh…à vrai dire…nous avons déjà vu la théorie les années précédentes, et le professeur a jugé que…

-Je me fiche de ce que le professeur Blackheart a jugé. La coupa le professeur. Il n'est plus parmi nous et c'est moi, maintenant votre professeur !

-Oui, Monsieur. Répondit Lily en baissant la tête.

-Parfait !! Puisque tout est clair entre nous, voici comment je vois la suite des événements. Nous allons diviser l'heure en deux : pendant 45 min, nous allons revoir la théorie de certains sortilèges de défense, puis pendant les 15 minutes restantes, vous pourrez vous entraînez. Cela vous convient-il ?

Face à la remise en place qu'avait essuyé Lily, personne n'osa contredire leur nouveau professeur et un murmure d'assentiment parcouru la salle.

Ils passèrent ensuite les trois quarts de l'heure à revoir des sortilèges que même des deuxièmes années connaissaient, et le quart d'heure suivant, ils eurent droit à un essais chacun, et pas un de plus !

Lorsque la fin de l'heure arriva, Lily ramassa ses affaires et sortit la première. Elle enrageait encore lorsque ses amis la rejoignirent et chacun s'accorda à dire que ce nouveau professeur n'avait rien de très pédagogique dans ses manières de faire ! Il n'en fallu pas plus aux Maraudeurs pour le prendre en grippe, bien que Remus essaya de les tempérer. Après tout, ce n'était que le premier cours, les suivant seraient peut être meilleurs.

Mais pour une fois, Remus se trompait. Lors du double cours du lendemain, le professeur se montra encore plus désagréable que la veille.

Il commença par arriver en retard d'une bonne quinzaine de minute et passa ses nerfs sur les élèves, toute maison confondue. Ce fut tout d'abord le tour de Skilner, un Serpentard trop présomptueux, de se faire rabrouer sérieusement suite à un remarque arrogante sur le respect des horaires par tous, les professeurs y compris. Cela lui valu par la même occasion un retrait d'une dizaine de points à sa maison pour insolence envers un professeur.

Ricanants de sa mauvaise fortune, James et Sirius en firent perdre autant aux Gryffondor. Mais ce n'était pas 10 malheureux points qui allaient gêner les deux garçons, aussi, lorsque leur professeur s'en prit à Anna McNeill et lui retira 15 points pour avoir contredit ses dires, les deux Gryffondor redoublèrent de rire, s'attirant par là même, les foudres de leur professeur, une nouvelle fois.

Après une cinquantaine de points dilapidés par leurs accès de fous rire, les Gryffondor commencèrent à protester et à jeter des regards noirs aux deux acolytes.

De leur côté, Lily et Caitline faisaient leur possible pour rattraper les points perdus, en tentant, vainement, de répondre aux questions posées. Mais elles s'aperçurent bien vite que peu importe ce qu'elles diraient, le professeur ne leur donnerait jamais raison.

Devant tant de mauvaise volonté et d'antipathie de la part de leur professeur, tous finirent par se taire, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre encore plus en colère, si la chose fut possible.

Les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse effroyablement lente, couronnée en plus par le fait que la pratique était complètement passé à la trappe, « pour rattraper le retard du début de cours » selon les dires de Faulkner. Il oublia juste que c'était sa faute à lui si le cours avait commencé en retard !!

A 12h, alors que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires, le professeur retint James, Sirius et Caitline.

-Mr Potter et Black, veuillez venir me voire s'il vous plait, ainsi que vous Miss Harper.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, pas surpris d'être retenus, sauf Caitline qui ne savait pas ce que le professeur pouvait bien lui vouloir.

-Alors comme ça, vous vous croyez plus malins que tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Commença Faulkner.

-Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ? Questionna James d'un air surpris.

-Vous croyez pouvoir perturber ainsi mon cours, en toute impunité ! Sauf que ça ne marche pas ainsi avec moi, tachez de bien comprendre ça Messieurs ! A la prochaine incartade de ce genre, vous aurez une retenue, sous ma surveillance, cela va de soi ! Et je peux vous garantir que ça ne sera pas de tout repos ! Tenez vous le pour dit !

Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, les garçons jugèrent plus prudent d'acquiescer, sans mot dire.

-Vous pouvez partir ! Ordonna-t-il sèchement. Non, pas vous, Miss Harper.

Revenant sur ses pas, Caitline fit face au professeur.

-Miss Harper ! Dumbledore m'a bien évidement mis au courant de votre, « situation ».

-Ma « situation », professeur ?

Il s'était adressé à elle avec un ton plus clame, presque aimable et avait esquissé un pauvre sourire devant son air étonné.

-Oui, toute cette histoire avec Vous-Savez-Qui et de prophétie vous concernant.

-Ah… Fut tout ce que Caitline trouva à répondre.

-Oui, et j'ai effectué quelques recherches de mon côté et j'ai trouvé… ceci ! Dit il en exhibant fièrement un gros manuscrit couvert de poussière qui se souleva comme il brandissait le volume.

-Tenez, prenez le. Je pense qu'il y a là dedans certaines choses qui pourront vous servir.

-Euh… Merci, professeur. Répondit-elle en prenant le livre que son professeur lui tendait.

-De rien, Miss. Mon devoir est d'apprendre à mes élèves à se protéger. Vous êtes mon élève et ce livre pourra vous être utile. C'est tout naturel que je vous le prête. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

-Oui. Au revoir Professeur.

-Au revoir Miss Harper. Ah, et aussi, fit-il comme elle ouvrait la porte, tenez moi au courant de vos conclusions, j'en serais enchanté.

-Bien sur professeur. Bonne journée.

Et elle sortit de la salle, devant laquelle l'attendait ses amis.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? La questionna Sirius.

-Bah, en fait, pas grand-chose. Il m'a donné ça ! Répondit-elle en lui tendant le grimoire.

Sirius le lui prit des mains et l'épousseta pour pouvoir en lire le titre : « Se débarrasser des Sortilèges Prophétiques ».

-Bizarre comme bouquin, fit remarquer James qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Il est couvert de poussière mais il sent encore l'encre, comme s'il venait d'être écrit !

-Oh, James ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi voyons ! Ronchonna Lily en leur reprenant le livre.

-Et tu sais pourquoi il t'a donné ce livre ? Continua la jeune rousse.

-Il m'a juste dit que Dumbledore l'a mis au courant de toute l'histoire et qu'il a effectué quelques recherches pour m'aider. Il a trouvé ce livre et a jugé intéressant que j'y jette un œil.

-Moi, je le sens pas ce mec. Lâcha James.

-C'est vrai !! Il est… bizarre, vous trouvez pas ? Renchérit Sirius.

-Vous dites ça parce qu'il en a après vous, c'est tout ! Bougonna Lily ! D'ailleurs, vous nous avez encore fait perdre pas mal de points aujourd'hui !

-Au risque de te décevoir Lily, l'interrompit Remus, j'avoue que moi aussi, je l'ai trouvé spécial. On dirait qu'il méprise tout et tout le monde. Il ne fait pas de différence entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et nous rabaisse tous sans distinction. Et il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier son travail non plus.

Ils furent interrompus par l'appel gargouillant du ventre de Sirius et tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Pire qu'un gamin surpris en train d'écouter aux portes !

-Allez, on continuera cette discussion plus tard ! S'exclama James entre deux hoquètements de rire. Je crois que notre pauvre Sirius va finir par s'auto digérer si on continue comme ça !

Acquiescant, tous partirent en direction de la Grande Salle, reléguant l'histoire du professeur et de son livre dans un coin de leur esprit.

Le soir même, Caitline reçut un message du professeur Dumbledore, lui intimant de le rejoindre le lendemain dès qu'elle aurait terminé les cours. Levant la tête de sa lettre, Caitline se tourna vers le directeur et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Dumbledore ??? Se demandait-elle….

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, la suite très bientôt, si j'ai le temps de poursuivre l'écriture des chapitres suivant!!

Bisous

**Althea**


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou !!

Voilà la suite, décidement je suis rapide en ce moment, lol!!

**cassy13**: Merci de ta review!! J'ai essayé de te répondre sur l'adresse hotmail mais il me renvoit mon mail sans le délivrer...Et vu que tu n'es pas inscrite ici... (Peut être as-tu une autre adresse sur laquelle on puisse discuter...)Bref, je suis d'accord pour t'aider. On en reparle plus en détail par mails (mon adresse: althea21hotmail.fr). Voilà voilà bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 17** : Retour aux sources…

* * *

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur, Caitline réfléchissait. Dans trois jours c'était la pleine lune, ce qui signifiait sortie nocturne pour les deux garçons. Lundi prochain, c'était l'anniversaire de Sirius, et elle n'avait toujours pas de cadeau. Il était bien entendu hors de question qu'elle lui refasse le même coup que pour la Saint Valentin, bien que ce fût une soirée particulièrement réussie…

A cette pensée, elle revit toute la scène et rougit de son attitude ! Jamais elle n'aurait pensé prendre les devant avec un homme, et encore moins la première fois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle voulait autre chose pour les 17ans de Sirius, après tout, 17 ans, c'était la majorité ! Il lui fallait quelque chose qui marquerait les esprits et dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Soudain, une idée lui vint, aussi subite qu'inattendue. Seulement, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait se procurer la chose par elle-même, ayant interdiction formelle de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

Ses parents !! Bien sur !! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pensé avant ? Elle leur écrirait sitôt sortie de son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? D'accord, ça faisait un moment qu'ils avaient stoppés les entraînements de la jeune fille, mais elle arrivait presque à tout faire maintenant. Seul l'air lui posait encore quelques problèmes…

Puis un événement ressurgit dans son esprit : le vote des élèves, pour savoir ce qu'ils auraient décider quant à son expulsion !! Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que la question avait été soulevée sans avoir aucune réponse.

Continuant ses pérégrinations intellectuelles, elle finit par arriver au pied du long escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau du directeur. Prononçant le mot de passe fournit sur le message « phénix », elle attendit que l'escalier se dévoile et monta les marches quatre à quatre, pressée de savoir ce que le professeur pouvait bien lui vouloir !

Avant même qu'elle ne fut arrivée, une voix se fit entendre :

-Ah ! Vous voilà Miss Gryffondor !! Entrez, entrez donc. Fit Dumbledore. Asseyez vous, je vous en prie. Continua-t-il en désignant un fauteuil, face à son bureau.

Caitline s'assit donc et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole…en vain.

-Vous m'avez convoquée professeur…

-C'est exact.

-Et…euh…puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Oui, oui, cela va de soi. Répondit-il en chassant une poussière imaginaire de devant ses yeux.

Vous n'êtes pas sans vous souvenir de la réaction de vos camarades face à la dernière attaque.

-Non, je m'en souviens très bien. Fit-elle, maussade à l'évocation de ce qu'elle avait enduré.

-Bien ! fit-il dans un grand sourire. Je pensais donc relancer le débat dès demain matin, puis procéder à un vote durant la journée. Normalement, nous devrions être fixés sur l'avis des élèves, et de leurs parents derrière, cela va de soi, demain pour le dîner.

-Euh…oui, d'accord.

-Sachez, que quelle que soit la réponse, je ne vous laisserez pas seule. C'est un fardeau bien trop lourd que vous avez à porter.

-Merci, professeur, fit Caitline, soulagée. Merci beaucoup !

-Bien, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, passons aux choses sérieuses. Vous avez remarqué que cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que vous ne vous êtes plus entraînée, en partie à cause des récentes attaques. Cependant le temps presse, et je voudrais que vous repreniez l'entraînement sans tarder.

-Comme vous voulez, professeur.

-Parfait ! Soyez donc demain soir, à 21h précise, à mon bureau.

-J'y serai !

-Très bien, vous pouvez aller rejoindre vos camarades, Miss Gryffondor.

-Au revoir, professeur.

-A demain, Miss.

Une fois sortie de l'impressionnant bureau, elle fila en direction de la volière, puis envoya sa demande à ses parents, en espérant recevoir le colis à temps !!

Sur le chemin du retour, elle eut la désagréable sensation d'être suivie, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, il n'y avait personne, rien. Même pas un souffle de vent qui s'insinuait dans les moindres interstices du vieux château de pierre.

Continuant son chemin en haussant les épaules, elle se traita de sotte ! C'était sûrement un des nombreux fantômes qui hantaient Poudlard qui s'amusait à lui faire peur, et elle aurait mis sa main au feu que c'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, toujours occupé à terroriser le moindre élève.

Mais la dérangeante impression subsistait malgré tous ces efforts pour se rassurer. Elle hâta alors le pas vers la tour des Gryffondor, se retenant tout juste de courir. Et il fallait vraiment que les élèves soient tous occupés ailleurs à cet instant là, pas un ne voulait croiser son chemin !!

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, elle sentit un main se poser sur sa bouche afin de l'empêcher de crier et un bras s'enrouler autour d'elle pour la tirer dans une salle de classe abandonnée.

Elle fut projetée face contre terre sans ménagement. Se relevant en toussant, le choc lui ayant couper le souffle, elle se retourna et fit face à son adversaire.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise en reconnaissant Rogue, baguette en main, un rictus méprisant sur le visage et une lueur de haine brillant dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Pas un mot !! Grogna ce dernier en pointant sa baguette vers elle. Un seul et je te tue, sans aucun regret, sale Sang de Bourbe !

Cherchant frénétiquement dans ses poches, Caitline désespéra en s'apercevant qu'elle avait oublié la sienne dans son dortoir ! Quelle idiote elle faisait de se promener seule et sans sa baguette !

Le Rogue qui se tenait devant elle était différent du Rogue de tous les jours. On aurait dit qu'il avait subitement pris confiance en lui et que la rage l'avait envahit, lui qui d'habitude essayait plutôt de se faire oublier face aux Maraudeurs.

-Alors, on a oublié sa baguette ?! Clama-t-il, ponctuant sa phrase d'un rire glacial. Oh, non, pas un geste !! Fit-il en se rapprochant. Tu es à ma merci, dans un coin isolé du château ! Personne ne viendra te sauver ici !! Un deuxième ricanement sortit de sa gorge et s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rogue ? Siffla Caitline.

-Ce que je veux ? Ce que je veux ? Eructa-t-il en se rapprochant encore. Je veux que tes copains me foutent la paix, je veux qu'ils arrêtent leurs conneries de blague sur les Serpentard ! Je veux aussi que tu me dises ce que tu faisais avec la rouquine en pleine nuit dans le parc, le mois dernier !! Ou est-ce que vous êtes allés, hein ?

-Tu nous espionnes, Rogue ! De quel droit…

-Du droit que je prends ! Gronda ce dernier. Puisqu'on ne m'en laisse aucun, je me sers maintenant ! Je répète ma question, une dernière fois : Ou êtes-vous allées ce soir là, et le lendemain matin ?

-Simplement nous promenés, on en a pas le droit ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton haineux, en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître la peur qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle était coincée avec un fou furieux, sans moyen de défense. Et les autres ne s'inquièteraient pas avant plusieurs heures, croyant qu'elle était toujours avec Dumbledore.

-Ne te fout pas de moi, Harper ! J'ai bien vu votre petit manège, avec Lupin. Où va-t-il tous les mois ? Dis moi ou vous l'avez emmené et pourquoi, où je te jure que tu le regretteras. Aboya-t-il férocement. Il s'avança encore plus près, posant sa baguette sur la gorge de Caitline.

-Ca ne te regarde pas Rogue ! Je te demande pas ce que tu fais de tes week end si ? Alors laisse moi passer, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Exigea-t-elle, sachant bien que c'était perdu d'avance.

-Et tu crois que je vais gentiment obéir, peut être ? Railla-t-il.

-Rogue ! Je te jure que tu le payeras s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Ah, ah, ah, je suis mort de trouille là !! Réponds Harper ! Mon sang froid ne va pas durer longtemps.

-Je ne dirai rien Rogue ! Et encore moins à quelqu'un comme toi ! Siffla-t-elle.

-Quelqu'un comme moi ? Quelqu'un comme moi ? Rugit-il. Tu crois peut être que ta crapule de Black vaut mieux que moi, hein !! Ou alors cet espèce de Potter qui se croit tout permis ! Tu es bien comme les autres, toujours à les aduler et à les croire supérieurs aux autres ! En fin de compte, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Dit-il, en se parlant à lui-même, plus qu'à Caitline.

Profitant de ce qu'il avait baissé sa garde, Caitline se jeta sur la porte mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il la rattrapa par le bras et lui coinça dans le dos en la projetant contre le mur.

Repointant sa baguette vers elle, il l'immobilisa contre le mur de pierre froide. Son bras plié de force lui faisait mal et elle était vraiment terrifiée, face à un Rogue hors de lui.

-Tu vas me le dire, Harper, et tu vas payer pour te ce que tes amis m'on fait subir ! Je te le promets. Gronda-t-il à son oreille.

-Jamais ! Souffla-t-elle.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir… persifla-t-il, une grimace haineuse déformant son visage.

-Endoloris ! Lança-t-il.

Caitline fut alors submergé de douleur. Jamais encore elle n'avait autant souffert, tous ses membres hurlaient de douleur et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour que ça s'arrête.

Ce fut Rogue qui mit fin à la souffrance, la projetant à nouveau contre le mur.

-Et encore, ça, ça n'est qu'un avant goût. Lui susurra-t-il en se collant à elle.

Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, encore emplie de douleur. Elle entendait la moitié de ce qu'il lui racontait, toujours coller à elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son oreille comme il lui parlait.

-Je me suis toujours demandé ce que Black pouvait te trouver. Tu es tellement…insignifiante par rapport à toutes celle qu'il s'est déjà tapé ! Mais, je me rend compte maintenant, continua-t-il en plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête, qu'il a plutôt bon goût, ce sale traître à son sang ! Grinça-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis Caitline sentit sa bouche s'écraser contre la sienne et sa langue forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Elle se débattit pour tenter de lui échapper, mais il lui immobilisa les bras et les jambes.

Sans quitter sa bouche qu'il meurtrissait violement, il enfila sa main sous le pull de la jeune fille et commença à la caresser brutalement. Quand sa main descendit au niveau de son bas ventre, Caitline se rendit réellement compte de ce qu'il se passait : il allait la violer et elle se laissait faire !!

Reprenant totalement ses esprits, elle essaya à nouveau de se débattre, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter la douleur provoquée par les mains de Rogue qui se baladaient sur son corps.

Elle allait hurler mais il l'en empêcha en écrasant encore une fois sa bouche sur la sienne. Il se recula enfin, la regardant avec un air victorieux.

-Espèce d'ordure !! Vociféra Caitline ! Tu…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il lui avait déjà asséné un coup de poing magistral. Elle se retrouva étendue au sol, la tête lui tournant. Elle sentit du sang s'écouler de sa lèvre qui gonflait a vu d'œil.

Le voyant s'approcher d'elle, un sourire lubrique affiché sur son visage d'ordinaire si froussard, elle rassembla ses forces et se jeta dans le coin opposé de la salle, mettant ainsi le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui.

Encore une fois, il fut plus rapide qu'elle et en deux pas, il fondit à nouveau sur elle. La plaquant violement au sol, il lança un rapide sortilège afin de l'empêcher de crier et recommença à lui meurtrir le corps.

Elle le voyait déjà baisser son pantalon et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Il fallait à tout pris qu'elle sorte d'ici et le plus vite serait le mieux.

Une illumination lui vint soudain ! Elle avait beau être sans baguette, elle n'était pas pour autant dénuée de pouvoir !

Réfléchie Caitline, vite….l'air serait inutile, de toute façon je ne le maîtrise pas complètement… reste la terre… non, ça n'irait pas…. l'eau…pas assez marquant….le feu !!

Elle ne voyait que ça !!

Essayant d'ignorer les mains de se salopard sur elle, elle tenta de se concentrer sur son pouvoir. Il était là, elle le sentait, au fond d'elle, elle le touchait presque…

Bandant toute son énergie, elle entreprit de former une barrière de feu protectrice entre elle et Rogue.

Comme la main de son agresseur glissait sa main sous sa jupe, elle lança toutes ses forces dans le feu magique qui se forma instantanément autour d'elle, expulsant Rogue plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Profitant du fait qu'il était un peu sonné par son atterrissage forcé contre un mur, elle se releva et courut vers la porte de sortie, sans même un regard pour son agresseur.

Ouvrant la porte à la volée, elle déambula dans les couloirs à une vitesse folle et courut jusque son dortoir. Peu lui importait de croiser Rusard ou quelqu'un d'autre, elle devait rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite.

Elle entra comme une folle dans la salle commune, la traversa sans même ralentir et monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à sa chambre.

Une fois arrivée, elle s'enferma derrière les rideaux de son lit et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Une fois Caitline partie chez Dumbledore, les Maraudeurs et Lily rejoignirent leur salle commune et entreprirent de faire les cinquante centimètres de parchemin que leur avait demandé leur professeur de Potion : _Rôle du sirop d'ellébore dans la composition du __philtre de Paix_

Comme d'habitude, James et Sirius s'installèrent dans un coin pour y discuter tandis que leurs deux amis bossaient tranquillement.

Une heure après, ils entendirent le portrait s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer une étudiante pour le moins pressée. Elle passa telle un ouragan, faisant s'envoler tout sur son passage.

-Eh ! S'écria Remus. C'est pas notre Caitline qui vient de passer ?

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà Sirius s'élançait à l'assaut des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles, qui se dérobèrent sous ses pieds.

-Foutu sort ! Grommela-t-il en se relevant.

Mais Lily fut plus rapide que lui et monta retrouver son amie. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit tout de suite les rideaux tirés du lit de la jeune fille.

En s'approchant, elle put entendre des sanglots s'élever de l'autre côté des lourdes tentures rouges et or.

Elle tira doucement un pan de l'étoffe et s'assit sur le lit de son amie. Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras.

Lily la serra doucement contre elle et lui caressa délicatement les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit que la jeune fille s'était endormie, aussi la recoucha-t-elle dans son lit.

C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut les blessures sur son visage et dans son cou.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil ? Et pourquoi ne pas leur en avoir parlé ?

Remettant ses questions au lendemain, elle quitta la pièce et laissa son amie se reposer.

Elle redescendit, déroutée par cet événement. Au pied des escaliers, Sirius bouillait d'impatience. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait déjà là haut, à son chevet. Mais c'était sans compté sur James et sa remarquable connaissance sur les femmes, acquise à grand renfort de claques magistrales les années précédentes, par les bons soins de sa chère et tendre Lily.

-Alors !! S'exclama Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue avec toi ? Elle t'as dit quoi ? Lily !! Répond moi enfin !!! Elle va bien au moins ??

-Calme toi Sirius ! Elle s'est endormie il y a quelques minutes.

-Oui, mais…elle va bien n'est-ce pas ? Insista Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas….je…

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Hurla le jeune homme. Tu étais avec elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Justement, elle ne m'a rien dit ! Pas un seul mot ! Maintenant calme toi Sirius s'il te plait ! Ca ne changera rien à la situation si tu t'énerves ! Gronda Lily.

-Mais enfin, expliques toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Redemanda ce dernier, plus posément.

-Je l'ai trouvée sur son lit en train de pleurer. Quand je me suis approchée, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras et elle a pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Je l'ai recouchée et c'est là que j'ai vu les marques sur son visage.

-Comment ça les marques ? Quelles marques ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-J'en sais rien moi ! Comment veux tu que je le sache ? Je te dis juste ce que j'ai vu. Elle a des marques sur le visage et le cou et peut être ailleurs, je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais on dirait qu'elle a été frappée…

-Frappée !!! Eructa Sirius ! Quoi ? Si je retrouve celui qui a fait ça, je le tue de mes propres mains !! T'as-t-elle dit qui…

-Non Sirius !! Elle ne m'a rien dit. Rien du tout. Assied toi, maintenant. Lui conseilla-t-elle, en le voyant arpenter la salle commune dans tous les sens en fulminant. Ecoute, elle s'est endormie, et ça ne peut que lui être bénéfique. On verra bien demain.

-Lily… Implora-t-il. Laisse moi seulement la voir …rien que 5 minutes…

-Je ne pense pas que…

-Oh, Lily ! La coupa James. Arrête donc de penser et suit ce que te dit ton cœur. Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser notre Pat' comme ça jusqu'à demain. Fit-il en montrant un Sirius avachi dans un fauteuil.

-Bon, d'accord ! Mais je te préviens, si tu la réveilles, tu auras à faire à moi !! Soupira Lily d'un geste de la main.

Elle escorta donc Sirius jusqu'au dortoir et le laissa en compagnie de Caitline.

Il retint une exclamation d'horreur en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était. Du sang coagulait sur son menton, tandis que des bleus apparaissaient un peu partout sur son cou. Soulevant rapidement son pull, il s'aperçut que la jeune fille était meurtrie de partout. Elle devrait être à l'infirmerie, pas ici ! Il la prit dans ses bras en faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller et redescendit les escaliers avec son précieux fardeau.

-Sirius !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? Tempêta Lily, le voyant revenir avec la jeune fille contre lui.

-Je la conduis à l'infirmerie ! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel elle est ?! Il n'y en a pas seulement sur son visage, grogna-t-il, elle en est couverte. Fit-il en désignant les bleus qui viraient au foncé.

Tous hochèrent la tête et le suivirent jusque l'infirmerie. Sirius en ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied rageur !

Si jamais il tombait sur celui qui lui avait fait ça, il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure dont le salop se souviendrait toute sa vie ! Se jura-t-il. Encore fallait-il trouver qui était l'auteur de cette abomination !

Avisant l'infirmière auprès d'un patient, il la héla d'un ton fort :

-Mme Pomfresh, elle a besoin de soins ! Lança-t-il en déposant Caitline dans un lit inoccupé.

Un seul coup d'œil suffit à l'infirmière pour aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle revint dans la minute qui suivit avec ses pommades et onguents.

-Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna-t-elle le groupe

-Non. Elle est revenue dans cet état il y a une demi heure et elle n'a rien dit. Répondit Remus.

-Merci de l'avoir amenée ici, vous avez bien fait. Fit-elle en regardant le visage de sa jeune patiente. Elle ira mieux demain, vous pouvez partir.

-Sauf votre respect, Mme, j'aimerais rester auprès d'elle. Demanda Sirius.

-Mr Black ! Laissez moi faire mon travail s'il vous plait. Vous reviendrez la voir demain matin.

-Mais…

-Allez viens Pat' ! Dit James en le tirant vers la sortie. J'ai une idée. Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son ami. Merci Mme Pomfresh, nous reviendrons demain. Lança-t-il à l'infirmière en quittant la pièce.

-Filons au dortoir chercher ma cape ! Expliqua James comme il courrait déjà vers la tour des Gryffondor.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Une demi heure plus tard, les quatre Gryffondor étaient installés en cercle autour du lit de leur amie, protégés par les rideaux l'isolant des autres patients. Sirius était assis à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de son visage autrefois si plaisant et maintenant déformé par les coups qu'elle avait reçus. Il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler et de venir s'écraser sur les draps blancs de son lit.

L'infirmière lui avait sûrement donné une potion de sommeil, à voir les traits détendus qu'affichait son visage.

-Pat', on va y aller, mon pote. Ca ira ?

-Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais rester avec elle.

-On se voit demain Sirius. Dit Remus en lui serrant l'épaule, avant de quitter la pièce.

-Tu verras, elle n'aura plus rien demain à son réveil. Lui dit gentiment Lily avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de James et tous deux s'en furent derrière Remus, non sans que James lui lance un dernier regard encourageant.

Sirius ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, à la contempler, avant que Morphée ne vienne s'emparer de lui. Il s'endormit sur sa chaise, la main de Caitline toujours dans la sienne.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Lorsque la sommeil la quitta enfin, Caitline ouvrit les yeux et observa le plafond : blanc immaculé… sa chambre n'était pas comme ça dans son souvenir.

Avisant une silhouette à son côté, elle tourna la tête et vit Sirius, endormi sur une chaise, la tête posée sur son lit. Il tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne. Voyant les rideaux blancs qui l'encadraient, elle comprit qu'elle devait être à l'infirmerie.

Puis tout revint à la surface, Dumbledore, la présence dans les couloirs, Rogue et ce à quoi elle avait échappé…elle tressaillit en se rappelant l'horreur de cette soirée. Elle avait finit par rejoindre son dortoir et s'était endormie dans les bras de Lily, sans avoir parlé de quoi que ce soit à qui que soit. Elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir vu ses amis en rentrant dans sa tour.

Ressassé tous ces souvenirs rappelèrent à elle son corps meurtri. Avisant ses bras, elle s'aperçut que Pomfresh avait fait des miracles. On ne voyait plus aucunes traces des coups et sortilèges qu'elle avait reçus. Seulement, ce n'est pas avec une potion qu'elle pourrait oublier toute l'horreur. Si elle n'avait pas eu un don, jamais elle ne s'en serait sortie.

A force de remuer dans son lit, elle finit par réveiller le jeune homme à côté d'elle.

-Caitline !! Tu es réveillée !! S'écria Sirius.

-Chut !! Pomfresh va t'entendre ! Et je doute qu'elle soit d'accord avec ta présence ici. Ironisa-t-elle.

-Caitline, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Euh…rien, je suis juste tombée dans l'escalier, c'est tout…

-Tu es…tombée ? Lily pense plutôt que quelqu'un t'as frappé. Dit moi qui c'est, Cait, il va payer, je te jure.

-Sirius, non. Ne t'énerve pas, je te dit, je suis juste tombée. C'est rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu es monté directement hier soir, sans même venir nous parler ?

-Justement pour éviter que tu te mettes dans un tel état !!

-Mr Black !!! Tonna une voix derrière eux alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites ici ?

-Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de ma camarade…hasarda Sirius

-Oui, je vois bien !! S'exclama Pomfresh. Comment êtes vous entrez, il n'est même pas 7h !!

-Bah, par la porte ! Risqua le jeune homme, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et puis, pour l'heure…l'amour n'attend pas vous savez…Conclu-t-il d'un air rêveur

-Oh !!! Ces jeunes alors…Marmonna Pomfresh en se rendant jusqu'à l'armoire dans laquelle elle conservait ses onguents.

Elle revint peu après avec un pot de pommade bleue à la main.

-Veuillez passer dans la pièce d'à côté, Mr Black.

-Mais enfin…

-Sirius… Va m'attendre à côté sil te plait…lui demanda Caitline.

-Comme tu veux…Concéda ce dernier.

Il sortit en prenant bien soin de tirer le rideau derrière lui…Si Pomfresh ne le laissait pas rester, ça ne devait pas être joli à voir…

Il attendit quelques minutes en ruminant sa vengeance…Son agresseur, car il était maintenant certain qu'elle avait été agressée, allait le payer très cher, parole de Maraudeur !

Puis elle sortit enfin de derrière les rideaux, pas mécontente de quitter l'infirmerie.

-Mme Pomfresh dit que je suis guérie et elle me laisse donc partir.

-Tu n'auras même pas gagné une journée de vacance, en plus ! S'offusqua Sirius.

-Pff !! Allez viens, on y va…

Ils sortirent en refermant doucement la lourde porte de bois derrière eux.

-Si tu savais comme je suis content que tu ailles mieux. Dit-il en lui prenant la main. Tu nous as fait une peur bleue hier soir, tu sais…

-Je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter pour rien, c'est tout.

Arrivant au coin d'un couloir, Sirius prit brusquement à gauche, alors que leur tour se trouvait du côté droit. Il l'entraîna dans un couloir sombre et s'engouffra finalement dans une salle vide, entraînant la jeune fille derrière lui.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais. Demanda-t-elle, la peur au ventre…ça ressemblait trop à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille… Le couloir isolé, la salle de cour abandonnée…

-Rien, rien du tout…répondit-il en se tournant vers elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Tu m'as manqué…

Il se pencha sur elle et commença à l'embrasser… Le souvenir des lèvres de Rogue sur les siennes refit surface et Caitline ne put s'empêcher de se raidir dans les bras de Sirius, qui s'en rendit compte et la lâcha.

Toute la scène se déroulait sous ses yeux, le visage de Rogue se superposant sur celui de Sirius. Elle sentit la peur s'insinuer en elle, comme la veille, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire.

-Caitline, qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta Sirius. Il tendit sa main pour lui effleurer la joue mais elle s'esquiva.

-Je…

Il tenta à nouveau de l'approcher mais elle était vraiment terrorisée. Sirius ne comprenait rien, de quoi avait-elle peur ? De lui ?

De son côté, Caitline était envahie par les images de Rogue, Rogue qui la menaçait, Rogue qui l'embrassait, Rogue qui la frappait, puis Rogue qui…Elle entendait sa voix doucereuse partout autour d'elle, ses menaces à peine voilée, elle revoyait son air fou, puis le regard lubrique qu'il lui avait lancé…

Eclatant en sanglot, elle se précipita vers la sortie, voulant s'échapper de ce cauchemar. Sirius partit à sa suite et la rattrapa en quelques foulées. Il lui prit le bras et la força à se retourner.

Elle avait l'air épouvanté, le visage baigné de larme et elle tremblait de tout son corps.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il la serra contre lui, l'emprisonnant de ses bras qu'elle appréciait tant avant.

Toujours prise au piège de ses hallucinations, la jeune fille se débattait comme une furie, mais Sirius tint bon et ne la laissa pas partir.

Au bout de longues minutes, elle finit par se calmer et sanglota dans les bras de son compagnon…

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Cait, mais je suis certain que tu n'es pas tombée dans les escaliers. Je ne sais pas qui a pu te mettre dans un tel état, mais je vais le découvrir, crois moi…ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

-Sirius…oh Sirius…si tu savais…sanglota-t-elle…

-Dis moi, Caitline…tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

Elle se souvint alors des dernières paroles de son agresseur, tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait…

Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit…tu ne m'échappera pas la prochaine fois…je t'en fais le serment !!

-…Je ne peux pas…il recommencera si je parle…Sirius…Ne me laisse pas…

-Jamais…Je serai toujours là pour toi, il ne t'arrivera plus rien, je te le jure…

Il la serra plus fort contre lui comme elle se blottissait aux creux de ses bras. Tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, il la conduisit jusque leur salle commune, où ils s'installèrent confortablement dans un coin de la pièce. Personne n'était encore descendu, 7h sonnaient à peine et les cours ne commençaient que dans deux heures pour les sixièmes années.

Il n'essaya pas de la faire parler, sachant bien qu'il était encore trop tôt. De son côté, elle ne voulait pas en parler, par peur des représailles. Elle avait beau être courageuse, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu revivre la soirée d'hier.

Aussi, aucun des deux ne parla, se contentant de profiter pleinement de la présence de l'autre à ses côtés.

Les minutes passèrent et virent les Gryffondor se réveiller et se préparer à une dure journée de cours puis descendre pour aller déjeuner. Personne ne fit attention au couple lové dans un chaleureux fauteuil bordeaux, couple qui ne bougea pas à leur passage. Il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient endormis, grâce à la chaleur bienfaisante du feu qui flambait dans la grosse cheminée de la salle.

8h sonnèrent à l'horloge gigantesque du château. Elle était tellement grande qu'on pouvait l'entendre retentir de n'importe quel endroit du château. Pourtant, elle ne réveilla pas les deux adolescents.

Il fallu que James descende les escaliers en trombe et surgisse dans la pièce en hurlant sur son meilleur ami pour qu'ils daignent s'extirper du sommeil.

-Sirius « Patmol » Black !!! Tonna son ami.

-James « Cornedrue » Potter !! Répliqua son ami avec la même force.

-J'ai pas dormi de la nuit !!! Je suis crevé !!

-Quelle idée aussi de pas dormir de la nuit !! Réplique Sirius. T'aurais du faire comme moi, Corny, l'infirmerie est super pour dormir !

-Quelle idée ?? Quelle idée ??Fit James en explosant. Tu n'as pas pensé que je t'attendrais, espèce de veracrasse !!

-Franchement….Non ! Dit Sirius dans un éclat de rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'autre chose. Sérieux, Corny, t'as quand même pas passé ta soirée à attendre ? Questionna Sirius, pris de remords.

-T'as qu'à demandé à Lunard, si tu me crois pas !

Sirius leva un regard interrogateur vers son ami, qui retenait à grande peine un fou rire naissant.

-Mais non, triple goule !! C'était juste pour te faire marcher, mais là tu marche plus, tu voles !! Déclara James, hilare.

Sirius se leva, le poing prêt à frapper et se rua violement sur James. Lorsque son poing arriva au niveau de la tête de son ami, il se transforma en une claque magistrale derrière la tête.

-Tu l'as pas volée celle là !! Conclut Sirius en se relevant d'un air victorieux. Me faire ça, à moi ?? Voyons, Corny, tu sais bien que j'ai le cœur fragile…Minauda-t-il, un main sur le cœur en faisant mine de s'évanouir sur un fauteuil.

Décidé de ne pas se laisser faire, James riposta en se jetant violement sur Sirius, à présent affalé dans son fauteuil, faisant toujours le mort.

-Sachez, mon cher Patmol, qu'on ne frappe pas un Potter impunément !!

-C'est vrai qu'il faudra que je demande à Lily comment elle s'y prenait pour que tu ne te rebiffe pas quand elle t'assénait une de ses formidables mandales !!

-Traître !! Faux frère !!! Gronda James. Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on me parle de ces souvenirs là !!

-La roue tourne mon frère. Conclut Sirius, hilare, en se dégageant des attaques répétées de James.

-Bon, les garçons. Se fâcha Lily. Si vous voulez remplir vos estomacs sans fonds, je vous conseillerai de vous dépêcher, le petit déjeuner ne va pas vous attendre toute la journée !!

Caitline, tu viens avec moi ?

Tout le temps de « l'affrontement » entre les deux garçons, Caitline n'avait pas bougé de sa place, mais les voir se chamailler ainsi lui avait agréablement changé les idées et un sourire était venu illuminer son visage.

-Oui, j'arrive. Répondit-elle en emboîtant le pas à son amie.

-Oh, Caitline !! Dit James, en se relevant. Heureux de voir que tu vas mieux !

-Merci, James. Mais ça irait encore mieux si vous daignez vous lever…

Les deux Maraudeurs étaient en effet toujours à terre, emmêlés l'un avec l'autre. Aux paroles de la jeune fille, ils se relevèrent instantanément et s'en furent à leur suite.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

La matinée se déroula sans l'ombre d'un Rogue. Apparemment, Dumbledore avait eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé et aucune nouvelle du vote des élèves ne fit surface. Quant vint le premier cours de l'après midi, Caitline et ses amis étaient en avance devant leur salle de cours, une fois n'est pas coutume !

Encore occupés à l'une de leur blague, les Maraudeurs ne virent pas arrivé leur victime favorite.

Sans bruit, celui-ci s'approcha de Caitline et lui murmura :

-Alors, Harper, toujours pas décidé à me répondre ?

Un ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge, ponctué d'un rictus méprisant et hautain.

-Tiens, tiens, Servilus !!! S'exclama James. Que nous vaut le déplaisir de ta présence ici ?

-Oh, rien qui ne vous regarde. Répondit celui-ci d'un ton assuré qu'il n'avait jamais adopté en présence des Maraudeurs, et encore moins à leur égard.

Attrapant la jeune fille par le bras, il commença à l'entraîner à l'écart. Sirius se jeta alors sur lui et lui assena un coup de poing mémorable. Surpris de la violence de l'attaque, Rogue lâcha prise et resta planté là, les bras ballants.

Caitline se précipita dans la salle de classe suivit de près par ses compagnons et s'installa à une table dans le fond, aussitôt rejointe pr Lily et Remus.

Sirius et James prirent place derrière eux, comme d'habitude, non sans bruits, comme à leur habitude.

Rogue entra peu après, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage et s'arrêta à la hauteur de la rangée de Caitline. Décidé, il passa derrière elle, juste devant James et Sirius, se pencha et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Peut être qu'une deuxième soirée comme celle de hier te délira la langue, Harper.

Malgré elle, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de dégoût et de peur, tremblements qui n'échappèrent pas aux garçons derrière elle.

-Et, Servilus, dégage de là ! Retourne donc avec tes « adorables » Serpentards.

-Et un conseil, ne t'approche pas de Caitline ! Renchérit Sirius.

-Oh, si c'est pas mignon ça ! Voilà que Black le briseur de cœur défend la pauvre Harper du vilain Severus !! Ricana Rogue.

-Allez, va t'en Severus, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Fit alors Remus, au grand étonnement de ses amis. D'habitude, Remus penchait plutôt en faveur de Severus et essayait de retenir ses amis de s'en prendre à lui.

-Mr Rogue, veuillez vous asseoir ! Dit alors leur professeur d'une voix impérieuse. Sinon, je commencerai ce cours par retirer 5 points à Serpentard !

Abdiquant face à l'enseignant, rogue partit vers sa table, non sans grommeler au passage, assez fort pour que les Maraudeurs l'entendent : Je trouverai, vous verrez que je découvrirai tout, même si tu ne veux rien dire.

Qu'est-ce que Rogue pouvait bien vouloir découvrir, quelque chose que Caitline savait apparemment…

James et Sirius en discutèrent toute l'heure, par parchemin interposé et tentèrent bien d'interroger la jeune fille, mais sa seule réponse fut qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi Rogue parlait.

Bien décidé à découvrir le fond de l'histoire et de plus savoir pourquoi la jeune fille avait réagit comme ça à la présence de Rogue alors qu'il l'indifférait en temps normal, Sirius se rua sur le personnage dès la fin du cours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rogue ? Demanda-t-il, hargneux.

-Larche moi, Black. Répondit celui-ci en dégageant son bras de l'emprise de Sirius.

-Pas avant que tu ne me dises ce que tu veux à Caitline ? Rugit-il.

-Ah, ah, ah, tu me facilites la tâche Black !! Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je lui veux ? Sirius hocha la tête, de plus en plus étonner par la réaction de Rogue. Et bien, la même chose que toi, bien sur ! Bien que son consentement m'importe peu à vrai dire…

-Je te jure que si tu la touches, Rogue, tu ne verras plus le soleil se lever. Gronda Sirius. Je te ferai passer l'envie de t'approcher d'une fille, à tout jamais.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Sirius l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua au mur. Depuis qu'il savait se transformer en chien, il avait acquéri quelques « tics » canins, comme celui de grogner en retroussant légèrement les lèvres.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, fit Rogue, un brin apeuré malgré le calme qu'il tentait de faire transparaître. Mais on va passer un accord, Black.

-Un accord ?? Avec toi ??? Autant pactiser avec le diable !!!

-Je te jure de laisser ta bien aimée en paix, à la condition que tu me dises ou vous vous rendez la nuit, tous les mois.

-Tu rêves Rogue !! Jamais je n'accepterai une pareille condition !!

-Très bien, dans ce cas, laisse moi passer, j'ai un rendez-vous, avec Harper. Je suis sure qu'elle parlera, elle.

Resserrant sa prise sur le cou de son ennemi, Sirius réitéra ses menaces :

-Ne t'approche pas d'elle, plus jamais !! Fit-il en lentement. Ou tu le regrettera, sois en sur.

Et il le laissa négligemment tomber au sol, pas plus digne d'intérêt pour lui qu'un vulgaire torchon. S'en retournant, il allait partir rejoindre ses amis quant Rogue lança une dernière réplique.

-Eh Black ! Tu demanderas à ta chère Harper si elle a apprécié, hier soir ! Je suis sur que ce qu'elle aura à dire te plaira.

Instantanément, Sirius fut à nouveau sur lui.

-C'est toi !! Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas douté. Qui peut être aussi vil que toi pour oser s'en prendre à une fille seule. Tu sais quoi, Rogue ? Tu vas être satisfait. Je vais te dire ou l'on part certaines nuits.

Une idée de génie avait germé dans l'esprit de Sirius. La pleine lune était dans deux jours…

Il lui expliqua comment bloquer le Saule Cogneur, lui parla du passage menant à la cabane hurlante, lui disant qu c'était là qu'ils se rendaient pour préparer leurs farces. Il laissa suggérer qu'ils y seraient dans deux jours…

Plantant là un Rogue surpris du revirement de situation, il se dirigea en direction de son prochain cours, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Rogue tenterait sûrement de les suivre, à la prochaine plein lune, il allait s'engouffrer dans le passage, et arriver à la Cabane, ou Remus serait déjà... à ses risques et périls, songea Sirius.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Fait et dit, le samedi soir, une ombre se faufila à la suite de Remus, que ses deux amis rejoindraient plus tard. Enveloppé d'une cape noire, Rogue se mit à filer Remus jusqu'au Saule Cogneur et le laissa rentrer dans le tunnel avant d'appuyer sur la racine noueuse avec une longue branche prévue à cet effet.

Les branches de l'arbre craquèrent et se mirent à ralentir dans leurs battements furieux. Au bout de quelques instants, l'arbre s'arrêta complètement de bouger, quelques feuilles continuant leur course folle vers le sol.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Rogue s'enfila à la suite de Remus, dans le long et sombre tunnel.

Dans la chambre des garçons, James préparait sa cape d'invisibilité tandis que Sirius était étendu sur son lit, l'air de préparer un de ses coups fumants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous mijotes, Pat ? Questionna James, curieux de savoir ce que son ami leur concoctait.

-Oh, rien. Enfin, rien de nouveaux…

-C'est du à quoi, alors, cet air de Maraudeur ?

-A une douce vengeance contre notre très grand ami Servilus ? Hasarda Sirius.

-Pat ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça sans moi !! S'indigna James, hilare.

-Ah, désolé Corny, cette fois ci, c'était une vengeance personnelle, face à un affront personnel.

-C'est encore à propos de Caitline, hein ?

-C'est lui qui l'a agressé, l'autre soir. Elle ne se laisse plus approcher depuis, même moi je ne peux plus la toucher…

-Et tu pourrais mettre ton meilleur ami de tout l'univers au courant, non ?

-Et bien disons qu'une curiosité mal placée ne lui rapportera pas grand-chose, à par…des crocs de pleine lune…

L'information monta au cerveau de James, et le temps que ses connexions synaptiques se mettent en place, Sirius s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

-Sirius !!! Tu te rends compte qu'il va tomber sur un loup garou fou furieux !!! Hurla James. Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi !!!

-Ecoute James, je viens de comprendre…Mais ce qu'il a fait, c'est horrible, et toutes ses menaces… Il voulait savoir ou on allait tous les soirs, il nous avait espionné, depuis des mois… Sous le coup de la colère, je lui ai balancé qu'il n'avait qu'à suivre Remus ce soir, et il saurait ce qu'il voulait savoir…

-Mais enfin, Sirius !!! Il va se faire tuer, ou pire… Cria James en s'élançant déjà dans l'escalier, Sirius sur ses traces…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Rogue continuait à cheminer dans l'étroit couloir de terre, un faible lumos éclairant ses pas.

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'il avançait, trébuchant sur une pierre ou une racine.

Soudain, la lumière se fit plus importante et le sol s'aplatit sous ses pieds. La paroi de terre laissa la place à du bois humide, sous ses doigts.

Il était arrivé…la Cabane Hurlante, qu'on disait hantée…un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale et il sentit un courant d'air passer à côté de son visage.

A travers les planches de bois, il pouvait voir un rayon de lune filtrer et se répercuter sur le plancher. C'était la pleine lune ce soir, vit Rogue.

Il entendit du bruit, à l'étage, comme un corps qui tombait. Puis un bruit de bois que l'on griffe monta jusqu'à ses oreilles… La peur l'envahit, et il commença à reculer, tremblant de tous ces membres…

Un hurlement retentit alors, animal, presque bestial… un hurlement de loup-garou…

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!!

**Althea**


	18. Chapter 18

Tadam, voilà le 18è chapitre, tout droit sortit de mon esprit tordu!!

Je constate avec joie que cette fic a trouvé deux revieweuses fidèles!!

**cassy13: **Je suis contente que ce chapitre tai plu, mais en quoi l'as tu trouvé spécial? Sinon je t'ai envoyé un mail (à la deuxième adresse que tu m'as fournie) concernant ta fic mais comme je n'ai pas de réponse, je me demande si tu l'as eu? Merci de tes reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant!

**naiade59**: Vraiment ça me fait super plaisir que tu prennes le temps de cogiter pour me laisser des reviews!! Surtout que ton voyage t'as fatigué lol!Tu as bien de la chance d'aller en angleterre, j'aimerais bien y aller aussi moi!!(Un jour peut être...). Ouais moi aussi je le trouve un peu bête ce Sirius des fois, mais bon à 16 ans on n'est pas toujours très futé Mais j'aprécis toutes ces remarques et j'en tiendrai compte lors de la réécriture!! Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Chapitre 18** : Ou comment un Serpentard sera redevable à un Gryffondor…

* * *

_Un hurlement retentit alors, animal, presque bestial… un hurlement de loup-garou…_

L'entière vérité apparut alors à un Rogue plus que terrifié. Black l'avait envoyé droit dans la gueule du loup… Lupin, un loup-garou, Lupin, le seul Gryffondor que sa présence n'indisposait pas, le seul qui prenait sa défense…Un loup-garou, un monstre, une abomination… Et élève parmi les autres en plus ! Sa présence au château les mettait tous en danger.

Les raclements de griffe sur le sol s'intensifiaient, et se rapprochaient même. Il ne pouvait pas le voir de là haut, Rogue le savait, mais peut être pouvait-il le sentir…après tout, on disait partout que les loups garous avaient un odorat hyper développé.

Effectivement, Remus l'avait sentit… et il s'en approchait ! Soudainement la porte en haut de l'escalier en bas duquel se tenait Rogue, s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître dans l'embrasure un loup garou affamé.

Rogue commença à reculer quand :

-Sirius !! Hurla James en se jetant sur Rogue pour le tirer à l'arrière. Rogue n'eut que le temps de voir Sirius passer devant lui et se jeter avec force sur le loup garou. James l'entraîna alors dans le tunnel sans prendre de gants. Il le poussa en lui hurlant de se dépêcher, sans se retourner.

Mais entre ce que Rogue croyait avoir vu : Sirius se jeter sur le loup en toute connaissance de cause, et ce qu'il s'était réellement passer : Sirius s'était effectivement jeter sur Remus, mais le temps d'atterrir sur le loup garou, il avait revêtit sa forme de chien ; il y avait une grande différence.

En sortant du tunnel, James interrogea Rogue afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et ce qu'il avait vu.

Bien évidement, Rogue avait percé à jour le secret de Remus mais il n'avait pas découvert le leur. En un instant, toutes les possibilités traversèrent l'esprit de James et il y avait fort a parié que toute l'école serait au courant le lendemain.

Rogue se débarrassa de la main de James sur son bras d'un brusque mouvement d'épaule et se dirigea en vitesse vers le château.

-Eh, Rogue ! Tu vas ou là ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Potter ! Grogna ce dernier.

-Je viens de te sauver la vie quand même !! Tu pourrais me montrer un peu plus de reconnaissance, non ?

Rogue crut avoir mal compris. Remercier Potter, celui qui se délectait de l'humilier à tout bout de champs, qui prenait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir ! Et puis quoi encore ?

-Dans tes rêves… Grommela Rogue, si bas que James ne l'entendit pas.

Et il repartit en courant presque, dans la nuit noire, le brun derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant la tour menant au bureau du directeur. Rogue voulait tout raconter à Dumbledore, seulement, il ne se doutait pas que ce dernier était déjà au courant pour Remus.

-Rogue !! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire là ? Demanda James, feignant d'ignorer la réponse.

-Vous protéger un monstre ! Il est un danger pour tout le monde, Dumbledore doit être au courant. Et quand il saura, il le renverra de Poudlard. Et vous qui vous pavanez sans cesse, vous jugeant supérieurs aux autres, vous serez accusez de complicité… Ricana Rogue.

Rogue croyait enfin tenir sa vengeance ! Pensa James. Pauvre fou qu'il est…

-Vous n'êtes pas intouchables, Potter ! Et tu vas t'en rendre compte plus vite que tu ne te l'imagines !! Dit-il en s'engouffrant dans le passage qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Arrivé en haut, Rogue tocqua brutalement à la porte et Dumbledore lui intima d'entrer, suivit aussitôt par un James mi surpris de la réaction de Rogue et mi amusé de la situation. Rogue allait encore une fois déchanté, et pas à cause de lui, cette fois ci.

-Il faut que je vous parle, professeur. Annonça Rogue de but en blanc.

-Bien, bien. Asseyez vous, Mr Rogue. Fit-il en désignant un fauteuil vert sombre. Mr Potter. Continua-t-il en lui montrant le même fauteuil que Rogue, mais en rouge éclatant.

Tous deux prirent place et Rogue n'attendit pas l'invitation du professeur pour commencer son histoire.

-Professeur, il y a un loup garou dans le château !! Déclara-t-il sans préambule.

Il s'attendait à voir son directeur arborer un air de surprise, d'incompréhension, ou n'importe quoi d'autre sauf de l'amusement !!! Et pourtant Dumbledore souriait gentiment, une lueur rieuse au fond des yeux.

-Je sais, Mr Rogue. Je le sais très bien. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

-Vous savez ? S'étrangla Rogue.

James rigolait intérieurement de la déconfiture de son adversaire, tentant portant de garder un air impassible.

-Mais, si vous savez, pourquoi le laisser étudier ici !! Il nous met tous en danger, vous le savez aussi ça !!! Il doit partir ! Et eux aussi ! Fit-il rageur en signalant James du doigt. Lui et ses amis, ils savent tout depuis longtemps !! Il faut tous les renvoyer, professeur. Dit un Rogue furieux pour clore sa tirade.

-Personne ne sera exclu de cette école, Mr Rogue !! Dit tranquillement le directeur. Je suis au courant de toute cette histoire et rassurez-vous, tout est mis en œuvre pour assurer la protection des élèves. Maintenant que ce point vous est clarifié, passons à l'autre face du problème. Comment savez-vous que Mr Lupin est effectivement atteint de Lycanthropie ?

-Euh…et bien…fit Rogue qui avait blêmi sous la question. Je les ai surpris à plusieurs reprises, dehors, après le couvre feu. Ils tramaient encore un de leur mauvais coup, et je voulais m'en assurer pour prévenir un professeur. J'ai alors tenté de les questionner ; eux et leurs deux amies Gryffondor…

-Vous parlez de Miss Evans et Miss Harper, je présume. Le coupa Dumbledore. Il m'a effectivement été rapporté certains…faits…bien que je n'ai jusqu'à présent aucunes preuves tangibles. Mais continuez donc, Mr Rogue.

Rogue déglutit difficilement, mais continua néanmoins sans se démonter.

-Je les ai questionné, et finalement, Black m'a dit quand et où aller pour avoir la réponse à mes questions. Il l'a envoyé droit vers la mort, professeur !! Délibérément!! Vous vous devez de faire quelque chose, il a bien failli me tuer, vous ne pouvez pas laisser passer ça !!

-Non mais attend là !! S'exclama James. Tu n'as pas oublié de préciser que Sirius et moi t'avons sauvé, par hasard ? Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, Sirius est resté en hier pour te permettre de sauver ta peau…pour ce qu'elle vaut…Termina James dans un murmure.

-C'est vrai, Mr Rogue ? Questionna Dumbledore.

Il était piégé, il le savait. Lui qui croyait enfin pouvoir se débarrasser des célèbres Maraudeurs, ceux qui lui avaient empoisonnés l'existence pendant les six dernières années, et voilà que tout se retournait contre lui.

-Oui, professeur, c'est la vérité ! Je vous l'assure. Répondit James à sa place. Sirius est resté en arrière afin d'empêcher Remus de nous suivre. Pauvre Remus, il doit être pétrifié à l'heure qu'il est…Fit James d'un ton mélodramatique. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous as obligé à faire Rogue !! Nous servir de la magie contre notre ami, tout ça pour te sauver, toi ! Et tu ne nous as même pas remercié !!

James plaidait plutôt bien sa cause auprès de Dumbledore, sachant que ce dernier ne manquerait pas d'interroger Sirius sur la manière dont un élève de sixième année ait pu retenir un loup-garou fou furieux. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils compromettent leur secret, sous peine d'avoir de graves, très graves, ennuis.

-Très bien, à la lumière de ces informations, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de tenir votre langue Mr Rogue. Si un seul mot de ce que vous avez vu et entendu cette soirée ne franchit les murs de ce bureau, vous irez au devant de graves ennuis. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, professeur. Répondit Rogue en baissant la tête, pour cacher sa haine.

-Je vous ai avertis et on dit bien qu'un homme avertit en vaux deux, alors un sorcier avertit en vaux bien trois, voire quatre, n'est-ce pas Mr Rogue… Je vous fais assez confiance pour ne pas vous soumettre à un Serment Inviolable, mais si j'apprend qu'une seule syllabe a filtrée, vous devrez en référer devant moi, et ça ne sera que le moindre des maux, je vous l'assure. Finit Dumbledore.

Il avait parlé d'une voix autoritaire et légèrement menaçante que James ne lui connaissait pas. Une fois son monologue achevé, il congédia Rogue.

-Bien, à votre tour Mr Potter ! Continua le professeur d'une voix enjouée, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une mauvaise blague.

-Euh… Je n'ai rien à ajouter, Professeur.

-Vous, peut être. J'aimerais cependant vous poser quelques questions. Tout d'abord, que savez-vous de cette histoire, au sujet de Miss Evans et Harper.

-Et bien, Lily Evans nous a bien confié que Rogue lui avait posé quelques questions, mais elle ne lui a pas répondu, enfin…fit-il un sourire aux lèvres, elle lui a plutôt rétorqué de se mêler, pour une fois, de ces affaires, chose assez étonnante de sa part. Vous savez, Lily est plutôt…

-Oui, Mr Potter, je connais assez bien Miss Evans. Le coupa James qui allait encore partir dans une de ses longues descriptions flatteuses de sa Lily. Et en ce qui concerne Miss Harper ?

-Elle ne nous a rien dit sur ce sujet, cependant, nous avons du la conduire à l'infirmerie il y a quelques jours. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais je pense que c'est en rapport avec Rogue…

-« Severus », ça suffira, Mr Potter.

-Euh…oui…Caitline est donc revenue l'autre soir avec des bleus et des marques visibles de coups, et ce sur tout le corps apparemment. Je pense que vous devriez interroger Sirius sur cette histoire, il est plus au courant que moi. Il m'a juste confié que c'était Severus Rogue – il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en prononçant le prénom de son ennemi de toujours – qui l'avait mise dans cet état. J'en déduis donc que c'est ce qui a poussé Sirius à lui révéler la cachette de Remus.

-Bien, merci beaucoup Mr Potter, vous m'êtes d'une grande aide.

-De rien, professeur.

-Pourrez-vous dire à votre ami Sirius de passer me voir demain avant midi.

James acquiesça et prit congé du directeur. Il redescendit et rejoignit sa salle commune, qui était heureusement vide à cette heure tardive. Il y trouva Lily et Caitline, installées dans des fauteuils face au feu.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Sirius, par hasard ? Fit-il en guise de salut.

-Non, pourquoi ? Répondit Lily. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, James ?

-Non, non, rien. Dit-il, évasif.

-Allons, James !! Le houspilla-t-elle. Je vois bien à ta tête que quelque chose ne va pas. Je te connais trop bien. Dis moi ce qu'il y a, ça ira mieux après.

-Ahem…C'est assez compliqué à vrai dire. Et je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, Cait. Lança-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

-Moi ? Pourquoi je le prendrai mal ? Fit-elle, étonnée.

-C'est que ça te concerne…

-Vas-y, parle. Je te jure que je ne m'en prendrai pas à toi, si ça peut te rassurer. Elle lui adressa alors un sourire de réconfort, redoutant pourtant ce qui allait suivre.

-Hum…pour commencer, tu dois bien te douter que Sirius chercherait à savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, l'autre soir…

_L'autre soir_… Elle comprit tout de suite l'allusion et son visage se ferma instantanément.

-Et là, ben il a compris…

-Tu es sur ? Fit Caitline en réagissant aux paroles de son ami.

Comment se pouvait-il qu'il eut tout découvert…Elle n'avait rien dit, et personne n'était au courant…A moins que Rogue eut parlé…

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par la voix de James qui continuait de s'expliquer.

-…Et donc il a suivit Rogue à la sortie du cours et apparemment, ils ont eu une petite _discussion _où Sirius a fait comprendre à Rogue de suivre notre ami à poil, ce soir. Conclut-il en désignant la pleine lune.

-Que… S'étrangla Lily.

-Non, tu ne veux pas dire qu'il l'a envoyé… Hoqueta Caitline.

-J'ai bien peur que si. Fit James tristement.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, je connais Sirius, oui, bien sur il est assez gamin parfois, mais de là à l'envoyer droit dans la gueule du loup, non…c'est impossible… Continuait Caitline, choquée.

-Et Severus ? Demanda Lily.

-Heureusement pour lui, Sirius m'a tout avoué à temps et nous avons pu empêcher le pire de se produire…seulement il _l_'a vu…_après…_Dit-il en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot. Sirius s'est occupé de _lui_, pendant que je sortais Rogue de là. Et au lieu de me remercier, cette ordure s'est précipité chez Dumbledore, pour tout lui raconter !!! Ragea James.

-Oh non !! Ca va mal finir tout ça, je le sens… Gémit Lily. Mais bon sang, James, abrège vite ! Qu'en est-il au final ?

-Eh bien, Dumbledore a fait juré à Rogue de ne rien dire sur notre petit loup, mais je ne sais pas s'il tiendra parole. Puis il m'a longuement interrogé sur vous deux et sur ce qu'aurais pu vous dire Rogue, avant l'incident. Pour finir, Sirius doit aller le voir demain.

-Il va voir des problèmes…il a manqué de le tuer, quand même, Dumbledore ne pourra pas laisser passer ça. C'est impossible. Conclut Lily.

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Caitline ne réagit pas. Sirius, son Sirius, son doux et tendre Sirius avait manqué de tuer quelqu'un ce soir… Les deux bouts de cette idée ne voulaient pas s'imbriquer dans son esprit, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable… Elle savait bien que Sirius était parfois très gamin, elle l'avait ensuite découvert jaloux, mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu violent au point d'envoyer un de ses camardes dans la tombe.

Il devait y avoir une erreur, James devait se tromper…Le Sirius qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais pu faire ça…Bien sur qu'il détestait Rogue, mais pas à ce point là, quand même !

-Non, tu dois te tromper James, l'assura-t-elle. Jamais Sirius n'aurait pu faire ça.

-Oh non, Caitline, je ne trompe pas et j'en suis bien désolé, crois moi. Moi aussi, je suis choqué par cette facette de mon presque frère que je ne connaissais pas. Pourtant, j'aurais du m'en douter, lui c'est moi, et moi c'est lui ! Pourquoi je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, bon sang… Fit–il rageur en assénant un formidable coup de poing à une table qui traînait par là.

-James, comment pouvais tu savoir ? Tenta Lily. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne pouvais pas le prévoir, personne ne le pouvait. Jamais encore nous n'avions connu un Sirius amoureux, et l'amour nous conduit parfois à faire des choses étonnantes. Essaie donc de le comprendre, inverse la situation et imagine que ça soit à moi que Rogue s'est fut pris. Tu n'aurais pas été enragé, toi aussi ?

-Si bien sur que si, Lily ! Mais pas au point de mettre en péril le secret de mon ami ! Imagine l'état dans lequel il sera quand il s'en rendra compte, quand il verra qu'il a manqué de tuer Rogue ! Et ce par la faute de son meilleur ami, en plus !! Il est déjà assez mal tous les mois à cause de son état, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rajoute ce poids supplémentaire !!

Caitline comprit bien ce que James voulait dire. Sirius avait agit à cause d'elle, à cause de ce qu'elle avait subit, elle était sure maintenant qu'il était au courant de tout. Jaloux comme il l'était, et le fait que ça soir Rogue en plus, il n'avait pu se contrôler, au risque de mettre en péril le secret de Remus.

Bien sur, elle comprenait également que James lui en voulut, toujours par rapport à Remus. Il ne lui en aurait pas autant tenu rigueur si Remus n'avait pas été en jeu dans cette histoire. Leur amitié si profonde étonnait toujours la jeune fille. Jamais elle n'avait vu un groupe si uni, si soudé, surtout chez des garçons.

Finalement, toutes ces réflexions aboutirent à la même réaction que James. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Sirius d'avoir fait ça, pour elle, à cause de ce qu'elle avait subit de la part de Rogue. Mais de là à mettre en jeu le secret de son ami, de risquer qu'il perde sa place à Poudlard, voir même qu'il soit exclu de la communauté magique à cause de sa condition, ce n'était pas tolérable. Dès qu'il rentrerait, elle aurait deux mots à lui dire !

Lily, de son côté, n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait appris, depuis qu'elle avait commencé sa relation avec James, à connaître le Sirius qui se cachait derrière le tombeur de Poudlard, adulé par toute la gente féminine (enfin presque toute). Et elle y avait découvert un jeune homme sensible et marqué par son enfance auprès d'une mère tyrannique et d'un père violent et brutal. Finalement, elle avait compris qu'il cachait sa tristesse de n'avoir pas su se faire aimer de sa mère et sa honte de sa famille, derrière une attitude exubérante et gamine.

Toutes plongées dans leurs réflexions, les filles ne virent pas James monter à sa chambre et en redescendre tout aussi rapidement. Il s'installa bruyamment sur leur table, poussant négligemment leurs affaires au passage et déplia la carte que les filles reconnurent pour la Carte du Maraudeur.

Elles le virent, plutôt qu'elles ne l'entendirent, murmurer la phrase magique et la carte se révéla sous leurs yeux. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour localiser un « Sirius Black » sur la carte, se dirigeant vers le château, tandis qu'un « Lunard » tournait en rond dans la Cabane Hurlante.

James replia sa carte et sortit en trombe de la salle commune, suivit de près par les deux filles, allant à la rencontre de Sirius. Ils se dirigèrent, suivant les indications de la carte, droit vers le hall d'entrée du château, mais une fois qu'ils y arrivèrent : rien ! Pas l'ombre d'un Sirius.

Pourtant, sur la carte, un petit point nommé « Sirius Black », clignotait dans le coin des escaliers qui faisaient face à la lourde porte de bois.

-Ce n'est pas possible !! La carte ne peut pas mentir !! Maugréa James.

Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, il tourna le regard vers le coin sombre où se terrait un Sirius invisible. Décidé, il balança négligemment la carte à Lily, qui la récupéra in extremis, et se précipita vers l'endroit où devait se trouver son ami.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il était bel et bien là, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait abandonnée au pied du Saule Cogneur un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. S'approchant doucement de l'endroit où son frère devait se trouver, il fixa son regard sur Sirius qu'il devinait ramassé sur lui-même dans ce coin sombre. Se baissant, il tendit la main et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand ses doigts frôlèrent le doux tissu de sa cape. Il ne s'était pas trompé, son instinct lui avait bien confirmé la présence de son ami, malgré l'invisibilité le couvrant des regards.

Les deux jeunes filles se demandaient si James n'était pas devenu fou ! Qu'allait-il faire dans ce coin, il voyait bien que Sirius n'était pas là ! Caitline mit quelques minutes à comprendre.

-La cape de James. Souffla-t-elle à son amie. Ils ont du s'en servir pour traverser le par cet Sirius s'en est servit pour rentrer.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il restait accroupi dans ce coin, se soustrayant à leurs regards.

Elle rejoignit James comme celui-ci faisait doucement glisser la cape de sur les épaules de son ami.

Sirius se trouvait bien sous la cape qui tomba à terre alors que celui-ci enfouissait sa tête entre ses bras repliés sur ses genoux. Des sanglots étouffés s'élevait du jeune homme.

Sans un mot, James posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius et lui souffla un unique mot : « Viens »

Essuyant ses yeux d'un geste rageur du bras, Sirius se releva sans regarder aucune des trois personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami, James le fit avancer en direction de leur dortoir. Lily ramassa la cape qui traînait à terre tandis que Caitline s'approchait de Sirius. Il ne releva pas la tête et fuit son regard quand elle tenta de croiser le sien. Ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette fuite, elle se contenta de regarder James qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Timidement, la jeune fille passa son bras autour de la taille de Sirius pour le soutenir. Il ne réagit tout d'abord pas à ce contact puis s'appuya finalement sur la jeune fille, de son bras libre.

Ils rejoignirent ainsi leur salle commune ou ils installèrent Sirius. Il était près de 2h00 du matin, ils firent donc le moins de bruit possible. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un troupeau d'élève arrive et les surprennent là !!

Sirius gardait les yeux baissés, semblant contempler le feu que Caitline avait rallumé en arrivant.

Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, même la fois qu'il s'était enfuit de chez ses parents n'avait pas été aussi traumatisante.

-James, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Interrogea-t-elle tout bas.

Ce fut Lily qui lui répondit, James étant occupé à essayer de faire parler Sirius.

-Il vient de se rendre compte de la portée de ses actes, Cait, c'est tout.

-Et c'est ça qui le met dans cet état !! Mais enfin, on dirait qu'il vient de croiser la Mort en personne.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive. Bien sur, tu ne peux pas le savoir, ça s'est passé pendant notre troisième année. Sirius avait rencontré quelqu'un, une fille. Elle s'appelait Callisto, et elle avait deux ans de plus que lui. A l'époque, je ne supportais pas les Maraudeurs, donc tout ce que je sais de cette histoire, c'est ce qu'ils ont bien voulu me raconter. Tu dois savoir qu'avant cette histoire, Sirius n'était pas celui que tu as connu. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Oh bien sur, il était toujours en train de faire ses blagues avec ses amis. Continua Lily face à l'incompréhension affichée sur le visage de Caitline. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Sirius était un coureur de jupon avant que tu n'entres dans sa vie, mais il ne l'a pas toujours été. Avant cette Callisto, Sirius ne s'était jamais intéressé à aucune fille. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est exactement passé entre eux, mais après cette histoire, Sirius n'a plus jamais été le même. Tout ce que James m'a dit, c'est que cette Callisto lui a fait du mal, beaucoup de mal, en restant à ses côtés, mais lorsqu'elle l'a quitté, il est tombé dans le même état que celui dans lequel tu le vois aujourd'hui. Il a passé des jours sans parler à qui que ce soit, même pas à ses amis. Finalement, James a compris qu'il avait honte, honte de ce qu'il avait fait, honte de lui-même.

-Attend, tu veux me dire que c'est la honte qui le met dans cet état ? fit Caitline, incrédule.

Lily acquiesça comme Caitline se dirigeait vers un Sirius toujours autant éploré. Elle s'agenouilla à ses pieds et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec des sentiments si exacerbés…

-Sirius, murmura-t-elle, Sirius…regarde moi…

Il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Où il ne voulait pas répondre.

-Cait, il ne dira rien à moins de le vouloir. Tu ne pourras pas le forcer à te parler s'il n'a pas envie d'affronter ses sentiments.

-Je sais…Souffla-t-elle. Montez vous coucher, je vais rester avec lui.

-Ca ne servira à rien, Cait, il doit accepter ses actes et leurs conséquences et il le sait. Mais pour ça, il lui faudra du temps. Lui dit James gentiment.

Caitline hocha la tête comme quoi elle avait bien compris mais elle resta tout de même aux pieds de Sirius.

Lily et James se regardèrent et montèrent se coucher. Après tout si quelqu'un pouvait arriver à le faire parler, c'était bien elle.

Toujours tourné vers le feu qui flamboyait dans la grande cheminée de bois, Sirius s'était réfugié dans un monde bien à lui, sa conscience. Et rien d'extérieur ne le touchait. Il entendait des gens parler autour de lui, sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il savait bien qui étaient ces gens, mais plus aucun sentiment ne l'habitait, plus rien ne le touchait. Il s'était formé une carapace contre le sentiment de honte et de culpabilité qui le rongeait, se fermant ainsi à toute émotion.

Sur son visage fermé, Caitline pouvait voir les sillons creusés par les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Mais à présent, ses yeux demeuraient secs et immanquablement fixés sur les flammes qui montaient de l'âtre.

La jeune fille ne savait pas comment faire avec lui, alors elle s'assit tout simplement auprès de lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à lui. Il se laissa faire et elle l'entoura complètement de ses bras comme il se lovait contre elle.

Bien évidement, Sirius n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait, enfermé qu'il était dans sa propre tête. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il n'était plus qu'un mélange confus de haine envers lui-même et de honte quant à ses actes. Il savait bien que pour s'en sortir, il devrait les accepter, mais c'était trop dur, ça faisait trop mal…Alors il préférait se couper de la réalité.

Caitline commença alors un long, très long monologue pour tenter de le ramener parmi eux.

-Sirius… je sais que tu m'entends…que tu es là, quelque part. Je sais que tu comprends tout ce que je dis alors tu vas m'écouter. James, ton ami, ton frère de cœur, celui sur qui tu peux le plus compter, James m'a tout expliqué, tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Il m'a raconté comment tu as envoyé Rogue vers Remus, il m'a raconté pourquoi tu as fait ça…à cause de moi. Je sais que j'aurais du te le dire, j'aurais du t'expliquer que c'était Rogue qui m'avait agressé l'autre soir…Mais j'avais honte…honte de ce qu'il s'était passé…C'est en partie de ma faute ce qui est arrivé ce soir, et tu ne dois absolument pas en porter le poids tout seul. Tu sais bien que Remus est ton ami, et un ami peut tout pardonner…je ne dis pas qu'il ne t'en voudra pas, mais il finira par te pardonner, comme James te pardonnera et comme moi…je t'ai déjà pardonné Sirius…tu m'entends…tu n'as pas à avoir honte devant moi parce que je te pardonne tout Sirius…

Sirius avait entendu tout ce que la jeune fille avait dit, bien que rien ne l'atteignait…Seulement, à la mention des ses amis, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tressaillir…chose qui n'avait pas échapper à Caitline.

Et quand elle l'avait assuré de leur pardon, et du sien…elle avait sentit des larmes couler et venir mouiller son bras. Bon ce n'est pas la réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait mais c'était mieux que rien. Elle savait qu'il l'entendait et qu'il la comprenait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une carte à abattre…Callisto…

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Les chapitres qui vont suivre seront plus axés sur la relation Caitline/Sirius, qui va être un peu mouvementée, on n'entendra plus trop parler de la prophétie (juste le temps de quelques chapitres). Je compte sur vous pour me dire si leurs réactions face aux événements sera logique et réaliste ou alors complètement fafelue!

En attendant, je vous dit à bientôt!!

**Althea**


	19. Chapter 19

Bonsoir tout le monde!!

Alors voilà le 19è chapitre, et là j'attend vos impressions: l'histoire est axée sur Caitline/Sirius pdt 2-3 chapitres mais est-ce que ça part trop en live ou est-ce que ça se tient, selon vous?

Je remercie également **naiade59**, toujours fidèle au rdv!! Merci bcp de tant de compliments, si les sentiments sont passés, c'est bien, c'était le but recherché!! T'en as de la chance d'avoir vu des lieu du tournage des films!! Ca devait vraiment être génial...Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours et satisfera ta curiosité!!Bisous!

**cassy13**:Mais non, je suis sure que ta fic n'est pas nulle!!! (Et j'en serai certaine quand je la lirai!!) Je suis vraiment flattée que ma fic soit celle que tu préfère parmi toutes celle que tu lis, bien que j'ai encore quelques doutes à ce sujet, ayant moi même lu des fics bien meilleures que la mienne!! Mais je pense m'améliorer de jour en jour, ou plutôt de chapitre en chapitres!! L'écriture, c'est comme le reste, on ne progresse qu'en travaillant!! Toi qui voulait un peu plus de Cait/Sirius, tu vas être servie avec ce chapitre et le suivant, bien que je n'ai pas fait exprès, les chapitres étant déjà écrits avant ta remarque, lol!! Mais si vraiment tu en veux encore d'autres, je pourrais m'arranger pour en refaire de temps à autre!! En tout cas, tu es bien la première à me dire que tu te relève en pleine nuit pour aller relire ma fic, j'ai eu du mal à y croire sur le coup!! Mais pour éviter de réveiller tout le monde, tu ferais mieux de l'imprimer, ça serait plus pratique ! Enfin, j'arrête mon bla-bla et te laisse à ta lecture!! Bisous!

Bonnne lecture!!

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Remise en question

* * *

_Il ne lui restait plus qu'une carte à abattre…Callisto…_

Caitline ne cessait de lui parler, depuis des heures et hormis les larmes, elle n'avait rien pu obtenir de plus. Elle hésitait à parler de Callisto, ne sachant pas vraiment qui elle avait été pour lui, ni le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans sa vie. Mais elle sentait que tout était lié…

De son côté, Sirius ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. La seule faille de sa carapace avait été trouvée, et agrandie…ses amis, mais surtout ce qu'ils penseraient de lui…c'était ça, sa plus grande honte. Il avait honte d'expliquer ses actes à ses amis parce qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de les perdre. Il avait peur d'être rejeté par les uniques personnes qui se souciaient de lui…

Mais, quand Caitline lui avait parlé de ses amis, quand elle lui avait dit qu'ils lui pardonneraient tout, comme elle venait de lui pardonner…il y avait cru…il avait eu envie d'y croire…mais c'était plus fort que lui…il avait tellement honte de ce qu'il avait fait qu'il ne pensait pas que ses amis puissent un jour ne plus lui en vouloir pour cet acte égoïste et irréfléchi…les larmes s'étaient mises à couler d'elles mêmes, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, ni les arrêter…

Sa carapace percée, il sentait les sentiments affluer en lui et l'assaillir brutalement, tels des couteaux qui viendraient percés sa chair. Il souffrait…il souffrait horriblement…il se souvenait de tout…il sentait la haine envers Rogue l'envahir, la peur pour Remus quand il avait couru avec James pour rattraper Rogue, puis des souvenirs plus anciens refirent surface, les quelques jours chez ses parents ou il avait appris que son frère serait un mangemort et ou il avait été battu presque à mort, Caitline et Rogue dansants ensemble au bal…et encore d'autres visions, plus anciennes celles là…il revoyait Callisto…Callisto qui l'avait ensorcelé…Callisto qui l'avait blessé…Callisto qui l'avait trahi… et Callisto qui l'avait rejeté…la honte qu'il en avait gardé refit surface et manqua de le noyer sous la douleur…

-…Je sais que cette Callisto t'a fait souffrir…

Alors, quand il entendit Caitline prononcé son nom, il explosa de haine, brisant du même coup la barrière qui le protégeait de ses sentiments…Il se releva brusquement et se jeta tel un loup enragé sur la fille assise dans le canapé. En une faction de seconde, il l'avait attrapée à la gorge et la maintenait contre le mur.

Elle sentit ses mains se resserrer autour de sa gorge et ses pieds quitter le sol. Plaquée contre le mur, elle essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, mais c'était sans espoir…la haine décuplait ses forces…et il était aveuglé par la haine.

-Comment as-tu osé me faire ça !! Rugit-il. Comment as-tu pu me jeter comme ça ! Après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble…tu t'es bien servi de moi, hein !!

Caitline ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait…elle voyait la rage brûler dans ses yeux, les veines battaient sur ses temps à une vitesse incroyable…

-Tu m'avais dit que nous deux, c'était pour la vie ! Et moi, pauvre gosse de 13 ans, je t'ai cru ! Tu m'as aveuglé avec tes paroles d'éternité, tu m'as fait miroiter un Amour sans frontières... et tu m'as trahi !

Ca fit tilt dans l'esprit de Caitline. Il avait réagit au nom de Callisto…elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa haine envers elle serait encore si présente…mais la rancune est tenace. Et visiblement, il la prenait pour elle.

-…Tu m'as volé le peu d'innocence qu'il me restait…je te hais Callisto…je te hais pour tout ce que tu m'a volé et tout ce que tu m'a fait…c'est pour ça que je vais te tuer…

Caitline sentit alors ses mains se resserrer encore plus autour de son cou…elle ne savait pas quoi faire…elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il souffrait déjà assez comme ça.

-Sirius…c'est moi, Cait…Sirius…arrête s'il te plait…je ne t'ai pas trahi…jamais…Sirius…implora-t-elle. Lâche moi Sirius…

Il ne réagit pas, tout occupé qu'il était à tuer le fantôme de Callisto. En fait il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

Elle sentait l'air vider ses poumons petit à petit, elle sentait son corps s'engourdir alors que l'oxygène quittait son cerveau…elle commença à sombrer dans l'inconscience, ses yeux se voilèrent et la dernière chose qu'elle vit, ce fut les yeux bleus de Sirius, puis tout devint blanc et elle s'évanouit.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle sentit qu'elle était allongée… pas sur le sol apparemment, quelque chose de mou épousant parfaitement son corps. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et fut aussitôt aveuglée par une lumière blanche étincelante. Une fois habituée à la luminosité de la pièce, elle aperçut les murs blancs autour d'elle.

Pas encore…se dit-elle…dites moi que je ne suis pas à l'infirmerie…

Un seul coup d'œil aux alentours la convainquit, elle était bel et bien de retour à l'infirmerie… Seulement, cette fois ci, personne n'était endormi à ses côtés…pas de Sirius à son chevet…

Sirius…à sa pensée, elle se souvint de cette soirée atroce…de ses mains autour de son cou…ses mains qui serraient, serraient, serraient…

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps…elle avait eu peur de lui…peur de ce qu'il avait manqué de faire…elle ne savait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée ici…ni ce qui était arrivé à Sirius…elle savait bien qu'elle aurait du lui en vouloir, qu'il avait manqué de la tuer…mais au fond d'elle, elle s'en sentait incapable…il n'était pas dans son état normal, il n'était pas responsable…elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui en vouloir…encore une fois.

Encore une fois, elle lui pardonnait, toutes ces erreurs, toutes ces sautes d'humeur, tous ces actes, si dangereux fut-ils. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, bien qu'elle sache qu'il était en tord…elle l'aimait !!

Et elle ne supportait pas de ne pas lui parler, de lui faire la tête, de ne pas être avec lui, ne pas le toucher, ne pas sentir son souffle chaud sur elle lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle pour lui parler au creux de l'oreille…

A cet instant, Caitline s'en rendit compte, elle était devenue dépendante. Dépendante de sa présence, de son amour pour elle, dépendante de lui, tout simplement. Et elle savait bien que n'importe quelle dépendance était néfaste. Ca lui ôtait une partie de sa liberté. Mais cette dépendance là était si douce et si belle à ses yeux, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lutter.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Mme Pomfresh arrivé et ouvrir les rideaux qui encadraient son lit, pas plus qu'elle ne l'entendit lui parler.

-…Miss Harper…Miss Harper ? Insistait l'infirmière en lui attrapant l'épaule.

Sortant de sa torpeur sentimentale, Caitline croisa le regard effrayé de l'infirmière :

-Vous allez bien, Miss ?

-Oui, oui, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir…fit-elle évasive, appuyant ses dires d'un vague geste de la main.

-Oh…Je vois que vous allez mieux. Votre cou vous fait-il souffrir ?

Instinctivement, elle pressa ses mains autour de son cou et sentit qu'il était encore enflé.

-Est-ce que…commença-t-elle.

-Oh, non, rassurez-vous, on ne voit presque plus rien. Je vous ai déjà donné une potion pour votre voix et une bonne crème qui a fait disparaître les traces. Et après avoir bu ça, fit-elle en exhibant une potion vert foncée, ça va désenfler en un rien de temps. Vous verrez, pour midi, vous serez sur pied.

-Merci. Lâcha Caitline, soulagée. Elle but d'une traite le verre que l'infirmière lui tendait et fut surprise de ne trouver aucun goût à la mixture d'une couleur douteuse.

Avec un sourire rassurant, l'infirmière fit demi tour et commença à quitter la pièce quand Caitline la rappela :

-Euh…Est-ce que vous…Enfin, je ne me souviens pas…comment je suis arrivée ici ? Et, est-ce que quelqu'un est venu…pour me voir… ?

-Vous voulez savoir si Mr Black est venu prendre de vos nouvelles ?

-…

-Je suis désolée, Miss, personne n'est passé depuis que Mr Potter vous a conduite ici, hier au soir.

-Ah, d'accord…Merci Mme.

-Il n'y a pas de problème Miss. Je serai dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Caitline acquiesça et se recoucha, troublée. Pourquoi c'était James qui l'avait amenée ici, et pourquoi Sirius n'était-il pas venu la voir ?

Finalement, au bout d'une demi heure de questionnement, elle se leva et alla voir l'infirmière pour qu'elle la laisse sortir.

-Mais ? Et votre cou ? Il n'est pas encore désenflé…

-Je n'ai plus mal, et je mettrai un foulard autour, on ne verra rien. Je vais très bien, Mme, je vous assure…l'exhorta Caitline.

-Bon, d'accord, j'accepte, à la condition que vous repassiez me voir à midi tapantes !!

-Bien sur. Je vous remercie Mme. A tout à l'heure.

Caitline regagna la tour des Gryffondor et monta directement à sa chambre. Elle nota au passage que la salle commune était déserte, point de Sirius ici. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre, ses compagnes dormant encore, et fila prendre une bonne douche, après quoi elle observa son reflet dans la glace.

Son cou était encore bien enflé et on pouvait encore y distinguer des marques violacées, malgré tous les soins de l'infirmière. Fouillant rapidement dans son armoire, elle dénicha un joli foulard rouge offert par sa tante Mariana à son dernier anniversaire.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendue rentrer hier soir. Lança Lily en guise de bonjour.

-Oh…Je t'ai réveillée…excuse moi, je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est rien, tu me connais, il ne me faut pas beaucoup de sommeil…

Caitline partit d'un rire léger, la bonne humeur matinale de son amie étant communicative.

-Au fait, tu as réussit à obtenir quelque chose avec Sirius, hier soir ?

-Euh…à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien…Il...il a pleuré pendant un long moment…puis…

-Et puis quoi ??

-Une balade dans le parc ça te tente ? Questionna Caitline, en désignant Ely Brown et Rhéa Howling qui dormaient encore profondément.

Lily hocha la tête et se prépara puis les deux jeunes filles sortirent dans le parc du château, après un crochet par les cuisines.

-Alors, tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Lily comme elles se dirigeaient vers le saule pleureur, près du lac.

-En fait, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé…Avoua Caitline en croquant dans un croissant encore chaud.

-Tu m'as dit qu'il s'était mis à pleurer…

-Oui, quand je lui ai dit que James lui pardonnerait ce qu'il a fait, que tous lui pardonneraient, moi y comprise…j'ai sentit ses larmes couler, bien qu'il n'ait pas dit un mot. Je lui ai parlé pendant des heures Lily, des heures !! Sans obtenir autre chose que des larmes. Fit Caitline, commençant à s'énerver de son impuissance.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Cait, personne ne sait comment le sortir de là.

Lily essayait de rassurer son amie comme elle le pouvait, bien qu'elle soit autant impuissante qu'elle. Les deux Gryffondor s'installèrent sous le saule bordant le lac.

-J'ai tout essayer Lily, tout ce qui me passait par la tête…et puis…

-Et puis…l'encouragea Lily.

-J'ai commencé à lui parler de cette Callisto, celle dont tu m'avais parlé juste avant. Je sentais bien que tout était lié…je ne sais pas comment, mais il y a un lien, je le sens…

-Et comment a-t-il réagit ?

En guise de réponse, Caitline défit le foulard qu'elle avait noué autour de son cou meurtrit. Horrifiée, Lily porta une main à sa bouche mais ne put retenir un gémissement de stupeur.

-Ne me dit pas que…

-Si, Lily, c'est Sirius…Gémit Caitline, en larme.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend !!! Il est fou ou quoi ? Rugit la jeune rousse. C'est un malade ce type, je l'ai toujours su !!! C'est bien un Black, il ne vaut pas mieux que sa famille de raciste, il…

-Lily, non, arrête…Il n'est pas responsable…il n'était pas lui-même…il ne savait pas que c'était moi…c'est quand j'ai prononcé le nom de Callisto…ça l'a mis hors de lui…il croyait que j'étais elle…il voulait la tuer…Oh, Lily si tu avais vu ces yeux…

-Allons, Cait, viens là…Fit-elle en attirant la brune auprès d'elle. On va tirer cette affaire au clair, toi et moi, ne t'inquiètes pas…Viens, je vais t'emmener chez Pomfresh, elle va arranger ça.

-Non, j'en sors à l'instant Lil…Elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait…Il faut juste que j'y retourne à midi, pour un contrôle.

-D'accord, alors viens, on va faire un tour, marcher au grand air te fera du bien.

Caitline fit oui de la tête et suivit son amie à travers le grand parc qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir sans l'épaisse couche de neige hivernale.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Les deux filles passèrent la matinée dehors et à midi, Lily accompagna son amie à l'infirmerie après quoi elles firent un saut dans la Grande Salle. Lily remarqua tout de suite James et Remus installés à leur table aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers eux, Caitline à sa suite.

Elles s'assirent sans rien dire et ce fut James qui parla le premier :

-Alors les filles, ou étiez vous passer toute la matinée, on ne vous a pas vu ! Fit-il en embrassant Lily.

-Oh, rien de spécial, on a juste fait un tour dans le parc. Et vous ?

-Nous ? Bah, rien de spécial, discussions de mecs, tu vois…

Caitline ne masqua pas son trouble de ne pas trouver Sirius installé avec eux…à vrai dire, il n'était même pas dans la pièce…

-Tu cherches Sirius, hein ? Lui glissa discrètement James.

-Euh…oui…je…

-Ecoute Cait, je ne sais pas ce que tu sais et je ne sais pas ce dont tu te souviens, mais…

-Sur quoi ? Sur…hier ? Hasarda Caitline. Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que c'est toi qui m'as amenée à l'infirmerie hier soir. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais enfin !! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ??!! Se plaignit-elle. Je ne comprend plus rien…tout le monde pète un cable ou quoi ? Vous pourriez pas vous expliquer clairement pour une fois, au lieu de tous parler à mots couverts !

-Cait, calme toi, voyons. Tout le monde nous regarde. Tenta Lily.

-Non, Lily, elle a raison. Viens, je vais t'expliquer, Caitline.

Elle se leva et partit à la suite de James et Lily leur emboîta le pas, bientôt rejointe par Remus. Contrairement à ce que Caitline pensait, il ne les emmena pas dans leur tour, mais dans la Salle sur Demande.

Une fois tous installés, James prit la parole :

-Bon, je vois déjà que tu vas mieux que hier soir quand je t'ai trouvée. Non laisse moi parler, tu poseras tes questions après. Fit-il en la voyant prendre la parole. Je disais donc, hier soir, quand on vous as quitté avec Lily, je l'ai raccompagnée à son dortoir puis je suis partit me coucher. Quelques heures avant l'aube, je suis partit attendre Remus, comme d'habitude. C'est là que je t'ai trouvée, tu gisais, inconsciente, sur le tapis dans la salle commune. Voyant que tu respirais encore, je t'ai conduite à l'infirmerie, puis j'ai été cherché Remus en espérant que Sirius y serait aussi. Seulement…Hésita James

-Seulement quoi, James ?

-Je ne sais pas où il peut être. Lâcha-t-il. Il n'y avait personne quand je t'ai trouvée et il n'a pas dormi dans notre chambre.

-Mais, tu peux le trouver avec la carte, hein ? Gémit Caitline.

-Je suis désolé, Cait…il est partit avec la carte.

-Mais c'est pas vrai !!! Hurla-t-elle. Hier matin, tout allait bien, on était tous là, rigolant ensemble de tout et de rien…et regardez nous : Sirius qui envoie Rogue à la mort en risquant le secret de son meilleur ami, et ensuite il manque de me tuer alors que j'essayait de l'aider à sortir de son mutisme que personne ne connaît, mais enfin, c'est pas possible, je deviens folle !! Et maintenant, voilà qu'il s'enfuit, comme ça, sans explication, mais c'est pas vrai !!

-Allons, Cait, calme toi…

-Que je me calme !!! Tempêta cette dernière. Lily mais réfléchi ! On parle de Sirius là, évanouit dans la nature alors qu'il va mal, on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable, on ne sait pas ce qu'il risque de faire…

Hystérique, elle attrapa une chaise qui traînait là et la projeta contre un mur, l'enflammant au préalable. Sous l'impact, la chaise se disloqua et des débris brûlants giclèrent dans la pièce, manquant de peu Caitline.

A bout de force, elle s'écroula sur un fauteuil apparu juste au bon endroit, au bon moment.

-Ca va mieux ? Fit Lily en s'approchant d'elle.

-Non, ça va pas…j'y comprends rien, Lil…je suis perdue dans toute cette histoire…je croyais le connaître…mais je me suis trompée…Lily, si j'avais faux sur toute la ligne…tout le monde me croit capable de pouvoir me débarrasser de cette horreur qui sommeille en moi…et s'ils se trompaient tous…si j'échouais…si Voldemort arrivait à ses fins…Oh Lily, j'en peux plus de tout ça…je voudrais tant que tout redevienne comme avant…Je veux qu'il revienne, qu'on oublie toute cette histoire…c'est trop demander ?

-Chut, ça va aller…Fit Lily en la prenant dans ses bras et en la berçant doucement.

-On va le retrouver, Caitline, je te le promets. Dit alors Remus, qui avait assisté sans rien dire au débat.

-Comment ? Gémit-elle en levant ses yeux remplis de larme vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais on va trouver, tu verras.

-Il a raison, Cait, on va le ramener, tous ensemble, on y arrivera. Renchérit James. Allez, sèche tes larmes, d'ici ce soir il sera de retour parmi nous et toute cette situation s'éclaircira, tu verras. Tu nous fais confiance, hein ?

Caitline hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Elle tenta un faible sourire qui lui valut un soupir de soulagement de la part de ces trois amis présents autour d'elle, pour elle.

Pour l'instant, retrouver Sirius était la priorité, le reste devait passer au second plan. Une phrase lui revint en mémoire, une phrase que Sirius lui avait dite il y a quelques jours :

_« Allez, miss Gryffondor, tu ne portes pas ton nom sans raison ». _Et il avait raison, elle se devait d'être forte, aussi forte que son aïeul.

Se ressaisissant complètement, elle se releva :

-Alors, on y va ? On n'a pas toute la journée non plus !

Soulagés, tous quittèrent la salle secrète et entreprirent de fouiller le château et ses environs de fond en comble.

Le soir arriva sans que Sirius ne fût réapparu. Personne ne voulait l'admettre, mais ils étaient tous inquiets, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de partir comme ça, sans prévenir personne.

De son côté, James se disait que bien des choses avaient changées chez son frère depuis que Caitline était là. Non pas qu'il lui en voulait à elle, mais il ne manquait jamais de s'étonner des réactions et du comportement de Sirius depuis que Caitline était entrée dans sa vie, dans leur vie à tous…

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à regarder dans la salle commune ? Fit soudainement Remus.

Ils n'y étaient pas retournés depuis le matin, et évidement, personne n'y avait pensé, c'aurait été trop facile, tellement facile que l'idée ne leur avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les quatre Gryffondor traversèrent les couloirs et déboulèrent en trombe dans leur salle commune.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà Caitline s'était jetée sur la silhouette accroupie devant le feu.

-Sirius !!! Mais ou est-ce que tu étais passé ? Pleura-t-elle, pendue à son cou. On t'a cherché toute l'après midi !!

Surpris par l'assaut de la jeune fille, Sirius ne réagit pas au début, puis finit par la serrer dans ses bras.

Les trois autre se regardèrent, incrédules. Personne ne comprenait plus rien. Ils s'avancèrent vers leur ami et s'assirent autour de lui, sans rien dire.

-Je…je suppose que je vous doit des excuses…hasarda Sirius. Je…j'avais besoin de réfléchir, je devais comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait…

-Mais ou étais tu, enfin !!! Demanda James, partagé entre la colère et le soulagement de retrouver son ami sain et sauf.

-Je suis parti voler un peu, pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. Je sais que j'aurais du vous prévenir, mais…après tout ce que je vous ai fait…j'avais peur que vous me rejetiez, que vous me laissiez tomber…je vous ai fait du mal, j'en suis conscient…et je m'en excuse, je ne vous demande pas de ma pardonner, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable…j'ai été horrible avec vous…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

-Mais Sir', pourquoi croyais tu qu'on allait te laisser tomber ? Fit doucement Remus. On est ami, non ?

-Rem', c'est affreux ce que j'ai fait hier soir, si tu savais combien je suis désolé, j'ai pas réfléchi…mais quand il m'a dit qu'il avait…profité d'elle…fit-il en regardant Caitline…ça ma mis hors de moi…j'ai pété les plombs, Rem, ce n'était pas moi…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Répondit Caitline, interloquée. Rogue n'a jamais…Sirius, il n'a pas réussit à avoir ce qu'il voulait ! Il a osé te dire qu'il m'avait…l'ordure !!! Rugit Caitline. Sirius, regarde moi…jamais Rogue n'a profité de moi, j'ai réussit à fuir avant…il t'a mentit pour mieux te manipuler…

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu m'entends Sirius…jamais…

Face à la vérité, Sirius éclata en sanglot.

-Je suis tellement désolé, si vous saviez…tellement désolé…

-Sans toi, Rogue n'aurait jamais pu s'en sortir Sirius…Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je l'aurais… Fit Remus

-Justement Remus, c'est ma faute si tu dois supporter cette idée tout le reste de ta vie.

-Mais non, tu sais bien que ce n'était pas moi, mais le loup. En ce qui me concerne, Sirius, tu as largement réparé ta faute en risquant ta vie pour sauver celle de Rogue. Je te pardonne entièrement Sirius.

-Si Remus peut te pardonner, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas. Renchérit James.

-Il a raison Sirius, continua Lily, tout le monde comprend ce qu'il s'est passé, tout le monde te pardonne, le seul fautif, dans l'histoire, c'est Rogue.

Tournant le regard vers Caitline, il chercha dans ses yeux quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi, elle lui pardonnait. Mais elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol, qui paraissait soudainement avoir un grand intérêt.

Attrapant doucement son menton entre ses doigts, il la força à le regarder. Lorsque son regard croisa les yeux bleus nuit de la jeune fille, ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

-Cait…si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

-Sirius, je suis désolée…mais…tu as failli me tuer !! Tu comprends ?? Toi, tu étais là, en train de m'étrangler, tu me regardais mourir petit à petit, et tu riais !! Tu riais, Sirius !! Comme si c'était la meilleure chose que tu n'avais jamais faite !

-Cait, ce n'était pas moi…je te jure…c'est de sa faute à _elle_, tout ça.

-Elle ?? C'est qui, elle ?

-Elle était là. Fit-il en tapant sa tête. J'entendais sa voix, dans ma tête…elle me disait de la tuer…elle me disait de serrer mes mains autour de son cou…elle voulait que je la tue…C'était elle que je tuais Cait, pas toi !!

-Ca ne change rien…jamais je ne pourrai oublier le regard que tu avais à ce moment là, la sensation de tes mains se resserrant sur moi, et ce rire…on aurait dit un fou, Sirius…

-Mais c'est finit tout ça Caitline !! Elle ne reviendra plus me hanter…c'est bien finit…j'ai réussit à accepter…ce qu'elle m'a fait…j'ai accepté ce que je suis devenu par sa faute…c'est terminé…

-Que veux tu que je te dise, Sirius ?? Fit Caitline, aussi en larme que lui.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes encore, Cait…L'implora-t-il.

* * *

Bon, certains pourraient trouver ça un peu cliché, j'avoue!! Mais bon, j'écris souvent sous des impulsions, et surtout selon mon humeur, alors...

Enfin, à vous de me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre!!

Bisous

**Althea**


	20. Chapter 20

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Pas le temps de répondre en détail aux reviews, je vous remercie simplement tous énormément!

En espèrant que ce chapitre vous plaise toujours autant...

* * *

**Chapitre 20** : L'Espoir renaît…

* * *

_-Dis moi que tu m'aimes encore, Cait…L'implora-t-il._

Elle savait bien qu'il était sincère et le soulagement qu'elle avait ressentit en le retrouvant indemne avait fait place à un autre sentiment, plus fort, plus prenant…la terreur…plus fort que la peur…plus fort que le pardon…plus fort que l'oubli.

Bien sur qu'elle lui pardonnait, par amour, elle pouvait tout pardonner…mais pas oublier… Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier la cruauté et l'aversion qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux ce soir là, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier l'acharnement dont il avait fait preuve dans sa macabre entreprise, ces instants resteraient à jamais marqués au fer rouge dans ses souvenirs…

A chaque instant où il poserait ses mains sur elle, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de repenser à cette soirée là, elle le savait bien.

Tout comme elle savait l'effet qu'allaient avoir les mots qu'elle allait prononcer…

-Sirius…je suis vraiment désolée…mais, je ne peux pas…c'est trop dur…essaye de me comprendre…il faut me laisser du temps…pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé…ce que tu m'a fait…C'est mieux ainsi…même pour toi…je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec cette Callisto, mais…tu ne l'as encore pas oublié…la preuve est là Sirius…vraiment…je suis désolée…

Se relevant à toute vitesse, elle s'enfuit de la pièce, les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage et le cœur lacéré…

Elle savait que c'était le bon choix, que ça leur ferait du bien à tous les deux mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir, elle était dépendante de lui, elle s'en était rendue compte ce matin même.

Déchirée, elle se jeta sur son lit et versa toutes les larmes de son corps en maudissant le destin de s'acharner autant sur elle… Finalement, elle s'endormi d'un sommeil agité, épuisée d'avoir vidé toutes les larmes de son corps.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Les pâles rayons de soleil la tirèrent du sommeil le lendemain, avant même que ne sonnent les réveils de ses compagnes de dortoir. Elle avait les yeux gonflés, qui lui faisaient mal d'avoir tant pleuré la veille.

Regardant sur son calendrier, elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant qu'on était déjà le premier mars…c'était l'anniversaire de Sirius aujourd'hui…avec toute cette histoire, ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête…

De toute manière, on n'est plus vraiment ensemble…se dit-elle…et c'est à cause de moi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter, constatation qui raviva la douleur qui lui broyait le cœur.

Sans grand entrain, elle se prépara à affronter une longue journée de cours à supporter de voir Sirius, uniquement le voir…

Elle n'attendit pas que Lily fut prête et fila directement devant la salle de Potion pour y enchaîner un double cours, de bonne heure le lundi matin, sans même s'arrêter déjeuner.

Sirius y serait certainement, et elle ne pourrait supporter de le voir avec les autres, comme d'habitude, sans que rien ne soit comme avant…

Il était à peine 7h30 lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du cachot, mais le professeur était déjà là.

-Miss Harper, vous êtes bien en avance aujourd'hui ! S'exclama celui-ci.

-Oui…je peux entrer ?

-Bien sur, installez-vous. Je préparais justement les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion d'aujourd'hui.

-Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

-Nullement, nullement…Fit Slughorn en se retournant pour continuer ses occupations.

Caitline s'assit à la première table, juste devant le bureau. Ainsi, elle n'aurait qu'à ne pas se retourner et elle ne le verrait pas…pendant les deux heures là au moins.

-Miss Harper, vous allez bien ? L'interrogea soudainement son professeur.

-Oui, oui, ça va. Répondit-elle précipitamment.

-On ne dirait pas, à vous voir. Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie…vous êtes une de mes élèves les plus douée et la potion d'aujourd'hui n'est pas trop compliquée, vous savez…

-Non, je vous assure que ça va bien. Je suivrai le cours ne vous en faites pas.

-D'accord, je vous fait confiance.

Encore une fois, il lui tourna le dos pour retourner à ses ingrédients. Une dizaine de minute s'écoula dans le silence le plus profond, Caitline plongée dans ses pensées, qui n'avaient rien de très gai.

-Miss Harper ?

-Oui ?

-Vous devez sûrement savoir que je préside un petit club, au sein de l'école.

-Euh…pas vraiment, non.

-Ah…ce n'est pas grave. Comme je vous disais donc, je suis à la tête du Club de Slug. Deux fois par semaine, nous nous réunissons pour discuter entre amis. Ce n'est qu'un petit comité, rien que quelques élèves brillants de cette école et quelques amis à moi. Je me demandais si vous ne voudriez pas en faire partie ? Vous êtes très brillante, je vous le disais tout à l'heure…

-Et bien…je ne sais pas, je vais réfléchir…

-Merveilleux ! Merveilleux vraiment ! Mais prenez votre temps surtout, rien ne presse.

-D'accord, merci professeur.

La conversation s'arrêta là, quelques élèves entrant déjà dans la salle de cours.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la salle fut remplie des conversations bruyantes des Gryffondor et des Serpentards. Caitline sentit plus qu'elle ne vit quelqu'un s'asseoir à sa gauche mais ne releva pas la tête, craignant plus que tout de croiser _son_ regard.

Le professeur Slughorn commença son cours qui portait sur la décoction hoqueteuse, Caitline recopiait la liste des ingrédients inscrite au tableau sans se préoccuper des regards appuyés que lui lançait la personne à sa gauche.

Au bout de cinq minutes un petit parchemin atterrit sur sa table. Elle y reconnut l'écriture de Lily :

« Tu n'étais pas là ce matin. Tu vas bien ? »

Renvoyant rapidement un « Oui, ça va » à sa voisine, qui était en fait Lily, elle retourna à sa liste d'ingrédient. Lily n'insista pas.

Seulement, le professeur les fit se mettre par deux pour réaliser cette potion. Lily se tourna alors vers les garçons mais vit que Sirius s'était déjà mis avec James, elle resta donc avec Caitline. Elle aurait pourtant pensé qu'il viendrait se mettre avec Caitline, il avait besoin de lui parler…

Une fois la potion démarrée, un léger brouhaha s'éleva, résultat des travaux en équipe. Lily en profita donc pour amorcer la conversation avec son amie.

-Cait… Je vois bien que ça ne va pas…

-Si…je te dit qua ça va…

-Arrête donc de faire l'autruche, Cait ! Même un veracrasse verrait tout de suite qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-Ca se voit donc tant que ça ? Murmura-t-elle avec un semblant de sourire.

-Si tu te voyais, tu n'en douterais pas.

-…

-Cait, je sais que ça doit être dur, cette situation, mais je suis là moi ! Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, je suis ton amie.

-Je sais Lily…mais j'ai plutôt besoin de solitude, tu comprends…

-Comme tu veux. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, viens me trouver.

-Merci Lil.

Elles n'échangèrent guère plus que quelques remarques sur la potion, le professeur ou autre sujet banal durant tout le reste du cours.

Une fois la sonnerie retentie, Caitline rassembla ses affaires en hâte et quitta la pièce le plus vite possible, gardant les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

Elle entendit vaguement Lily retenir Sirius de se lancer sur ses traces : « Laisse là, elle a besoin d'être seule. » Elle remercia intérieurement son amie.

Elle répéta le même manège toute la journée, arriver la première en cours, prendre place devant sans jamais se retourner, et partir le plus vite possible, sans jamais lever les yeux. Elle fit un rapide crochet par les cuisines à midi pour ne pas avoir à apercevoir Sirius.

Toute la journée, elle ne cessait de penser à lui, et à ce qu'il lui avait fait, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, à la façon dont elle l'avais quitté… Mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester avec lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé son problème avec lui-même, et même si elle en souffrait, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire si elle était avec lui.

Elle monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre sitôt les cours terminés, ayant l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Elle s'endormit aussitôt et plongea dans un sommeil hanté par le visage de celui qu'elle aimait toujours, malgré tout. On ne peut cesser d'aimer en quelques heures….

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Toute la semaine se déroula à l'identique et elle ne fit aucune apparition dans la Grande Salle, ne parla à personne ou presque…

Ce fut donc Lily qui lui annonça que Dumbledore avait enfin laissé les élèves s'exprimer sur sa maintenance au sein de l'école. Etant donné que le mois écoulé avait été plutôt calme, et rajoutant le discours plutôt appuyé de Dumbledore, la quasi-totalité des élèves avaient voter pour qu'elle reste, quels qu'en soit les conséquences.

Elle n'eut pas le cœur à se réjouir de cette nouvelle, se demandant si Sirius avait voté en sa faveur ou non, mais n'osant pas formuler sa question devant son amie. A vrai dire, elles n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet, elle n'avait jamais demandé de ses nouvelles, et Lily n'en avait jamais donné.

Encore une fois, elle se retrancha derrière l'ignorance, la préférant à la souffrance d'entendre parler de Sirius.

Ce soir là, elle tomba par hasard sur le livre que le professeur Faulkner lui avait donné il y a quelques semaines de ça. Elle l'avait complètement oublié, relégué au fond de son sac.

Il restait maintenant moins de deux mois avant son anniversaire, et elle n'était pas plus avancée… Cette histoire lui était franchement passée au dessus de la tête, et elle se rendait compte que c'était une erreur…si elle ne survivait pas, plus rien n'aurait d'importance…

Elle se replongea alors dans ses recherches, cela lui permit aussi d'oublier un peu son histoire avec Sirius. Et le livre de son professeur fut véritablement une mine de renseignements pour elle.

Comme elle s'en doutait, elle pouvait contrer le sort, mais en plus, ce livre lui donnait la façon de s'y prendre !! Depuis des mois qu'elle cherchait une solution et la réponse était finalement là, sous ses yeux !!

On était alors mardi soir, cela faisait exactement 10 jours qu'elle évitait Sirius, sortant de sa chambre uniquement quand c'était vraiment nécessaire, autrement dit, pour les cours et la fin de l'entraînement avec Dumbledore.

Elle était tranquillement installée sur son lit, en train de feuilleter négligemment le livre que son professeur lui avait prêté quand elle vit la gravure du lion et du serpent en train de se battre, exactement la même que les autres fois ! Elle sut alors qu'elle tenait quelque chose.

Le début du paragraphe ne faisait qu'énoncer la prophétie, qu'elle connaissait par cœur, mais la fin était plus intéressante…

En effet, Caitline avait le choix, elle pouvait conserver son pouvoir et devenir ainsi la sorcière la plus puissante de tous les temps, ou alors s'en séparer. Il lui faudrait alors verser son sang, le jour de ses 17ans, « dans le refuge de pierre des âmes originelles ».

Evidement, ils ne parlent que par énigme dans ce livre !! Pesta-t-elle.

La dernière phrase lui apprit que ce refuge se trouvait sur « une terre délaissée par les Hommes, cernée par une mer émeraude ».

Fermant rageusement le livre, elle l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, à l' instant où Lily entrait dans la chambre.

-Je ne te demande pas comment tu vas, je suppose. Hasarde la jolie rousse.

-Non, ça n'est pas la peine, répondit-elle hargneuse.

Lily ramassa le livre et s'approcha du lit sur lequel était perchée son amie.

-Oh, mais, ce n'est pas…

-…le livre de Faulkner, si !!

-Et vu ta réaction, je suppose que tu n'es pas plus avancée ?

-Et bien…oui et non…

-Comment ça oui et non ?

-En fait, si j'ai trouvé la solution…

-Mais Cait, c'est génial !! Hurla une Lily folle de joie.

-Oh non, pas tant que ça…regarde, fit-elle en lui montrant la page en question.

Lily parcourut les lignes en quelques secondes et son visage afficha alors un air dépité.

- Effectivement, ce n'est pas très clair tout ça… Mais on va trouver !! Sirius ne t'a jamais fit que lui et James avaient remportés la quête de Poudlard l'année dernière ?

-Euh…non…

-Oh, je suis désolée, Cait, excuse moi…je n'aurais pas du te parler de lui…

-Ca fait rien, Lil…c'est quoi cette quête ?

-Oh, et bien, l'année dernière, Dumbledore a organisé une grande quête à travers tout Poudlard, pendant presque toute l'année. On avait des énigmes à résoudre, ce qui nous faisait gagner pas mal de points, à chaque énigme résolue. En fait, chaque énigme était associée à un cours bien particulier, c'était une manière ludique d'apprendre, selon Dumbledore. Et c'est vrai que le niveau était assez compliqué, mais après ça, on a tour réussit nos BUSE haut la main. Je soupçonne aussi Dumbledore d'avoir voulu nous donner un espèce d'entraînement…tu sais, à cause de la menace de Tu-Sais-Qui… Enfin, bref, c'était une année assez particulière qui nous a pas mal rapproché, autant au sein de nos maisons qu'avec les autres maisons… Si tu veux, c'était un peu un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais accessible à tous.

-Et tu dis que James et…

-Oui, ils ont réussis toutes les énigmes, sans exceptions ! Pour une fois, ils ont pu récolter pas mal de points pour Gryffondor, au lieu d'en faire perdre. Mais je te dis pas la taille de leurs chevilles quand Dumbledore les a annoncé vainqueur. Ils ont pris la grosse tête pendant des jours après cette histoire…encore plus que d'habitude si c'est possible…Fit Lily en rigolant.

Caitline se joignit à elle, tout en se disant qu'elle aurait bien voulu y être, ça avait l'air d'être une super année pour eux. Et il est vrai que ses compagnons n'avaient pas un niveau si mauvais que ça, enfin, pour la plupart.

-Je suis sure qu'ils vont trouver ou c'est en un rien de temps !! Conclut une Lily heureuse d'avoir pu fait rire un peu son amie. Ce n'était pas chose courante ces temps ci.

-Pour tout te dire, je n'avais pas dans l'idée de leur en parler. Avoua Caitline. A cause de…enfin, tu sais à cause de quoi…

-Ecoute, Cait, tu sais que je suis ton amie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Ca fait maintenant dix jours que tu l'évites, tu fais tout pour ne pas le voir, tu ne demandes même pas de ces nouvelles, tu t'isoles, tu n'assistes même plus aux repas et j'en passe !

-Lily, je sais bien que tu t'inquiètes mais…

-Non, laisse moi finir. La coupa-t-elle. Laisse moi terminer, après tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras, même me détester si tu veux, mais je dois te le dire.

Sur un hochement de tête de Caitline, Lily reprit son monologue.

-Je disais donc que ça fait dix jours que je te vois dépérir a vu d'œil et tout le monde l'a remarqué. En tant qu'amie, je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état, même si tu dois me haïr pour ce que je vais te dire. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu as voulu prendre tes distances avec Sirius. Fit-elle en insistant sur le prénom, même si cela faisait du mal à son amie, elle avait besoin de l'entendre, et mieux valait que ça soit elle qui le lui dit.

J'ai bien noté le soin que tu mettais à ne pas le regarder, ni même à le croiser, mais tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir de cette situation, Cait. Si tu daignais sortir un peu de ton isolement, tu remarquerais à quel point Sirius souffre aussi, il ne cesse de te dévorer des yeux à longueur de temps, il ne parle que de toi, et je suis sure qu'il ne pense qu'à toi, tout le temps. James m'a même confié qu'il ne dormait pas des nuits, il s'affaiblit peu à peu et à ce rythme là, vous n'allez pas tarder à vous retrouver tous les deux à l'infirmerie.

-Arrête Lil…s'il te plait…Fit Caitline comme les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

-Non, je n'arrêterai pas. Je n'arrêterai pas parce que je vois deux de mes meilleurs amis s'enfoncer petit à petit et que je ne pense pas que cette histoire en vaille vraiment le coup. Bien sur, ce qu'il t'a fait est indescriptible, mais il n'était pas vraiment lui-même. Cette Callisto, elle n'était pas une fille comme les autres…c'était une Ensorceleuse…

-Une quoi ?

-Une Ensorceleuse…je sais, nous aussi on a eu du mal à y croire au début…Mais le fait est qu'elle s'est servie de Sirius, elle l'a manipulé, usant de son pouvoir sans modération et elle a finit par le rejeter quand elle a vu qu'elle n'arriverait pas à ses fins. Elle a vraiment été horrible avec lui, Cait, et peu de personnes auraient pu lui résister comme il l'a fait, surtout à 13 ans. Et c'est logique qu'il en soit ressortit différent et qu'il en soit toujours marqué.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, Lily ? Demanda une Caitline en pleurs. La façade qu'elle s'était forgée pendant ces 10 jours s'était écroulée à la simple mention de son nom. Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir ?

-Mais enfin, Cait, ça crève les yeux que tu es toujours folle de lui !! Et je t'assure qu'il s'en veut énormément. Il fait tout pour oublier cette vieille histoire, il a même été en parler à Pomfresh qui lui a donné une potion pour l'y aider. Et il est sur la bonne voie Cait, je te jure. Mais maintenant, il a besoin de sentir que tu es toujours là pour lui, il a besoin de toi, de ton amour pour lui. Je ne te demande pas de lui sauter dessus, mais vas au moins lui parler, s'il te plait Cait…

-…

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu dois arrêter de t'enfoncer dans ta déprime, et je sais que seul Sirius peut t'y aider, comme tu es la seule qui peut l'aider. Si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais le au moins pour toi…

-D'accord, Lil, j'irai lui parler, mais comprend moi bien, je n'y vais pas pour lui, encore moins pour moi…si j'y vais, c'est pour l'Amour…je veux croire qu'après ça, on a encore une chance d'être ensemble.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Lily.

-Bien sur que vous l'avez, ça ne tient qu'à toi, maintenant. Allez viens, il est en bas avec James et Remus.

-Décidément, on peut dire que tu avais tout prévu !!

Finalement, Caitline avait capitulé. Après dix jours de lutte contre son instinct, elle avait lâché prise. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était de le savoir si mal ou si c'était les efforts qu'il faisait pour oublier Callisto qui l'avait fait abandonné la lutte.

Avoir pris cette décision l'avait soulagé en un sens. Elle avait abandonné la raison pour suivre son cœur et elle n'en ressentait qu'un grand soulagement, comme celui d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Elle s'engouffra alors dans l'escalier qui menait à leur salle commune, Lily à sa suite. Arrivée à la dernière marche, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et aperçut Remus et James installés dans des fauteuils près du feu, leur coin préféré. Sirius était avachi à même le tapis, aux pieds de ses amis.

A sa vue, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il avait souffert, pourtant cette souffrance se lisait sur ses traits tirés, ses cheveux ternes retombant en une masse informe et emmêlée sur ses épaules voûtées, mais surtout dans ces yeux vides de toute expression qui brillaient avant d'une joie de vivre immense.

« Bien sur que tu n'a rien vu, pauvre idiote, tu ne le regardais même plus ! » se morigéna-t-elle.

Elle sentit que Lily la poussait vers le groupe de garçons, aussi se remit-elle en marche.

Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur elle ne sur que dire. Heureusement que Lily prit la parole la première.

-Salut les garçons. Lança-t-elle joyeusement. Regardez qui je vous amène !!

Remus et James levèrent les yeux vers les deux filles et laissèrent échapper un murmure de surprise.

-Oh, Caitline !! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !

-Oui, Rem' a raison, ça fait plaisir de revoir enfin la couleur de tes yeux !! Renchérit James.

-Bien essayé les gars, mais ça ne marche plus, le coup là. Vous devriez pourtant comprendre qu'au bout de la 163è fois, ça ne marche plus, non ?

Sirius n'avait en effet pas relevé la tête et n'avait donc pas vu la jeune fille qui ne cherchait pas à cacher les larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu.

-Salut. Fit-elle alors. Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir.

Au son de sa voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, Sirius leva alors les yeux et se rendit compte que ses amis n'avaient pas mentis. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction, mais ne réussit à sortir qu'un son étouffé et confus. Dans ses yeux brillaient une flamme que ses amis n'avaient pas vu depuis plus de dix jours.

-Euh, James, tu voudrais pas venir avec moi, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler. Dit alors Lily.

-Oui, et moi j'ai oublié que je dois aller voir Emily. Salut. Fit Remus en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

Détournant le regard de Caitline, la flamme disparut des yeux de Sirius qui retourna contempler le feu mourrant.

Ne sachant que faire, Caitline alla finalement s'asseoir dans le canapé, face à Sirius, mais il ne daigna pas lui jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil.

-Euh…Sirius…je…je voulais m'excuser…de…tu sais, les derniers jours ont été particulièrement durs pour moi aussi, mais, je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi. J'ai été égoïste et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi sans me soucier de ce que tu pourrais ressentir…j'ai été lâche de te laisser alors que tu traversais un moment pénible, et encore plus de fuir ta présence, de fuir ton regard et même jusqu'à ton odeur…je voulais m'excuser pour tout ça…pour tout…

Sirius ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et restait le regard toujours dans le vague.

-S'il te plait…regarde moi au moins…L'implora-t-elle.

-Et pourquoi je le ferais ? Ca fait bien dix jours que tu ne m'en accordes plus un seul, toi !!

C'était les premiers mots qu'ils se disaient en dix longs jours et ils eurent l'effet d'une lame chauffée à rouge dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

-…je suis désolée…je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre…je m'excuse au-delà du possible…j'ai fait une erreur, une énorme erreur…je suis vraiment désolée…

-Moi aussi, je me suis excusé, rappelle toi…Et tu n'en as rien fait, de mes excuses !! Alors pourquoi ça serait différent cette fois ci…

Caitline pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, sans se soucier de ce que les quelques personnes présentes pourraient en penser.

-Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais à venir te parler…je ne peux pas te dire autre chose, Sirius, je suis vraiment désolée…et je t'aime…malgré tout, je t'aime…à en mourir…

Elle partit en courant, le laissant là, déconcerté par cet aveux. Elle s'enfuit en courant, aveuglée par les larmes qui inondaient alors son visage, folle de rage contre elle-même de s'être laissée convaincre de lui parler. Elle se laissa porter par ses pas sans se rendre compte qu'elle était sortie du château.

De son côté, Sirius était toujours assis devant le feu, remâchant sans cesse les paroles de Caitline… Elle l'aimait encore, elle le lui avait dit…Mais lui ? L'aimait-il encore ? Si ses amis avaient été là, ils lui auraient assuré que oui, que n'importe qui pourrait le comprendre rien qu'en le regardant, mais voilà, il était seul, personne n'état là pour le conforter dans son idée. Alors, pour une fois, le grand Sirius Black allait devoir affronter son problème, seul.

La question principale était de savoir si lui, il voulait encore la laisser revenir dans sa vie, après qu'elle l'eut royalement ignorée pendant une semaine et demie. Il en avait souffert, incroyablement souffert, mais depuis deux jours, il avait trouvé la force de penser à autre chose qu'elle…Callisto…ce n'était pas vraiment mieux, question moral, mais ça lui avait permis de faire un peu le tri dans sa tête.

Sans Callisto, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé…Il avait alors décidé de tout faire pour oublier, pour se sortir de cette emprise qu'elle exerçait toujours sur lui, il avait même été jusqu'à demander l'aide de l'infirmière, pour le coup. Et cela marchait relativement bien, il devait l'avouer. Il pouvait maintenant évoquer son souvenir sans entrer dans une haine incontrôlable, cette même haine que avait failli coûter la vie à Caitline, sa Caitline, sa petite Cait…

A cet instant, la révélation lui apparut…s'il avait fait tout ça, c'était pour elle. S'il avait été jusqu'à demander de l'aide, lui, le grand et fier Sirius Black, jusqu'à boire cette infâme potion que lui avait donné Pomfresh trois fois par jour, c'était pour elle, uniquement pour elle, pour que jamais plus il ne risque de la tuer à une simple évocation…parce qu'il l'aimait, plus que tout au monde…

Sortant de son isolement, il galopa à sa suite, il devait impérativement la retrouver, tandis que sonnaient dans sa tête les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé avant de s'enfuir… _« Je t'aime…à en mourir… »_

Bien évidement, elle avait disparu. Il ne savait ou aller, le château était tellement grand. Interrogeant au hasard élève et tableau lui tombant sous la main, il se dirigea vers le parc du château.

La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis longtemps et seul un fin croissant de lune éclairait ses pas. Si le château était grand, le parc lui faisait facilement concurrence sur ce point. Il se hâta, craignant par-dessus tout qu'elle ne puisse faire une bêtise.

Après un long moment d'errance, il distingua enfin une silhouette sombre, au bord du lac.

« Le lac !!! » Il courut alors dans sa direction et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas au bord du lac…mais dans le lac ! L'eau lui arrivait déjà aux genoux. Redoublant de force, il s'élança vers elle, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait…

Petit à petit, l'écart entre eux se réduisait, mais l'eau continuait à monter autour de la jeune femme, plus haut, toujours plus haut…

Il arriva finalement aux abords de la vaste étendue d'eau qui devait être glaciale à cette époque de l'année.

-Cait !! Hurla-t-il, éperdu.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard voilé de larmes dans lequel brillait une tristesse infinie.

-Cait…ne fais pas ça…reviens…

Se détournant de lui, elle replongea son regard vers les flots qui s'étendaient devant elle, insondables, à la mesure de son désespoir.

L'eau lui arrivait maintenant à la taille et ses membres inférieurs étaient raidis par le froid qui prenaient peu à peu possession d'elle. Elle voulait en finir avec toute cette souffrance, en finir définitivement. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à supporter la dureté des paroles qu'il lui avait dites ce soir, plus jamais elle ne voulait ressentir la douleur qu'elles lui avaient causée. Jamais.

Elle s'avança encore un peu plus dans l'eau glacée, sans entendre les suppliques de son seul amour.

Voyant qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas, Sirius ne réfléchit pas deux fois et s'engouffra à sa suite dans le lac, bien décidé à la ramener, quoi qu'elle en dise. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il la laisserait une deuxième fois aux portes de la mort.

En deux foulées, il fut sur elle et referma instantanément ses bras autour d'elle.

Se sentant prise au piège, elle se débattit avec force.

-Laisse moi !! Lâche moi Sirius. Laisse moi en finir avec toute cette souffrance.

-Non, je ne te lâcherai pas. Jamais.

A grande peine, il la força à se retourner vers lui et à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle le martelait alors de toutes ses forces, voulant à tout prix qu'il lâche prise. Aveuglée par la douleur, elle n'entendait rien à ce qu'il lui disait. Elle voulait juste rejoindre le calme enivrant de l'eau.

Voyant que parler ne servirait à rien, il se contenta de la tenir fermement, la laissant vider sa colère contre lui. Il sentit même ses dents s'enfoncer dans sa chair à plusieurs reprises mais ne desserra pas pour autant sa prise.

-Lâche moi ! Je te déteste, tu entends, je te hais ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ni entendre parler de toi. Lâche moi. Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Sirius, tu es bien un Black !

A ces mots il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir mais resserra encore plus sa prise sur elle. Il n'était pas comme sa famille, il ne la laisserait pas mourir, pas ce soir, pas ici.

-Laisse moi partir, laisse moi quitter ce monde de douleur et de souffrance. Elle hurlait comme une démente, frappant toujours son torse de ses poings.

« C'est qu'elle a de la force, en plus. » Se dit-il.

Au bout d'un moment, les cris s'étaient enfin calmés, de même que les coups. Elle sanglotait maintenant contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse.

-Chut, ça va aller maintenant. Je suis là, tu verras, on va s'en sortir, tous les deux.

Il commençait à faire demi tour, tout en continuant à lui murmurer de douces paroles réconfortantes. Elle ne se débattit plus et se laissa emporter hors des flots. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Sirius fit venir sa cape jusqu'à eux par un accio bienvenu. Il l'en recouvrit et la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle était gelée et elle tremblait de tout son corps. Il s'étonna un instant de son faible poids, mais ne se rappela que trop bien son absence continuelle à tous les repas.

Blottie contre lui, elle continuait à marmonner :

-…te déteste…veux…plus te voir…jamais…laisse…moi…

-Non, Cait, tu ne me détestes pas ! Sinon tu ne serais pas là ce soir, mais tranquillement dans ton lit, en m'ayant sortit de tes pensées de puis bien longtemps. Et tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de venir me parler ce soir.

-Si…te déteste…tu m'as fait trop de mal…

-Je le sais…Mais c'est terminé maintenant. J'ai tourné la page, Cait. On m'a aidé, et c'est bel et bien du passé. Il n'y a plus que toi, tu m'entends ?

Elle avait tourné ses yeux vers lui sans vraiment être sure de ce qu'elle entendait.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Il n'y a que toi dans ma vie et dans mes pensées Cait. Il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur. Je t'aime Cait. Et toi aussi tu m'aimes, je le sais.

-Oh, Sirius…Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, comme j'ai honte de m'être conduite de la sorte…

-Ce n'est rien, ma Cait, je te pardonne, j'oublie tout, si tu restes à mes côtés. Je t'aime tu entends, et je ne veux rien d'autre qu'être avec toi, rien que toi, sans vieux souvenir.

Se blottissant un peu plus contre lui, elle calma ses sanglots et murmura, tout contre son cœur :

-Moi aussi, je t'aime…

* * *

Je suppose que c'est ce que tout le monde souhaitait pour ces deux là! Mais rien ne dit que les épreuves sont finies pour ces deux là...

La suite au prochain épisode, lol!

Bisous à tous!

**Althea**


	21. Chapter 21

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs!

Voici en avant première le dernier chapitre sortit tout droit de mon imagination, à votre plus grande joie je l'espère!!

Bref, commençons par les réponses aux reviews, au nombre constant de deux! Je suis bien contente de voir qu'il y a des fidèles de ma fic, ça m'encourage à continuer même si je n'ai pas forçement beaucoup de temps.

**naiade59**: Eh oui, l'amour fait son grand retour, je ne pouvais pas les laisser tout seuls dans leur coin avec leur déprime, lol! Mais tu poses une question pertinente, pourquoi aime-t-on tant les voir souffir nos persos?? C'est peut être une façon de nous débarasser de nos propres souffrances en les transmettant à quelqu'un qui réussira à les combattre à notre place... Bon, c'est vrai que c'est "un peu" grâce à nous qu'ils s'en sortent, lol! Enfin, j'espère aussi pour toi que ta vie ne sera pas aussi difficile que celle de certains persos de fic, parce que j'en connait des pires que moi!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!! Bisous

**cassy13**: Bah oui, ils s'en sont sorti cette fois ci, mais ça ne serait pas drôle si leur vie continuait tout en rose sans plus aucun problèmes...moi sadique?? Si peu... Mais rassure toi, tu as encore deux ou trois chapitres (enfin je pense) avant de te remettre à stresser, je vais quand même leur accorder quelques chapitres de répit, sans (trop) de problèmes!! Bonne lecture. Bisous.

Maintenant, place au nouveau chapitre!!

* * *

**Chapitre 21**: Anniversaires...

* * *

_Se blottissant un peu plus contre lui, elle calma ses sanglots et murmura, tout contre son cœur:_

_-Moi aussi, je t'aime…_

Elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait entendu, vu son manque flagrant de réaction. Elle leva alors ses yeux vers lui et trouva ses prunelles bleus claires pour y ancrer son regard. Et elle vit qu'il l'avait entendue.

Sirius n'y croyait pas, il avait du mal entendre. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle le regarda, il ne put s'empêcher d'y croire. Caitline toujours dans ses bras, il la serra un peu plus contre lui et se pencha doucement vers elle. 

Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur celles, légèrement bleuies de la jeune fille, un frisson électrique le parcourut, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Craignant qu'elle ne s'écarte, il releva la tête en premier et croisa son regard aussi foncé que la nuit, où brillait actuellement un million d'étoiles. 

Il sut alors qu'elle l'avait complètement pardonné et un immense soulagement s'empara de lui. Les tremblements convulsifs du corps pressé contre le sien le ramenèrent à la réalité. 

-Quel idiot je fais!! Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie!

-Non, pas l'infirmerie, s'il te plait…pas encore. Juste toi…

Grognant quelque peu, il finit par capituler et la ramena jusque sa chambre, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Remus qui était déjà là. Il l'allongea dans son propre lit, lui ayant préalablement retiré ses habits trempés. Il fouilla dans l'armoire pour en dénicher une couverture supplémentaire et l'ajouta sur son lit, couverture qu'il remonta sur la jeune fille jusqu'au menton. 

Il alla en piquer une autre dans l'armoire de James qu'il installa par terre, à côté de son lit, pour lui-même. Mais c'était sans compter sur Caitline.

-Sirius…j'ai froid…

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur sa joue et s'aperçut effectivement qu'elle tremblait encore, malgré la double épaisseur de couverture qui la recouvrait.

Il avait bien envie de tenter quelque chose mais il ne savait pas si elle accepterait, après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Après tout, Rogue avait failli la violer et lui avait tenter de la tuer. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait…Mais après ces dix jours ou il avait cru l'avoir perdue à jamais, il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il fit passer son pull mouillé par-dessus sa tête et le laissa nonchalamment retomber à terre et se défit de la même manière de son pantalon, alourdi car imprégné d'eau. Il se sécha rapidement et enfila un caleçon sec puis se glissa dans le lit, prenant bien garde de ne pas trop la toucher, par crainte de l'effrayer. Il espérait qu'un peu de sa chaleur lui profiterait.

Elle perçut plus qu'elle ne vit le jeune homme se glisser à ses côtés et s'étonna qu'il tienne à ce point ses distances avec elle. Mais elle avait vraiment froid…vraiment trop froid…et ce corps allongé près d'elle dégageait une douce chaleur dont ses membres, endoloris par l'eau glacée, se délectaient. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui.

-Ouaaahhh Cait!! Tu es gelée! 

T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre crétin Sirius Black! se dit-il.Bien sur qu'elle est gelée, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle est là, dans ton lit, avec toi à ses côtés!

-Allez, viens là. Fit-il en l'attirant contre lui, retenant une exclamation lorsqu'elle colla ses pieds frigorifiés contre ses jambes.

Elle ne se fit pas prié et se blottit contre lui du plus près qu'elle put, sa tête posée tout contre son torse. D'une main il lui caressait doucement les cheveux et lui frottait le dos de l'autre, afin de ramener un peu de chaleur dans son corps ankylosé.

A moitié endormie, la jeune fille profitait de cette étreinte comme si c'était la première depuis de longs, très longs mois, alors que cela faisait à peine dix jours qu'ils ne se voyaient plus. Mais cela lui avait paru une éternité. Elle redécouvrait avec plaisir l'odeur de son corps qu'elle inspira avec un plaisir non dissimulé, la douceur de sa peau, les lignes de son corps finement sculpté… 

Elle s'enivrait de sa présence contre elle, tous ses sens en éveil. Et rien que ça suffisait à réchauffer son cœur et son corps. Laissant échapper un profond soupir de soulagement et de bien-être, elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée, toujours solidement enlacée par les bras rassurants et protecteurs de Sirius.

Lui aussi profitait pleinement de la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés, enfouissant son nez dans la douceur de ses cheveux à l'odeur d'orchidée qu'il aimait tant. Il sentait son corps s'embraser à chaque mouvement de la jeune fille, qu'il soit causé uniquement par sa respiration légère ou alors qu'il résulte d'un de leur mouvement involontaire. 

Il resta comme ça un long moment, emprisonné qu'il était par la fièvre qui prenait possession de lui, petit à petit, ne se rassasiant pas de la voir, de la sentir là, tout près de lui, tout contre lui.

Mais finalement, le sommeil eut raison de lui et il s'endormit avec la jeune fille au creux de son corps, un bras protecteur et possessif passé autour d'elle.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Un bruit suraigu se fit soudainement entendre! Reconnaissant le tintement caractéristique du réveil, Sirius commença à sortir un bras de son lit pour envoyer l'objet de malheur s'écraser contre le mur, comme à son habitude. 

Mais ce matin là, quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui et le réveil fut projeté contre le mur gauche avec violence, sans que Remus ne parvienne, comme à son habitude, à le rattraper avant l'atterrissage qui lui serait fatal. 

La course folle du dit réveil se termina donc, ce matin, sur le mur droit de la chambre, si tant est que les murs soient droits ou à gauches dans une pièce circulaire. Enfin, le réveil se fracassa à droite du lit de Sirius, juste à côté de la porte donnant dans la salle de bain.

Ce fut un Remus médusé qui apparut alors hors des lourds rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Les yeux encore tout ensommeillés, il regarda tour à tour en direction du lit de James, ou ds ronflements sonores lui confirmèrent qu'il dormait encore, puis tourna son regard vers le lit de Sirius, qui avait heureusement pensé à fermer les baldaquins de son lit!

-Pat!! Tu pourrais faire un peu attention au réveil!! Grogna-t-il.

-C'est pas moi Rem', je te jure! J'ai même pas eu le temps de l'atteindre qu'il s'était déjà éclaté sur le mur!

-James dort encore mon grand, alors tu ne m'auras pas cette fois ci. Vu que ce n'est pas James et que ce n'est pas moi, il ne reste plus que toi comme coupable!!

-Euh, non…Hasarda Sirius.

-Comment ça non? Sirius, tu n'as quand même pas…

-Non, rassure toi Mumus. Je n'ai pas ramené _une_ fille dans mon lit…

-Ah! L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru…

-J'ai ramené _la_ fille…L'interrompit Sirius, un sourire éclatant plaqué sur son visage. La seule et unique que je désire vraiment.

Remus en profita pour sortir de son lit et aller ramasser les débris de l'ancien réveil. Il nota sans mot dire le tas informe de vêtements qui avaient mouillés le sol et crut reconnaître le pull que Caitline portait hier, au sommet de cette pyramide de tissus.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Si. Je crois qu'on s'est réconciliés Remus…

-Tu crois? Tu n'es pas sur? Là, j'avoue que je ne comprend pas grand-chose…Si vous avez…

-Oh non Mumus!! Dit un Sirius hilare. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!! On a pas…

-Oui oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Répondit précipitamment un Remus rouge pivoine.

-En fait, c'est assez compliqué. Quand vous êtes partis hier soir, bandes de traîtres, on a eu une discussion plutôt…houleuse… En fait, c'est plus elle qui a parlé…

-Et? Abrège Sir', on n'a pas toute la journée.

-Bref, j'ai été assez dur avec elle, elle est partie en courant en me disant qu'elle m'aimait à en mourir et quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'elle avait dit, j'ai couru à sa suite et je l'ai retrouvé, non sans mal, dans le lac.

-Dans le lac!?

-Oui, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Elle ne voulait pas revenir, Remus…à cause de moi. Elle m'a dit des choses horribles, si tu savais. Mais j'ai pas hésité, j'ai plongé et je l'ai ramenée, contre son grès. Tu l'aurais vu Rem', elle était hystérique, je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était bien ma douce Caitline. Finalement, elle s'est calmée et j'ai voulu l'emmener à l'infirmerie, elle grelottait tellement…mais elle n'a pas voulu, alors je l'ai ramenée ici. C'est tout.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? Insista Remus.

-Oh, juste qu'elle me détestait, qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, et j'en passe. Puis qu'elle m'aimait.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends. C'est vrai que c'est assez contradictoire comme réaction.

-Tu as remarqué aussi, hein? Fit un Sirius ironique.

-Mais telle que je la connais, je pense que vous êtes sur la bonne voie tous les deux. Si ça peut te rassurer.

-Merci Mumus.

-Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à ce maudit réveil… Ronchonna ce dernier.

Leur discussion, qui se voulait discrète, avait pourtant réveillé Caitline qui commençait à s'agiter entre les bras de Sirius. Il relâcha alors un peu son étreinte, tandis que Remus filait à la salle de bain.

-Mmmh…Fit-elle en s'étirant. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sa première vision fut celle de Sirius, apparemment plus que ravi de l'avoir près de lui.

-Comment tu te sens? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue.

-Eh bien…ça peut aller.

-Tu devrais quand même passer voir Pomfresh, c'est pas rare d'attraper une bonne grippe ou autre après une aventure telle que celle là.

-Non…pas encore Pomfresh…Grommela-t-elle en se retournant de l'autre côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle en désignant les quelques débris de réveil qui jonchaient encore le sol.

-Bonne question! On aimerait bien le savoir avec Remus. Tout le monde dormait puis le réveil a sonné et s'est instantanément retrouvé projeter sur le mur…tu vois ce qu'il en reste.

-Euh…je crois que c'est moi…fit-elle d'une toute petite voix…

Devant son air incrédule, elle reprit:

-Oui, je l'ai entendu sonner, mais j'étais tellement bien que je ne voulais pas me réveiller, et…je crois que j'ai voulu l'éteindre, inconsciemment…

-Attend là, tu est en train de me dire que c'est toi qui a balancé ce réveil, tout en dormant?

-Oh, tu sais…un simple petit déplacement d'air, et le tour est joué…

-Décidément, tu me surprendras toujours!!

-Je suis une fille pleine de surprise, tu sais…

-Oui, j'ai cru le comprendre. Répondit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Mais elle s'écarta avant qu'ils ne se touchent, le repoussant légèrement.

-Ecoute Sirius…Je sais bien ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, mais tu dois savoir que j'étais désespérée, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit…je ne déteste pas, loin de là…

-Je sais, je sais, Cait. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

-Lily m'a dit que…euh…pour…avec Callisto…enfin, elle m'a dit que tu a été voir Pomfresh, pour qu'elle t'aide…

-Oui, elle m'a fait boire une horrible potion qui m'a aidé à accepter ce qui s'était passé avec elle. C'est du passé maintenant Cait. Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, jamais plus ça ne se reproduira, je te le jure. Jamais plus.

-Je te crois, vraiment. Mais il me faudra du temps pour oublier.

-Oui, je comprends. Et je serai là pour t'aider, si tu veux toujours de moi…

Pour toute réponse, elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa passionnément, nouant ses bras autour de son cou comme ils retombèrent sur l'oreiller, avec un doux bruissement de tissus.

Au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, ils se décolèrent l'un de l'autre, comme deux enfants pris en faute et levèrent les yeux vers l'intrus…où l'intruse plutôt…

Une Lily Evans folle d'inquiétude se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Sirius! Dis moi que tu sais où est Caitline! Son lit n'est même pas défait et je ne la trouve nulle part…

-Calme toi Lil. Je suis là. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Mais? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu…Vous…enfin…

-C'est long à expliquer Lily, on en reparle au petit déjeuner d'accord?

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas. Fit-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

-Sir'…Fit alors une voix endormie.

-Oui Jamesie?

-Ce ne serait pas la douce voix de Lily qui vient de se faire entendre?

-En plein dans le mille, mon pote!! Elle vient de sortir. En courant, tu pourras peut être la rattraper…

James sortit de son lit à toute vitesse et s'engouffra dans les escaliers, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon rouge et or – aux couleurs de la meilleure maison de Poudlard, selon lui. 

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils en rigolèrent encore lorsque Remus sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour des hanches, les cheveux encore mouillés. Il leur lança un regard d'incompréhension totale, mais ses yeux rigolaient.

-Je devrais y aller. Souffla Caitline. Si je veux être à l'heure…et toi aussi d'ailleurs. 

-Reste encore un peu…rien qu'un peu… Répondit-il en la rattrapant par un bras comme elle tentait de se lever pour sortir du lit. 

-Et puis, je ne veux pas que Remus te voit dans cette tenue…Fit-il un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Caitline baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était simplement en sous vêtements.

-Non, effectivement. 

Elle lança un sort de séchage rapide sur ses affaires et entreprit de se rhabiller, entreprise plutôt périlleuse avec un Sirius qui tente de l'en empêcher par tous les moyens.

Elle y parvint finalement, non sans promettre de revenir dormir avec lui la nuit suivante.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Caitline rejoignit ses amis qui, pour une fois, s'attendaient dans la salle commune. Il y avait déjà James et Lily, ainsi que Sirius, qui l'attendait.

-Mais, Remus n'est pas là? Pourtant, il…

-Oh, un simple sortilège de disparition astucieusement jeté sur sa chaussure droite suffira à le retenir assez longtemps.

-Le retenir pourquoi?

-Chut, le voilà. Taisez-vous. Intima alors James.

-Les gars, cette fois ça suffit!! Vous avez l'air d'oublier que je suis préfet et que j'ai donc le droit de vous… Hurla un Remus hors de lui, visiblement. 

Lorsqu'il apparut dans l'escalier, James et Sirius se jetèrent sur lui en hurlant des «Joyeux anniversaire» à tout va.

Etouffé par les deux hommes, il ne put finir sa phrase et partit dans un éclat de rire.

-Vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêcher, hein!! Et ici en plus, devant tout le monde! 

-Ca n'aurait pas été drôle sinon. S'offusqua Sirius.

Les quelques Gryffondor présents dans la salle commune rigolaient gentiment et souhaitèrent tous un bon anniversaire au Maraudeur qui rougit d'être ainsi sous les feux de la rampe.

-Et attend, tu n'as encore rien vu!! Renchérit James.

-Oh Merlin, je m'attends au pire…Fit Remus comme ils partaient en direction de la Grande Salle.

Effectivement, toute la matinée, des banderoles annonçant les 17ans du Maraudeur les précédèrent partout ou ils allaient, répétant leur slogan à qui voulait l'entendre. La plupart des professeurs prirent le parti d'en rire plutôt que de punir les auteurs de cette farce qui, pour une fois, ne faisait de mal à personne. McGonagall alla même jusqu'à leur accorder 5 points, pour «le bon goût des couleurs choisies». Evidement le rouge et or prédominait partout, jusque dans les quelques volutes de fumée libérées par des bougies enchantées qui voletaient tranquillement dans tout le château.

Remus n'en revenait que ses amis ait pu préparer tout ça dans le plus grand secret, sans compter l'était dépressif de Sirius ces derniers temps. Il avait beau faire mine de leur en vouloir, il était très heureux que l'événement fût marqué de la sorte.

La matinée terminée, tous se rendirent à la Grande Salle afin de déjeuner. Et là, quelle ne fut la surprise de Remus: toute la salle avait été décorée aux couleurs des Gryffondor, et ça allait des tapisseries ornant les murs aux petites cuillères, passant par les vasques suspendues aux murs contenant des feux rouges et or eux aussi, par les nappes recouvrant les tables, et même par la couleur de la nourriture. Rien ne pouvait échapper à la folie des couleurs qui se dispersait dans le château, même pas les cheveux des élèves et professeurs.

La plaisanterie n'ayant pas de mauvais fond, les professeurs les laissèrent faire, à la condition de rendre immédiatement les couleurs naturelles aux gens. Les Maraudeurs acceptèrent.

Ils n'étaient pas installés que déjà James se levait et montait sur la table des lions. Il amplifia magiquement sa voix et s'adressa ainsi à toute l'école réunie:

-Chers camarades, chers professeurs. Je pense que vous avez remarqué qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres…En effet, aujourd'hui, mon ami Remus Lupin, ici présent, fête ses 17ans! 17ans pour un sorcier, ce n'est pas rien, ça représente la majorité, la possibilité d'être maître de son destin…Aussi j'aimerais que vous tous ici présents vous joignez à nous pour lui souhaiter un très heureux anniversaire!

A ces mots, Remus, qui était déjà rouge pivoine, se ratatina sur lui-même, voulant se cacher au fond d'un trou de souris. Seulement Sirius le releva et le monta sur la table, entre lui et James.

En un coup de baguette, la chanson bien connue «Joyeux anniversaire» résonna dans la salle, reprit avec fougue par le quasi ensemble des étudiants et du corps professoral. Un deuxième coup de baguette et un énorme gâteau apparut au centre de la salle, assez grand pour satisfaire la centaine d'élèves que comptait le collège. Poussé par un Sirius enragé et tiré par un James excité, Remus se dirigea vers le monstrueux dessert et entreprit, sous les regards insistants de ses amis, de souffler l'unique bougie rouge qui ornait le sommet de l'imposante pâtisserie. 

Ils durent s'y mettre tous les trois pour voir finalement une épaisse fumée dorée s'en élever, accompagnée des applaudissements enfiévrés de leurs camarades.

Il eut également droit à une accolade étouffante de la part de ces amis et se dit alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais rougir plus qu'à cet instant là!

Finalement, James et Sirius se calmèrent et descendirent de la table pour s'asseoir tranquillement et commencé le repas bizarrement coloré par leurs soins. Heureusement, la couleur n'altérait en rien le goût de la nourriture si soigneusement préparée par les elfes de maison.

Une fois que tous eurent terminé, chacun eut droit à une part du gâteau qui trônait toujours au centre de la pièce. Dès que la dernière part fut enlevée de la table lui servant de support, cette dernière commença à se soulever et à voler dans les airs en tournoyant lentement au début, puis de plus en plus vite, tellement vite que les élèves n'arrivaient plus à la distinguer. Elle finit par éclater en confettis divers qui retombèrent doucement dans la salle. Mais pas seulement, on pouvait aussi voir quelques paquets surprises qui filèrent à toute allure vers un Remus médusé et s'arrêtèrent devant son nez.

D'un geste de la tête, James lui fit signe de les prendre, que c'était pour lui, ce que Remus fit.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Ouvre-les! S'exclama un Sirius surexcité, ressemblant à cet instant à un vrai chien fou.

-Devant tout le monde? S'étrangla Remus. Oh, et puis après tout, un peu plus un peu moins…je ne suis plus à ça près…

De toute façon, une fois que les derniers confettis furent retombés, la plupart des élèves se détournèrent pour commenter entre eux l'événement, ne prêtant plus guère attention aux Maraudeurs.

Seuls ses amis, quelques premières et deuxièmes années que Remus avait aidés de temps en temps et Emily restèrent avec lui. 

Remus prit son premier paquet et l'ouvrit. Il venait de son père et contenait une robe de sorcier tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire ainsi qu'une carte. Remus la parcourut du regard et sourit en terminant sa lecture. Ce n'était pas une robe si ordinaire que cela, puisque, après de nombreuses recherches, son père l'avait déniché chez un vieil homme qui lui avait assuré que ce vêtement était le seul qui supportait la transformation d'un Loup Garou. Bien évidement, Remus ne mentionna pas ce détail devant les autres mais mit ses amis au courant dès qu'ils furent seuls. 

Le deuxième paquet lui venait de Caitline et contenait un énorme paquet de chocogrenouille, les préférés de Remus ainsi que plusieurs tablettes de chocolat moldu. Caitline savait que son ami raffolait de chocolat.

Ensuite Lily lui avait offert plusieurs livres, dont quelques romans moldu qu'elle avait lus l'été précédant et qu'il «allait forcement adoré» selon ses dires.

Les petits qu'il avait aidés quelque fois avec leurs devoirs s'étaient réunis pour lui offrir une photo animée ou l'on pouvait voir tous ceux qui avaient bénéficiés de son aide qui l'entouraient, des sourires ravis aux lèvres. Un énorme «Merci» était inscrit au dos de la photo. Ce petit présent tout simple lui fit chaud au cœur, sensible qu'il était aux petites attentions des gens qu'il ne fréquentait guère.

Enfin vint le dernier paquet, tout enveloppé d'un papier parme. Pas un instant il ne se méprit sur l'identité de l'expéditeur. Il l'ouvrit doucement et découvrit une fine gourmette d'or, gravée à son nom. Levant la tête vers Emily, il lui dit qu'elle n'aurait pas du.

-Ca a du te coûter une fortune!!

-Ecoute Remus, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 17 ans. Et comme ça, quand tu la regarderas dans 10 ou 15 ans, tu te souviendras de moi, j'espère.

-Merci, c'est vraiment magnifique. Fit Remus en l'accrochant à son poignet.

- Retourne-la.

-Quoi?

-La gourmette, retourne la.

Remus s'exécuta et découvrit quelques mots gravés au dos du bracelet.

_«Tout d'abord, très bon anniversaire Remus» _Une fois lus, les mots s'effacèrent d'eux même pour laisser place à d'autres.

_«Tu t'en doutes, ce n'est pas une simple gourmette» _Une nouvelle fois, les mots inscrits cédèrent la place à d'autres.

_«Ce bijou est en fait présent en deux exemplaires et te permet de communiquer, par son intermédiaire, avec le possesseur du deuxième. Je te laisse deviner qui le possède…»_

Les mots s'étaient succédés les uns aux autres, délivrant ainsi la totalité du message à son destinataire.

Remus se leva et alla à la rencontre de la jeune fille puis la prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne pense pas me tromper en avançant que tu possèdes la deuxième. Dit-il après lui avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur la joue.

Elle souleva la main et fit tinter le bijou accroché à son poignet, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage. 

-Il faudra que tu m'apprennes comment ça fonctionne.

-Oh, ce n'est pas trop dur. Il te suffit de penser à ce que tu veux dire et le message s'inscrira de lui-même sur le bracelet du destinataire. 

-Et comment je saurai quand j'aurai un message? Je devrai regarder toutes les heures?

-Mais non!! Une fois le message inscrit, le bracelet émet une petite lueur rouge et commence à chauffer, rien de bien méchant.

-Encore merci, Emi. Fit Remus, touché par l'attention de la jeune fille.

Personne n'avait dit mot durant tout l'échange qui avait eu lieu, mais chacun put ressentir sans peine le lien qui unissait les deux adolescents. Sirius se sentit coupable, à les voir si heureux. Il ne cessait de se rappeler qu'il avait tout fait l'an passé pour les séparer, et il revoyait encore son ami éploré après la fin de leur relation. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su faire confiance à l'instinct surdéveloppé de Remus.

-Euh, Remus, Emily…Hasarda-t-il. Je voudrais m'excuser, encore une fois, de ce que je vous ai fait l'année dernière. Je n'aurais pas du agir comme ça, j'en suis désolé. J'aurais du vous faire plus confiance et je m'en veux encore.

-Ce n'est rien Sirius. Répondit alors Emily, du tac au tac. Je comprends que ça a du être dur pour toi, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma sœur. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je t'ai déjà tout pardonné, et encore plus depuis l'autre fois, pour le bal…

-Elle a raison, Sir'. Enchaîna Remus. Bien que je sois un peu vexé que tu n'aies pas su te fier à mon intuition, j'oublie volontiers toute cette histoire. Tu sais bien que votre amitié, à toi et James, me tient à cœur plus que tout, et je ne veux pas qu'une histoire comme celle là vienne la briser.

-Merci Mumus, vraiment. A toi aussi Emily, merci. Vous êtes super. 

-Bon, ce n'est pas que cette scène ne soit pas touchante ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais, il est temps pour Remus d'ouvrir son dernier paquet!! Reprit James en tendant à son ami un minuscule paquet grossièrement enveloppé.

-De notre part à tous les deux. Renchérit Sirius.

-Oh!! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore imaginé!! Vous ne croyez pas que cette journée suffit amplement?

James et Sirius se regardèrent puis se tournèrent tous les deux en même temps vers Remus.

-Euh…NON! Firent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Découragé, Remus accepta le cadeau de ses amis et l'ouvrit. Il contenait une simple clé, en bronze apparemment, finement gravée d'entrelacs en relief.

Interdit, Remus regarda successivement la clé puis ses amis, puis à nouveau la clé et finalement les deux Maraudeurs.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-A toi de le découvrir!! Firent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais qui tienne. Avec Sirius, on a beaucoup réfléchi, puis on s'est dit que ce château recelait bien des secrets…et quoi de mieux pour l'anniversaire d'un Maraudeur qu'un cadeau typiquement Maraudeurien…

-Euh…quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer là?? Demanda Caitline.

-Ce que ces deux grands nigauds veulent dire, c'est que cette clé ouvre une porte ou un coffre, caché dans le château. Et je dois le trouver. C'est un jeu! Bien vu James, j'adore les énigmes!

-Tu verras que tu aimeras particulièrement ce que tu découvriras, mon loupiot!! Renchérit Sirius.

-Mais il y a une condition, à ce petit jeu, tu penses bien. Ce soir, à minuit tapante, si tu n'as pas ouvert ce que la clé ouvre, tout disparaîtra et adieu la surprise!

-Evidement…Grogna Remus, plus amusé qu'autre chose. En lui-même il savait déjà qu'il aurait facile à découvrir ce que cachait cette clé.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

La première, et dernière, heure de cours de l'après midi fut un véritable calvaire pour eux qui n'attendaient qu'une chose: pouvoir disposer de leur après midi.

Caitline fit part à son professeur de sa réponse concernant son entrée dans le club de Slug, qui fut négative, au grand damne de son enseignant qui regrettait déjà de perdre une élève «avec un tel potentiel».

Une fois libres, ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé que les Maraudeurs s'accordent une après midi de détente en dehors du château. Caitline en profita pour sortir Torok, qui s'ennuyait ferme, maintenant qu'il connaissait presque tout le monde au château.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi dehors, le soleil étant de la partie. Sirius s'amusa particulièrement avec son compagnon à quatre pattes, qui l'avait accepté dès le début. Caitline et Lily riaient des acrobaties du garçon qui s'amusait à taquiner le pauvre Torok, qui vint trouver refuge auprès de sa maîtresse. James et Remus discutaient entre eux, de la jeune Emily au vu des couleurs qui ornaient les joues du loup garou.

Vers 18h, James et Sirius plièrent bagage, ils avaient un «turc à faire», urgent et d'une importance capitale, apparemment. En aparté, James avait demandé à Lily de retenir Remus pendant une bonne heure. Au courant de la manœuvre de son petit ami, Lily avait accepté sans problème et mis Caitline dans la confidence.

Les deux jeunes filles s'évertuèrent donc à occuper Remus jusqu'à l'heure du repas. 

- Eh, Remus, ça ne te tenterait pas de chercher ce qu'ouvre cette clé? Lança Lily.

-Pourquoi pas? Après tout, je n'ai pas toute la vie pour le découvrir. Vous venez? Fit-il aux deux étudiantes en se levant.

Elles acquiescèrent, trop heureuses qu'il ait marché dans leur combine. 

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ça soit la peine de vérifier dans notre tour. Connaissant James et Sirius, ça ne pourrait pas être aussi simple. Commença Caitline.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Renchérit Lily. Si ça avait été sous ton nez dès le début, ça aurait trop facile.

-Hum hum…

-Si on commençait par les cachots? Vu la clé, elle a l'air ancienne, et les ornements qu'elle présente devraient être également visibles sur ce qu'elle ouvre… Hasarda Caitline.

-C'est une bonne piste, en effet. Répondit Remus. Allons-y.

Il était tout sourire, heureux de cette petite partie de cache-cache que ses amis lui avaient réservée. 

Il fit alors quelque chose qui étonna les deux jeunes filles. Sortant la clé de sa poche, il se mit à la sentir, à la renifler sous toutes les coutures.

-La clé et ce qu'elle ouvre doivent voir la même odeur. Et j'ai un odorat très très développé…Fit-il en guise d'explication.

Jamais les deux amies n'auraient pensé à ça… Au bout d'une dizaine de minute de pérégrination à travers couloirs et corridors, ils arrivèrent au sixième étage du château, plus précisément à côté de la salle qui servait anciennement aux duels. 

Une petite porte sombre était dissimulée à moitié derrière une tapisserie poussiéreuse. Lorsque Remus la souleva, un nuage de saleté s'en souleva et monta jusqu'à leurs narines, les faisant éternuer.

Remus glissa la clé dans son emplacement, sous la pression de Lily, et la tourna d'un quart de tour. Un déclic retentit. Surpris, Remus lâcha la clé. Dans un bruit de grincement, la porte s'ouvrit sur elle-même et libéra un étroit passage.

La salle était apparemment plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale et Remus murmura aussitôt un Lumos efficace. Passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le jeune garçon risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. 

La pièce était beaucoup plus petite que ce qu'il imaginait. Pas une fenêtre n'y était présente. Pas un seul objet non plus. Hormis une petite table de bois, rongée depuis longtemps par divers insectes et créatures. Un petit parchemin attendait, bien sagement, sur cette table. S'attendant au pire, Remus s'avança et tendit la main pour se saisir du papier.

-Alors, Rem'?? S'impatientèrent les filles, restées au dehors.

Il leur tendit le papier en ressortant de la pièce. Une fois dehors, la porte se referma d'elle-même et disparut du mur dans un «pouf» sonore. Les trois élèves regardèrent le mur de longues minutes, surpris que plus rien ne se trouve là ou il y avait une porte l'instant d'avant.

-En même temps, on est à Poudlard… Conclut Caitline quand au phénomène.

Acquiesçant, Remus et Lily se penchèrent sur le petit morceau de parchemin. Une phrase était inscrite dessus, de James, visiblement.

_«Il ne suffit pas d'avoir bonne mémoire, encore faut-il le prouver à certains…Je suis sur que quelqu'un présent dans une des quatre tours du château sera content de connaître le premier mot de passe de notre salle commune, lors de notre première année…»_

-Mais il est fou ou quoi? S'insurgea Lily. Même moi je ne m'en souviens pas!!

Remus ne répondait pas, un sourire vainqueur s'affichant sur son visage, ses yeux riant déjà.

-Venez, je vous expliquerai une fois là bas!! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Il les entraîna alors à travers tout le château et les fit ressortir pour se diriger vers une des quatre tours qui cernaient le collège.

-Remus! Attend! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà trouvé??

Rigolant de plus belle, Remus acquiesça.

Interloquée, les deux filles le suivirent jusqu'à la volière. Après un rapide tour d'horizon, Remus se dirigea à grande enjambée vers un hibou au plumage aussi noir que celui d'un corbeau. 

Se penchant sur l'animal, il lui murmura quelque chose et l'animal s'enfuit à tire d'aile, laissant derrière lui une enveloppe beige. Remus s'en saisit et l'ouvrit, elle contenait un nouvel indice.

Victorieux, il revint vers les filles qui ne comprenaient toujours rien.

-Cet oiseau, c'est celui de Rogue. Et il a une sainte horreur des loups…

-Remus, ne me dit pas que tu te souviens du mot de passe de première année?? Questionna Lily.

-_Canis lupus_… Il m'avait marqué celui là…J'en ai parlé avec les gars quand ils ont découvert mon secret et on s'est aperçu de la réaction du hibou de Rogue quand on lui parlait de loup… On s'est souvent amusé à lui faire cette petite farce, d'autant plus qu'il s'enfuit toujours rejoindre son maître, ou qu'il soit. Une fois, James lui a envoyé son hibou une bonne trentaine de fois dans la même journée. Je n'ai jamais vu Rogue aussi furieux que ce jour là, surtout qu'il devait raccompagner lui-même l'animal terrorisé ici…C'était en plein hiver…

Replongé dans ses souvenirs, Remus souriait allègrement. Comprenant l'allusion, les deux filles en rirent aussi.

Pendant encore une bonne heure, les trois amis filèrent de salle en couloir, volant d'indice en indice, chacun raccordé à un souvenir des Maraudeurs en action.

Finalement, le dernier indice les envoya à la Grande Salle pour l'heure du repas. James et Sirius les attendaient déjà, leur ayant réservé des places.

-Alors Mumus?? Comment trouves tu la première partie de notre cadeau?? Demanda Sirius.

-Fabuleuse!! Bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment le dernier…

-Oh, ça! C'était juste pour te ramener vers nous. On te filera la suite après.

-En tout cas, intervint Caitline, c'était vraiment très astucieux comme idée. Je n'ai jamais vu Remus aussi heureux que pendant ce voyage à travers vos souvenirs!!

-Eh, eh!! On le connaît notre loupiot!! Crâna James.

-Oh Potter!! Lança Lily, calme toi, sinon tu ne pourras pas passer la porte en sortant!

-Pardon? Tu as quelque chose à redire, Evans? Répondit James en enlaçant sa douce et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Décidément, l'humeur avait radicalement changé en une seule journée. Et personne ne pouvait nier le fait que tous s'en réjouissaient. Ils étaient jeunes, simplement heureux d'être ensemble dans ce lieu magique qu'était Poudlard.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, entre les blagues de Sirius répondant à James et celles de James contre un ou deux Serpentard, les interventions de Remus et Lily pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère et le répondant de Caitline à toutes leurs taquineries, un repas en tout point Maraudeurien.

Une fois terminé, James sortit un énième parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à Remus. Mais avant que celui-ci ne s'en saisisse, une petite boule de poil grise et brune s'en saisit et s'enfuit dans le hall.

-Eh!! Reviens ici toi!!

-Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que notre ami Remus ici présent ne rattrape ce petit animal s'il veut découvrir la suite des événements…Déclama sérieusement Sirius.

-Tout à fait, mon cher Pat'. Continua James. Je crois même que c'est indispensable.

-Oh allez les gars!! Vous n'avez qu'à me dire ce qui était écrit…

-Ah non, les règles sont les règles!! Ce n'est quand même pas toi, Remus Lupin, préfet de Gryffondor, qui va les transgresser!!

Remus les gratifia d'une grimace mi-moqueuse, mi-énervée et s'en fut à la suite de la petite créature.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de poursuite acharnée, il parvint à grande peine à s'en saisir. La petite bête griffa et feula tant et si bien que Remus eut les mains couvertes d'égratignures. Mais elle daigna tout de même lâcher le parchemin que Remus lut rapidement. 

_«Pour continuer, tu dois rendre cet animal à son propriétaire…»_

Attrapant l'animal et le regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui dit:

-Alors, mon petit ami, à qui es-tu?? Assurément tu n'es pas commun, sinon je saurais dire ce que tu es… 

En guise de réponse, la boule de poil fixa le bracelet que Remus portait au poignet.

- Allons…tu ne veux pas retrouver ton maître?? Continua Remus, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

L'animal continua à fixer le poignet de loup garou et attrapa soudainement le bracelet qu'il y portait. A son contact, ce dernier se mit à luire faiblement, tellement faible que Remus crut avoir rêvé. 

-Vraiment, tu ne veux pas me dire à qui tu appartiens??

D'un regard qui semblait courroucé, l'animal secoua de plus belle le bracelet offert un peu plus tôt par Emily, qui rougeoya de nouveau, plus fortement cette fois ci.

Et la réponse fit tilt dans son esprit!!

-Emily! C'est ça hein??

Un sourire de contentement apparut sur ce qui servait de visage à la créature.

-D'accord! Alors allons-y! Conclut Remus en juchant la petite bête sur son épaule.

Ils allèrent ainsi jusqu'à la salle commune de la jeune fille, ou Remus pria le tableau d'avertir Emily Blackwood de sa présence.

Il attendit dehors pendant un bon quart d'heure. Lorsque 21h sonnèrent à l'horloge gigantesque du château, le tableau pivota pour laisser la place à Emily, vêtue d'une longue jupe vert sombre et d'un pull assorti.

-Remus! Quelle bonne surprise!

-Il parait que cet animal est à toi. Je l'ai trouvé dans les couloirs alors je te le ramène. Fit Remus.

-Ah bon! Pourtant, il ne me semble pas l'avoir déjà vu…

-Mais…j'étais sur que…serait-il possible que je me sois trompé…

Sautant de l'épaule de son nouvel ami, le petit animal se lova dans les bras d'Emily pour être aussitôt remplacé par, encore, un morceau de parchemin.

-Je pense que c'est pour toi. Dit Emily, un petit sourire aux lèvres en lui tendant le papier.

Remus le prit et ne put retenir un frisson lorsque leurs mains se frôlèrent.

-Merci…Souffla-t-il en le parcourant des yeux rapidement.

_«Rejoins-nous dans notre salle commune, avec la personne présente devant toi…»_

Commençant à comprendre, Remus gratifia ses amis d'un tas de surnoms tous plus amicaux les uns que les autres.

-Euh, Emi…ça te dirait de faire un tour avec moi?

-Oui, pourquoi pas?

Et ils partirent en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Une fois arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Remus délivra le mot de passe mais le tableau refusa de s'ouvrir.

-Il n'est pas encore l'heure, Mr Lupin.

-Pardon? S'étrangla Remus.

-Il n'est pas encore l'heure. Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous laisser rentrer, vous et Miss Blackwood.

Fulminant après ses amis, Remus se résolut à attendre que le portrait veuille bien lui ouvrir. 

Ce fut chose faite quelques minutes plus tard. Seulement, la salle commune était plongée dans le noir le plus total, même le feu avait été éteint.

Perplexe, Remus entra suivit d'Emily. A peine la porte refermée sur eux, la salle fut submergée par des éclats de voix divers, menés par ceux, survoltés, de James et Sirius.

«Joyeux anniversaire» 

En un instant, la pièce s'illumina et Remus n'en crut pas ses yeux. La salle commune des lions était digne d'une salle de bal, avec toutes ces guirlandes scandant l'anniversaire de Remus, des ballons rouges et or qui voletaient tranquillement partout. Il semblait même que la salle avait été agrandie pour l'occasion. 

James et Sirius s'approchèrent de Remus, fiers d'eux.

-Alors, tout ça pour arriver là? Demanda Remus.

-Bah oui!! Comment tu voulais qu'on prépare cette soirée, qui s'annonce magnifique, si tu étais toujours dans nos pattes?

-Et puis on a pensé que cette après midi souvenir te plairait…

-C'est bien joué les gars, franchement!

-Et puis comme ça, on a réussit à te faire inviter Emily! Conclut James avec un clin d'œil en direction de la jeune fille.

Sirius lança la musique et la soirée commença. La pièce avait été insonorisée pour laisser les quelques Gryffondor qui n'avaient pas voulu se joindre à la fête.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, un gigantesque gâteau trônait au centre de la pièce, entouré de diverses bouteilles de bièreaubeurre, whisky pur feu, jus de citrouille, hydromel et autre rhum groseille…

Il y avait également un nombre extraordinaire de Chocogrenouille, dragées surprise, Patacitrouilles, Baguettes Magiques à la Réglisse, Fizwizbiz, plumes en sucre, sucettes parfumées au sang et autres sucreries…

James et Sirius en avaient prévu pour tous les goûts. Remus les attrapa chacun par un bras et les traina dans un coin.

-Mais vous êtes fous! Leur dit Remus. Ca ne vous a pas suffit à midi?

-Non!! Répondirent les deux jeunes gens du tac au tac. Zen Rem', ce n'est qu'une petite soirée entre amis!

-Vraiment, vous en faites trop les gars!!

-Mais non Mumus...Vois le côté positif des choses un peu!! Dit Sirius

-Oui, renchérit James, regarde donc un peu la petite Serdaigle assise là bas, tu devrais l'inviter à danser...

-D'autant plus que la prochaine danse est...Continua Sirius en regardant une liste,...un slow!! Tu vois comme le hasard fait bien les choses, Mumus!! 

Un grand sourire qui se voulait innocent fendit le visage rieur de Sirius.

Remus secoua la tête et partit discuter avec Lily et Caitline. Mais Sirius lança aussitôt la prochaine danse. James attrapa Lily pour la faire danser tandis que Sirius emmenait Remus vers Emily et le planta devant elle pour aller faire valser sa belle.

Bien sur, Remus s'était laissé faire, il aurait pu mettre Sirius au tapis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, grâce à sa force surhumaine.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Remus? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Euh, en fait...Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse? Fit un Remus rouge tomate.

-Avec joie. Répondit-elle.

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire et ses yeux lilas foncé semblèrent briller d'une lueur surnaturelle, même pour une sorcière.

Elle prit avec joie le bras que Remus lui tendait et ils rejoignirent leurs amis sur la piste qui avait été aménagée. Il enserra la taille de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle nouait ses mains autour de son cou. Elle était plus petite que lui de vingt bons centimètres et put donc poser sa tête contre le torse musclé de Remus. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer subitement et espéra que la jeune fille ne s'en rende pas compte. Du fait de sa haute taille, il put à loisir plonger son nez dans les magnifiques cheveux noirs de sa cavalière. Selon l'orientation de la lumière, il pouvait y voire danser quelques reflets violets sombres.

En effet, Emily Blackwood, sœur cadette de Callisto Blackwood avait hérité des yeux et des cheveux caractéristiques des Ensorceleuses, caractéristiques qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Seulement, à l'opposé de sa sœur, elle n'en avait pas hérité le pouvoir, ce qui lui avait valu le rejet total de sa mère qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Callisto. Au bout de quelques années, sa mère avait quitté son père et était partie en lui laissant la garde de la plus jeune de leurs filles, gardant son aînée à ses côtés, afin de lui apprendre toutes les facettes du pouvoir des Ensorceleuses. Emily n'avait jamais voulu s'étendre sur le sujet, même avec Remus avec qui elle était pourtant sortie pendant plus de quatre mois l'an dernier.

Il se délectait de la sentir contre lui, si près de lui. Mais arriva la fin de la chanson et il dut, à contrecœur, se détacher de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il vit briller le désir dans ses yeux, il crut un moment s'être mépris, mais il la connaissait trop bien, il connaissait trop bien ce regard, l'ayant croisé tant de fois durant les cinq dernières années, et plus encore l'an dernier. Et il en fut convaincu lorsqu'elle l'entraina vers les boissons afin de prendre un verre de bièreaubeurre.

-Tu sais qu'elle est alcoolisée? Fit-il en l'arrêtant avant qu'elle ne pose ses lèvres sur le verre.

-Oui, je le sais. Pourquoi? Tu crois encore que la gentille Emily, élève modèle, ne boit pas, à l'occasion?

-Euh, non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je...

-Si, c'est parfaitement ce que tu voulais dire, Remus. Tu n'as jamais su mentir...Fit-elle en souriant. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir pensé ça, tout le monde fait pareil.

Un peu déconcerté par l'attitude de la jeune fille, d'habitude si réservée, si timide, il ne sut pas quoi répondre et attrapa un verre de whisky pur feu qui passait par là. Il le vida d'une traite, sentant l'alcool descendre doucement dans sa gorge, le gratifiant d'une douce chaleur au passage.

-Et bien!! Tu peux dire de moi!! Lui lança Emily, d'un air malicieux.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne buvais pas!! Se défendit-il.

-Mais, moi non plus mon cher!!

Décidément, elle avait décider de le pousser à bout ce soir. Elle dévoilait une facette de sa personnalité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas...mais il décréta que ça lui plaisait.

Très bien, se dit-il, si elle veut jouer à ça, jouons alors!!

-Mais tu n'es pas une Maraudeuse!! Etant moi même un Maraudeur, je ne peux pas me payer le luxe de dire que je ne bois pas. Tu connais la réputation que nous avons ici!!

-Alors c'est ça!! Juste parce que j'ai une réputation de travailleuse, je ne devrais pas boire, histoire de coller à la réputation que certains m'ont collée sur le dos, sans même me connaitre! Décidément, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Remus Lupin!!

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel!! Au contraire, je trouve que casser l'image que les autres ont de soi est une très bonne chose! Pas toi?

Voyant l'air interloquée qu'elle lui lançait, il sut qu'il venait de marquer un point.

-Ah, ah!! Je crois que j'ai vu juste!! La douce Emily se rebellerait-elle?

-Et alors!! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Je n'ai plus que moi même pour veiller sur moi, et ce n'est pas en restant conforme aux préjugés des gens que je pourrai m'en sortir! Alors, commencer par briser cette image trop lisse et trop superficielle est un bon départ, je trouve, non?

Elle lui demandait son avis, comme quoi elle importait encore de l'importance à ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. En même temps, qui n'y pense pas à un moment ou à un autre?

-Mais si tu te souviens bien, je te l'avais déjà conseillé l'année dernière... Renchérit Remus.

-Je sais bien!! Mais...il fallait que je m'en rende compte par moi même, tu comprends? Fit-elle d'un air de petite fille.

Il retrouvait là la petite Emily qu'il connaissait, et, en un sens, ça le rassurait. C'était justement de cette retenue et de cette timidité qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Emily, elle, avalait verre sur verre, Remus l'ayant ébranlé avec ses remarques bien placées. 

-Euh, Emi, tu ne crois pas que ça suffit là? Lea stoppa-t-il au bout du cinquième verre de bièreaubeurre.

Elle le regarda et décela dans ses yeux une note d'inquiètude, que le ton de sa voix confirmait. Il était si mignon quand il était comme ça avec elle, prévenant, attentionné, présent, tout simplement. Elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer comme il la dévorait des yeux. A vrai dire, elle faisait la même chose sans s'en rendre compte. 

L'effet de l'alcool, ajouté à celui de l'ambiance festive eurent raison de ses dernières réserves et la jeune fille se hissa jusqu'à hauteur de son visage et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Surpris qu'elle prenne ainsi les devants, il ne sut comment réagir à son baiser. Se détachant vivement de lui, Emily recula quelque peu et fixa son regard sur le sol de pierre de la salle. Elle pensait qu'il allait la rejeter, qu'il ne l'aimait plus comme avant, qu'il la considérait comme une simple amie, mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de regretter son geste que Remus lui fit relever la tête et s'empara de ses lèvres à nouveau, pour un baiser plus aprofondi cette fois çi, auxquelle elle répondit avidement. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'eux, ils en avaient tous deux envie depuis trop longtemps. 

Il s'était toujours dit que mettre fin à leur relation avait été la chose la plus stupide qu'il eut jamais faite, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, elle lui en voulait certainement à mort. Il pensait que jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait, jusqu'à ce que Sirius vienne y mettre son grain de sel. Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune fille pour arriver à ce revirement de situation, mais il ne voulait pas savoir, l'important était qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, l'humeur étant revenue au beau fixe pour les trois couples d'amis.James et Sirius offrirent finalement leur cadeau à Remus, qui consistait en un livre un peu spécial. En effet, c'était à Remus de le remplir de ses souvenirs, un peu à la manière d'une pensine, mais sans que la personne ne se rappelle plus de ses souvenirs. 

Après une journée de voyage dans leurs souvenirs de ses cinq dernières années, Remus décida d'en faire un recueil de leurs souvenirs communs depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, histoire de ne pas oublier ce qu'il considérait comme les meilleures années de sa vie.

Au fil des jours, les trois Maraudeurs viendraient y laisser eux aussi leurs meilleurs moments, afin de ne jamais les oublier, parce que les souvenirs s'effaçent...

* * *

Et voilà, chapitre important à mon sens, il présente un détail important qui sera le sujet de ma prochaine fic dans cette série. (En fait, j'ai trois ou quatre projets de fic, plus ou moins longues, tournant autour de celle ci). 

En attendant, le prochain chapitre est quasiment terminé, et j'ai entammé une nouvelle fic diponible sur ce site (A travers le temps...où comment changer l'histoire), mélange entre Voyage Temporel, Univers Alternatif et Maraudeurs. Si la curiosité vous pique, allez y faire un tour, le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement!

Bonne fin de journée et à bientôt!!

**Althea**


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde!!

Alors j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer: une bonne et une mauvaise...

On va commencer par la mauvaise, hein... Ce chapitre est le dernier en tant que tel que je poste. Je m'explique: je ne vous laisserai pas en plan comme ça, je vous mettrai la suite et fin de l'histoire, mais en acceléré, pas en chapitres détaillés. Pourquoi j'arrête cete fic là: parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à l'écrire, les évenements semblent de plus en plus invraisemblables, ça ne' concorde pas forcément avec ce que l'on connait de l'époque etc. Bref, ne m'en voulez pas, please!! Vous aurez l'intégralité de l'histoire, mais en plus rapide, c'est tout!

La bonne nouvelle maintenant: Je vais la réécire cette histoire! J'ai déjà plusieurs idées d'ailleurs!! La trame sera la même, les persos aussi: Caitline arrivera à Poudlard en 6ème année, avec les Maraudeurs et sera recherchée par Voldemort. Les couples seront identiques aussi, bien qu'ils mettront plus de temps à se former. Ensuite, le perso de Caitline aura un passé différent, c'est là qu'intervient le changement majeur.

Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, je garde la surprise.

Maintenant, les RAR:

**Elayna Black**: Tu arrives mal, j'en ai bien peur. Mais je suis bien contente que tu ai aimé quand même. J'espère que la nouvelle version te plaira tout autant!!

**Cassy13:** Ah non, faut pas pleurer, sinon je n'écris plus rien du tout!! Mon but n'est pas de vous faire pleurer!! Bien contente que ça t'ai plu, en tout cas!! Bisous

**naiade59:** moi gentille?? On voit que tu ne me connais pas,lol!! Oui c'est vrai qu'ils ont de la chance de s'en sortir comme ça, moi aussi j'aimerais bien me sortir aussi facilement de mes embrouilles!! Bisous

Voilà, j'espère que vous êtes pas trop décus!Mais la nouvelle version ne sera que mieux, je vous l'assure!! En attendant, vous pouvez toujours allez lire mes autres histoires! (Moi, me faire de la pub?? Si peu, lol!)

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

La semaine toucha enfin à sa fin, Caitline avait parlé de sa découverte au sujet de la prophétie aux garçons qui avaient eu l'air bien déconcertés. Lily s'était trompée, ils n'avaient pas pu l'aider comme elle l'espérait.

Histoire de se changer les idées, elle décida d'aller voir Sirius à l'entrainement ce samedi après midi. Remus passant le plus clair de son temps entre Emily et ses amis Maraudeurs, et Lily terminant un devoir pour McGonagall, elle enfila sa cape et y alla seule enfin presque, Torok l'accompagna pour une petite sortie vivifiante.

Tous deux se placèrent dans les gradins et admirèrent le jeu des élèves. Gryffondor avait vraiment la meilleure équipe, c'était incontestable, chacun des joueurs était vraiment passionné, cela se voyait dans le moindre de leurs mouvements, ils se donnaient corps et âme à leur rôle, ne s'épargnant aucune peine.

James, en tant que capitaine, était un peu moins actif que les autres et survolait le groupe d'un air autoritaire. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un point invisible pour Caitline. Il resta là à fixer l'horizon de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sirius le rejoigne et le sorte de sa contemplation.

Caitline les vit discuter quelques minutes puis James fit signe aux autres que l'entrainement était terminé pour aujourd'hui. D'un commun accord, les deux frères partirent en direction de la Forêt Interdite sans plus d'explication. En quelques secondes ils ne furent guère plus que des taches noires au loin.

Ne comprenant rien à leur attitude, Caitline envoya Torok chercher Lily comme elle repartait interroger les coéquipiers des deux jeunes hommes. Elle croisa Léa et Erin sur le chemin et aucune ne put lui dire pourquoi James et Sirius étaient partis si précipitamment. Idem pour Alex, Math et Evan, leur capitaine ne leur avait rien dit hormis que l'entrainement était terminé.

Incrédule Caitline repartit vers le château, non sans scruter le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber... Elle arrivait à peine aux portes du château que celles ci s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer une Lily au moins aussi étonnée qu'elle.

-Cait!! J'ai croisé Léa et Erin, elles m'ont tout raconté. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé??

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Lily. Ils ont soudainement quitté le terrain et se sont envoler vers la forêt. Répondit Caitline en désignant la dite forêt derrière elle.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Lily écarquilla les yeux et regarda au loin. Caitline se retourna et aperçut deux points sombres dans le ciel, qui filaient vers elles à toute vitesse. Ils grossissaient rapidement, si bien qu'ils furent sur elles en très peu de temps. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps d'arrêter leur course que Sirius enleva déjà Caitline du sol pour la placer derrière lui comme James tentait de faire de même avec Lily.

Mais elle avait horreur du vol, même avec James, et elle ne se laissa pas faire.

-Non, James, je ne monterai pas. Dit moi plutôt ou vous étiez?

Ce fut Sirius qui répondit à sa place.

-On a trouvé!! S'exclama-t-il.

-Vous avez trouvé quoi? Demanda Caitline.

-Cet endroit dont parle ton livre… une terre cernée par une mer émeraude !! Vient voir !!

-Quoi ?! Mais ou ??

-Dans la forêt interdite, pas très loin, venez je vous dis !! S'impatienta Sirius.

De mauvaise grâce, Lily attrapa la main tendue de James et monta derrière lui, se cramponnant aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Les deux garçons partirent alors en direction de la forêt, James prenant un soin tout particulier à ne pas déséquilibrer sa compagne.

En quelques minutes ils furent arrivés et planaient au dessus d'une zone assez spéciale de la forêt.

En effet, au beau milieu de l'épaisseur des arbres se distinguait une petite clairière cernée par une frêle rivière qui s'écoulait lentement en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Aucun arbre ne poussait sur la petite île ainsi formée par les aléas de la nature et les quatre étudiants discernèrent sans mal quatre formes sombres, semblables à des tombes. Le refuge des âmes originelles ? En tout cas, cela correspondait bien à la fin de la phrase…

-On ne pourrait pas se rapprocher un peu ? Questionna Caitline.

Sirius descendit alors de plusieurs mètres et confirma ainsi sa première hypothèse, c'était bel et bien des tombes qui se dressaient au centre de la clairière verdoyante. Mais pourquoi cette zone serait-elle délaissée par les Hommes ?

-Allons-y ! Décida alors Caitline.

-Quoi, mais ça va pas la tête !! Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, la nuit commence à tomber, aucun de nous n'a sa baguette et tu veux nous emmener au beau milieu de la forêt interdite !! S'étrangla Sirius.

-Ou est passé le Sirius courageux de Gryffondor ? Railla Caitline.

-Ce n'est pas une question de courage, mais simplement du bon sens !! Cait, tu nous vois franchement déambuler dans la forêt avec pour toute arme un simple balai ? Rentrons, nous discuterons ensuite d'un plan avec les gars pour revenir voir de quoi il retourne, d'accord ?

-Oui, oui d'accord. Conclut Caitline, bien malgré elle.

Frustrée, elle tenta de faire taire l'impatience qui bouillonnait en elle. Elle sentait qu'elle touchait au but, la réponse était enfin là. La date fatidique approchait maintenant à grands pas et si elle ne faisait rien, elle allait se faire tuer ! Et maintenant que les réponses étaient à portée de main, Sirius l'en détournait ! Bon, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais quand même, elle n'aurait jeté qu'un simple coup d'œil…

-Allez, Cait, calme toi, on reviendra éclaircir tout ça bientôt !

-Hmmh…

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis et tous rentrèrent au château à temps pour assister au repas. Une fois ce dernier terminé, James convoqua le groupe pour une réunion d'urgence, réunion qui se tint dans la chambre des garçons, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Lily et Caitline s'installèrent sur le lit vide de Peter tandis que chacun des garçons prenaient place sur leur lit respectif. Une fois tout le monde installé, James se leva et prit place au centre de la salle, un air important posé sur son visage.

Lily pouffa et Caitline se retint sous le regard vexé qu'il leur adressa.

-Un problème, mesdemoiselles ? Questionna-t-il.

-Non, non, aucun. Répondit Lily qui avait repris son air habituel.

-Bien, dans ce cas, la 387ème réunion officielle des Maraudeurs peut commencer. Continua James. Avec un ton à la Dumbledore, il poursuivit son exposé.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir le danger qui plane au dessus de la tête de notre amie Caitline Harper ici présente.

-James, viens-en aux faits !! Le coupa Remus.

-J'y viens Mumus, j'y viens. Vous n'êtes pas non plus sans savoir qu'elle nous a récemment confié…

-Oh, Jamie, tu es vraiment trop lent !! Reprit Sirius. Ce qu'il veut dire, Rem', c'est que nous avons trouvé le fameux endroit dont parle le livre que Faulkner a remis à Cait.

Il avait les yeux brillants d'un aventurier racontant ses exploits à une foule subjuguée, exploit qui avait consisté à faire un tour de balai et foule constituée de Remus !

-C'est dans la Forêt Interdite, à quelques minutes à vol de balais. L'ordre du jour est de décidé d'un plan pour aller voir ce qui se trame là bas.

-Voilà, je n'aurais su mieux dire !! Le félicita James, vivement réconforté par Lily après que Sirius lui eut cassé son joli discours !

-Un plan, mais que veux-tu faire avec un plan, Sirius !! Dès demain je filerai voir ce qu'il y a là bas et l'histoire est réglée ! Répondit Caitline.

-Oh non, tu n'iras pas toute seule, nous t'accompagnerons !!

-Parce que tu crois qu'un groupe de 5 élèves entrant dans la forêt ne paraitra pas suspect ?

-Et bien, non, si nous y allons la nuit personne n'en verra rien !

-La nuit !! Décidément, tu adores transgresser toutes les règles toi !!

-Que veux tu petite lionne, Sirius Black est ainsi fait, rien ni personne ne pourra le changer !! Fit Sirius en rigolant à moitié.

-Soit, disons un soir... mais quel soir ? Il est hors de question de sortir en semaine, j'ai déjà assez de cours à rattraper comme ça sans pour autant y rajouter une nuit à courir dans les bois !!

-Samedi prochain alors ! Comme ça tu pourras dormir dimanche sans craindre de rater les cours, marmotte. La taquina Sirius.

-Euh, Pat', c'est que c'est la pleine lune samedi prochain…

-Ah oui !! Et bien… la semaine d'après alors !

-Quoi, dans quinze jours !! Mais enfin Sirius, qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer entre temps !!

-Cait il est hors de question que je te laisse courir la forêt avec notre Mumus garou en liberté !

-Vous l'accompagnez bien, vous !! Renchérit-elle.

-Oh, Cait, ne fait pas ta tête de mule, tu sais bien que nous pouvons y aller sans danger !!

-Eh bien, c'est que… Hasarda Remus.

-Oui Lunard, explique toi donc…

-C'est que, ce n'est pas vraiment différent…pour Cait…

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ??

-Tu es au courant alors ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Gémit Caitline.

-Eh bien, depuis cette fameuse nuit, ou les gars étaient collés…

-Je ne pensais pas que… tu me reconnaitrais…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez tous les deux !! Explosa James. Expliquez-vous, bon sang !!

-A vrai dire, je ne vous ai pas tout dévoilé sur moi. Lança Caitline à la cantonade.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades, son visage s'allongea, comme ses membres raccourcissaient, et changeait d'orientation. Sa peu se fit plus claire jusqu'à devenir blanche et se couvrit de poils fins. Elle tomba à quatre pattes et la transformation s'acheva. Une belle louve blanche se tenait dans la pièce, les observant tour à tour.

-Et bien, si je m'étais attendu à ça !! S'exclama Lily.

Sirius la regardait, l'air ahuris. Puis il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur sa tête. D'un mouvement brusque, Caitline rejeta sa tête en arrière et la main de Sirius descendit alors le long de son dos, caressant le pelage immaculé de la jeune louve. Puis elle se reprit sa forme initiale.

-Je viens avec vous, samedi prochain à la tombée de la nuit !!

La semaine reprit, trop vite au gout de certains qui auraient préférés restés tranquillement au fond de leur lits, et trop lentement pour certains qui attendaient le samedi suivant avec une impatience de moins en moins contenue.

La cloche marquant la fin des cours retentit ce mardi 16 mars à midi tapantes. Le professeur Faulkner termina sa phrase et libéra ses élèves. Il s'était, comme à l'accoutumée, montré d'une humeur fort désagréable, continuant sur sa lancée des cours purement théorique et hautement ennuyeux car déjà vus les années précédentes.

Les élèves quittèrent donc les lieux avec une joie et un soulagement non retenu. Caitline rangeait son livre et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque son professeur l'appela.

-Miss Harper ?

-Oui, professeur Faulkner ? Répondit cette dernière en s'approchant du bureau.

-Vous vous souvenez du livre que je vous ai prêté l'autre jour ? L'avez-vous consulté ?

-Oh, oui !! D'ailleurs je vous remercie de me l'avoir prêté !

-Dois-je en déduire que vous y avez trouvé votre bonheur ?

-Effectivement, il m'a été d'un grand secours. Je comptais justement vous le rendre, mais je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre !

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, vraiment !!

-Si, si, je vous le ramène au prochain cours, sans faute !!

-Vous savez, je passe devant l'entrée de votre tour pour regagner mes quartiers, je passerai le reprendre à l'occasion, si vous préférez.

-Euh… comme vous voulez professeur.

-C'est que je ne sais que trop bien la quantité de livres que vous avez déjà à porter pour vos cours ! Si cela peut vous évitez un fardeau supplémentaire, si léger fut-il, ça sera une joie pour moi !

-D'accord, très bien. Je vous remercie, c'est très gentil de votre part !

-Mais de rien, voyons. C'est aussi mon rôle de veiller au bien être de mes élèves !

-Oui…Merci.

-Vous devriez y aller, vos amis risquent de vous attendre.

-Oui, au revoir professeur.

Caitline quitta la pièce et rejoint ses amis qui l'attendaient effectivement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Rien, enfin…juste savoir si son livre m'avait aidé…

-Ah…

-Il m'a également proposé de passer à la tour pour le chercher… Continua Caitline.

-Ouah !! Mais qu'est- ce qu'il lui prend ? S'étonne James.

-C'est bizarre ça, vous ne trouvez pas ? Continua Sirius. Enfin, ça reste un professeur, jamais ils ne sont aussi…proches…

-Oui, et puis il arrive ici au lendemain d'une attaque, te file ce livre qui contient, comme par hasard, la réponse à tes questions ? Renchérit James.

-Effectivement, en convint Lily, c'est un peu…bizarre… Vous croyez vraiment que c'est prudent pour vous de sortir samedi soir, pour aller…là bas…Fit-elle en baissant la voix, craignant d'être entendue par quelque oreille indiscrète.

-Mais c'est notre seule piste !! Répondit Caitline. Je ne peux pas abandonner comme ça, sur de simples suppositions !! J'ai trop peu de temps et pas assez de renseignements !!

- Calme-toi chérie, on le sait bien ! Fit Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras, bras dont elle se dégagea rapidement.

-Vous savez, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un jeu, d'une chasse au trésor ou de je-ne-sais quelle course ! C'est ma vie qui est en jeu, et à travers elle la survie de tout un monde ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est…oppressant, de se savoir ainsi responsable de tout ça !! D'être toujours sous pression, de n'avoir aucune réponse, de ne pas savoir quoi faire, de toujours hésiter sur la conduite à tenir…

-Non, tu as raison, la coupa Remus, on ne sait pas. Mais on peut quand même t'aider. Tu n'es pas seule. Nous sommes là pour toi, et je suis certain que chacun ici présent est prêt à donner sa vie pour t'épauler, si cela est nécessaire. Et si l'on pouvait mourir des centaines de fois, nous le ferions tous, si cela t'apportait ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance de vaincre Voldemort !

Abasourdie par cette révélation, Caitline ne sut quoi dire.

Bien sur, elle se doutait bien qu'ils seraient là, dans la bataille, oui, ils se battraient pour elle. Mais de là à se sacrifier, c'était autre chose. Renoncer sciemment à la vie, pour une cause ou une personne, c'est bien différent que de lancer quelques sorts dans le feu de l'action.

-Il a raison, Cait, nous sommes tous prêt à ce sacrifice, depuis toujours à vrai dire. Alors ne pense pas que tu es la seule à porter ce fardeau. Loin de là. Bien sur, tu es l'élément central, mais chaque héros est porté par ses gardiens dans l'ombre. Il n'existe encore aucune personne qui n'ait accompli de grandes choses sans avoir de soutien, quel qu'il soit. Nous serons ta force, si tu veux bien accepter notre aide, et pas seulement physique, mais aussi morale. Continua Lily.

-Je…

-Ne dit, rien, Cait. Ils ont raison. Conclut Sirius.

Un froid venait d'être jeté dans le groupe. Bien que tous soient conscients de l'éventualité d'une mort précoce, jamais ils n'avaient osé l'évoquer à haute voix. Comme si cela rendait le fait plus probable, plus tangible, plus réel en quelque sorte.

-Alors, vous êtes toujours d'accord, pour samedi ?

-Bien sur qu'on l'est !! Ou serait le légendaire courage des Gryffondor sinon ? Clama Sirius, un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

L'atmosphère se détendit un peu à cette remarque et le petit groupe partit vers la Grande Salle, le repas ayant commencé depuis bien longtemps.

Seulement, personne ne vit une silhouette sombre partir dans la direction opposée, ricanant faiblement, bien content d'avoir suivit toute la conversation…

Caitline termina le soir même ses entrainements avec Dumbledore, qu'elle avait tenu à poursuivre, bien que ce dernier lui ait assuré qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui enseigner. Ce soir là, le vieux professeur se retrouva immobilisé en moins de deux minutes par son élève, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Le pouvoir qu'elle portait en elle était impressionnant, même pour un sorcier de sa trempe.

Au fond de lui, il espérait que cela lui suffirait à vaincre Voldemort, le jour fatidique. Mais une petite voix insidieuse lui sifflait le contraire, inlassablement.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut laissé retrouver la terre ferme, il s'adressa à elle, un sourire enchanté aux lèvres :

-Je crois bien que cette fois ci c'est terminé miss. Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez tirer de plus de moi, je n'ai plus rien à vous enseigner.

-Vous êtes sur ? Peut être qu'avec encore un peu d'entrainement…

-Je vous assure que ça ne sera pas nécessaire…vraiment, insista-t-il en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer. Vous maitrisez totalement votre pouvoir à présent. Tout ce qu'il vous reste à apprendre, c'est d'avoir confiance en vous, et en vos amis. Ils ne vous feront pas faux bond.

Comment avait-il pu deviner ? Elle s'était déjà demandé s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Le fait était là : évidement elle avait confiance en ses amis, dans la vie de tous les jours. Mais arrivé là, au seuil de la mort, qui pouvait prétendre être certain de la réaction des gens qui l'entourent ? Sous la pression, la peur qui ne vous lâchait plus, même le plus courageux pourrait tourner les talons. Et elle le comprendrait très bien, c'était humain que de vouloir sauver sa peau avant celle des autres…

-Rassurez-vous, miss. Je ne connais pas sorciers plus sincères que vos amis, sur ce point là. S'ils se disent près à se sacrifier pour vous, c'est que c'est vrai, et je suis convaincu qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à le faire, si la situation le nécessite. N'allez pas croire par là que je souhaite leur sacrifice, loin de moi cette idée. Seulement, vous me croyez si je vous dis que l'Amitié, tout comme l'Amour, est une arme bien plus forte que toutes les autres. C'est également une arme dont notre ennemi ne dispose pas, et peut être que le moment viendra ou toutes les autres s'avéreront inefficace. Et à ce moment précis, l'Amitié sera votre dernier flambeau. La question n'est pas de savoir s'ils se défileront, elle est plutôt de savoir, si vous, vous aurez le courage de les sacrifier eux, pour sauver la vie de milliers de personnes…

Caitline ne sut quoi répondre…Jamais elle ne pourrait sacrifier ceux qu'elle aimait, ça au moins elle en était persuadée…elle trouverait un autre moyen de vaincre, mais jamais elle ne laisserait ses amis mourir pour elle, ils ne le méritaient pas.

-Bien, il est déjà tard, aussi je ne vous retiens pas, miss Gryffondor.

-Merci professeur. Au revoir.

-Mais de rien, miss, passez une bonne nuit.

Cette nuit là, Caitline eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, les mots de Dumbledore lui revenant sans cesse en mémoire…_la question est de savoir si vous aurez le courage de les sacrifier_…._les sacrifier_…

Quand finalement le sommeil lui vint, il fut entrecoupé de cauchemars, tous plus affreux les uns que les autres…elle voyait des corps sans vie, étalés à ses pieds, tels des offrandes déposées là à sa gloire…un ricanement glacial s'élevait dans la noirceur absolue de la nuit, deux yeux rouges, reptiliens la fixaient sans jamais sourciller puis une voix : ils sont tous morts…par ta faute…tu les as tué…meurtrière…tout est de ta faute…Elle vit ensuite Sirius s'avancer vers elle, mais ce n'était plus Sirius, le visage déchiqueté, du sang s'écoulant des innombrables blessures de son corps : _Tu m'as tué Cait…pourquoi…tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais…Cait, pourquoi m'as-tu laisser mourir… _Le visage de Lily se superposa au sien, puis celui de James, Remus, Emily, ses parents adoptifs et réels, ses camarades, même ses professeurs, tous scandant la même phrase : _tu m'as tué, tu nous as tous tué…_puis cette même voix, froide, glaciale même, et vibrant d'une joie non contenue : _Oui, Caitline, pourquoi as-tu tué tes amis…dis leur pourquoi tu les as assassinés…_Elle se vit ensuite au fin fond d'une cellule, amaigrie, en haillons, des fers aux mains et aux pieds, attachée au mur. Quelqu'un s'approchait, elle ne distinguait pas son visage, il faisait trop sombre…puis un rayon vert apparut, comme sortit de nulle part et fila droit vers elle…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de transpiration, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Tout était calme autour d'elle, ses camarades de chambre toujours profondément endormies. Reprenant son calme, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait 4h32. Elle se leva et alla boire un verre d'eau, autant pour se calmer que pour se rassurer. Ses amis étaient bel et bien en vie, Voldemort n'était pas là…ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus…Jamais elle ne pourrait tuer ses amis, elle le savait…ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar…mais néanmoins si réel…Non, jamais elle ne leur ferait le moindre mal…Rassurée quand à ses intentions, elle vida d'un trait le reste de son verre et retourna se coucher. Elle se rendormit, d'un sommeil plus paisible cette fois ci, et ce jusqu'au lendemain.

La fin de la semaine arriva enfin, après deux heures de botaniques qui leur parurent les deux plus longues heures de leur vie. James et Sirius partirent alors se préparer pour l'entrainement de Quidditch comme Remus rejoignait Emily pour aller encourager les garçons.

Caitline remonta dans son dortoir pour aller chercher quelques cours à réviser, en attendant le retour des sportifs. Elle s'installa dans le parc, tant le climat était agréable. Le soleil brillait et répandait une douce chaleur sur le château et ses habitants et elle comptait bien en profiter ! Elle fut rejoint en un rien de temps par Torok, qui multipliait les sorties et vagabondait partout dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Elle se plongea dans ses cours de métamorphose, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses notes. Elle abandonna au bout de 2 minutes, tant Torok venait la houspiller pour qu'elle joue avec. A vrai dire, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas occupée de lui outre mesure, le chien faisant maintenant partie intégrante du château. Elle s'en voulut de ce laissé aller et céda à la demande du huskie.

Elle commença par une longue séance de gratouilles en bonne et due forme puis amusa le chien avec une feuille d'arbre qui voletait par là. Torok se mit à courir pour l'attraper avant qu'elle ne retombe au sol. Caitline s'en amusa et entreprit de faire bouger la feuille elle-même, puis en fit voler d'autres, rendant le chien ivre de joie devant tant de sources de jeux.

Elle se prit au jeu et dessina diverses formes avec les feuilles, ce qui intrigua son compagnon à quatre pattes au plus haut point. Voyant son jouet changer ainsi, Torok resta interdit. Puis il décida que peu importait la forme, du moment que ça bougeait, il ferait tout pour l'attraper.

Finalement, Caitline déposa les feuilles sur la surface du lac, faisant légèrement onduler l'eau par la même occasion. Ni une, ni deux, Torok se jeta à l'eau et ramena, une par une, toutes les feuilles aux pieds de sa jeune maîtresse, à présent trempée par les secouements du chien à chaque passage…A croire qu'il faisait exprès…

Ayant décidé qu'il ne serait pas seul à prendre un bain aujourd'hui, le jeune huskie entreprit de tirer la jeune fille vers l'eau. Et visiblement il y mettait toute sa force. Mais Caitline n'était pas résolue à se laisser faire si facilement. Se concentrant, elle amena une petite masse d'air sous les pattes du chien, le soulevant ainsi de quelques centimètres du sol. Désemparé, Torok lâcha prise et Caitline en profita pour s'échapper dans un grand éclat de rire.

Une fois les pattes sur la terre ferme, Torok entreprit de la poursuivre et de venger son égo ainsi malmené, manifestant son idée par des aboiements plus ou moins féroces. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, Caitline se mit à courir de plus belle, riant toujours aux éclats. Elle termina sa course aux abords du lac et en profita pour asperger copieusement son compagnon lorsque celui-ci arriva.

Ce fut le moment ou Sirius arriva. Voyant le chien foncer ventre à terre sur sa petite amie, il se précipita vers elle, brandissant déjà sa baguette. Torok choisit juste ce moment pour sauter sur sa maîtresse et l'envoyer tête la première dans l'eau, se joignant à elle pour ce bain improvisé.

Hilare, Caitline saisit l'animal à bras le corps et entreprit de sortir de l'eau, un Torok affalé sur elle. Autant dire que l'entreprise était ardue, d'autant plus que le chien ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'y aider. Augmentant rapidement le courant d'eau, elle l'utilisa pour se dégager du chien en l'envoyant jusque sur la berge.

Sirius arriva à sa hauteur au même instant et lui tendit une main secourable, rassuré par le sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille. Caitline s'en saisit et sortit de l'eau, trempée jusqu'aux os, mais au moins aussi heureuse que Torok, qui se séchait à présent à grand coups de langue, le dos au soleil.

-Mais enfin, Cait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Demande plutôt ça à cet animal ! Répondit-elle en riant.

-Cait, je suis sérieux !

-Mais moi aussi !! D'ailleurs, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu comptais faire avec ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la baguette que Sirius tenait toujours à la main.

-Ca ? Oh…euh…rien, rien !! Répondit-il en la rangeant précipitamment.

-Dis plutôt que tu venais me sauver des griffes du gros méchant chien, hein ? Rétorqua-t-elle, mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse.

-Tout dépend de quel chien tu parles… lança-t-il en la saisissant par la taille et la serrant contre lui. Parce que je connais un chien contre lequel je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt…

-Oh, oh, serait-ce des avances, Mr Black ?

-Eh bien, tout dépend de ce que vous y répondriez, Miss Harper.

- Hum…Laissez-moi réfléchir un instant…

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Tu verras bien ça ce soir, ça sera la surprise…

-Dois-je en conclure que la réponse est positive ? demanda-t-il, une flamme de désir brûlant dans les yeux.

-Tu verras bien si je te rejoins ce soir…Lui glissa-t-elle en repartant vers le château, Torok sur ses talons, le plantant sur place en lui déposant un petit bisou sur la joue.

-Eh !! Cait !! Eh, mais attend moi au moins !! Cria-t-il en lui emboitant le pas, plusieurs secondes après.

Ce soir là, ils étaient tous confortablement installés au coin du feu, discutant de choses et d'autres quand la Grosse Dame annonça un visiteur pour Miss Harper.

-Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Demanda Lily, intriguée.

-Nous allons voir ça tout de suite. Dit Caitline en se levant.

Torok, étalé sur le tapis devant le feu ouvrit un œil et le referma aussi sec. Rein d'intéressant.

Le tableau pivota et la silhouette de Mr Faulkner se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Bonsoir miss ! Comme promis je suis passé rechercher mon livre…à moins que vous n'en aillez encore l'utilité ?

-Non, non, je vais vous le chercher tout de suite ! Mais entrez, je vous en prie, vous n'allez pas rester ainsi dans le couloir.

Le portrait se referma derrière eux, comme les élèves présents dans la salle commune saluaient leur professeur, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait faire ici.

Caitline fila dans sa chambre cherché le lourd volume et redescendit aussi vite que possible.

Son professeur s'était approché du feu, sans pour autant discuter avec qui que ce soit.

-Tenez, Monsieur. Fit Caitline en lui tendant le livre. Et encore merci de me l'avoir prêté, c'était très gentil à vous !

-Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien de ça !

Torok ouvrit alors un œil puis le deuxième. Aussitôt il fut sur le professeur, le renversant au passage et le faisant tomber au sol, en grognant de plus en plus fort. Il tenta même de le mordre à plusieurs reprises, tout en essayant de l'éloigner de Caitline.

-Eloignez ce chien de moi !! Hurla Mr Faulkner entre deux aboiements.

Tout le monde s'était levé, profitant du spectacle de leur professeur, pas très apprécié, mis à terre par un chien.

-Enlevez-le, ou je vous jure que je le tue !!

Caitline se hâta de retenir son chien, comme James aidait le professeur à se relever. Sirius se mit avec Caitline et ils ne furent pas trop de deux pour retenir le huskie fou furieux.

Faulkner, rouge de rage, se dégagea de la poigne de James, s'épousseta la veste et partit en hurlant toutes sortes d'imprécations.

-C'est une honte !! Comment peut-on laisser de tels animaux en liberté, avec des enfants !! C'est une honte !! Je vais en référer au directeur, vous allez voir !! Ca ne se passera pas ainsi, c'est moi qui vous le dis !!

On entendit ses cris bien longtemps encore après qu'il fut sortit et loin de la tour des Lions.

De leur côté, James et Sirius, ainsi que de nombreux élèves persécutés par le tyrannique professeur Faulkner félicitaient Torok sans retenue. Caitline, elle s'étonnait plutôt de son attitude, lui qui n'avait jamais agressé personne, ni même esquissé ne fut-ce qu'un grognement déplacé.

Après s'être concerté avec Lily et Remus, aucun ne trouva d'explication satisfaisante, aussi l'incident fut-il laissé de côté, bien que Caitline espérait que tout ceci n'aurait aucune incidence néfaste.

- James, dépêche-toi donc un peu !! Il va bientôt faire nuit !! Hurla Sirius à son frère, actuellement enfermé dans la salle de bain.

Aucune réponse…

-Corny ??

-Mais enfin, James !! S'énerva Sirius. Tu pourrais au moins répondre !!

-James « Cornedrue » Potter !! Si à 3 tu n'es pas sortit, je te jure que je défonce la porte !...1….2…

-Ca va vieux frère, calme toi !! Dit James en sortant. Tu vois, je suis là !

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu faisais la dedans ?

-Bah je me coiffais !!

Sirius partit alors d'un grand fou rire, sous les yeux étonnés de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire à ce point ? Questionna-t-il.

-Toi…te coiffer….Non vraiment, James, tu aurais pu trouver mieux !!

-Mais enfin, Pat, je te jure que c'est vrai !! Incrédule, James écarquilla les yeux quand le rire de Sirius redoubla d'intensité.

Finalement, cinq bonnes minutes après, il s'était calmé, James attendant patiemment que la crise passe, sans avoir rien compris.

-Bon, tu vas enfin pouvoir m'expliquer, maintenant ?!

-Non, mais James, franchement !! Cela fait plus de six ans qu'on te répète tous les jours que ça ne sert à rien que tu perdes ton temps à tenter de te coiffer ! Jamais tu ne pourras dompter ton balai brosse !! Et de toute manière, continua Sirius en évitant habilement un coussin lancé par un James passablement vexé, tu vas te passer la main dans les cheveux dans les trente secondes qui suivent.

-Quoi !! Non mais ce n'est pas vrai !! T'abuse là. Répliqua James.

Et comme pour donner raison à Sirius, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, sans même s'en rendre compte, se décoiffant un peu plus au passage.

-Tu vois !! J'avais raison !! Hurla Sirius, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

-Quoi, mais je…

-Si, je t'assure que si !!

-Mmpff…Bon, on y va, Cait va nous attendre ! Grogna James en se levant de son lit.

-J'avais raison, j'avais raison…scanda Sirius tout en descendant l'escalier menant à la salle commune.

Il chantonnait encore en arrivant auprès de Caitline, qui ne tarda pas à demander sur quoi il avait raison.

-Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? Cela fait maintenant près d'une demi-heure que Remus est partit avec Miss Pomfresh.

-Oh rien d'important. J'ai encore eu droit au quart d'heure « comment coiffer un balai brosse »…

Sirius évita à nouveau un coup à l'épaule en rigolant, attrapant au passage la main de sa belle et fila vers la sortie.

Dix minutes après, ils étaient tous les trois dehors, Lily ne pouvant les accompagner car n'étant pas animagus. Ils rejoignirent en hâte le saule cogneur, activant le mécanisme avec un bâton. Ils rentrèrent alors tous trois dans le souterrain et, conformément au plan, se transformèrent à quelques mètres de l'entrée. C'est ainsi qu'un cerf, un chien et une louve trottinèrent gaiement jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés, en compagnie d'un Remus sur le point de se transformer. La suite de leur plan n'était en fait qu'une vague idée : une fois Remus transformé, ils partiraient tous les quatre à la recherche du lieu ou tout se finirait.

La tension était palpable, tant à cause de la transformation imminente de leur ami, épreuve douloureuse pour lui, mais pour eux également, qu'à cause de la suite des événements. Chacun était installé dans un coin, sans dire un mot, perdu dans ses pensées.

C'est ainsi qu'un rayon de lune les trouva, filtrant à travers les interstices des lattes de bois que le temps avait plus ou moins désolidarisées. Remus se leva alors, les prémices de sa transformation se faisant déjà ressentir. Comme chaque mois, elle fut lente, douloureuse et impressionnante pour Caitline qui ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans la même pièce que son ami en ce jour particulier.

A peine la métamorphose terminée, le loup sentant une présence étrangère tenta de sauter sur la jeune louve présente à quelques mètres de lui, mais fut aussitôt retenu par ses deux compères. S'en suivit une bataille acharnée, tant entre le loup et les deux autres qu'entre le loup et Remus.

Ce fut finalement Remus qui sortit vainqueur, calmant ainsi l'échange de coups entre les trois mâles.

Une fois assurés que tout était sous contrôle, James ouvrit la porte donnant sur l'escalier et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait été convenu qu'il descendrait ouvrir la porte, repassant donc sous sa forme humaine, tandis que les deux autres retiendraient Remus le cas échéant. Mais le loup avait définitivement perdu la bataille ce soir là.

Les quatre amis sortirent donc et prirent la direction de la Forêt Interdite. Il leur fallut une bonne heure pour atteindre la lisière et commencer à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du sous bois. N'ayant qu'une vague direction Nord à suivre, ils errèrent ainsi pendant un long, très long moment avant de finalement tomber sur le but de leur sortie, plus par chance qu'autre chose.

Ils s'en approchèrent doucement, flairant et humant l'air, se fiant plus à leurs capacités animales, sans déceler de danger apparent. Caitline sortit donc du couvert des arbres et s'avança au clair de lune, dans la petite prairie. Elle franchit le petit ruisseau d'un bond et posa les pattes sur un sol qu'elle sentit différent. L'atmosphère y était différente, plus lourde, chargée de quelque chose de plus que de l'autre côté de l'eau.

Elle fut aussitôt rejointe par les trois maraudeurs. Eux aussi sentirent le changement. La nuit semblait plus noire tandis que la lune semblait darder plus fortement ses rayons sur les quatre petits monticules au centre de la petite île. Caitline leva les yeux vers ces quatre tombes présumées et se sentit attiré par une force étonnante, mais qu'elle senti bienveillante.

Elle se laissa faire et dirigea ses pas vers la zone maintenant illuminée. Elle arriva finalement auprès de la première tombe, foulant l'herbe de ses pattes blanches comme neige, sans même l'écraser. L'air étincelait autour d'elle, elle pouvait presque distinguer les multiples paillettes d'or s'envoler de la lune et atterrir sur le sol ou venir se poser sur son museau. Une chaleur rassurante imprégnait l'atmosphère, les enveloppant d'un manteau protecteur contre la froideur de la nuit et l'obscurité pénétrante.

Elle avança alors jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer l'inscription ornant la pierre tombale. « Helga Pouffsouffle ». Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit Sirius hoqueter derrière elle, ce qui ressembla plus à un aboiement avorté qu'autre chose. Elle-même avait du mal à y croire…se pourrait-il que ce soir vraiment la tombe d'une des fondatrices du château ? Et si vraiment c'était le cas, alors les trois autres tombes…

D'un bond, elle fut sur la tombe de droite, en tout point identique à la première, une pierre de marbre blanc ornant un léger monticule de terre recouvert d'une végétation enchanteresse. Soufflant légèrement sur l'inscription gravée dans la pierre, elle en ôta les quelques poussières qui la recouvrait. « Rowena Serdaigle »…Incroyable !! Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis et constata que tous trois avaient un air ébahi, air auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de rire tant voir un cerf, un chien et un loup avec une telle expression était étonnant. Un jappement enjoué s'échappa de sa gorge, les faisant tous trois sursauter, les sortant ainsi de la transe dans laquelle ils semblaient plongés.

Animagus, ils ne pouvaient se parler, mais James lui avait assuré qu'il réussissait, avec l'entrainement à comprendre ses amis sans avoir besoin de se parler. Soit, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle, tout comme elle ne pouvait pas se faire comprendre d'eux. D'un bref grognement, elle tenta de leur dire qu'elle continuait vers la tombe suivante, ne se retournant même pas pour voir s'ils la suivaient. Son instinct lui certifia que oui.

Sans grande surprise, la tombe suivante fut celle de Godric Gryffondor, son aïeul. La encore, rien ne semblait la différencier des précédentes, si ce n'est sa taille, légèrement supérieure. Mais il n'y avait rien ici, rien hormis les quatre tombes des fondateurs, la dernière étant sans aucun doute celle de Salazar Serpentard. Un rapide coup d'œil confirma son hypothèse.

L'excitation retomba d'un coup, emmenant avec elle toute la magie du lieu. L'air retrouva toute sa fraicheur nocturne et la lumière de la lune se fit moins présente. Rageuse, Caitline faisait les cent pas dans la clairière. Tout ce chemin pour rien ! Elle se retrouvait à nouveau bloquée, sans plus aucune indication. La piste s'arrêtait là, dans cette clairière somme toute morbide, si l'on pensait que quatre cadavres se trouvaient à quelques mètres sous leurs pieds. Le livre disait qu'elle devait verser son sang ici, dans cette clairière, mais où ? Sur une des tombes ? Au milieu des quatre ? Ou alors n' importe où ? Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens !!

En tout cas, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici, il était temps de rentrer au château. Comme elle se retournait, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, porteur d'un désagréable pressentiment. Sa pensée n'était pas encore terminée que l'horreur du spectacle s'étendait déjà sous ses yeux.

Une dizaine d'hommes masqués les entouraient, chacun une baguette à la main. La moitié d'entre eux avaient été nécessaire pour réussir à capturer Remus, qui ne cessait toujours de se débattre. Une baguette vint se placer judicieusement sous sa gorge, lui intimant ainsi le clame.

James et Sirius n'en menaient pas large non plus, tous deux entravés par un maléfice, sous bonne garde de deux autres mangemorts. Les trois restants entouraient à présent, un personnage dont semblait déferler toute la haine du monde.

Comment n'avait-elle pas pu entendre les bruits de lutte dans son dos, c'était impensable !! Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes depuis leur arrivée ici. Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement venir d'arriver. Ils devaient être là depuis bien longtemps, certainement à les observer, à les épier, à les attendre. Mais comment pouvaient-ils être au courant ? Comment avaient-ils su qu'ils viendraient, précisément ce soir ? Et précisément ici ?

En un instant, le déclic se fit dans sa tête. Faulkner !! C'était un espion ! Il était arrivé le lendemain de l'attaque du château, attaque qui n'avait d'autre but que la mort d'un de leur professeur afin de placer un mangemort au château ! Le livre venant de lui, il était fort probable que tout n'était que machination et mise en scène afin de l'attirer ici, dans un piège. Devant l'horreur de la situation, Caitline eut une pensée pour son cher Torok, le seul à avoir découvert le jeu de leur sombre professeur. Quelle sotte elle avait été de ne pas prendre son avertissement plus au sérieux. Sa mère l'avait pourtant bien prévenu des particularités de son fidèle compagnon.

Un ricanement glacial retentit alors. Elle avait déjà entendu ce rire… Puis tout lui revint en mémoire et elle put enfin placer un nom sur cet homme sans visage qui hantait ses nuits et se tenait à présent devant elle. Voldemort…

Voilà, le dernier chapitre en tant que tel est arrivé à sa fin...

La suite et fin bientôt.

Gros bisous à tous.

**Althea**


	23. Chapter 23

Donc voilà, la suite et fin de cette histoire. Comme expliqué précédemment, elle sera réécrite prochainement, avec des changements plus ou moins importants, notamment autour du personnage de Caitline.

En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir la fin de cette fic, telle que je l'avais imaginée il y a 4 ans déjà.

* * *

Caitline et les Maraudeurs sont encerclés par les sbires de Voldemort, au beau milieu de la forêt interdite, sur le sanctuaire ou reposent les corps des quatre fondateurs.

Voldemort apparait et s'approche d Caitline, toujours sous sa forme de louve blanche. Les autres ont repris leurs formes humaines, sauf Remus bien sur.

Voldemort se met alors à lui parler : « Rend toi, et j'épargnerais tes amis. Livre toi à moi, et tu pourra sauver leur misérables vies »

Bien entendu Caitline refuse et se jette sur Voldemort pour le lui signifier. D'un geste, il l'envoie rouler à terre plusieurs mètres plus loin. « Ainsi donc, tu es prêtes à les voir périr sous tes yeux, juste pour sauver ta piètre existence ? »

Caitline enrage de se voir ainsi prise au piège. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Prenant son absence de réaction pour un assentiment, un premier sortilège fuse et touche Remus. Le loup se met à hurler. Les autres se débattent, cherchant à se défaire de leurs agresseurs afin d'aider leur ami.

« Arrêtez ! » Hurle Caitline, qui a repris forme humaine. « Laissez les partir, et je vous suivrai. »

Sirius hurle son refus, l'enjoignant à ne pas se laisser manipuler par cet être abject. Elle lui lance un regard plein de sous entendus et il se tait.

« Vous avez ma parole, laissez les partir et je suis à vous. »

Sur un geste de leur maître, les mangemorts relâchent les Maraudeurs.

« Partez, rentrez au château ! » Leur souffle Caitline.

Reprenant aussitôt leur forme animale, les trois jeunes gens s'enfuient derrière les arbres.

Caitline fait alors face à son ennemi. « Il vous faut autant d'homme pour venir capturer une simple jeune fille ? Ou peut être n'êtes vous rien d'autre qu'un simple pantin, incapable de quoi que ce soit ! »

Un éclair de douleur la transperce, irradie dans tout son corps.

Elle continue ainsi, l'énervant toujours plus. Elle a ainsi confirmation, c'est bien Faulkner le traître, et son livre n'est que pur machination.

La rage l'envahit alors, la consume à petit feu. Elle n'a pas sa baguette sur elle, bien évidemment. Mais elle a autre chose.

Lorsque Voldemort lance ses mangemorts sur elle, le vent se met à souffler plus fort, faisant frémir les arbres, encore plus fort, toujours plus fort…des branches volent dans tous les sens, les jeunes arbres ne résistent pas à la force du souffle rageur. Les mangemorts n'arrivent plus à s'en protéger et certains sont touchés, tombant au sol, inanimés.

Voldemort hurle de rage, lançant des éclairs de protection dans tous les sens. Il n'a encore pas atteint le summum de ses pouvoirs, loin s'en faut. Il ne peut encore pas user des éléments. Caitline profite alors de sa chance et soulève la rivière qui entoure l'île, la fait sortir de son lit et la repend sur ses attaquants en même temps que la terre se met à trembler et à s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Elle en profite pour se transformer et s'enfuir. Elle arrive à rejoindre le château et retrouve ses amis qui viennent à peine de sortir de la forêt. Tous trois filent chez Dumbledore et lui racontent tout en évitant de mentionner les propriétés animagus de James et Sirius.

L'alerte est donnée dans tous le château, une évacuation a lieue, au beau milieu de la nuit. La majorité des élèves fuient. Seules les 6 ème et 7 ème années sont autorisées à rester, pour ceux qui le souhaitent.

Pendant ce temps, au dehors, Voldemort recrute son armée, la rassemblant aux portes du château qu'il ne peut franchir.

Toute la nuit et la journée suivante, les sortilèges fusent sur les protections magiques installées par le Directeur. Journée infernale pendant laquelle les élèves restant s'efforcent de contrôler leur peur.

Caitline et les Maraudeurs restent avec Dumbledore, qui leur apprend des sortilèges de défense et d'attaque, dans l'urgence. Caitline sait qu'elle ne peut plus compter sur l'effet de surprise de ses pouvoirs, les ayant utilisé pour se sauver des griffes de Voldemort.

Au dehors, les mangemorts continuent leur travail de sapage. Diverse créatures se sont jointes à eux.

Une semaine s'écoule à ce rythme, un climat de tension grandissant s'installe parmi les restants au château. Car s'ils étaient d'accord pour se battre, l'attente est pire que tout, insupportable, les rendant tous paranoïaques. Certains veulent partir, mais c'est impossible, toutes les issues étant contrôlées par les mangemorts. D'autres veulent tenter une attaque, mais Dumbledore refuse, ça serait de la folie : ils ne sont qu'une quinzaine face à une armée d'une centaine de créatures et de mangemorts surentrainés.

Finalement, les défenses tombent et l'armée pénètre dans le château. Une bataille s'engage dans la Grande salle tandis que les mangemorts prennent d'assaut le reste du château. Les survivants se réfugient dans les souterrains du château, connus uniquement de Dumbledore, secret transmis de directeur en directeur.

Ainsi protégés de leurs ennemis, mais pris au pièges, ils tentent de mettre une technique au point. Une routine s'installe, entre tours de garde, tentatives de sorties, mais l'ennemi s'est bel et bien installé, sachant qu'ils devront bien sortir un beau jour.

Il ne reste maintenant plus que quelques jours avant l'anniversaire de Caitline, qui est plus que désemparée, dévastées par les événements. Tout est de sa faute, sans elle, ils n'en seraient pas là, il n'y aurait pas eu tant de morts. Un soir, Sirius vient vers elle, la prend dans ses bras et lui parle, la rassure, lui fait comprendre qu'ils sont là par choix et non par obligation. Elle n'est pour rien dans ce qui arrive, hormis d'être le réceptacle d'une prophétie dont elle n'a jamais voulu.

Finalement, Emily soumet une idée au directeur. Il existe un cristal spécial, détenu par les Ensorceleuses depuis toujours et inconnu de tous les sorciers. Il permet aux ensorceleuses d'aspirer les caractéristiques des gens, afin de les leur voler ensuite, notamment leurs pouvoirs magiques. C'est une arme dont elle ne se sépare jamais.

Seulement, le cristal est maintenant la propriété de Callisto. Callisto qui est présente au château. Un début de plan se met à germer dans leurs esprits. Trois jours avant la date fatidique, le plan est fin prêt. Sirius et quelques autres mèneront la diversion tandis qu'Emily et Dumbledore iront voler le cristal à Callisto. Les autres sont répartis en groupe de défense.

Caitline est laissée sous la bonne garde de James et Lily, étant trop précieuse pour risquer de se faire prendre.

Mais rien ne se déroule comme prévu, Sirius et son groupe se font prendre, Dumbledore blessé par Callisto et ils ne peuvent s'emparer du cristal.

De retour au point de départ et leurs forces amoindries, la situation est des plus dramatiques. Il ne reste plus qu'un jour avant la date fatidique, Caitline ne se contrôle plus depuis que Sirius manque à l'appel. Des explosions résonnent dans tout le château, les mangemorts écumant de rage de ne pas encore avoir trouvé l'entrée des souterrains secrets.

Depuis leur repère, la poignée de survivant voit les murs trembler et manquer de s'effondrer à chaque tentative. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, ils sont finis, ils ont perdus. Décidant de tenter le tout pour le tout, Ils mettent en place un dernier stratagème : Caitline, escortée de Dumbledore et de quelques professeurs ainsi qu'Emily partent chercher le cristal de l'ensorceleuse, attirant ainsi l'attention de l'armée de Voldemort, permettant par là même aux autres d'aller libérer les prisonniers.

Remus et James à la tête de l'opération réussissent sans trop de problèmes à les localiser et une bataille s'engage pour leur libération, qui aboutira finalement sans trop de dégâts du côté des Maraudeurs. Le groupe se hâte alors de rejoindre Caitline et arrive pour assister à un spectacle déconcertant.

Caitline fait face à Callisto, derrière laquelle se trouve Voldemort, exultant de joie. Dans la main de la jeune ensorceleuse se trouve un cristal violet sombre d'où sort un mince filet doré qui rejoint le corps de Caitline. En un instant, tout s'enchaine : Caitline se voit priver de tous ses pouvoirs, le jour de ses 17 ans s'étant enfin levé, un rayon de soleil la frappant de toutes ses forces. Sirius se jette alors sur Callisto, envoyant voler le cristal aux pieds de Dumbledore qui s'empresse de s'en emparer. Ceci marque le signal de la bataille finale.

Voldemort veut à tout prix récupérer le cristal, mais Dumbledore le contre facilement. Les sorts partent dans tous les sens, le flot de l'armée noire toujours plus gros. Les élèves luttent pour sauver leurs vies, Caitline, Lily et les Maraudeurs côtes à côtes face à l'adversité, Gryffondor et Serpentard unis face au mal, sans distinction de rang ou de sang.

Un hurlement de rage retentit alors comme Dumbledore touche Voldemort, qui préfère s'enfuir, les mangemorts disparaissant avec lui. Ne reste plus que Callisto et quelques mangemorts blessés ou agonisants.

A nouveau, Callisto et Caitline se font face. D'un imperceptible mouvement de lèvres, Callisto déchaine sa fureur sur la jeune fille. Emily se jette alors en travers et se prend le sort de plein fouet, retombant au sol, inerte, ayant sacrifié son existence pour sauver celle de Caitline.

Personne n'en croit ses yeux et tous restent muets face à la scène. Le premier à réagir est Remus qui se jette sur Callisto, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire ouf, celle-ci s'enfuit dans un ricanement aussi glacial que celui de son maître.

Tous s'agenouillent alors autour du corps de la jeune Emily, sans se rendre compte que du sang s'écoule du flanc droit de Caitline. La cherchant des yeux, Sirius croise son regard dans lequel il lit ses paroles d'adieu. « Non !! » Il se précipite sur elle et la rattrape de justesse avant que son corps ne touche le sol. « Je suis désolée…Sirius…sois fort…je t'aime…pour toujours… » Caitline s'éteint ainsi dans les bras du seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé.

La guerre est finie, Voldemort l'a perdue, mais ils ne l'ont pas gagné non plus. Trop de morts, trop de sacrifices. Jamais leur vie ne sera plus comme avant. Sirius n'arrêtera pas de penser qu'ils auraient pu avoir le choix, elle aurait pu utiliser son pouvoir pour changer le monde et vaincre Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute, elle aurait pu choisir de vire, avec lui. Remus ne se remettra jamais totalement de la mort d'Emily, qui s'est sacrifiée pour une cause perdue. Ils vivront tous de longues années durant mais leur vie à tous se trouvera changée, à jamais, parce qu'une jeune fille aux pouvoirs dévastateur aurait pu changer la face du monde.

Oui, oui, je sais, cette fin ne vous convient pas, mais elle est la plus logique quand aux livres écrits par JKR. Après, vous pouvez laisser le dernier paragraphe de côté et lire le suivant.

Tous s'agenouillent alors autour du corps de la jeune Emily, Remus ne se retenant plus de pleure la mort de sa bien aimée. « Elle respire encore ! » Dit alors quelqu'un. Effectivement, la jeune fille n'était pas morte et n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Elle sera emmenée à Sainte Mangouste ou les médecins n'arriveront jamais à la sortir de son profond coma et elle s'éteindra trois ans après, comme il est raconté dans un de mes OS (L'odeur des hôpitaux en hiver). Caitline est bien vivante, le sacrifice d'Emily n'ayant pas été vain. Elle est aussi débarrassée de ses pouvoirs, capturés par le cristal que Dumbledore entreprit de cacher seul. Elle vivra avec Sirius, heureuse, mais ne pouvant jamais s'empêcher de penser que sans elle, Emily serait en vie, ainsi que tant d'autres. Elle tombera bien des années plus tard, aux côtés de Sirius, James et Lily dans une bataille face aux mangemorts, Remus ne tardant pas à le suivre dans la mort, mort dans laquelle ils seront tous réunis, à jamais.

* * *

Et voilà, cette histoire est bel et bien finie. Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas assez développée mais c'est comme ça. D'un côté, Caitline meurt lors de la bataille finale, permettant à ses mais de vivre une longue et plus ou moins heureuse vie, signe que leur sacrifice à Emily et elle n'aura pas été vain. D'un autre côté, elle survit mais tous finiront par succomber. Il ne peut pas y avoir de fin heureuse en temps de guerre et la mort finit toujours par les rattraper, tôt ou tard, mais on se rappellera toujours de ceux morts en héros, ayant luttés pour une cause juste.

Si vous avez des questions sur un personnage, un événement ou autre, je suis disponible, par review ou par mail. De plus, si quelqu'un se sent le courage de relever le défi de rédiger convenablement cette fin, à partir des quelques éléments que je vous ai fourni, contactez moi également, on en discutera et le cas échéant, je publierai votre fin.

Bisous à tous en espérant vous retrouver sur mes autres fics, et la réécriture de celle-ci qui arrivera dans quelques temps.

**Althea**


End file.
